Ewenae, Chamane de Brume Azur
by Ewenae
Summary: La longue histoire d'une chamane draenei, et d'un grand assassin humain que tout oppose... Le destin va les réunir. ensemble, ils affronterons la mort, les dangers d'Azeroth. Histoire que je n'ai pas réussi à mettre en plusieurs parties sur le site ( pas grave, à l'intérieur les chapitres sont découpés ) et complète ! Rating M pour passages violents. et sex' explicite.


**Ewenae, Chamane de Brume Azur**

**Première partie**

**Chapitre 1 : Hurlevent**

_Mon nom est Ewenae. Ceci, est mon histoire..._

Le vent s'engouffrait entre mes cornes pointées vers l'arrière et mes cheveux blancs volaient autour de moi. Non pas que je sois vieille, comme pourrait le penser certains humains, mais j'ai toujours été ainsi.

Mon armure de maille collait à ma peau bleu claire.. Pas étonnant puisque je marchais depuis le début de la nuit. La plupart du temps, j'avançai sous forme de loup fantôme, mais pas toujours. Qu'importe... j'arriverai bientôt à destination.

Je venais de quitter mon refuge, le pic du vent sauvage en Exodar, pour me rendre à la grande citée des hommes.. Hurlevent.

Là bas, j'espérais trouver un marché afin de vendre mes potions... Oui, je suis alchimiste. Je sais manipuler les philtres et leurs pouvoirs extraordinaire...

Alors que je pénétrais dans la magnifique citée, un draenei me bouscula.

_ Pardonnez ma chère, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit-il en s'éclipsant, me jetant un dernier regard intéressé.

Il faut dire que pour une représentante de ma race, je suis vraiment petite. Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait pas aperçue dans la foule... Aussi, je suis bénie par les naarus de m'avoir conférés la beauté. Cela me valut par le passé d'apprendre des grands maîtres chamans, le savoir des sorts en échanges de... divers services dont je garderai le secret.

J'appris des plus grands, et aujourd'hui encore, je continue d'apprendre.

Je poursuivis la route faite de pavés, jusqu'à la grande place des commerçants. Là, je trouvais le gérant des commerces, un homme bien gras à la bourse visiblement pleine.

_ Combien pour une place? Lui demandais-je.

_Quatre pièces d'or ma jolie, dit-il avec un sourire édenté.

Par les esprits, que ces hommes me rendaient folle... de rage. Je lui donnais ce qu'il exigeait avant de m'installer.

En rangeant mes potions sur l'étalage de bois, j'invoquais ma magie guérisseuse. La journée promettait d'être longue sous cette chaleur de plomb, mais il me fallait de quoi payer mes prochaines nuits à l'auberge.

Un draenei s'approcha de moi, je le reconnus aussitôt.

_ Que les naarus te bénisse, chamane, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. Qu'as-tu à me proposer?

A n'en pas douter, il s'agissait d'un Chevalier de la mort. J'en avais rarement vue.. Celui ci devait être accepté dans la ville, bien qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu sous son armure sombre. De temps à autre, les passants le regardait avec méfiance. Mais lui ne semblait y attacher aucune importance.

_ J'ai.. ceci, pour vous, dis-je en lui tendant un flacon orangé.

Il observa le contenu avec un demi sourire. Il est vrai qu'il ne manquait pas de charme...

_ Un flacon de rage infini, hum... d'excellente qualité... Je t'en prends une dizaine. Tiens.

Il prit ma main et me tendit une bourse de cuir rempli d'or. La chance me souriait...

_ La taverne du cochon siffleur, me chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Ce soir...

Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle glacé dans mon cou. Sans un regard de plus, il disparut dans la masse.

La journée se poursuivit tranquillement jusqu'au soir où je décidais de plier bagage. C'est alors qu'un gnome accourut vers moi, tout essoufflé. Il paraissait un peu fou, et étrangement mesquin.

Ses yeux perfides fixaient mon étalage avec envie. J'avais déjà vu des gnomes, et nombre d'entre eux me paraissaient bien sympathique.

Celui ci n'en faisait pas partie.

-Hum, dit-il en raclant des mâchoires. Je veux ceci, dit-il en désignant mes dernières potions de hâte.

_ Dix pièces d'or, soit deux pièces chacune.

_Quoi? Mais c'est trop chère, Dame !

_ On paie le prix de l'excellence, répliquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Le gnome, que je soupçonnais d'être mage, me lança un regard perfide et tenta d'attraper les flacons par un sortilège. Je lui lança un horion de givre pour le ralentir mais il fut plus rapide et me réduit au silence.

Par les esprits ! Il eut fallut que le marché soit désert à cette heure!

J'entendis des lames s'entrechoquer derrière moi et je sentis des mains me tirer vers l'arrière. Arrachant un cri, je tombais en m'accrochant où je pouvais.

_ Tenez la bien ! Cria l'un des hommes. Si..ARGH !

Une lame fendit l'air, puis deux. J'entendis une cape flotter autour de moi, virevoltante. Ouvrant les paupières, j'aperçus la mort en face de moi.

Les hommes de main du mage tombaient les uns après les autres, leur corps saignants à des points très précis. En me relevant, je vis un homme encapuchonné. Brun, il était d'environ ma taille.. Comme je l'ai affirmée précédemment, je suis plutôt petite pour une draenei.

Ses yeux verts étaient extraordinairement perçant... J'avais l'impression d'être transpercée de ses lames encore baignées de sang.

Nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder, a nous juger, a nous apprécier de haut en bas... puis ses mouvements se délièrent et il afficha un sourire étrange, néanmoins rassurant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière au gnome qui déguerpissait puis jeta quelques pièces d'or sur la table. Après quoi, il prit les potions, toujours en silence avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Je respirais un grand coup avant de m'écrouler sur la chaise.

Décidément, mon arrivée dans cette ville ne présageait rien de bon...

Après avoir traversée une bonne partie de Hurlevent, je pris la direction du quartier de la vieille ville et entrais, plus fatiguée que jamais, à la taverne du cochon siffleur. Cette nuit au moins, je me reposerais gratuitement.

L'intérieur de la taverne était rempli de petites gens, d'aventuriers et autres commerçants venus tout spécialement pour les jours de grands marchés, comme aujourd'hui. J'aperçus, assis dans un coin, le chevalier de la mort, finissant sa chope d'un trait. J'affichais un sourire plein de mystère alors que je m'approchais de lui.

_ J'espérais te revoir, belle chamane, dit-il l'air grave.

Il se leva et me saisit la taille.

_ Tu dois avoir envie de te reposer, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je souris, son souffle parcourant mon cou frissonnant.

_ Pas vraiment...

Il m'entraina à l'étage, sous le regard plus ou moins aimable de quelques gens. En parcourant la salle du regard, je me figeais soudainement.

_ Qui y a-t-il?

Les yeux verts de l'homme aux lames mortelles. Il était donc ici.

Je détournais rapidement les yeux alors que la poigne du chevalier se faisait plus pressante. Très bien, j'avais affaire avec un mâle autoritaire...

L'esprit embrouillé, je me laissait plaquer contre la porte à présent fermée de sa chambre. Il m'écrasait de tout son poids, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Furtivement, alors qu'il défaisait ma fine armure de maille, je repensais à cet homme mystérieux qui m'avait sauvée pour .. finalement, pouvoir acheter ses potions...

Les mains expertes du draenei parcourait mon corps en feu tandis que je me laissais aller à ce qu'il me demandait silencieusement, répondant avec ferveur. Ce mâle me plaisait beaucoup mais, dès le lendemain, il me faudrait quitter cet endroit.

Contrairement à mes autres amants, il ne m'apprendrait rien sur le chamanisme mais je m'en moquait. Là plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un et ce grand chevalier de la mort me convenait parfaitement.

La nuit passa sans que je ne dorme, aussi décidais-je d'aller me reposer dans les bois dès le jour venu, sous forme de loup fantôme.

Je me réveillais finalement non longtemps après, dans la chambre éclairée par le feu de cheminé, avec le grand draenei à mes côtés.

Ses yeux bleu glacés étaient rivés sur moi.

De quoi rendre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, par les esprits...

_ Que fais-tu en ville? Me demanda-t-il alors que je me revêtais mon armure.

_ En quoi cela te regarde? Fis-je, le trouvant un peu trop curieux.

Il éclata de rire puis se leva avant de me bloquer dans ses bras, véritable barrière de muscles gelés.

_ Tu es une chamane.. de ce que j'en sais, spécialisée sur la guérison... Tu pourrais m'être utile.

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et lui faisait face.

_Je ne sers personne d'autre que moi même...

Il parut amusé.

_Que les naarus te protège, dis-je en mettant ma cape avant de m'éclipser.

Je payais mon repas au tavernier et pris la direction de la forêt d'elwyn. Avec ce que j'avais vendu hier, je pouvais sans trop de problèmes payer plusieurs semaines de logements et de nourriture décente.

Néanmoins j'avais d'autres projets...

J'avais pour objectif de m'installer un moment à Dalaran afin de repérer les champions duellistes. Peut être pourrais-je mettre mon pouvoir de guérison au service de quelqu'un... Mais j'avais du temps.

Aussi, je désirais devenir une championne de l'Exodar, et travailler pour les miens. J'avais ouïe dire qu'ils cherchaient du monde au tournoi d'argent, tout au nord du Norfendre... Une aubaine.

Je trottinais jusqu'à comté de l'or, sous ma forme de loup fantôme. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poils hérissés par le froid.

Tout à coup, je stoppais ma course et reprit forme originelle. Ma masse et mon bouclier implacable dégainés, je fixais les alentours, à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Inquiète, j'avançais prudemment et sentit un couteau fendre l'air pour aller se planter dans mon épaule.

Criant de douleur, je lançais un remou pour me soulager, mais mon bouclier tomba dans un grand fracas au sol. Un bandit de grand chemin hurla la charge et plusieurs hommes commencèrent à me sauter dessus, toutes lames dehors. J'eus tout juste le temps de réagir pour balançais mon totem de lien terrestre afin de les ralentir. Puis je pris forme de louve avant de courir autour des arbres, histoire de m'échapper. Quand ils me laissaient un maigre répits, je leur lançaient un éclair ou un horion lorsque ma force mentale le pouvait. Mais j'étais exténuée.. Et cette nuit n'avait décidément rien arrangée...

Je survie ainsi un bon moment, alternant sorts, les soins et les contrôles sur mes ennemis. L'un était désormais une ridicule petite grenouille.

Mais ce petit jeu ne durerai qu'un temps... Je m'épuisais et mes ennemis revenaient à la charge, toujours plus nombreux. Alors que je m'écroulais contre une pierre, la jambe saignant, je le vis.

L'homme aux lames mortelles.

Le voleurs à la frappe assassine, violente et terriblement efficace.

Dangereux, il se faufila avec agilité entre ses ennemis, les saignants, les assommants les uns à la suite des autres. Jamais je n'avais vu pareil finesse.

Quelque chose le toucha au bras et je lui lançais un soin pour l'aider. Mais je tombais de nouveau sous la faiblesse, m'adossant à un chêne.

Qu'importe, il venait de terrasser les bandits. Ceux qui n'étaient pas morts prenaient déjà la fuite.

Soulagée et effrayée; j'attrapais la main que le voleur me tendit et ressentit une décharge électrique me traverser le bras.

En observant son visage de plus près, je m'aperçus qu'il avait une fine barbe vieille de quelques jours. Son visage était fermé, impassible comme la roche. Il restait toutefois agréable..

_M...Merci, balbutiais-je en titubant.

Il me rattrapa avec une poigne absolument étonnante. Je levais mes yeux blanc pour observer les siens. Ils étaient tout bonnement transperçant.

J'avais beau être vêtu, devant lui je me sentais nue.

_ Vous êtes alchimiste, m'affirma-t-il.

_Je.. oui...Mais...

_ Je vous ai observé avec ces hommes. Vous êtes résistante mais vous manquez de stratégie et d'agilité.

_Oui, mais..

_Tout cela je peux vous l'enseigner, me dit-il en prenant rapidement mon bras afin de l'observer.

Il fit de même avec l'autre.

Désarçonnée, je me cramponnais à son épaulière droite. Mes blessures étaient assez profondes et nécessitaient des soins au plus vite. J'en avais parfaitement conscience mais mes forces ne me répondaient plus...

_ Je.. Je dois me reposer.. Comment vous appelez vous?

Il grimaça, comme si il ne voulait pas me répondre.

_ On me nomme Mortelame. Et je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Il m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'auberge de comté de l'or.

_ Comment?

Il fit un signe à une femme qui m'amena à l'étage. Je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une secouriste, vu son accoutrement.

Le voleur à l'armure rouge et orme fit face en croisant les bras alors qu'on se pressait autour de moi, bandages en main.

_ J'ai besoin de potions de hâte. D'où l'utilité de vous avoir près de moi en permanence.

Je cillais. Avais-je bien entendue?

_De plus, je convoite les récompenses offertes aux duellistes. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire fort, un guérisseur hors pair qui me sauvera la mise lors des combats d'arènes. En d'autres termes, j'ai besoin de vous. Vous resterez donc avec moi à compter de ce jour. En attendant, reposez vous.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir.

_Et mon avis? Lançai-je, sonnée. Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé que je sache.

Il me lança un regard étonné, presque railleur.

_ Pourquoi faire? Je vous ai sauvé la vie deux fois. Vous m'êtes deux fois redevable et je considère que votre devoir est désormais de me servir. Ou bien considérez que sans ma protection, vos soins ne vous aiderons pas beaucoup contre une armada de bandits armés jusqu'aux dents. Vous avez besoin d'un protecteur, Ewenae, et je suis ce protecteur.

Il quitta la pièce. Je me demandais encore longtemps après comment il avait eu connaissance de mon nom

Je me réveilais avec un mal de tête persistant. Douloureuse, je m'étirrais et songeais alors aux paroles de Mortelame. Cet homme ne manquait pas de toupet... Oser m'utiliser, moi qui déteste être à la botte de quelqu'un... Mais, il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses arguments. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de me le mettre à dos. Je risquai d'y perdre la vie.

Alors, pour un temps au moins, je le suivrai docilement... En attendant de trouver une solution.

_ J'ai veillé sur vous toute la nuit, dit une voix qui me fit hurler de terreur.

Sursautant violemment, je m'aperçus qu'il se tenait à ma droite, assis sur une chaise.

Les voleurs et leurs cachoteries...

Je frissonnait de honte et tentais de me lever.

_ Merci, dis-je en fouillant dans le placard. Tournez vous s'il vous plait.

Il parut étonné mais s'exécuta. Je saisie une robe émeraude, plutôt fine et m'empressais de l'enfiler. Par chance, mon armure trainait à côté de mon sac.

Je me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il me contempla comme on observait du bétail.

_ Mis a part vos sabots, vous êtes désirable, me dit-il. Peut être que cela peut déstabiliser l'adversaire, du moins pour un moment... Je vous attend dehors pour voir où vous en êtes au niveau des acquis. Tenez vous toujours prêtes, quoiqu'il arrive.

Il disparut tel un échappé. Par les esprits, ses dernières paroles étaient bien loin de me rassurer... Et si il me tendait un piège?

Après m'être préparée, je descendis hors de l'auberge en remerciant gracieusement la guérisseuse de m'avoir aidée.

Dehors, l'air frais du matin me caressait les joues. La forêt, magnifique, était partiellement éclairée des rayons solaires. On était bien loin du paysage de mon île, Brume Azur, avec sa brume perpétuellement rosée... mystique...

Soudain, je reçu un coup de poing dans le dos. Je fléchis les genoux et pivota rapidement. Rien.

Je reçus un autre coup dans le dos, plus fort.. j'en eu la respiration coupée.

Mortelame...

Enfin, son bras solide m'empoigna le ventre et me plaqua contre lui, tandis que sa main dardait une lame sous ma gorge offerte.

La respiration saccadée, je m'immobilisais.

_ Tu es morte, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Lorsqu'il me libéra, je le pris par surprise et lui envoya un horion de givre, qui le ralentit.

_ Très bien, survies ! Lança-t-il en maniant ses lames avec agilité. Sers-toi des arbres ! Ne cesses jamais de bouger!

Je m'exécutais du mieux que je pouvais, contournant les troncs, me prodiguant le plus de soins possibles. La technique des arbres me laissait du répit et me permettait de garder mes sorts intacts, et frais.

J'eus la chance de pouvoir lui lancer un ou deux éclairs qui l'égratignèrent à peine puis je me sauvais encore. Je tenus longtemps ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'assomme.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe, non loin d'une rivière. Par les esprits, nous avions traversés une bonne partie de la forêt...

Mortelame était accroupi près de moi, l'air grave.

_ Bien, dit-il. Tu as mieux tenue que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Nous reprendrons demain. En attendant, restes ici -il désigna d'un coup de pouce une tour délabrée.

_ Et vous, où est-ce que...

Trop tard, il venait de s'éclipser.

Je me levais péniblement et entrais dans la tour en ruine. J'eus la surprise de trouver mon armure dans un sac, près d'une table sur laquelle était disposée de quoi grignoter.

Parfait, j'avais faim.

Plus tard, je plongeais la tête la première dans la rivière. L'eau était froide mais peu m'importais...

Maintenant, le tout était de semer ce voleur omniscient... Caressant mon pendentif qui ne me quittait jamais, je trouvais la volonté nécessaire pour quitter cette délicieuse rivière.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas encore arrivé et je pourrai m'enfuir tranquillement...

Je saisis mon sac à flacon et mes armes puis filais de la tour aussi rapidement que l'homme mystérieux... ou presque.

Prenant forme de loup fantôme, je galopais à toute vitesse jusqu'à Hurlevent. L'idée était de rejoindre le port et d'attraper le premier bateau qui menait le Donjon de la Bravoure. Là, j'avais ouïe dire qu'un elfe de sang faisait passer ceux qui le souhaitaient, moyennant finance, à Dalaran par un portail dont il avait le secret.

La foule habituelle de la ville me fatiguais au plus haut point.

Quelle plaie...

Les guerriers se battaient en duel, la garnison de Hurlevent patrouillait ci et là, les commerçant braillaient à qui voulait l'entendre que leur produits était meilleur, et les gamins jouaient dans les ruelles avec plus de tintamarre que quiconque.

Vraiment, le calme ambiant de Brume Azur me manquait...

Alors que je contournais la dernière rue avant les grandes marches menant au port, je crus voir une lumière orangée filer sous mes yeux. Une couleur qui me rappelais celle des épaulières du voleur... Je pris cela pour un effet de mon imagination puis accélérais le pas.

Un immense bateau accosta sur le quai indiqué pour le grand nord, aussi pris-je place à l'intérieur. Spacieux et robuste, il semblait être érigé pour supporter les plus grandes tempêtes. A l'intérieur, je saluait le capitaine et les quelques matelots humains que je croisais.

Je prit place dans la cale où un gobelin me servit un poulet plus ou moins frais. Je posais mes armes non loin de moi.

On n'est jamais trop prudent...

Le voyage fut agité, et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil.

**Chapitre 2 : Dalaran, la citadelle pourpre**

Le donjon de la bravoure méritait bien son nom. Entouré entre une eau dangereuse et une terre tout aussi austère, les membres de l'expédition de l'alliance survivaient chaque jours aux dangers qui les menaçaient à l'extérieur de ces grandes murailles.

Sans attendre, je pris la direction de l'auberge.

Bousculant un haut-elfe hautain, je traversais la salle où les chopes s'entrechoquaient , les bons soldats riaient et ripaillaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

Enfin, après être montée à l'étage, je trouvais un autre elfe en compagnie d'une draenei au regard sévère. Je les saluais froidement et tournais mon regard sur lui.

_ Je cherche le passeur, dis-je simplement.

L'elfe blond se leva de son fauteuil avec nonchalance puis invoqua un portail, sous le regard amusé de la draenei.

_ Quatre-vingts pièces d'or, dit-il d'une vois mielleuse.

J'écarquillais le regard.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_Vous avez bien entendu ma chère... Que voulez vous, les temps sont difficiles... - il me contourna longuement, je sentais son regard rivé sur moi.

J'inspirai à fond, et l'idée de saisir mes armes m'effleura plus d'une fois... Mais j'étais ici, entourée des soldats de l'alliance... non, je n'allais pas commencer à jouer les idiotes...

Je fermais les yeux et cherchais, énervée, les pièces dans mon sac. Je lui jetais deux bourses de cuir à la figures et darda mon plus cruel regard sur son visage satisfait.

_ Merci, chamane, dit-il. Le portail est à vous... Bonne route.

Je le traversais sans mot dire, il en fallait peu pour me faire sortir de mes gongs. Ce fourbe venait de me dépouiller de toutes mes économies ou presque... Heureusement qu'il me restait des herbes. Mais je devrais passer mes prochaines journées à faire des flacons et trouver du travail si cela ne suffisait pas.

Encore un obstacle pour le voyage jusqu'au tournoi d'argent qu'il me faudrait payer très cher...

Dalaran est une somptueuse citée, aussi lumineuse que chaleureuse. Pleine de vie, les membres de l'alliance et de la horde se croisaient – s'évitant tout de même lorsqu'il était nécessaire. Je pris le quartier de l'alliance et pénétrai dans l'échoppe des alchimistes où je trouvai le maître gnome.

_Bonjour, dis-je en entrant dans la petite pièce pleine de philtres bouillant sous le feu.

_ Ewenae ! Quelle joie de te revoir mon enfant ! Viens par ici que je te regarde mieux, oh comme tu es jolie ma chère !

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_ Ravie de te revoir, fis-je en posant mon sac. Alors, comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien ma chère, très bien... Alors, cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de ta visite.

_ Oui, la dernière fois cela remonte au temps où tu voyageais encore jusqu'en Exodar...

Il éclata de rire.

_ Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre ! Tu es l'une de mes plus prometteuses élèves, il est évident que je dois te transmettre tout mon savoir et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...

_ Ah?

_ Oui oui, je dois partir pour un moment aux steppes Ardentes, enfin c'est un détail... Tiens, attrapes ce flacon rouge là bas et viens par ici...

Le maître alchimiste passa toute la journée à m'apprendre un peu de son savoir, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il me voyait. Je le remerciais grâcement à la fin de la journée et dépensait mes dernières pièces pour une modeste chambre à l'Abracadabra.

Fatiguée mais heureuse de ma journée, je sortis dans le spacieux couloir de l'auberge et étouffait d'un cri de stupeur.

Rajustant ma fine robe émeraude, je me reculai un peu.

_Comme on se retrouve, fit le Chevalier de la Mort qui me faisait face.

Oui, le Chevalier draenei de Hurlevent...

_ Que faites-vous ici? Lançai-je, méfiante.

Il posa doucement une main sur mon visage et m'attira contre lui, m'embrassant avec passion.

_ Je me suis promis de te retrouver...

Il dégaina son épée et me poussa gentiment dans ma chambre qu'il ferma à double tour.

_ Tu reste longtemps ici? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Que lui répondre? Pouvais-je l'utiliser pour arriver à mes fins? Peut-être pouvait-il m'aider, mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir... Je détestai l'idée de partager mes projets à quelqu'un... surtout un inconnu.

Je posai mes mains sur ses bras.

_ Je suis de passage ici, répondis-je.

_ Ah oui?

Ses yeux bleu me fixait avec une leur étrange, presque menaçante. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il était puissant, peut être même dangereux.

Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour le danger...

Il jeta son arme au sol et me plaqua contre le mur, avant de m'embrasser avec fièvre. Je lui répondit avec autant de passion, me laissant emporter par un tourbillon de sensations fortes. Qui me parlait d'amour? Je n'était pas encore prête à cela mais ce draenei me comblait tout autrement, et il en était plutôt fier. Alors qu'il me dévorait, qu'il me possédait tel le feu brûlant tout sur son passage, je sursautai, les yeux ronds fixés sur la fenêtre ouverte.

La lumière orange... L'armure...

_ Qui y a-t-il?

Je me dégageais rapidement de son étreinte et courut vers le balcon, regardant tout autour de moi!. Dans les rues, tout était calme. Les passants marchaient tranquillement sous le crépuscule d'automne.

Rien, aucune trace... de lui.

Je sentis le Chevalier de la Mort m'enlacer mais je continuai de trembler...

_ Ewenae?

Je me retournai dans ses bras, essoufflée.

_Rien... Rien.

Je lui souris et, afin de le distraire , je l'embrassais à mon tour. Bientôt, il oublia l'incident, comme je l'espérais.

Moi, en revanche, ce n'était pas le cas...

Le lendemain annonçait le début d'une chaude journée, malgré un vent persistant. Je décidais d'emprunter la voix des égouts, vêtue de mon armure de combat. J'allais tester mes pouvoirs contre différents adversaires, et peut être que je pourrai gagner assez d'or pour parvenir à mes fins.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, j'avais préparée, sous l' oeil de mon Chevalier de la Mort, plusieurs potions – dont il me paya la moitié, d'ailleurs- et mis le reste à l'autel des ventes. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais faire fortune à la grande citée des mages?

Hum.. j'étais en droit de l'espérer.

Je trottinais sous forme de loup fantôme jusqu'au marchant d'armes épiques. Les arènes étaient un merveilleux moyens d'acquérir les plus belles, et les meilleurs armures. Mais pour ce faire, il fallait au moins un coéquipier avec soit.

_ Bien le bonjour ! Lança la gobeline.

_ Bonjour, pouvez vous réparer ceci?

Je lui tendis mon bras droit dont le gant était salement abîmé. En quelques coups de magie dont elle avait le secret, la gobeline me remis mon armure a neuf.

_ Merci, dis-je en lui tendant quelques pièces d'argents.

_ Suivant ! Brailla -t-elle tandis que je m'éloignais.

Je marchais parmi la foule de gens qui attendaient leurs tours pour combattre en arène. Certains se battaient en duel afin de s'entraîner. Je m'amusais beaucoup à les regarder, lorsqu'un paladin s'approcha de moi. L'humain s'inclina et me baisa la main.

_ Douce chamane, me dit-il. Puis-je vous solliciter pour un duel? N'ayez crainte, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

_ Bien sur, dis-je avec un sourire.

Je dégainai rapidement mes armes et le salua, comme avant chaque combat.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Le paladin me lança sa tempête divine que j'esquivai de très peu. Plaçant mes fidèles totems, je galopais vers lui et l'obligea à ralentir. Contournant mes totem, il tenta de me toucher avec son immense masse à deux mains. Je courais toujours, me jetant des soins de temps à autre.

Je m'amusais vraiment.

Le combat commençait à durer, et d'autres combattants se placèrent autour de nous pour nous regarder. J'entendais distraitement les voix qui nus acclamaient. Et soudain, j'aperçus une lumière organe qui filait dans la foule.

Je stoppais net ma course et reçu un violent coup dans les côtes. Pliant sous la douleur, je tombai à genoux. Le paladin choisi ce moment pour me tirer les cheveux en arrière et placer sa masse sous ma gorge.

Lorsqu'on le clama comme vainqueur, il m'aida à me relever, s'excusant au passage d'avoir été si brutal. Il me complimenta également.

_Que s'est-il passé? Me demanda-t-il en époussetant mon armure salie.

_ Je... je dois partir, dis-je précipitamment.

Je disparue dans la foule, poussant les gens trop serrés contre moi.

Ce n'était plus possible. Cet homme me rendait folle... Je le voyais partout, et cela devenait dangereux... Si je n'avais pas été un duel d'entraînement, j'aurai pu y perdre la vie!

Maudissant les hommes et plus particulièrement les voleurs, je galopais jusqu'à la fontaine de Dalaran, près de la banque de l'alliance et jetai de l'eau sur mon visage.

Je saignais au front.. Génial...

_ Tu as oubliée ça, fit une voix qui me fit crier d'horreur.

Agenouillée près de la fontaine, je leva mon regard vers.. Mortelame. Chose surprenante, il tenait mon pendentif entre ses doigts.

Il me l'avais sans doute dérobée, il en pouvait ne être autrement. Alors, pourquoi me le rendre?

Plus surprenant encore, il m'aida à le mettre puis s'accroupit à mes côté et m'observa comme un chasseur regarde son gibier.

_ J'ai besoin de potions, dit-il. Je les veux pour ce soir.

Je demeurai silencieuse, regardant ses yeux verts perçants.

Il tendit une main sur ma blessure au front et toucha mon visage. Je ne put dire ce qu'il se passa ensuite mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus là.

Je débloquais ma respiration et pria les esprits de me venir en aide.

Je déambulais le soir dans les rues, près du quartier de la horde. Un troll m'observait dans un coin, il était chaman aussi. Son pouvoir électrique empestait à des lieues à la ronde. A ses immense tauren me défiai du regard. Guerrier, cette fois.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les personnes de la horde, sauf quelques rares exceptions. Ce dernier dû l'avoir remarqué car il avança vers moi, l'air pas commode.

_ Que veux-tu, chamane? Me lança-t-il de sa voix grave.

_ Rien que tu ne puisse m'offrir, répliquai-je. Retournes t'occuper de tes vaches.

Il grogna et me chargea. Je l'évitais juste à temps. Alors qu'il fonçait de nouveau sur moi, une grosse main le retint à l'épaule.

_Allons, mon frère, dit un autre tauren, tout aussi grand, mais druide cette fois. Calmes-toi.

L'immensité en robe de cuir s'approcha de moi.

_ Pardonnes, jeune chamane, les assauts de mon frère. Il perd le contrôle de ses nerfs lorsqu'une aussi jolie créature lui tient tête.

_ Je l'empalerais sur mon … grogna l'autre.

_ Mon frère, calmes ton esprit, insista le druide. Elle n'a rien fait.

Le guerrier pesta et me fit face.

_ Encore un mot ma jolie et je t'empêche de parler jusqu'à la fin de tes jours...

_ Vraiment? Rétorquais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce tauren avait un tempérament de feu, ce qui m'amusait au plus au point.

Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose lorsque le druide lui lança un sort assez puissant pour le bousculer. Puis il me fit face, tranquillement.

_ Que la paix règne dans ton coeur, chamane. Tu manques encore de sagesse mais tu peux commencer à avancer dans cette voix en cessant de le provoquer. Maintenant poursuis ta route, et laisse siffler le vent lorsque l'orage menace.

Je le regardais de travers puis fini par approuver ses paroles pleines de bon sens. Alors que je m'en retournais, je chuchotais discrètement au guerrier : « Cette nuit, dans les égouts. On verra alors ce que tu as dans le ventre. »

Il me lança un regard haineux mais répondit à ma provocation.

Un duel avec un guerrier, tauren... Je devais certainement avoir des envies suicidaires, ou alors j'étais folle à lier.

Preuve inflexible que j'aimais le danger... Néanmoins, cela promettait d'être drôle.

Le soir tombé, je fis un tour à l'hôtel des ventes. Mes potions s'étaient merveilleusement bien vendues... Mais je n'avais pas encore de quoi payer mon voyage.

A minuit, je pris la direction des égouts, au plus profond de Dalaran. Je passais devant les marchants douteux pour descendre plus encore.

Tout à coup, un bras surpuissant me saisi la gorge et m'attira vers une masse de muscle. Il n'y avait que cela. Aucune magie ne parcourait le tauren qui me gardait contre lui. Mais une force ancestrale, implacable.

Alors je lançais un maléfice et la désormais grenouille fut obligé de me lâcher.

J'éclatai de rire. Le spectacle en valait le détour. Seulement, lorsqu'il redevint tauren, je reçu une charge en pleine poitrine qui me coupa le souffle.

Quelle idiote j'étais!

Je me dégageais avec difficulté et lança un horion de givre afin de le ralentir. Il hurla de mécontentement et chargea de nouveau.

Les coups qu'il m'infligeait me donnait envie de vomir. Par deux fois je m'écroulais.

Puis tout alla très vite. Je tombais contre le mur des égouts. J'entendis une lame fendre l'air suivit d' un cri étouffé. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis mon adversaire tomber a genoux, une dague plantée dans sa gorge.

J'eus un haut le cœur et plaça une main sur ma poitrine.

Puis une lueur orange traverser les égouts.

Demeurant silencieuse, je me levais précipitamment et reculais encore.

Par les esprits, ce tauren était mort. Mort devant mes yeux.

Je jetais des regards autours de moi, complètement paniquée. Je battais des paupières pour effacer de ma mémoire cette fichu couleur de feu qui envahissait mon esprit, m'engourdissait, me tétanisait.

Des pas retentirent près de moi. Un homme de petite taille, prêtre de toute évidence, s'arrêta devant le cadavre dont le sang filtrait l'eau puante des égouts, puis me jeta un regard effaré.

_ Attendez ! Dis-je en tendant ma main.

Trop tard, il avait déjà filé.

Je me redressais et quitta les lieux en vitesse, pressant le pas. Mon coeur battait à la chamade, de peur évidement.

Puis des pas retentirent près de moi.

_ Hâlte ! Cria une voix.

Je me retournais et vit près de l'air de Krazus quelques mages et le prêtre. Ce dernier leur lançait un regard entendu.

Par les esprits, j'étais annoncée coupable.

Je pris mes jambes à mon coup et fut aussitôt retenu par des chaînes de glace. Je tombais à genoux, arrachant un cri douloureux. Les mages du Kiron Tor arrivèrent près de moi. L'un d'eux, un humain de très grande taille, tendit une main vers ma gorge et, sans me toucher, me la serra avec force. J'étouffais presque. Ses yeux violets me lançaient des éclairs.

_ Chamane, dit-il d'une voix dure. Au nom de toutes les lois de notre grande citée, de la paix suprême de Dalaran et de la justice, je vous arrête au motif du meurtre de Kern Corne fourchus. Vous serez par conséquent envoyée dans le salon violet où vous serez interrogez par le punisseur de Dalaran, l'archimage Jean Nicolas, jusqu'à ce que l'enquête soit menée.

_Mais, Seigneur Rhonin, fit l'un des gardes. Le punisseur n'interroge jamais les...

_Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je fus menée jusqu'au grand salon violet, magnifiquement décoré et sublime de par son architecture. J'en oublierai presque que l'on m'accuse d'un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis.

Là, quelques représentant haut placé de Dalaran m'observaient avec insistance, se demandant certainement ce que je faisais là.

_Punisseur, voici la chamane qui...

_ Je sais parfaitement de quoi elle est accusée, Grinim, fit l'elfe en levant une main.

Il m'observa attentivement, un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Non vraiment, ça ne sentait pas bon.

_Et je la juge coupable de ces faits.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_ Comment? Vous ne m'avez même pas interrogé ! Et il n'y a aucune preuve !

_ Je vous accuse du meurtre, c'est définitif. Maintenant, votre sentence sera...

_ Mais...

Sous les regards stupéfaits, le punisseur interrompit son discours et regarda juste derrière moi. Sans me retourner, je sentit deux mains enlever délicatement les chaines qui me saignaient les poignets puis un souffle dans mon cou.

_ Que.. Que faites vous ici? Fit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Une voix que je reconnu aussitôt s'éleva alors dans les ténèbres.

_ Elle est ma pupille, et sous ma protection, Punisseur.

La salle demeura silencieuse. Je sentis les yeux rivés sur moi.

Une main me traina vers la fenêtre et je suivi Mortelame jusqu'au balcon. Le voleur siffla et un majestueux griffon neigeux se posa près de nous. Encore troublée, je le caressait sur le cou.

_ Voyages jusqu'au tournoi d'argent, me dit-il en m'aidant à monter. Tu dois faire les combats si tu veux t'inscrire aux arènes de Dalaran. Je te veux prête, et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir ton titre. Maintenant va.

Il donna une claque sur la croupe de mon griffon et il s'envola en direction du Nord.

**Chapitre 3: Au tournoi d'argent**

Mon voyage fut long et épuisant. Je n'avais jamais vu cette partie du Norfendre, mais je n'étais pas déçue. L'arène, immense, dominait les autres bâtiments alentours. Une véritable ville au coeur de la glace, au plus profond des terres gelées... Ici, la vie grouillait pourtant, telle une fourmilière arpentée par les héros de l'alliance et de la horde.

Je confiais mon beau griffon que j'avais appelé Neige.. (Oui, très original), au garçon d'écurie.

Après quoi, j'entrepris d'explorer les lieux, mon sac accroché à mes épaulières scintillantes.

Des tables étaient disposés autour des feu de bois où se mêlaient des centaines de champions. Je croisais une table de morts vivants et de Taurens. Bien entendu, ils se retournèrent sur mon passage mais ne paraissaient pas me détester d'emblée. Un orc s'inclina même devant moi.

Je compris alors que le coin de l'alliance était plus loin, aussi pris-je la direction d'un bâtiment rond, tout en hauteur, dans lequel je trouvai les membres hauts placés des différentes faction.

Préférant rebrousser chemin, je m'approchai d'une table où siégeait une gnomette et un draenei, a priori paladin.

_ Bien le bonjour ! Lança joyeusement la gnomette. Tu es nouvelle ici? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant. Oh, mais permets moi de me présenter, je suis Teresa Courte-patte. Et voici Karatar, un ami de longue date.

_ Enchantée, dis-je en prenant la place qu'elle m'offrait.

_ Tiens, prends ça, tu as l'air affamée ! Fit-elle en me tendant du pain et une bonne ration de.. heu... ça ressemblait à de la soupe.

Une elfe vint s'asseoir à côté de nous. Borgne, elle demeurait néanmoins charmante et aimable.

_ Cavilla d'Auberdine, fit la gnomette en la désignant de son os de poulet. Elle vient d'arriver ici.

_ Je suis aspirante, répondit-elle avec douceur. Avec la grâce d'Elune, je compte gagner honorablement le titre de championne de Darnasus.

Je la fixai avec insistance. Son aura vibrait autour d'elle. Je sus qu'elle était druidesse, leur magie est sensiblement proche de la notre.

_ Qui doit-on trouver pour devenir aspirante? Demandai-je en buvant d'une traite la longue chope de vin chaud que l'on me tendait.

_ La Justicière Mariel Coeur-Vrai, fit le paladin en me souriant gentiment.

_ Très bien... Je dois y aller, merci pour le repas.

La druidesse me saisie brusquement la main. Ses yeux blanc étincelèrent.

_ Ne fuyez pas ce qui vous hante, chamane... Je vois au delà de votre peur, une force bien plus grande qui vous entrainera sur des chemins inconnus... Ne fuyez pas votre destin...

Mal à l'aise, je retirais ma main et quittais cet endroit à la recherche de la justicière.

Je rassemblais mes longs cheveux blanc en queue de cheval puis prit le sentier gelé menant à l'infirmerie. Juste devant, je trouvai une grande dame juchée sur son destrier.

_ Bonjour, je cherche Mariel Coeur- Vrai, dis-je en la fixant.

Elle me rendit un sourire aimable.

_ Le bonjour, draenei, dit-elle en mettant pied à terre. Bienvenu au tournoi d'argent. Je suis celle que vous cherchez, venez avec moi.

Un ecuyez prit les rènes de sa monture puis elle m'invita à entrer dans une immense salle.

_ Vous êtes ici pour tenter votre chance au tournoi je suppose? Me demanda-t-elle en me priant de m'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil.

Tout autour de moi, des guérisseurs allaient et venaient entre les lits des blessés. A ma droite, des héros buvaient leur soupe chaude près d'un grand feu de cheminé. Les hauts gradés comme les novices avaient leurs place en cette salle accueillante.

Quoique, un peu trop agité pour moi.

_Tout nos futurs champions ont le gîte et le repas à disposition, dit-elle. Mais pour plus de confort, certains décident de travailler pour les seigneurs ou les guerriers les plus redoutés et... fortunés.

Elle me dévisagea longuement. Cette femme était du genre à parler en double sens, de cela j'en étais certaine.

_ Être... de la gente féminine n'aide en rien à s'intégrer correctement ici, avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Mais, vous voyant devant moi, je pense que.. si vous vous débrouillez assez bien, vous pouvez trouver un riche protecteur.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

_Que voulez vous dire?

Elle soupira.

_ Le titre de champion se mérite... Il est.. de notoriété publique que.. certains aspirants... et bien, élimine la concurrence lorsque tout les regards sont tournés... Vous saisissez?

_ Très bien, oui...

_ Malgré tout nos efforts les pots de vin sont aussi monnaie courante, ici... Alors, si vous le pouvez draenei... Trouvez vous quelqu'un de confiance et.. tracez votre route en adoptant un profil bas. Plus vous serez discrètes, plus vous aurez de chance de survivre.

Très rassurant.

Je prit congé de Mariel et me dirigeais vers le camp des futurs champions. Là, j'observai sur les gradins de bois les combats entre duellistes, mais aussi contre des créatures terrifiantes et étranges; Je quittais les lieux pour prendre place à 'intérieur de l'immense arène. Là, ma surprise fut de taille. Une dizaine de combattants, mages, démonistes, guerriers et bien d'autres se battaient contre deux gros vers. De part et d'autre, les spectateurs de l'alliance et de la horde hurlaient le nom des champions. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Un vers jeta une nuée de poison autour de lui, tuant un paladin qui le combattait à ses côtés. Les cris d'agonie de ce dernier me révulsèrent et je me demandai où était passé les guérisseurs.

Ah, l'un était en train de se faire attaquer par.. quelque chose. Difficile de faire son travail correctement dans ces cas là, j'en savais quelque chose. Soigner lorsqu'on vous attaque est doublement délicat.

Longtemps après, je quittai l'arène pour retourner auprès des duellistes.

Je m'attardais sur un draenei vêtu d'une riche armure de tissu absolument sublime. Maniant la magie avec dextérité, il écrasait littéralement son adversaire, un homme de la lumière, un paladin. Lorsque son combat prit fin, il me salua d'un sourire énigmatique. Sa peau foncée tranchait avec ses cheveux argentés. Plusieurs cicatrices ornaient son visage pourtant agréable.

_ Le combat vous a-t-il diverti, chamane? Me demanda-t-il en rangeant son bâton.

_ Vous n'avez pas idée.. Comment puis-je vous appelez?

_ Kanann, fit-il en m'entraînant à l'intérieur d'un vaste bâtiment. Et vous?

Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne connaissais pas mon nom à l'avance... Cela devenait monnaie courante, ces derniers temps...

_ Ewenae. En vérité, je viens d'arriver ici et je cherche un partenaire pour mes duels.

Il me pria d'entrer dans une salle savamment décorée, éclairée par un grand feu de cheminé et des bougies. Le draenei invoqua le feu sur une torche géante et jeta quelques objets dans une grande marmite. Non loin de nous, un chien nous regardait, langue pendante.

Prenant place sur un fauteuil de velours, je savourais la chaleur ambiante.

_ A n'en pas douter, vous êtes une guérisseuse, me dit-il en prenant une pierre entre ses mains.

Celle ci se mis a briller.

_ Justement, il se trouve que je recherche un partenaire digne de ma valeur. Ma magie du givre est très recherchée par les autres et pourtant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelqu'un qui sache anticiper mes réactions, et qui ne me gène pas. Je sais chamane que vous pouvez métamorphoser une personne en grenouille.

_ Exactement, dis-je avec un petit sourire qu'il me rendit.

Kanann plaça la pierre en l'air et elle vola toute seule.

_ Si nous combattons un paladin et un guerrier. Lequel allez vous contrôler en premier?

Je réfléchis un moment.

_ Et bien, si l'un d'entre eux vous attaque, il me suffit de contrôler l'autre. Du moins, si vous ne l'avez pas déjà... transformé en mouton avant.

Il éclata de rire et se rapprocha de moi.

_ Aimable, douce, intelligente et très belle. Avez vous un défaut, jeune chamane?

Je le regardai longuement.

_ Lancez moi votre plus gros sort de rétablissement, ordonna-t-il soudain en se levant.

Un peu étonnée, je m'exécutais.

_ Parfait, dit-il en jetant son visage en arrière. Quelle force... Votre magie est puissante, Ewenae. Ajoutons l'obéissance à vos qualités... Voilà qui est parfait...

Je le remerciais puis il m'approchai de lui, à sa demande.

_ Je pense que pour ce soir vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre armure, me dit-il en passant une main autour de ma taille.

Très bien, si ce charmant protecteur voulais me satisfaire autrement, je n'y voyais aucun inconvénient. Il était tout ce qu'une draenei pouvait espérer. Sans doute avait-il la puissance en plus. J'étais très sensible à la magie, et celle ci saturait l'air.

Je me souviens que cette nuit là fut la plus réconfortante de toute ma jeune vie.

Au fil du temps, Kanann devint, en plus d'être mon protecteur, un véritable partenaire et un ami. Et gagner mon affection n'étais pas chose facile... Je montais en grade et en expérience rapidement, grâce à ses conseils avisés.

Je me souviens qu'un jour, alors qu'il m'amenait à une plaine de glace, je due rester immobile et attendre. Attendre quoi?

Une armée de créatures monstrueuses. Mon but était purement et simplement de survivre. Puis vînt le jour de l'épreuve du croisé.

Par tout les esprits et les éléments... Soigner une dizaine de combattants, passe encore. Mais soigner une dizaine de combattant contre des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, et cela en compagnie d'un prêtre qui confondait ses sorts de soin et ses boucliers... Ce jour, là, je crus m'arracher les cornes.

Mais au fil du temps, alors que les épreuves passaient, je gagnais de nouvelles choses. Des bijoux, artefacts et colliers magiques... Ma plus grande fierté fut un très joli bouclier, doté de grands pouvoirs. Avec ceci, je progressais de plus en plus et récoltais plus de récompenses que nécessaires. Bientôt, je gagnais davantage d'or en un jour que jadis en une semaine. Avec en plus le soutient complet de on mage, je commençai à vraiment apprécier la vie au tournoi d'argent.

Les duels me semblaient de plus en plus simple. J'adorais cela.

Les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois... L'hiver fit place au printemps bien que, en norfendre, cela ne faisait pas grande différence. Je traversais la partie de l'alliance, bondée de monde.

_ Ewe, viens par ici, me dit Kanann alors que nous venions de remporter notre dernier duel.

Teresa Courte-patte et Karatar le paladin étaient présent à notre table, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des champions de l'alliance.

_ Tu va recevoir ton titre ce soir, Ewe ! Me fit la gnomette en vidant sa chope.

J'acquiesçai, regardant le ciel menaçant. Ce soir, on me remettrait le titre de l'Exodar. J'avais réussi mon duel contre un champion de la horde, un guérisseur chaman, tauren d'âge moyen. Bientôt, je pourrais retourner chez moi pour faire honneur aux miens, les draeneis du grand cristal.

Le soir venant, je m'échappais de la foule pour pénétrer dans la pièce circulaire. Là, je posais un genoux a terre, face aux quatre draeneis qui me fixaient avec bienveillance.

_ Chamane, fit un mâle solide qui me faisait face. Tu as réussie les épreuves avec courage, tu as prouvée ta vaillance au prix de nombreux dangers et ce à maintes reprises. Tu es désormais digne de ton titre. Lèves toi, Ewenae de l'Exodar, et sois honorée de notre bénédiction. Que les naarus de protèges, que la lumière te baigne car tu es désormais une championne de ton peuple. Combat en son nom, porte ses couleurs avec honneur !

_ Je vous remercie, fis-je en m'inclinant avec grâce.

_ Ewenae, fit une draenei à côté de moi. Prenez ceci en gage de ma profonde amitié pour vous et les chamans. C'est une fleur du Val d'Amen. Protégez là de votre mieux.

Je souriais et prit le gros flagelin dans mes bras. Le végétal remuait sans cesse ses racines, et ses pétales me faisaient face, me chatouillant le visage. Je la serrais contre moi, heureuse puis m'en retournais.

Je retournai à la demeure de Kanann, les bras chargés de ma fleur et de mes sacs. Je ne fus pas mécontente de retrouver la chaleur ambiante de la maison.

Posant mes affaires dans le salon, je me dirigeais vers la chambre du draenei où j'étais certaine de le trouver.

_ Restes ici, fis-je à la petite fleur qui couinait, avec la ferme intention de me suivre.

J'ouvris lourde porte de bois et étouffa un cri de terreur.

Le corps ensanglanté du mage trainait au pied de son grand lit. Il baignait dans un poison verdâtre. Tremblante, je m'approchai, les larmes aux yeux et réprimai un sanglot.

_ Oh.. Par les esprits... Non...

Je m'agenouillais près de lui et lui fermai les yeux d'une main tremblante.

_ Pourquoi... soufflais-je.

Je levais la tête et hurla à m'en arracher les poumons. Un trait orange filant dans la nuit. Je reculai jusqu'à me cogner au mur. Mon sang se glaça et je tombai à genoux, prise d'incontrôlables sanglots. Il était revenu. Il était revenu, et ne cesserai jamais de me hanter. Dans l'ombre de mes souvenirs, je revis le visage mystérieux et grave de celui qui m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait.

Mortelame

La respiration saccadée, je me relevais péniblement, cherchant la poignée de la porte. La petite fleur m'accueillis par des couinements joyeux. Je la prit dans mes bras et courut aussitôt hors de la maison, paniquée. Je me frayais un chemin jusqu'à l'écurie, saisie les rènes de Neige et grimpais dessus sans mot dire. On allait forcément croire que j'avais tuer Kanann, je devais faire vite. Mon griffon décolla aussitôt et prit la direction de la Citadelle Pourpre.

Mon idée n'était pas de rester à la grande citée des mages, pas après cela. J'allais plutôt remettre Neige en liberté, et traverser le portail pour l'Exodar où je pourrai me cacher, pour un temps, dans mon refuge, en haut du pic du Vent Sauvage.

Là, j'y serai bien.. pour un temps seuement.

Je me posai sur l'air de Krasus et, mon sac sur les épaules, je libérai Neige de sa captivité.

_ Va, maintenant, lui dis-je doucement, caressant sa joue avec amour. Rejoins les tiens, et soit heureux.

Il poussa un ultime cri d'adieu et prit son majestueux envol sous mon regard triste.

« Aller Ewe, ne traînes pas », pensai-je.

Je traversais les ruelles jusqu'au quartier de l'alliance. Devant moi se trouvait plusieurs portails multicolores. Je pris celui qui menait en Exodar avec soulagement. Là bas au moins, tout redeviendrais comme avant.

Quel ne fut mon bonheur de retrouver la luminosité éclatante du grand cristal ! Le vaisseau m'accueillait à bras ouvert en son fort intérieur.

_ Le bonjour, me salua un garde paix en inclinant la tête.

Je lui sourit et passai mon chemin. Je me sentais encore nauséeuse, le meurtre de Kanann me pesait sur la conscience. Et cela, même si je n'avais nullement commis ce crime !

Tremblante, j'espérais que le voleur ne me retrouverai jamais ici. Cela devenait vraiment inquiétant.

Je quittais le vaisseau pour traverser les chemins herbeux de l'île Brume Azur.

Je m'arrêtais un instant devant la beauté du paysage. Une île au beau milieu de la mer voilée. Une île merveilleuse, aussi mystique que je pouvais l'espérer. La brume violette emplissait la terre et le ciel de sa couleur froide, parmi les arbres gigantesques. Les cristaux réparties à l'horizon donnaient une touche de couleur lumineuse. Ci et là, quelques cerfs blancs, des frôles lune, arpentaient la terre à la recherche d'herbe grasse. A n'en pas douter, ils trouvaient leurs bonheur sur cette île.

Prenant l'aspect du loup fantôme, je galopai vers la mer voilée. Là, je jetais mon armure au sol et plongeai férocement dans l'eau, me recouvrant entièrement.

Elle était froide, très froide mais peu m'importait. Je n'avais plus envie de penser maintenant.

Mon élémentaire Torche quitta son totem en grognant. Il détestait l'eau.

_ Hargne n'est pas loin, lui dis-je. Nous irons le voir plus tard.

Il grogna quelque chose puis s'éloigna de la rive. La petite fleur sortit de mon sac et glissa près de l'eau où elle se posa tranquillement. Je vins lui chatouiller les racines.

_ Comment vais-je t'appeler? Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Ses pétales roses me fixèrent avec insistance. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je sus qu'elle souriait.

Après Neige, le griffon blanc, je m'arrêtai à Nayade, la fleur de l'eau.

Oui je sais, aucun rapport.

_ Voilà, tu seras Nayade. Très jolie petite fleur...

Je nageais quelques instants dans l'eau. Quel bonheur... Loin de tout les problèmes... En accord avec les éléments, je me laissai aller à la tranquillité de l'île. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur, la magie qui vibrait dans l'air.

Longtemps, très longtemps après, je me levais et prit la direction du pic. L'ascension serait longue mais en vaudrai la chandelle. Là haut au moins, je serai tranquille. Au sommet, je vis ma grotte éclairée par un feu de camp. J'imagine que Torche m'avais précédé.. Quel aimable élémentaire.

_ Aller, va, dis-je à Nayade alors que je la posai à terre.

J'invoquais quelques totems de protection puis fila à la caverne.

J'écarquillais les yeux, et mon coeur menaça de quitter ma poitrine.

_ Non... c'est impossible...

Mortelame mangeait avec toute la quiétude du monde, assis en tailleur près d'un feu de camp. Son couteau râpait la pomme qu'il dégustait avec agilité et finesse.

Il me lança un regard neutre.

_ Bonsoir, me dit-il.

Lâchant un profond soupir, je plongeais mes yeux blancs dans les siens. Ils étaient aussi verts que dans mes souvenirs.

_ Ca fait longtemps, dis-je, tachant de paraître impassible.

_ En effet me dit-il en jetant le trognon de sa pomme.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Dans l'ombre des flammes, il paraissait bien plus grand que moi... Je maudit alors ma petite taille.

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main sur mon ventre et le tâta, jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

_ Hé ! Fis-je en reculant.

Il m'agrippa le poignet et recommença sur mon bras.

_ Bien, dit-il en me lâchant. Tu as prit beaucoup de muscles, c'est parfait.

Nous restâmes un moment immobile, a se regarder l'un l'autre. Puis il retourna s'asseoir.

_ Viens manger quelque chose, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je retroussais timidement ma robe et m'agenouillais près de lui.

_ Demain commencera ton entraînement, me dit-il en épluchant une autre pomme qu'il me tendit.

_Merci...

Je voulais l'interroger sur le meurtre de Kanann, mais je ne trouvais pas les mots.

_ Ewenae – il me fixa d'un regard froid- ne penses plus au passé. Ta véritable vie commence maintenant. Et rien ne doit te déconcentrer.

**Chapitre 4 : Exodar, terre de brume et d'Azur**

Il vous arrive parfois de vous dire a quel point vous êtes encastré dans une impasse sans moyen d'en sortir? De savoir ô combien vous êtes prisonnier d'une idée, d'une chose ou de quelqu'un, peut être même des trois à la fois sans aucun autre recours que d'obéir comme le plus fidèle des chiens?

Énervée, je regardais l'horizon avec la ferme intention de comprendre pourquoi je m'étais fourrée dans de beaux draps, et cela sans l'accepter le moins du monde.

Il était évident que, où que j'aille et quoique je fasse, cet homme m'empêcherait de suivre ma propre route.

Oh, bien sur qu'il était partit. Nayade avait d'ailleurs posée ses racines à l'endroit même qu'il avait quitté. Mais je savais qu'il reviendrait. Pire encore, si je vais quelque part, je suis certaine qu'il me retrouverait.

Inspirant profondément, je m'agenouillais vers le soleil levant, tout en haut du pic Vent Sauvage. Face au seigneur de l'air, l'énorme élémentaire, je me savais en paix, en accord avec mon pouvoir. Torche brailla et me rejoignis rapidement, tout enflammé.

« Surveilles les alentours » lui indiquais-je, mes yeux toujours rivés à l'horizon azuré.

Mon élémentaire s'éloigna bruyamment.

_ Restes immobile, dit une voix douce derrière mon dos.

Je tournai le regard et écouta attentivement. Mortelame se déplaçait, très silencieusement.

_ Ressens chaque chose autour de toi, poursuivit-il en s'approchant. Chaque son, chaque fibre de la terre. Ne vois pas seulement que ce que tes yeux veulent te montrer.

Une légère brise s'éleva dans les airs puis disparue avec lui.

Le temps passait, long et apaisant. J'entendais la mer en dessous de moi. Tout n'étais que calme et quiétude... Un véritable repère de paix.

Néanmoins, rester immobile nécessitait plus d'efforts que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Ne pas bouger une phalange et rester concentrer était un exercice digne des plus grands maîtres chamans.

Or, je n'en étais pas une...

Et c'était vraiment, vraiment très difficile...

Par les esprits, voilà plusieurs heures que j'observais l'univers autour de moi.

Et je m'émerveillais.

Jamais je n'aurais crue voir autant d'animaux, même les plus minuscules, peupler l'herbe avec autant de zèle. Le vent était une présence omniprésente qui parcourait chaque fibre de mon corps. A présent, je ressentais tout mes muscles, toutes mes veines palpitantes.

Chaque parcelle de mon corps m'indiquais que j'étais sur le bon chemin. Inspirant profondément, je tentais de ralentir les battements de mon cœur.

Avec succès.

_ Très bien, fit Mortelame.

Je me retournais vivement. L'assassin se tenait près de moi, son armure flamboyante me rappelant cette fameuse couleur... qui m'effrayais tant.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'attira contre lui. Je n'avais jamais vue pareil force chez un humain.

C'était du prodige.

_ Bien, maintenant rentre en Exodar.

Son visage énigmatique était beaucoup trop près du miens... Je pouvais sentir son odeur qui avait l'effet d'un aimant...

_ Mortelame... murmurai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et susurra à mon oreille, sa barbe naissante frôlant ma peau:

_ Sois vigilante, constamment...

Il se recula, sa main pressant ma joue -que j'avais en feu- comme une caresse, puis disparut.

Je restais là un moment, les paupières fermées. Mon corps avait du mal à réagir; je me sentais bien et si mal en même temps...

Quelque chose me frôla les sabots. Riant un peu bêtement, je soulevais Nayade dans mes bras.

_ L'Exodar ma belle... Allons-y.

Je rajustais mon armure et vérifiais que mes armes étaient bien avec moi. Avec le temps, je les oubliaient presque...

Le chemin menant au grand vaisseau était à nul autre pareil, avec son sentier de terre battu entouré d'herbe violacée, azur, où les cerfs frôles lunes broutaient à leur guise entre les fleurs gigantesques. Nayade paraissait peu rassurée, aussi me colla-t-elle jusqu'à ce que nous soyons bien arrivées. Une fois l'entrée franchie, je pris la direction de l'auberge de cristal. Les gardes paix me saluèrent, chaleureusement, comme d'ordinaire.

_ Bonsoir, chamane, me fis l'aubergiste, un draenei de très grande taille.

Il posa la serviette qu'il avait entre les mains et m'accueillis avec distinction. Ses grands cheveux bleu descendaient en tresse jusqu'à ses reins. Je le supposait relativement âgé, bien plus que moi en tout cas.

_ Reste-t-il une chambre pour cette nuit?

Il grimaça, soucieux.

_ Nous sommes au grand complet ce soir ma chère... Les festivités approchant, beaucoup de gens se rassemble dans notre grand vaisseau.

Je soupirais. Génial...

_ Néanmoins, je connais un ami qui peut sans doute vous aidez. Cherchez Adar, le... garde-paix qui vit près de la côté, tout près du port. Dites lui que vous venez de ma part et surtout, ne le contrariez jamais.

_ Mais...

_ N'ayez crainte, c'est un ancien guerrier qui a passé sa vie en Outreterre... Il est plutôt du genre spécial mais il ne vous fera aucun mal, jeune chamane. Partez le coeur en paix et que les naarus vous protèges.

Je le remerciai et prit la route du port, un peu à contre-coeur.

Effectivement, une hutte de grande taille se dressait non loin des navires, un peu plus au sud. Là, je déposais Nayade et frappais à la porte. L'endroit semblait désert, et les alentours peu accueillant. Inquiète, je sentis le vent dans mes longs cheveux blanc.

Une lame vint se nicher sur ma gorge, je sursautais légèrement.

_ Ton nom, m'ordonna une voix caverneuse.

Je déglutis avec peine, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je tachais toutefois de rester calme.

_ Ewenae.

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus.

_ C'est.. l'aubergiste qui m'envoie. Dackar...

Adar grogna et me retourna d'un geste. J'eus grand peine à ne pas crier de terreur.

Le draenei me fixait avec d'effrayants yeux blanc, éclatants qui tranchaient avec une peau aussi sombre que son aura. Bien qu'il fut guerrier, la magie l'entourait de façon nauséeuse, noire et macabre.

Un guerrier au coeur noir, à l'évidence...

Il poussa la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit d'un trait.

_Entres, fit-il en me poussant dans la hutte.

Il observa les alentours puis la ferma à double tour. Une bougie s'alluma alors que je me relevais, époussetant ma robe.

_ Et ce vieux rat t'envoie pour me divertir, femelle?

Inutile de vous dire qu'a cet instant, je fus la plus outrée des draeneis.

_ Prends pas cet air craintif et manges quelque chose – il me jeta sur une chaise et poussa un plat peu avenant devant moi.

_ Merci... Mais en vérité, il n'avait plus de place pour moi. Alors il m'a envoyée ici.

Le draenei sortit ses nombreux couteaux de sa lourde ceinture et les planta sur la cheminée.

_ C'est qu'il te crois en danger, petite poupée.

Je soupirais.

On frappa à la porte. Adar dégaina une lame avec rapidité et fonça vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir, une lettre fut glissée par dessous.

_ Ca sent pas bon, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ouvrit le parchemin. Son visage se décomposa au fur et a mesure de sa lecture. Ma tension était à son comble lorsqu'il posa sur moi ses yeux de prédateur.

Puis il éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Tu sais quoi ma jolie? Il semble que tu sois plus divertissante que je ne le pensais ! Ah ça!

Il posa le parchemin devant moi. Je découvris avec horreur mon portrait ainsi qu'un avis de recherche. A n'en pas douter, il provenait de Dalaran. L'aubergiste devait l'avoir fait envoyé...

_ Pourquoi les gardes- paix ne m'ont-ils rien fait? Dis-je, déconfite. Je suis entrée au vaisseau tout à l'heure et...

_ J'imagine qu'ils ne devaient pas le croire, petite...- il contourna la table pour se placer à quelques pouces de moi. Dis moi ravissante petite chose, qu'as-tu donc put faire pour avoir la garde du Kirin Tor aux fesses? Tu vois, j'ai peine à croire qu'un bout de chou comme toi ai du sang sur les mains. Surtout une guérisseuse... Et si mon vieil ami t'as envoyée ici c'est pour te protéger.

Je remerciais intérieurement mon bon aubergiste.

_ Disons que les ennuis me suivent depuis un bon moment. ( j'oubliai volontairement le nom de Mortelame). Et les meurtres aussi.

Le draenei fronça les ,sourcils.

_ Ah... Quelqu'un cherche sans doute ta mort, petite. Crois-moi lorsque les cadavres commencent à te suivre, il est temps de se demander pourquoi... Et surtout, qui peut te pourrir l'existence à ce point.

Adar se releva, poussant un profond soupir. Il lâcha l'un de ses couteaux sur la table, tout près de moi.

Je sursautais.

_ Je vais t'aider, dit-il.

J'arquais un sourcils.

_ Je vais te mener à l'île de Brume sang. C'est risqué mais là bas tu pourras te cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses se tasse. Je peux aussi me débrouiller pour te faire passer pour morte...

Je le regardais avec des yeux fou. Me faire passer pour morte? Cela signifierait beaucoup de choses et quelques grands changements...

Au revoir les missions pour l'Exodar... Adieu les duels à Dalaran.. Je pouvais faire une croix sur tout ce que j'aurais voulus faire de ma vie...

Si je me faisais passer pour morte, je passais définitivement hors la loi... et devrait rester cachée pour un bon moment...

Fuir était-il une solution? Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela...

_ Mais.. Si je me cache... que vais-je devenir? Je ne pourrais plus vendre mes potions et...

Adar éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Vends des elleks, sers toi de l'île pour subvenir a tes besoins et, petite chamane – il m'attira vivement contre lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, quoiqu'il resta tout aussi effrayant- je serais heureux que tu me rende visite de temps en temps...

Je desserrais son étreinte.

_ Merci, dis-je simplement.

_ Nous partirons demain, lorsque la nuit sera tombée.

Je saisie la cuisse de poulet qu'il m'offrit et mordit à pleine dent.

J'avais terriblement faim.

Finalement, la soirée fut plus animée et amusante que je ne l'aurai crue. Il me conta ses aventures de la guerre contre la légion, de la prise du temple noir... il avait été un guerrier merveilleux, digne de ce nom.

Derrière cette brute épaisse se cachait un draenei sanguinaire néanmoins juste et très valeureux. Il avait décidé, après avoir longtemps guerroyer, de poursuivre quelques missions près de l'Exodat. Mais jamais il n'avait cessé ses activités...

Assise sur les épaisses fourrures, non loin du feu, je vidais d'un trait mon verre de vin. Une production faite maison, plutôt forte si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Avez vous une famille quelque part? Fis-je en baissant mon verre.

Il m'observa avec amusement.

_ Regardes moi bien - je fixais mes yeux sur ses muscles plus gros que la moyenne. M'imagines tu avec une famille?

Je riais.

_ Certainement pas !

Il but à son tour. A la différence qu'il tenait le vin bien mieux que moi.

_ Et toi jolie chose, as tu quelque part un draenei qui t'attend? Si tel est le cas, j'imagine qu'il doit sacrément s'impatienter... Tu as la plus belle paire de..

_ Oui je vois très bien, le coupais-je en souriant. Et …

Je réfléchis, l'esprit un peu embrouillée.

_ Pas le moindre draenei pour le moment. Comme beaucoup de chamanes, je suis du genre solitaire et...

Je me tus. Adar me fixait avec insistance.

_ Hum... Tu mens jolie chose. Peut être n'est-ce pas un draenei qui te préoccupe à ce point, après tout...

Il sourit et me resservit du vin.

_ Je.. vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Puis je riais aux éclats.

Lorsque fut l'heure d'éteindre toutes les bougies, je m'endormis presque aussitôt, Le vin devais m'avoir cognée sur la tête...

Mais je me souviens que mon sommeil fut agité, troublé de cauchemars...

Le lendemain, je décidais de perdre ma journée sur l'île à trouver quelques herbes. Les potions que je concocterais à partir de ces plantes ne seraient pas de trop pour le voyage...

J'avais laissée Nayade à la hutte et galopais sous forme de louve fantôme dans les bois.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, alors que je cueillais une poignée d'étouffante.

Et si je devais vivre recluse, sur cette toute petite île qu'étais brume sang? Au moins, je ne serais guère loin de ma terre natale. Mais cette île était infestée par les elfes de sang. Et de la pire engeance... Mathys le Cruel sillonnait les routes avec sa troupe de bandits sanguinaires... Là bas, tout était plus sauvage, l'eau avait la couleur écarlate... Non, je ne me voyais pas vivre éternellement là bas. Il fallait à tout prix que je trouve autre chose..

Et si...?

Je me retournais subitement et fonçais droit sur le grand vaisseau. Tant pis. Je devais savoir ce qui se tramait contre moi exactement, de quoi j'étais accusée.

Alors que je me rapprochais, je m'arrêtais pour reprendre forme draenei.

A quelques pas de la porte, non loin du chemin qui longeait le lac, j'aperçus un mage du Kirin Tor.

Mon coeur bondit. Que faisait-il si loin de Dalaran?

L'homme aux cheveux argent tenait dans ses mains une grosse boule aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Je me tassais dans l'ombre et écoutais. Des voix semblaient sortir de cette petite chose.

Voilà que je me mettais à parler comme Adar...

_ Seigneur Rhonin, nous ne pouvons laisser passer cela ! Lançait la voix très distinct du punisseur.

Je vis le visage de l'archimage Rhonin, soucieux.

_ Mortelame, dit-il d'une voix grave. Etes-vous certain que cela n'engage pas la sécurité de ce royaume?

Pardon? Avais-je bien entendue?

Le visage de mon assassin apparue et j'étouffais d'un cri de stupeur. Ses yeux étaient comme assombrit par le noir qui l'entourait. Son expression était dur comme la pierre.

_ Vous me connaissez, Rhonin. J'ai pour habitude de... côtoyer la justice.. et la paix. Par tout les moyens.

_ Monseigneur il est incontestablement coupable de tout ces meurtres ! Lança le Punisseur avec véhémence.

_ Taisez-vous! Ordonna l'archimage.

_ Peut être devrions nous laisser notre ami rejoindre sa pupille, fit une voix douce et féminine. Qui sait où elle peut être en ce moment...

Le beau visage de Vereesa Coursevent apparue à la lueur de la boule de cristal.

_ Mortelame... chuchota Rhonin en s'approchant du voleur. Faites un effort la prochaine fois... Soyez plus discret.

L'assassin sourit.

_ Oui mais vous comprenez... Dans la précipitation...Vous savez c'est comme la fois où vous m'avez demandé de …

_Oui, très bien. Allez la rejoindre, coupa le mage.

_ Mais vous savez, enchaîna Mortelame, un rictus aux lèvres. La femme du tavernier qui...

_Partez, je vous en prie. Allez!

L'image disparut dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Le mage rajusta sévèrement sa robe pourpre puis disparut en empruntant un portail. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, je sortis de ma cachette et courus jusqu'à la hutte.

_Adar ! M'écriais-je.

Le draenei se retourna l'air pas commode, une hache entre les mains.

_Hum?

_ Tout est arrangé, les poursuites sont abandonnées.

_ Comment? Fit-il, septique.

Je lui expliquais toute l'histoire, depuis le commencement. Plus d'une fois il m'avais prouvé sa bonne foi et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

A la fin, il paraissait réfléchir.

_ Hum... Voilà ce que tu me cachais petite maligne.. L'existence de ce Mortelame...

_Vous le connaissez?

Son visage dur s'assombrit plus encore.

_ Seulement de nom, ma jolie... et crois moi, c'est un nom qu'il vaut mieux ne pas entendre trop souvent. De ce que j'en sais, il vaut mieux en pas se trouver sur son passage... Ah, pauvre petite...

Je le regardais d'un air inquisiteur.

_ Qu'il t'aie choisis peut être une bénédiction tout comme un fardeau. Écoutes, je ne connais pas personnellement ce type mais tu risque gros en restant avec. Beaucoup de gens qui l'ont côtoyé ont disparus sans laisser de traces. Le problèmes, c'est que... si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il demande...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. De mon côté, j'étais terrorisée. Mortelame me faisais de plus en plus peur, et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'échapper. A moins que...

_ Aidez moi à me cacher, dis-je enfin. Je dois partir de cette île et naviguer loin, très loin pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais.

_ Tu ne crois tout de même pas que la distance arrête ce genre d'individu? Me dit-il, l'air grave.

_ C'est ma seule option.

Adar soupira longuement et me caressa la joue. Je me surpris à aimer ce contact

_ Il y a ce soir un bateau qui part pour les Tarides. Prépares-toi.

Ce qu'il ignorait certainement, c'est que j'étais plus que prête.

**Chapitre 5 : Mortelame, première lame de Ravenholdt**

Voilà plusieurs jours que je voyageais sur un sublime navire, en compagnie d'une fleur terrorisée par l'eau ( quelle idée de l'appeler Nayade...) et d'un draenei dont les sauts d'humeurs devenaient de plus en plus inquiétants. Redoutable par son fichu caractère, Adar devait rajouté à son actif et depuis peu, un certain délire de persécution. A l'en croire, Mortelame était partout. C'était déjà bien assez éprouvant de le savoir près de moi sans même que je n'en donne l'autorisation, alors... Bref.

Nous arriverions bientôt au port de Cabestan... et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

_ Torche ! Hurlais-je.

Mon élémentaire de feu, lui aussi énervé de rester enfermé à cause de l'océan, fila jusqu'au pont, renversant une bonne partie de l'équipage.

Mon principal souci avec mon pouvoir, était que j'avais toutes les peines à le contrôler. Certains chamans m'avaient appris que je ne le canalisais pas assez... d'autres m'avouaient plutôt que la perte de contrôle provenait d'une évidente tension émotionnelle.

Or, en ce moment, j'étais vraiment sur les nerfs.

_ Ewenae ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ton fichu cabot? Balança Adar en rangeant sa lame d'un air couroucé.

_ Je...

_ Écoutes bien petite – ses yeux menaçants me clouaient littéralement sur place- tu rappel immédiatement cette chose informe et on quitte la ville en vitesse. Direction Orneval.

_ Mais vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'il soit là !

Adar fondit sur moi, sa main serrée sur mon poignet. Il me faisait mal.

_ Sous-estime ton ennemi et tu es morte, petite, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, sous les yeux inquisiteurs des gobelins du port.

Il saisit son sac qu'il fourra sur son épaule, sa grande hache à deux mains en travers.

_ Il se peut que ce soir, il t'attende déjà dans ton lit, et avant même que tu n'ai compris ce qu'il se passe, il t'aura déjà prise autant de fois qu'il lui plaira, et retournée pour te planter sa fine lame ici -il appuya un point dans mon dos. Et dans ton ultime souffle de vie... il te regardera mourir lentement... Crois-moi petite, les légendes se fondent toujours sur un fond de vérité. Et cette vérité là est... aussi spectaculaire que macabre... Maintenant suis-moi.

Je le regardais silencieusement puis le suivis sans faire de remarques.

A quoi bon...

Adar revînt des écuries gobeline quelques instants plus tard avec deux gros raptors en main. Je fis les yeux ronds. Ils étaient si différents de mes beaux elleks...

_ Tiens, prend le rouge... Ca voyage mieux dans les déserts. Aller, prend ta plante et grimpe dessus.

Je m'exauçais et lançais la bête au petit trot.

Longtemps, très longtemps après... nous arrivions enfin à l'entrée de la forêt d'Orneval. Là, Adar m'ordonna de libérer les raptors et de le suivre dans les sous bois.

_ Adar, on pourrait se croire à une chasse à l'homme...

_C'est exactement ce que nous faisons, mais à l'envers. C'est toi la proie, jolie chose bleu.

Je soupirais et renonçais à avoir toute conversation avec lui.

Soudain, il me prit la main et m'empoigna jusqu'à une grotte éclairée par quelques caillou brillants ci et là... Les elfes je vous jure...

_ Voilà, fit-il en me libérant. Ici tu seras en sécurité, pour un temps.

Je fixai le trou à rat.

_ Vous êtes sérieux, Adar? Une grotte?

_ Et?

D'accord.. une grotte.

_ Ca ira.. soupirais-je.

Le grand draenei me fit clairement comprendre que si je n'étais pas contente je pouvais aller me faire... enfin, je vous passerais les détails...

Il me fit également savoir que je serais seule ici pour un bon moment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aille chercher ses mystérieux frères de guerre. Tout ceci dans le but de trouver une solution à mon problème.

_ Pourquoi? Fis-je, alors que j'installais une couche de fourrure près de la lumière.

_ Hum?

Je me levais et lui fit face.

_ Pourquoi faire ça pour moi? Vous prenez tant de risques...

Le draenei arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire ( à savoir tailler sa hache de guerre) et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Petite draenei...

Tiens, ça changeait de « chose »...

_ Tu ressemble beaucoup à une personne que j'ai aimé, au temps de la guerre. Elle s'appelait Elyra, et se battait à mes côtés lors de la prise du temple noir...

Il sourit, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange, et singulièrement inquiétant. Ses doigts trainèrent jusqu'à mon visage, le caressant affectueusement.

_ La peau bleu claire, ce même joli visage... Oui, elle te ressemblait beaucoup. A l'exception qu'elle était borgne. Et n'était pas chamane...

Il resta un moment silencieux.

_Que lui est-il arrivé, Adar? Demandais-je doucement.

_ Alors que nous affrontions des démons, dans un immense salon du temple... Elyra m'a sauvé... Sauvé d'un démon particulièrement coriace.

Il sourit tristement.

_La petite s'est battue jusqu'à la mort. Vaillante, courageuse. Une véritable guerrière. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, jolie chose...

Il me tapota les joues.

_ N'y pensons plus, le temps est à l'avenir et si je peux te sauver, je le ferais. Peut être que les naaru répondrons enfin à mes prières et que... je ne faillirai pas, cette fois ci.

_ Mais...

Il était déjà sortit, probablement pour aller quérir l'aide de ses amis. Je soupirais, m'allongeant sur les fourrures. Nayade vînt se blottir auprès de moi, et je m'assoupis près de la lumière elfique, rassurante et chaleureuse.

Cette nuit là, le visage d'une jolie et jeune draenei borgne vînt me hanter...

Je remuais un doigt, puis deux. Quelque chose m'ensserais les poignets. C'était froid, et douloureux. J'entendais autour de moi quelques pas discrets, volatils. J'ouvris un oeil, puis deux.

Et je hurlais comme jamais.

J'étais couverte de sang, mon cou me faisait mal. J'étais enchaînée dans une tour abandonnée, et la pluie fine venais me chatouiller mon visage.

_ Mortelame, dis-je, le coeur douloureusement battant.

_ Hum?

L'homme était assis sur une chaise, non loin de moi. Il découpait un poisson avec une lame acérée.

Je vivais un cauchemars.

_ Pourquoi ? Fis-je, secouant ma tête pour enlever la pluie.

Il me fixa avec un léger sourire.

_ Ne t'avais-je pas expressément _demandé_ de rester en Exodar?

_ Oui, mais je..

_Et toi, qu'as-tu fais? Dit-il en forçant la voix.

Il se leva et marcha vers moi. Il s'accroupit tout près, imposant dans son armure orangée couverte de cuir.

_ Tu m'a désobéit, fit-il en saisissant mon visage dans une main.

Mon coeur battait à la chamade. J'avais peur, mais j'étais terriblement enfiévrée à l'idée que le plus dangereux assassin d'Azeroth soit si près de moi, dardant sur moi son regard pénétrant, si perçant...

_ Tu aimes le danger, Ewenae? Murmura-t-il en faisant glisser lentement sa main sur ma gorge. Je le sens... Tes veines palpitent... C'est si... désirable...

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'avais peur. Et malgré tout, quelque chose d'inexplicable agaçait mon corps qui ne répondait plus du tout à mon cerveau.

J'étais enchaînée, couverte de sang qui n'était probablement pas le miens... Pour couronner le tout, j'étais incapable de penser, à présent.

Tout à coup, mes chaines se décrochèrent et Mortelame me plaqua contre le mur, me soulevant d'un bras. J'étais collée à lui, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau bleu claire. Ses yeux verts de prédateur me transperçaient.

_ Ewenae... souffla-t-il. Quand te décideras-tu à m'obéir enfin...

J'ouvris les paupières, m'imposant de rester calme. Pour autant, je ne pouvais ignorer ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient de mon cou.

_ Je suis chamane, murmurais-je, aux portes de l'extase et du néant. Jamais je ne vous obéirais...

Il sourit, me pressant davantage contre lui. Je sentis sa main me saisir la taille.

_ Voilà ce que je voulais entendre, murmura-t-il, sa bouche contre mon oreille en feu.

Je ne tenais plus. Jamais personne n'avait su captiver mon esprit autant que lui. Quelque part sur mon ventre, je sentis la pointe d'une lame glacée.

_ Restes vigilantes... Toujours. Nous partons demain pour le norfendre. Nous avons des duels a finir... En attendant...

Je tremblais de tout mes membres. Son visage se rapprochais du miens, je sentais même sa barbe naissante frôler ma peau bleu claire...

_ Ewenae ! Lança une voix caverneuse.

Mortelame se recula vivement, deux dagues sorties. J'avais à peine fait un geste qu'il était déjà en train de croiser le fer avec le grand draenei.

_ Oeil de faucon? Fit soudain Adar en se reculant, l'épée pointée au sol.

Mortelame s'écarta à son tour, l'air étonné.

_ Adar?

Les deux mâles restèrent un moment à s'observer puis ils s'étreignirent fermement, sous mon regard ahuri.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer... commençais-je.

_ Tu te fais appeler Mortelame?

_C'est... le surnom qu'on m'a toujours donné.

_Alors c'est toi! Brailla Adar, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais mon vieux, tu ne m'a jamais dit! Ah!

Le draenei tira une chaise et s'assit, ses armes glissant au sol dans un grand fracas.

_Ah, ça... Si j'avais su... Et la petite chose est sous ta protection, le malin?

Mortelame rangea ses armes, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Elle est ma pupille, répondit-il.

Adar eut un sourire en coin.

_ Bah, de ce que j'ai vu, la belle est bien plus que ça, l'entendis-je murmurer.

_ Elle est... juste sous ma protection, l'ami. Nous devons partir à Dalaran. Elle est prête.

J'entendis quelque chose couiner et Nayade franchit l'entrée de la tour en ruine. Son regard se porta sur les chaînes puis sur tout le monde présent. Puis elle glissa jusqu'à moi et je la prit dans mes bras.

_ Ma petite, tout va bien... dis-je en lui grattouillant les racines.

_ Bien, toutes ces retrouvailles sont touchantes, mais vous avez un long chemin a parcourir, et vous n'êtes pas prêts d'y arriver, lança Adar. Venez, on va vous trouver quelque chose. Et toi mon ami, tu as plein de choses à me raconter !

_ Avec joie, mon frère, répondit Mortelame.

_ J'étais partis pour trouver quelques uns de mes anciens amis, mais la fleur m'a tanné pour que je la suive. Là, j'ai compris qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose, Ewe. Quoiqu'il en soit, on part pour Astranaar, l'auberge y est pas mal. Après, on avisera.

Je souris. Il ne fallait pas moins en attendre d'Adar...

Ce qui était étrange, c'est que plus je passais du temps avec Mortelame, plus j'étais curieuse et ignorante à son sujet. Sa vie entière était un mystère parfait. Les chiches révélations d'Adar à son sujet n'étaient pas grand chose, il fallait bien l'avouer... De ce que j'avais compris tout au long de notre voyage, c'est qu'il avait aidé à la prise du temple noir aux côtés d'Adar. A l'époque, il l'avait appelé Oeil de faucon, à cause de son regard perçant.

Nous arrivions a Dalaran après quelques longues nuits de navigation. Après quoi, je dis au revoir au grand guerrier et partis à la recherche d' une auberge avec mon assassin. Ce dernier discuta avec une humaine, qui tenait l'échoppe des héros, dans l'enclave argentée. J'entendis faiblement leur discutions.

_ Je regrette, dit-elle. Nous sommes complet pour ce soir...

Mortelame sortie une lourde bourse en cuir de sa cape et la jeta à ses pieds. L'humaine parut bouleversée.

Après quoi, il grimpa les marches et les redescendit plus tard, avec un gnome qui paraissait terrifié. Ce dernier prit la porte en galopant de ses petites pattes.

_ Viens, me dit l'assassin.

Je hissais mon sac sur mon épaule, un bras chargé de la fleur du Val d'Amen et le suivis, sous le regard abasourdie de la serveuse.

Mortelame ouvrit une lourde porte de bois massif qu'il referma après mon passage. Sa cape rouge sang tourbillonna, harmonieuse avec son imposante armure de cuir barrée de clous.

Je déposais Nayade dans un petit ruisseau (oui, dans la chambre...) et la laissait s'amuser entre les galets. Elle paraissait beaucoup se plaire.

_ Vous avez chassez le gnome, n'est-ce pas? Fis-je, mal à l'aise.

Ses sublimes yeux verts me transpercèrent.

_ Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne sois pas trop curieuse, me répondit-il en dégainant ses deux dagues.

J'eus un sursaut mais, fort heureusement, il les posa sur une petite table de chevet.

_ Déshabilles-toi.

Je m'étranglais.

_Pardon?

Il me lança un regard vénéneux, aussi je m'exécutais sans broncher. Je jetais ensuite mon armure à terre et me glissais dans l'espèce de lagon magique qui servait de baignoire. L'endroit était magnifique. Pour ma part, je n'avais jamais vue de lit à baldaquin aussi immense...

Je me laissais aller dans l'eau claire et fermais les yeux. Quel bonheur... Nayade prit racine sur un petit rocher, au dessus de la cascade miniature qui se déversait dans mon lagon.

Je sentis une main appuyer sur la plaie qui me traversais le dos depuis quelques jours.

_ Que faites-vous? Fis-je, anxieuse.

_ Ne bouges pas, la plaie saigne encore. Elle va s'infecter.

Je grinçais de douleur alors qu'il me soignais. Puis j'entendis le bruit d'une lame, et une odeur de grillé. Par les esprits, que faisait-il...

Mortelame glissa une main sur ma gorge et se glissa dans l'eau, encore vêtu de son armure. Puis il me plaqua contre lui et murmura à mon oreille:

_ Pardonnes ce que je vais faire...

Puis il appuya une lame brûlante sur ma plaie. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces et sombrais dans le néant, anéantie par la douleur et la fatigue.

Mon réveil fut rapide. Ma cicatrice dans mon dos me faisait atrocement mal, mais c'était supportable. Je revêtais mon armure de maille, ma masse et mon bouclier. Je cachais mes amulettes et mes anneaux magiques sous les vêtements et invoqua mon totem guérisseur. Celui ci me fit le plus grand bien, sans effacer totalement mes courbatures.

Nayade couina et plongea dans le ruisseau. Je riais.

Je remarquais que Mortelame était partit. Il m'avait laissé un mot sur la porte, accrochée avec un coutelas.

_« Les marchands de Dalaran, dans les égouts. Fais vite. »_

Hum... Charmant. J'avançais jusqu'à la grande fenêtre et observa la foule, dehors, depuis le balcon. L'air était d'autant plus froid qu'une vilaine brise commençais à se lever.

_ Tu va rester ici un moment, Nayade, dis-je en me retournant. Je dois partir pour la journée. Sois sage.

Puis je quittais la chambre, attrapant une pomme au passage.

J'arrivais sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Entre les immenses taurens, les mages qui se battaient en duel contre des voleurs habiles, les démonistes avec leurs démons asservis, les prêtres sacrés et j'en passe, les égouts ressemblaient à un grand champs de foire. Enfin, je trouvais les marchands d'armures et d'armes. Les gobelins étaient assaillis par les meilleurs compétiteurs de la horde et de l'alliance. Tout ce monde me donnait le tournis...

Une main agrippa mon poignet et Mortelame m'attira contre lui. Sa cape nous enveloppaient presque tout les deux.

_ Suis-moi, me dit-il, aux aguets. Ne parles à personne.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais je le retins par son armure.

_ Mortelame...

Je m'approchais doucement de lui et murmura :

_ Je vous pardonne...

Hésitant un instant, il sourit puis me guida jusqu'à un gobelin douteux, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

_ C'est pour l'arène? Demanda-t-il, l'air mauvais.

Mortelame le foudroya du regard, et le gobelin fouilla dans ses documents.

_ Nom de l'équipe?

_ Kalazar.

_ Hum... voilà – il écrivit rapidement sur un parchemin poussiéreux. Vous même et.. montrez moi votre titre, chamane.

Je m'exécutais.

_ Voilà, c'est bon. Vous êtes officiellement ensemble, dans la vie comme dans la mort. Dans la victoire comme dans la souffrance... héhé...

Il eut un rictus vicieux.

_ Joli modèle que vous avez là, fit-il à Mortelame.

L'assassin le saisit par le col et le souleva.

_ Mortelame ! Fit un humain, qui arrivait derrière le gobelin, que mon désormais partenaire lâcha aussitôt.

Il portais une armure assez similaire à celle de l'assassin. Plus petit, il était aussi roux qu'on puisse l'être. Ses yeux clairs exprimaient une intelligence remarquable.

_ Genor, fit Mortelame en souriant. Comment vas-tu?

_ Très bien mon vieil ami, je viens me frotter aux meilleurs combattants. J'espère juste ne pas tomber sur toi, la première lame de Ravenholdt!

Je crus suffoquer.

_ Première lame?

Je vis Mortelame grimacer.

_ Oh, c'est ta partenaire? Fit Genor. Enchanté, ma dame. Vous êtes chamane n'est-ce pas?

_ Oui, répondis-je d'une voix faible.

_ Ah, mon ami tu as le don de joindre l'utile à l'agréable. J'imagine qu'elle est douée?

_ Elle se débrouille. Et toi, tu as trouvé ton bonheur?

_ Un mage, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pense qu'il fera l'affaire... Nous avons déjà gagnés pas mal de matchs. Bon, je dois filer, à bientôt mon ami.

Il fit un étrange signe de la main que Mortelame lui rendit. Pour ma part, je le regardais avec un air inquisiteur.

_ Alors vous êtes de chez Ravenholdt, fis-je, un brin narquoise.

Il me dévisagea longuement, si bien que j'en fus mal à l'aise. Ses yeux verts m'effrayaient.

_ Je te dois des explications, dit-il en me caressant le visage de sa main gantelée. Mais maintenant, tiens toi prêtre. C'est notre tour.

Un gobelin brailla le nom de notre équipe et nous prenions le portail magique qu'un gnome avait créé.

Les ruines de Lordearon.

Un cimetière entouré de murailles avec une crypte au centre de l'arène. Tout y était lugubre et moisi... De part et d'autre de l'arène, des fantômes bleuâtres divaguaient selon leur bon plaisir, braillant de temps à autre des chants d'agonie mortuaire. Quelle joie...

J'avais peur, mais je me concentrais.

_ N'oublies pas d'utiliser les murs, fit Mortelame en se tapissant dans l'ombre. Engages le combat dès que tu entre.

_ Un horion de givre?

_ Ca va ralentir, oui. Excellente idée.

Mon coeur battait à la chamade. Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'arène, je prit forme de louve fantôme – Bah, au moins je me fondais dans ce décor!- et galopais vers mes adversaires, à savoir un paladin soigneur et un guerrier.

Hum...

Le combat s'engagea violemment. Le guerrier orc, très agressif, me poursuivit aussitôt. On ne lui avait donc jamais appris la galanterie?

Je posais mon totem de lien terrestre et filais à toute allure, alternant mon remou et les petits soins rapides que je pouvais me faire. J'aperçus Mortelame en train d'assommer le paladin, puis il fonça sur le guerrier. Ce dernier se mis à tourbillonner avec rapidité. Il me toucha, et je trébuchais sous la douleur. Les effets de saignements persistaient...

A ce moment, l'assassin désarma le guerrier, qui arrêta son attaque pour se concentrer sur Mortelame.

Le combat ne dura que peu de temps, et Mortelame vaincu à lui seul les deux combattants.

« L'équipe d'or l'emporte! » tonna une voix aiguë.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, je tombais à genoux, ma tête me cognais douloureusement.

_ Mortelame... murmurais-je.

Avant de sombrer dans le noir; je vis le voleur courir vers moi, l'air inquiet. J'avais si mal...

Une lueur orangée m'apparus, puis le vide. Le noir complet.

**Chapitre 6: La lame et la fleur**

« _L'aube naissante pointait à l'horizon de brume azur. Je souriais, heureuse, face à cette émouvante beauté. Non loin de moi, des elleks se reposaient près de la rive. Le soleil brillait à m'en faire mal aux yeux. _

_Et puis, quelqu'un s'approcha de moi... Une draenei qui me ressemblait beaucoup. Je savais qu'elle me connaissait, sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer. Son regard bienveillant m'inondait de tendresse... C'était magique._

_Comme un lointain écho, j'entendais sa voix parfaite._

__ Ma fille, disait-elle. Je t'observe depuis les cieux, dans un monde remplis de paix et d'amour. Je veille sur toi depuis toujours, et je continuerais à le faire... L'heure n'est pas encore venus._

_Ma gorge se serra. J'avais peur de m'avouer l'identité de cette personne, qui semblait être mon ange gardien._

__Retournes auprès des tiens, tu as encore beaucoup à accomplir. Va, douce enfant. Saches que je t'aime. Que les naaru te bénissent..._

_La voix s'éloigna de moi, le brouillard tomba sur l'île de mon enfance, puis je m'entendis murmurer:_

__Mère..._

_Le noir revînt, bridé de couleurs orangée. Enfin, je sombrais de nouveau dans le néant... »_

J'ouvris les yeux, tout en sachant où j'étais. Le chambre de l'échoppe des héros était éclairée de quelques bougies magiques qui s'élevaient dans les airs. J'étais dans le petit lagon, enveloppée d'une eau claire remplis de pétales de rose à la surface.

J'observais mon bras droit... Plusieurs cicatrices le cisaillait.

Merveilleux...

Reposée comme jamais, je sortis du lagon et vit Nayade , endormi sur son rocher.

_ Tu semble aller mieux, fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je ne sursautais même pas, car je savais qui était en train de me presser contre lui. Son souffle dans mon cou me fit frisonner.

_ Le guerrier était plus coriace que je ne le pensais, fis-je en me retournant. Au fait... il ne me semble pas porter de robe, dans l'immédiat... Étrange, non?

Mortelame sourit.

_ J'arrive à crocheter trois serrures en même temps, sous l'eau, dans le noir avec un clou. Alors je peux parfaitement te déshabiller d'une seule main sans jamais regarder...

Il se pencha vers moi.

_ Ceci dit... je ne dis pas que c'est-ce que j'ai fais... souffla-t-il.

Je frissonnais.

Quelque chose d'étrange était à l'œuvre, et je savais au fond de mon coeur que cela ne s'arrêterait pas. Je tentais vainement de me concentrer sur mon pouvoir, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose.

J'avais toujours autant de mal à détourner mon regard de ses yeux verts hypnotiques. Je frissonnais à l'idée même qu'il puisse être aussi dangereux que bienveillant à mon égard. A cet instant, j'étais une flamme brûlante, une étincelle que lui seul pouvait éteindre.

Il me serra davantage contre lui, ma peau bleu buttant contre sa solide armure de cuir. Je le sentais trembler lui aussi, bien que ça ne soit pas de peur.

_ Ewenae... murmura-t-il en levant son regard à la nuit qui tombait, derrière la fenêtre.

J'aimais tellement sa façon de prononcer mon nom...

_ Oui, première lame?

Il eut un rictus étrange.

_ Je te dois une petite explication... Mais avant...

Mortelame dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux blancs de mon visage et le saisi d'une main ferme. De son autre main, il m'attira par la taille. J'étais en feu.

J'étais si offerte, à cet instant...

_ Mets ton armure, nous repartons à l'entraînement, murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner cruellement.

_Pardon?_

Frustrée, je demeurais immobile un long moment puis fit ce qu'il me dit. Ce soir, l'entraînement serait coriace... Alors que j'attrapais mon bouclier, j'entendis des cris suppliants. Ces derniers provenaient du rez de chaussé.

_ Nayade, caches toi, fis-je en invoquant un totem guérisseur.

Mortelame saisie ses lames et se camoufla dans l'ombre.

Tout à coup, la porte vola en éclat. Je vis une hache sanglante apparaître, puis le chevalier de la mort qui la portais.

Le fameux chevalier que j'avais déjà côtoyé, par le passé...

_ Ewenae... grinça-t-il, le regard étincelant de fureur. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais à Dalaran -il poussa les morceaux de bois brisés, Mortelame se plaça soudain devant moi- mais pas en si bonne compagnie...

Je posais quelques totems en renfort, mais il fut plus rapide et lança une arme de glace que Mortelame percuta en me protégeant. Je vis l'arme s'implanter dans son épaule. Le sang s'écoulait... et mon coeur se souleva.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était impossible...

Tout autour, les lumières devinrent sombres. Les yeux de Mortelame devinrent rouges-noirs, sa mâchoire se serra étroitement et tout les muscles de son corps se contractèrent. Par les esprits, il était effrayant, plus encore que l'agresseur.

Le grand draenei, accompagné d'une goule hurlante, éclata d'un rire sonore, terrible.

_ Connais-tu l'ordre de la main du chaos, ma jolie? Me dit-il en soulevant sa hache imbibée de magie runique. Elle a été créer pour traquer ses semblables...

_ A un détail près, répliqua l'assassin, tournant autour du chevalier.

_ Ce que tu penses ne changes rien, tu es et restera une abomination... que me suis juré d'éliminer...

Son rire redoubla, sans que je ne comprenne un traitre mot de ses futiles paroles.

Le combat s'engagea, je vis Mortelame foncer sur le draenei. Les lames s'entrechoquaient, habiles, vives, efficaces.

Sous les hurlements effrayés, l'auberge était en proie à une véritable guerre. La magie du chevalier et la puissance de l'assassin étaient telles que le toit menaçait de s'écrouler sur nos têtes.

_ Ordure ! Hurla le draenei en plongeant sur lui.

Erreur fatale.

Une lame se planta dans son torse, je le vis grimacer de douleur.

_ Ah, tu ne lui avait pas dit? Grogna-t-il en retirant la lame, puis en évitant une autre. Mais... assassin Mortelame... tu comptais lui cacher cette regrettable évidence encore longtemps?

Et le combat se fit plus violent, je ne distinguait même plus les adversaires. J'étais dépassée par les évènements, je vis la goule tomber, un couteau planté dans sa gorge pourri.

Les murs tremblaient, les fusées de magie percutaient les murs enflammés. Une partie s'écroula, provoquant une panique inconsidérée dans toute l'auberge. Je me jetais de l'autre côté de la pièce, plongeant derrière le lit détruit. La fumée m'étouffais, la poussière me faisait cracher mes poumons.

Je tentais de lancer un remou sur Mortelame, mais impossible de le cibler. Le combat était d'une violence rare, inhumaine.

La hache me frôla et quelqu'un hurla. Non longtemps après, je vis l'assassin derrière le Chevalier, le bloquant de ses lames. Il lui suffisait simplement d'appuyer...

Déboussolée, j' observais avec horreur les deux mâles blessés, essoufflés... et l'un, quasi mort.

_ Ca fait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment, gronda Mortelame en appuyant ses lames.

Essoufflé, couvert de sang, le draenei, ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes. Ses genoux se dérobèrent dans un bruit sourd, l'armure partiellement brisée.

_ Tu me poursuis depuis trop longtemps...

_ Nous nous reverrons aux enfers, Mortelame... dernier représentant de notre... argh...

Du sang gicla et le draenei tomba, mort.

Je vis Mortelame ranger ses lames et foncer vers moi, l'air pas aimable.

Il me souleva d'un bras et m'embrassa brusquement. Perdue, affolée mais enfiévrée, je lui répondis avec ardeur et passion.

Bien sur, j'entendais la garde monter, ainsi qu'une foule de gens. Évidement, je ne pouvais ignorer les pleurs, les cris alentours, et l'odeur du sang des blessés terrorisés, au sein même de l'auberge. Mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il faire? Mon assassin était encore en vie, et je me perdais dans ses bras puissants. Ce que je ressentais était extraordinaire. Inimaginable. Je lâchais mon arme et m'agrippais à lui davantage. Je pourrais me perdre ainsi, fiévreuse, à sentir son corps collé au mien, ses lèvres scellées contre les miennes. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, j'ignorais superbement le monde qui s'attroupait autour de nous.

Seule une voix nous arrachèrent à cet abandon complet... la voix de l'archimage Rhonin...

_ Mortelame, soupira-t-il. Qu'avez vous encore fait...

L'assassin se détacha doucement de moi, et tourna avec difficulté son regard vers la petite foule qui s'attroupait dans la chambre en ruine.

Effectivement, les courants d'air étaient évidents, maintenant qu'un trou béant décorait le mur...

Je vis l'archimage ordonner à ses gardes de descendre afin de nous laisser seuls avec l'aubergiste. La dame paraissait déboussolée.

_ Vous allez devoir payer les réparations, je ne peux laisser passer cela -il s'attarda sur le corps ensanglanté du chevalier mort. Hum...

_ Attendez, fit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Genor, le voleur de Ravenholdt sauta sur le balcon et arriva sur nous, agile comme un chat.

_ Ravenholdt prend en charge ce qui vient de se passer ce soir, dit-il. Nous venons de régler une ancienne affaire .. grâce à notre ami- il fit un signe entendu à Mortelame.

_ Mon auberge, bredouilla la femme, tremblotante.

_ Ne vous inquietez pas, ma dame, répliqua Genor. Nous nous en occupons. Vous avez ma parole.

Rhonin grimaça, puis soupira encore.

_ Assassin Mortelame, dit-il. Vous pouvez quittez les lieux... Néanmoins, il vous est désormais interdit de sillonner les rues de la ville. Pour le bien de tous, lorsque vous séjournerez ici, vous serez consignez dans les égouts.

Il sembla soudain chercher ses mots, son regard se détourna, froid et sévère.

_ Mes hommes auront l'ordre de vous abattre si ils vous voient dans les rues de la ville. Quand à vous jeune chamane... Tant que vous resterez à ses côtés, je vous ferez surveillez si vous venez à sillonner la citée des mages. Maintenant partez immédiatement, et je vous conseil de rester loin de la ville pour un bon moment...

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Mortelame ne sembla pas se soucier de ces nouvelles réglementations et me saisit la main, pour me donner mon arme.

_ Merci, l'ami, fit-il à Genor.

_ Nous sommes quitte, maintenant, répondit-il en souriant. Bonne chasse, mon frère.

_ Je ne suis plus de Ravenholdt.

_ Tu es et resteras pour nous tous notre frère, Mortelame. Et la première lame de Ravenholdt.

Il dressa un poing sur sa poitrine, en signe de respect. Je sus alors que mon assassin était beaucoup plus important que je ne l'avais imaginée... Je le suivis à travers les gravas, le cœur léger, les muscles tremblants.

Comme je l'ai toujours affirmée, les portails magiques de Dalaran sont on ne peut plus pratique. En quelques secousses, nous nous retrouvions à Hurlevent. Après avoir furtivement traversé la ville, Mortelame m'emmena dans les confins de la grande forêt d'elwyn. Là, il dénicha une vaste demeure abandonnée.

Encore heureux qu'il reste un toit...

_ Cette planque est connue de tout les vagabons, me dit-il en poussant la porte. Étonnant qu'il n'y ait personne ce soir...

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, alors que je pénétrais dans la pièce principale, je m'étonnais qu'elle soit encore en si bon état. Les meubles, de la chaise jusqu'au grand lit, à l'étage... rien en manquait. L'atmosphère enfumée m'indiquais qu'une présence humaine y avait allumée un feu, tout récemment.

_ Si quelqu'un entre ici, tues-le, me fit Mortelame en sortant un de ses couteaux qu'il planta sur la table.

_Où allez-vous?

Question bête...

Une dernière fois, une couleur orangée flotta devant mes yeux, juste avant qu'il ne s'éclipse. Je soupirais en m'écroulant sur une chaise. Furtivement, je repensais à Nayade, ma petite fleur de Val d'Amen qui devait avoir succombé sous les décombres...

Je soupirais.

Par les esprits... J'avais faim, j'étais exténuée, la peur m'assaillait dès que...

Je me relevais doucement, calmement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Avant, l'assassin me fichais une peur bleu ( sans vilains jeu de mots...) et me pourchassait sans cesses pour mes soit-disant flacons. Puis, il était apparue ponctuellement dans ma vie a des moments où je ne m'y attendais pas et où je ne le voulais pas …

Et voilà que maintenant, moi, Ewenae, chamane de l'Exodar, championne de mon peuple, tremblait à l'idée que l'assassin ne soit pas ici, près de moi, à me protéger comme il le fait...souvent...

Tout le temps.

Je frissonnais doublement et chercha quelque chose à manger dans les tiroirs. Du pain, de la charcuterie, des fromages... parfait, tout ce que je n'aimais pas.

Je descendis dans la cave dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de fort, un hydromel ou autre... Qu'importe, je devais penser à autre chose qu'aux emmerdements dans lesquels nous nous étions fourrés, Mortelame et moi.

D'ailleurs, où était-il partit?

Bon... il était évident que je perdais doucement le contrôle de mes nerfs... c'est le moment que choisis Torche pour débarquer dans la maison. Tout feu tout flamme, l'énorme élémentaire me regardais, l'air innocent et sortir par la porte grande ouverte.

_ Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi ! Lançais-je en le suivant.

Dehors, tout était calme. La nuit s'installait petit à petit, les animaux nocturnes sortaient de leurs cachettes. Je me surpris à me détendre et contempla cette nature indomptable et rassurante.

Torche galopait derrière un sanglier qui semblait très mal le prendre. Je riais aux éclats. Cela faisait un bien fou d'être loin de tout, de Dalaran, et des problèmes... Ici, nul besoin d'or. Du moins pas pour le moment...

En parlant d'or, je m'en retournais préparer mes potions. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, mes flacons devaient être en miette dans mon sac...

_ Tu me feras signe quand tu voudras rentrer, grognais-je à mon élémentaire de feu.

N'en faisant qu'à a tête, il prit d'assaut un lapin qui passait par là...

Je me figeais en arrivant dans la chambre, là où j'avais laissée mes affaires... et mes armes. Mortelame m'y attendais, confortablement assis sur son fauteuil.

_ Tu ne porte jamais ceci ? dit-il en jetant ma masse à mes sabots.

Je lui lançais un regard provocateur.

_ T'éloigner de tes armes ne serait-ce qu'un instant peut signer ton arrêt de mort...

_ Je le sais, répliquai-je, de très mauvaise humeur. Mais...

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi... à la faveur des lumières, il paraissait me dominer en taille... ce qui était effectivement le cas.

_Il me semble que vous avez deux trois petites choses à m'expliquer... n'est-ce pas? Repris-je, plus doucement cette fois.

Mon air courroucé avait la prétention de le faire sourire... ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'effet recherché...

Je percevais les effluves de son désir envers moi. Difficile de l'ignorer et pourtant, je voyais bien qu'il tentais de se maîtriser.

Peut-être que chez les voleurs, il restait un soupçon de respect?

Mortelame soupira et s'accroupit près de la cheminée de pierre froide. D'une main ferme, je lançais une explosion de lave sur les buches mortes qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt.

Satisfaite, je m'approchais de lui, tendant l'oreille.

_ Tu as le droit de savoir certaines choses me concernant, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Certains me considèrent... encore aujourd'hui, comme la première lame de Ravenholdt. Confrérie d'assassins auquel je ne fais plus partit aujourd'hui...

Il demeura silencieux quelques instants. Ses yeux verts se perdirent sur moi jusqu'à en être perturbants.

_ Satisfaite? Fit-il, l'air ironique.

Non. Pas vraiment.

_ Je m'attendais à plus... étoffé... Je ne sais rien de vous.

Il s'approcha de moi, si près que j'en fus troublée. ( Je veux dire, plus que d'ordinaire...).

_Qu'importe... dit-il.

Son armure heurta la mienne avec douceur. D'un coup de sabot, je poussais mon arme et me défit de mon bouclier. Aussi inimaginable que cela puisse paraître, lui-même retira sa grande cape et dégaina ses dagues. Puis, un a un, il lança ses couteaux contre la poutre de la cheminée.

Il m'attira contre lui et se mit à m'embrasser comme nul autre avant lui n'avait su le faire.

C'était doux, fort et poignant. Cet homme faisait vibrer chaque fibre de mon être astral et charnel, comme un vent puissant qui sème la tempête sur une île perdue.

J'étais cette île, incontestablement.

L'assassin défit ma robe de maille et la laissa glisser à terre, tout en continuant ses caresses.

Un peu plus tard, entièrement nue devant lui, je m'arrêtais.

_ Je ne comprend pas...

_ Moi non plus, souffla-t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau, plus ardemment.

Je me souviendrais, bien plus tard, de la plus belle, la plus vraie, de la plus fantastique des nuits que je n'eus jamais passée. Mon corps tremblait encore à ce simple souvenir enflammé, comme une braise que l'on allume d'un seul souffle.

Cette fois, j'étais en vie.

Mon pouvoir semblait s'être réveillé, il bouillait dans mes veines palpitantes. C'était tout bonnement extraordinaire.

Allongée dans le lit, je revins du plan astral que je venais de quitter et retombais, morte de fatigue et de bonheur, dans mon corps terrestre. Pour le coup, et pardonnez l'expression, j'avais touchée le firmament.

Je crois même avoir fait une incroyable avancée dans la compréhension de mon pouvoir chamanique...

Au fond de moi, je sentais chaque totem vibrer calmement, en paix. Tout cela allait bien au delà de la sensation purement physique.

Je sentis un baiser frôler mon épaule, et des bras puissant m'entourer.

_ Mortelame... murmurais-je en souriant.

L'assassin m'attira de nouveau contre lui. A n'en pas douter, il était brûlant.

_ Tu es à moi, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il paraissait très sérieux.

_ Mais...

J'eus à peine le temps de souffler qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau, très délicatement. Puis il m'enlaça.

_ On retourne à Dalaran? Fis-je, lovée dans ses bras.

_ Bien sur, mais pas de suite. On a le temps...

_ Il va me falloir aller en ville, mes fioles sont cassées et je manque de plantes pour mes potions. A ce propos, je suis censée faire le marché de la semaine prochaine. Du coup, ce sera à Hurlevent...

Mortelame se leva et vêtit son armure de cuir. Je souris au simple fait de penser à la couleur orange, qui ne m'effrayait... presque plus.

J'enfilais mon habituelle robe émeraude puis dévalais les escaliers grinçants de la grande demeure.

Tout a coup, un couteau fila devant mon nez, pour venir se planter dans le mur.

_ Tiens toi toujours prête, fit Mortelame en venant tranquillement le récupérer.

Je réfléchie un instant et saisie le couteau pour le placer sous sa gorge. Nous nous engagèrent dans un combat d'entraînement, auquel je réussie à m'extirper. Sous ma forme de louve, je galopais autour des gros chênes dehors. Je vis Mortelame s'accroupir au bord de la rivière accolée à la maison. Ce dernier riait aux éclat.

_ Alors? Fis-je, reprenant forme draenei.

_ Remarquable, tu t'es améliorée. Penses simplement à réinvoquer tes totems lorsque je les casses.

Torche, mon élémentaire, gronda.

_ Lui est tout juste bon à allumer un feu. Inutile en arène, puisque de toute façon interdit.

Torche grogna quelque chose puis s'éloigna, levant les bras au ciel. Je m'esclaffais.

_ Il est vexé, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de l'assassin.

Les sourcils froncés, Mortelame semblait réfléchir. Les yeux rivés sur la rivière, je vis alors un poisson que j'entrepris de congelé à l'horion de givre.

La première tentative échoua, mais la seconde réussie, et la troisième!

_ Voilà ce qu'on va manger, fis-je en récupérant la viande.

Mortelame sourit et plongea sa main à une vitesse incroyable dans l'eau. Il en ressortie un autre poisson qu'il me jeta à la figure.

Je lui envoyais un horion de terre pour le calmer.

_ Pas mal, dit-il en se relevant. Tiens prends ceci -il me glissa une bourse pleine d'or dans ma main. Va en ville et achète ce qu'il te manque. Il me faut les potions avant demain.

_ Très bien, euh... merci.

_ Je ne serais pas là à ton retour, dit-il en m'embrassant. D'ailleurs, inutile de revenir ici, je te retrouverais où que tu sois... Fais attention à toi.

_ Pourquoi?

En guise de réponse, il disparut subitement à l'ombre d'un chêne.

Je soupirais... Finalement, je commençais à m'habituer aux voleurs.

_ Bon... Torche, viens faire griller la viande! Braillais-je.

« Nous partons? » me demanda-t-il par la pensée.

« Bientôt. Tu as fait le ménage autour? »

« Rien a signaler, maîtresse. Un bandit trainait derrière la rivière mais il est partit. »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Bon, il était temps de quitter cet endroit...

**Chapitre 7 : Les elfes **

Hurlevent.

Capitale des Hommes dans toute sa splendeur, la citée était un véritable repaire commercial. La ruelle principale donnait sur tout un quartier de marchands. J'achetais tout ce dont j'avais besoin et bien plus encore pour mes flacons magiques et prit la direction de la taverne la plus proche. Comme toujours, j'eus droit aux regards intéressés des mâles, toute race confondu.

Mais cette fois ci, aucun ne m'interressait.

« Qu'en dirait Mortelame... » me demandais-je en souriant intérieurement.

Je commandais deux boissons glacés au tavernier qui me servit aussitôt.

_ Merci, dis-je en payant mon due. Dites-moi, à quelle heure part le bateau pour Auberdine?

_ En fin de journée, vous avez tout le temps de trainer en ville en attendant. J'ai entendu dire qu'une sale tempête avait retardée le navire...

_Hum, je vois. Merci.

_ Il y a un petit marché, dans les jardins. Ce n'est pas l'habituel mais cela vous occupera pendant quelques heures.

_ Ah, bonne nouvelle. Merci bien.

Je trottinais en forme de louve jusqu'aux jardins de la ville. Magnifiques et colorés, ils étaient le repaire préféré des elfes qui vivaient ici, à Hurlevent. On reconnaissait parfaitement l'architecture elfique sur les grandes statues et arcades de pierre. Je mentirais en affirmant ne pas aimer la culture elfe. En vérité, je m'y sentais très proche.

Je marchais tranquillement dans le jardin, m'arrêtant de temps à autre devant les étalages. Nombres d'entre eux étaient prit par des marchands elfes, justement.

Non loin du lagon, une couturière attira mon attention. Elle avait de longs cheveux pourpres qui me rappelait un peu la couleur du vaisseau. Ses mains fines étaient en train de manœuvrer deux grosses aiguilles, avant de reprendre le tissage sur une sorte de... chose en bois.

J'observais de plus près la soie fine et l'ouvrage qu'elle en faisait. Le travail était méticuleux, et de très bonne facture.

Je repris forme draenei, ce qui ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde.

_ Ishnu'alla, me dit-elle d'une voix cristalline. Comment puis-je vous aider?

_ Ce que vous faites est remarquable, dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire. C'est une cape?

_ Non, ma chère. C'est beaucoup plus que cela... Venez par ici. Posez vos affaires et mettez vous dos à moi.

Un peu curieuse, j'obéis.

L'elfe entonna une chanson dans sa langue natale, comme un murmure doux et mélodieux. Je sentis la magie m'envelopper et se poser... quelque part dans mon dos?

_ Voilà, c'est terminée, chamane, dit-elle en me prenant la main avec délicatesse. Votre cape est désormais enchantée par la grâce d'Elune. Sentez vibrer sa puissance bienveillante, son amour.

Effectivement, quelque chose d'étrange s'emparait de mon pouvoir, comme un afflux de magie supplémentaire qui venait se greffer dans ma propre puissance astrale.

_ M... Merci.

Je lui donnais plusieurs pièces d'or.

_ Non, c'est un cadeau, chamane. Considérez le comme un présent.

Elle sourit, rangeant son matérielle dans un coffre. Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

_ Pouvez vous m'apprendre les rudiments de la couture?

L'elfe sembla touchée.

_ Le savoir faire elfique demande beaucoup de rigueur et de discipline, néanmoins... vous me semblez être apte à recevoir un tel savoir. Venez près de moi, vous allez me regarder faire. Je dois partir ce soir pour Auberdine, où je vis. Mon atelier se trouve là bas.

_ C'est ce même navire que je dois prendre ce soir, dis-je, un peu étonnée. Quelle chance!

L'elfe éclata de rire.

_ Comment puis-je vous appelez, chamane?

_ Ewenae.

_ Très bien, jolie Ewenae. Apellez moi Marha.

Je passais donc la journée à ses côtés, a regarder, écouter ses conseils. Les clients ne manquaient pas, et les plus riches humaines s'étaient déplacées, parfois de très loin, pour venir acheter ses broderies et ses robes.

_ Tu as de la chance, me fit-elle alors que nous nous dirigions vers le port. D'ordinaire, il y a toujours un attroupement de mages près à se battre pour mes enchantements de cape.

_ C'est extraordinaire... Toute cette puissance dans quelques files. J'ai encore du mal à contenir le flot de magie de mes équipements...

_ Patience, dit-elle en souriant. Tu t'y habitueras vite. Ah, le voilà.

Le navire arrivait enfin. Il paraissait avoir subit les aléas de la tempête... Nous nous installâmes le pont enchanté par de très jolies lumières. Encore une touche signée par les elfes... qui étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à naviguer sur ce navire.

L'un d'entre eux entonna une complainte triste, mais magnifique. Bercée pat vagues de l'océan,

j'écoutais Marha d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite. Plus tôt, elle me ressassait tout ses vieux souvenirs d'enfance passé sur la côte d'Auberdine.

Où avait-elle appris la couture? Tout simplement à Dalaran.

_ Et toi, as tu un être cher qui t'attend quelque part? Me dit-elle après m'avoir conté l'amour passionnel qu'elle vouait à un garde de Darnasus.

_ Je...

Par où commencer?

_ En fait, disons plutôt que...

_ Tes yeux s'illuminent, draenei, fit-elle en souriant. Je pense que tu vis là quelque chose d'incroyable... Elune nous a accordée le pouvoir d'aimer, et c'est pour cela que nous existons. L'amour est la seule chose qui nous guide à accomplir nos destinées convenablement. Si nous ne pouvions aimer, penses-tu qu'il y aurais une guerre contre le fléau? Contre l'horreur et la destruction? Non. Nous voulons protéger les peuples libres, quelques soit leur faction.

_ Tu aides à combattre le fléau? Fis-je, sincèrement impressionnée.

_ Tu sais... je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver toutes ces vies torturées. Si mon savoir-faire peut aider les troupes de Tirion, alors tant mieux. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu sais faire en particulier, Ewenae?

Je réfléchis un instant.

_ Je suis alchimiste, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affinité avec certains animaux. J'aime bien les élémentaires, aussi... Certains ont un fichu caractère...

Marha semblait très enthousiaste.

_ Je suis de plus en plus heureuse d'avoir croisée ton chemin, chamane. J'ai vraiment hâte de t'accueillir dans mon village natal. Tu y seras bien. Je pourrais t'emmener à Darnasus aussi, mon amour me manque...

_Euh, oui... Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà?

_ Ashenor... c'est un grand guerrier, qui sert la citée avec dévouement. Je le respecte beaucoup.

_ Parfait, je serais ravie de faire sa connaissance. J'en profiterais pour cueillir quelques plantes.. Je suis rarement allée à la citée elfique.

Nous accostions enfin. Marha salua les gardes du port et m'entraina jusqu'au village. Baigné de lucioles en guise de lumière, rien, pas même la pluie fine et l'air grisâtre n'enlevait le charme de ce petit coin tranquille. A croire que les elfes vivent ainsi, en accord parfait avec la nature.

_ Inshnu'alla, fit l'elfe aux cheveux bleu ciel qui tenait l'auberge. Je suis Carra. Que puis-je vous offrir?

_ Du thé à la menthe pour moi et, Ewenae?

_ Pareil.

_ Oh, vous êtes chamane? Remarqua-t-elle en nous servant.

Était-ce écris sur mon front?

_ C'est exact.

On m'avait déjà dit que j'étais plutôt insociable et du genre solitaire... Je commençais à le croire.

_ Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue de chamanes, avoua Carra en buvant sa propre chope. Vous venez de l'Exodar?

_ Oui, à l'origine je vivais juste au dessus de la montagne abritant le vaisseau de cristal.

_ Ewenae est ici pour apprendre la couture, je ne doute pas qu'elle fera une apprentie merveilleuse.

_ Merci... Mais attends donc de me voir à l'œuvre pour juger de la catastrophe!

Nous poursuivions la soirée puis la nuit dans la même ambiance détendue et reposante. Les elfes étaient si calmes... Et je me sentais bien ici.

Au fil des jours, j'appris le métier de couturière avec zèle et passion. J'adorais manier les files et les étoffes. Je bondis de joie lorsque je réalisa ma première robe, et poursuivit Torche à travers tout le village lorsqu'il la brûla délibérément, sous prétexte que je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui !

Les jours passèrent, les semaines aussi sans que je n'ai de nouvelles de Mortelame. Au fond de moi, je commençais à avoir... peur.

Ce jour là, je décidais de me promener dans le grande forêt d'Orneval afin de chercher quelques plantes. Ou tout simplement pour ne pas penser à mon assassin... Chose plutôt difficile, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Alors que je traversais les bois sous une arcade en bois gigantesque, j'entendis des cris, juste un peu plus loin.

_ Restes là !

_ Attention !

Une femme, ou alors une elfe hurla. Je me précipitais sous forme de louve vers le sud. Tendant l'oreille, je reconnus aussitôt les cris d'un, non, de trois orcs et deux femmes. Je m'élançais. De toute évidence, le combat n'était pas équitable.

Arrivée à une petite clairière, je dévala une pente et revint sous forme originelle. Je lançais Torche au combat sur les trois orcs verts puis jetais des explosions de laves dans tout les sens.

En vérité, ils étaient en train de traquer deux elfettes aux longs cheveux blancs. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, comme deux sœurs.

_ Chamane, attention ! Cria l'une d'elle.

Je reçu un éclair en pleine poitrine.

_Arh!

J'entendis le brouhaha du combat … puis plus rien. Non pas que je m'étais évanouie, mais ma tête me cognait à en vomir. Quelqu'un s'approcha de moi, la respiration saccadée.

_ Relevez vous, chamane ! Dit-elle. Aller !

Je reçu un soin magique très efficace, qui me soulagea immédiatement.

_ Aie, fis-je en me relevant doucement.

_ Merci de votre aide, fit l'elfe en époussetant ma robe. Vous avez tué le plus coriace des trois. Déci, tu vas bien?

L'autre elfe, plus discrète, acquiesça et s'approche de moi. Les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup. Leurs yeux blancs me clouaient sur place.

_ Vous êtes sœur? Fis-je en me tenant le crâne.

_ Non, elle est mon apprentie. Au fait, je m'appelle Toua. Je suis druidesse, et voici Décibelle. Je lui inculque ce que je sais de la guerre. Mais venez, on va vous ramener à Astranaar. Je vais vous soigner...

_ Je suis guérisseuse, ça va aller.

_ Ah vous aussi?

_ Trois guérisseuses alors, fit Décibelle en souriant timidement. Me voilà rassurée.

_ T... comment vous m'avez dit que vous vous appeliez? Fis-je soudain.

_ Toua, fit une voix qui me fit bondir mon coeur.

_ Mortelame !

Je m'étonnais. Nous étions deux à avoir crier son nom. Moi, et la plus expérimentée des druidesses.

_ Alors vieille branche, fit-il. On martyrise ma partenaire?

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Voilà que l'assassin me tenait dans ses bras, en train de vérifier que j'allais bien. Il prit mon pouls d'un pouce calé sur mon artère.

_ Elle s'est prit un éclair, commenta la druidesse. J'allais l'emmener à Astranaar quand tu es arrivé.

Elle prit son bâton et le passa au dessus de moi. Je ressentis une vive douleur dans mes entrailles et vit de la lumière s'échapper de son arme. De toute évidence, elle était très puissante.

_ Mortelame, que faites-vous ici? Murmurais-je en marchant à leurs côtés, en direction de la ville des elfes.

_Je t'avais dit que je te retrouverais, fit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main.

Une fois arrivée à Astranaar, on m'installa dans une chambre très confortable. Les murs de bois semblaient être taillé à la perfection pour vous donner cette sensation de cocon royal, illuminé par les lucioles. Ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime l'architecture elfique, qui, a on avis, n'avait pas son pareil.

_ Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles, on va préparer le banquet avec Déci. On revient vous chercher après, fit Toua en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Je me levais du petit lit douillet dans lequel on m'avait allongée puis me jetais dans les bras de Mortelame. Ce dernier m'embrassa avec passion, mais je lui répondit plus ardemment encore.

Je le sentais frissonner contre moi.

_ Où étiez-vous? Murmurais-je en caressant son visage.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de m'embrasser encore, comme si il voulais se faire pardonner silencieusement... et ne rien avoir à justifier. Je l'aimais pour cela, aussi...

_ Vous connaissez du monde, même jusqu'à Orneval, fis-je plus tard, alors que nous quittions la petite maison.

_ Toua m'a beaucoup aidée dans le passé, lorsque j'étais jeune. Cette vieille branche m'a prit sous son aile lorsque j'étais un voleur encore inexpérimenté... Aujourd'hui, elle aide quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a débusquée cette druidesse alors que personne ne voulais s'en occuper. Pourtant, elle développe au fil du temps de grandes capacités magiques. Toua est comme ça, elle vient en aide à ceux qu'elle juge digne de recevoir son savoir qui, je te prie de me croire, est très précieux.

_ Je vois...

_ Ah, les voilà ! Lança joyeusement la druidesse en nous invitant à nous asseoir à une table titanesque.

_ Ishnu'alla, fit un elfe mâle de grande prestance. Soyez les bienvenus à Astranaar.

Tout le village semblait être réuni autour de l'immense tablée. Nous commencions le repas en compagnie de chants elfiques, d'animaux en tout genre et de quelques tours de magie que nous avaient préparé les druides. A n'en pas douter, ce peuple avait le sens de la fête.

Torche en profita pour faire son apparition et, tout heureux, se mit à planer vers le familier de Tim, un chasseur assis non loin de moi. Le félin grogna, sous le regard incompréhensif de mon élémentaire.

_ Alors, Ewe, oh je peux vous appeler comme ça? Fit Toua en me servant à boire.

_ Oui, oui.

_ D'où venez vous?

Les elfes autour de moi s'arrêtèrent de manger et me regardèrent de leurs grands yeux blanc, assez semblables aux miens, d'ailleurs.

_ Je viens de l'île brume Azur, là où on m'a enseigné l'art du chamanisme.

Je sentais le poids des regards sur moi, ce qui me rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

_ J'ai appris à créer des potions, et tout récemment, on m'a enseigné la couture. Enfin, juste les rudiments...

_ Formidable! S'exclama Toua. La couture est l'un de mes passe temps favoris.

_ Elle m'a confectionnée cette robe, ajouta Décibelle en mettant en évidence le tissu bleu, très fin.

_ Splendide, fit un elfe du nom d'Ashneil. Notre druidesse est une experte en la matière.

Je souris face à cet élan d'affection. Les elfes sont assez différents de nous, les draeneis. Personnellement, je les trouve beaucoup moins froid et distants. Mais c'est ainsi, on ne se refais pas.

_ En tout cas ma chère, repris Toua. Je n'imaginais pas que quelqu'un puisse un jour faire bondir le cœur de pierre de ce bandit là!

Mortelame se leva brusquement, les muscles tendus.

_ Je t'ai vexé? Fit-elle, sincèrement désolée.

_ Silence, dit-il en levant une main. Vous ne sentez rien?

Les elfes se levèrent aussitôt de la table, leurs armes déjà sortie.

_ Les enfants, rentrez, ordonna la maîtresse des druides. Aller !

Les gamins partirent avec quelques gardes dans les maisons.

_ Très bien, Delina, va avec ton groupe patrouiller à l'ouest, vers le campement orc. Denn, tu par avec Ashneil et les tiens au sud. Je vais avec Déci. Mortelame, Ewe, je vous laisse le choix.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser y aller seule? Grogna l'assassin en dégainant un couteau.

Je saisie mes armes et suivis le petit groupe.

_ Déci, place les armures, fit Toua en s'engageant dans les sous bois.

La druide aux très longs cheveux blancs argentés leva les poings au ciel et je ressentis aussitôt les effets de l'armure des druides. Une aura de puissance m'entoura, mon pouvoir vibra au rythme de mes battements cardiaque.

_ Je passe devant, fit Mortelame en se camouflant dans l'ombre.

_ Très bien.

Je pris forme de louve, et les deux druidesses se camouflèrent à leur tour sous forme féline. Si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait, j'étais la seule cible évidente en vue.

Mon flair m'indiqua plus précisément l'odeur de brûler. Je dérivais ma galopade sur la gauche et accéléra. On y étais presque. Je fis un signe entendu à Toua et les autres.

Je sautais derrière un buisson et pliais sur mes pattes. Les autres firent de même.

Aucun signe de Mortelame.

Devant nous se dressait un poste avancé en flamme. Des orcs -guerriers pour la plupart- étaient en train de brûler le poste elfique. Mon cœur se souleva lorsque je vis un orc jeter le cadavre d'un elfe par dessus les autres corps.

Un fourrure me frôla. Toua me fixa de ses yeux de chat. Je ressentais la fureur de la druidesse à mes côtés.

Elle me fit un signe entendu.

Feu.

Nous nous élancèrent au galop avant de reprendre forme originelle.

Mortelame saigna un orc derrière son dos. Les orcs remuaient rapidement, toutes lames sorties.

_ Là ! Hurla Décibelle en immobilisant un orc par les racines.

Mortelame fonça sur lui et l'acheva rapidement. Rien en semblait pouvoir lui résister, et surtout pas une patrouille de guerriers orcs.

Je lançais quelques horions de givre pour les ralentir le plus possible lorsque l'un d'entre eux me chargea.

Je me défendis par tout les moyens en ma possession, j'alternais sorts, soins, et galopades sous forme de louve entre les nombreux arbres que m'offrait la forêt d'Orneval.

Finalement, ce ,n'était qu'un entraînement de plus sur le terrain...

Toua jeta un éclat lunaire sur mon assaillant et l'acheva sans ménagement.

Enfin, le combat pris fin. Nous fîmes notre possible pour éteindre les flammes.

_ Par Elune, fit Décibelle en s'agenouillant près des elfes mort. Shen... et Calia...

Le cœur battant, je vis Toua regarder avec tristesse la fumée s'échapper du poste avancé en miette.

_ Encore une attaque des orcs... Ça devient ingérable...murmura-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Mortelame donna un ultime coup de poing à un survivant orc, dont la mâchoire se décrocha.

_ Ramenons les corps au cimetière, fit Toua d'une voix neutre. Il n'y a plus rien ici.

Le village était en deuil, même si apparemment, ce genre d'attaques étaient monnaie courante. Les druides entamèrent un chant triste mais ô combien magnifique.

J'étais assise sur un tronc, près du lac avoisinant Astranaar. Je vis au loin des dryades se reposer au bord de l'eau en compagnie de cerfs blancs. La forêt enchantée recelait des mystères que j'avais hâte de découvrir.

Tout me semblait si lointain, d'ici. L'Exodar, Dalaran, les duels que nous étions censés accomplir avec mon assassin... Après tout, j'étais aussi bien là.

_ Je savais que je te trouverais là, fit une voix douce.

Toua était devenue sacrément familière... Mais je l'appréciais beaucoup. Qui plus est, son savoir dépassait de loin tout ce que j'avais pu comprendre sur cette terre.

L'elfe s'assit à mes côtés, le regard rivé sur les dryades, au loin.

_ J'ai rarement vue quelqu'un comme toi, Ewe, dit-elle en manipulant une onde de magie entre ses doigts. On dirait que tu existe en suivant ton propre chemin, sans jamais écouter personne. Tu es comme, la rivière qui poursuit le courant en paix, coulant sur les obstacles. J'apprécie beaucoup cela.

_ Merci, dis-je en souriant, touchée.

Elle prit mes mains et les serra très fort.

_ Qu'Elune te préserve, Ewe. Mortelame as choisis quelqu'un d'exception, à sa hauteur. Et merci d'avoir sauver Décibelle tout à l'heure, j'aurais été anéantis si il lui était arrivée quoique ce soit... surtout devant moi.

Je demeurais silencieuse et la regardais s'éloigner avec grâce.

Le village se remettais doucement de ses pertes.. Quand à moi, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de partir m'occuper de mes affaires. Il ne fallait pas compter sur moi pour remonter le moral des gens, j'en étais incapable... En revanche, je savais préparer des potions. La plupart pourraient sans doute soulager la douleur de certains.

Je me levais paresseusement et défis ma robe. L'eau avait l'air bonne, et je me jettais dedans la tête la première. Bien que l'eau ne soit pas l'élément avec lequel j'avais le plus d'affinité, contrairement au feu, je m'y accordais bien. Je nageais parmi les poissons et autres créatures étranges du lac

Je mis un long moment à cueillir les plantes sous marines qu'il me fallait puis remontais à la surface.

Là, je me lançais un sort pour pouvoir marcher sur l'eau et retrouvais la berge, toute trempée.

Je regagnais la chaumière lorsqu'une idée farfelue me traversa l'esprit...

Torche m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, franchement énervé. Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi...

_ Déjà rentrée? Lança Mortelame alors que je rentrais dans la petite demeure.

Assis sur l'unique lit, ce dernier était en train de vérifier ses armes. Sa longue cape rouge trainait derrière lui comme une trainée de sang.

_ Poussez vous un peu, j'ai besoin de place.

Il parut un peu surpris de me voir aussi déterminée, mais obéit. Je saisis mes affaires de couture me mis au travail.

_ Que fais-tu? Fit-il, les yeux ronds.

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil. Comment ne pas remarquer son désir irrésistible? J'étais dans ma plus fine robe, tout près de lui qui avait les yeux rivés sur mon décolté plongeant, la peau transparente et encore humide. Malgré ce même désir que je ressentais à son égard... je poursuivis ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Le temps passa sans que Mortelame ne fasse le moindre bruit. Bien que présent dans la pièce, je l'oubliais peu à peu, totalement absorbée par mon ouvrage.

Bientôt, ca ressemblerait à quelque chose...

Je sortis en trombe de la maison et jeta mon tapis volant en l'air avant de sauter dessus. La chose s'élança en trombe, si bien que je dus m'accrocher de toutes mes forces pour ne pas glisser. Je volais à la vitesse de l'éclair entre les arbres, puis je fis demi tour et entreprit d'atterrir à Astranaar.

_ Attention ! Criais-je.

Le tapis s'écroula au sol, et fis une chute de plusieurs m'étalais sur l'herbe, la respiration coupée.

Whaouh!

_ Aie...

Plusieurs personnes couraient vers moi, une main me releva avec force.

_ Un tapis volant! Tonna Mortelame en me secouant comme un prunier. Tu m'en feras d'autres !

_ Il marche parfaitement...

_ Bien sur, et...

Il détourna son regard et observa le tapis brodé en train de planer à ses côté. Ce dernier s'approcha timidement du voleur.

_ Un tapis... murmura-t-il en me lâchant enfin.

_ Attention, fit Toua en époussetant ma robe sale. Ewe, qu'as-tu fais...

_ Ca va ne t'en fais pas.

Mortelame grimpa avec agilité et caressa le tissu d'une main distraite. Sous mon regard ébahit, le tapis semblait lui répondre et prit discrètement son envol. Je vis mon assassin disparaître dans les confins de la forêt.

_ Ah ça alors, fis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches. Vous avez vous ça?

_ Il à l'air d'apprécier ton invention, approuva Décibelle.

_ Je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai fais qu'utiliser ce que j'ai appris... AH!

Des bras m'avaient attirés contre une armure que je reconnus aussitôt. Deux dagues menaçaient ma gorge offerte.

_ Ce tapis est parfait, lança Mortelame en me libérant. Jusqu'ici, je en pouvais pas m'approcher des ennemis avec une monture mais maintenant...

_ Je vous le donne, dis-je en me massant les épaules. Je préfère de loin les dragons... Moins compliqués à gérer.

Décibelle rejeta ses longs cheveux blancs derrière son dos.

_ Au moins, il va servir à quelqu'un, dit-elle.

Nous restâmes un long moment à échanger nos regard entre l'assassin, le tapis, et les autres. J'étais plutôt fière de mon ouvrage, même si je n'en aurais pas l'utilité...

_Toua, dit une voix caverneuse et austère.

La druidesse se tourna vers le chef du village, que je n'avais pas encore vue jusqu'à maintenant. Accompagné d'une poignée de gardes, grand, même pour un elfe, il arborait de longs cheveux bleu très foncés. Derrière ce visage sévère se cachait une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Toua s'inclina élégamment, tout comme les autres. Seuls Mortelame et moi restèrent d'aplomb.

_ On a un problème, dit-il. Suis-moi, et réunis les anciens.

_ Oui, Menel'dei.

Je lançais à Mortelame un regard entendu. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi je me suis fourrée, mais une chose est sure, maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste.

**Chapitre 8 : Les orc et le feu**

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les... arènes? Soufflais-je alors que Mortelame me poussait contre un arbre.

_ L'entraînement est loin d'être terminé, dit-il à mon oreille, collé contre moi.

J'avais terriblement chaud. L'assassin donna un coup de rein qui me bloqua contre l'écorce rêche de l'arbre.

_ Est-ce que ça fait partie de l'entraînement? Haletais-je, sentant ses mains parcourir mon corps en feu.

_ Tu t'es laissée prendre par un guerrier... Les guerriers se battent _uniquement_ au corps à corps... Restes tranquille.

Je m'immobilisais. Mortelame en profita pour dévêtir mon épaule et l'assaillir de baiser, avant de poursuivre plus bas encore... Je frissonnais de plaisir.

_ Mortelame...

Mon voleur me foudroya de son regard perçant. Je connaissais son désir et sa puissance, et cela me rendait folle. Je ne voulais qu'une chose à présent... lui. Mon pouvoir se réveillais et commençais à saturer l'air autour de nous. Lorsqu'il m'embrassa, plusieurs éclairs déchirèrent une branche à nos côtés, puis deux.

_ Canalise ton pouvoir – il appuya sa main sur mon ventre et m'embrassa dans le cou avec une délicatesse insoutenable. Concentres-toi sur ta cible... Et – il poursuivit ses caresses- lorsque tu seras prêtre – ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes- déchaînes ton pouvoir.

Il m'embrassa brusquement, me serrant contre lui à tel point que j'étouffais. Qu'importe, j'aimais cela.

Un orage éclata et je me sentis plus forte, plus puissante que je ne l'avais jamais été. Les éclairs vibraient autour de moi.

_ Voilà, dit-il dans un râle mystérieux. C'est cela...

Il me serra dans ses bras.

_ Empêches les toujours de t'atteindre, Ewe. C'est très important... Un coup de lame -il dégaina la sienne et la plaça sous ma gorge- et c'est fini...

Ses yeux verts me transperçaient à tel point que j'en étais mal à l'aise. Mais ce que je ressentais pour lui allait bien au delà de tout ce que j'avais vécue jusqu'à maintenant. Mon pouvoir lui même semblait s'être accrue.

_ Ah, je déranges, fit Toua

Je sursautais, ce qui n'empêcha pas Mortelame de m'embrasser.

_ Oui, dit-il contre mes lèvres, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder la druidesse qui venait d'apparaître, son long bâton magique en main.

_ Fais vite, on a un sérieux problème.

_ J'ai des priorités, trancha-t-il en rangeant sa dague.

Toua sourit avec bienveillance et s'en retourna auprès des autres.

_ On reprendra plus tard... murmura-t-il. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, petite chamane...

Je le croyais sur paroles.

C'est ainsi qu'il me laissa seule, encore sous le choc.

_ Par les esprits... murmurais-je en fermant les yeux. Que les naarus me viennent en aide...

Mon coeur battait à la chamade. J'en voulais plus, bien plus...

La respiration saccadée, je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et rejoignis les autres à l'auberge.

_ Des Grangr'orcs, dit Toua la mine fatiguée, alors qu'elle me voyait rentrer. Voilà le problème... Tout droit venus d'Outreterre.

J'inspirais profondément, encore émue dem a petite « conversation ».

_ Tu en es sûre? Fit Mortelame, qui mastiquait quelque chose.

_ Oui, Menel'dei a vu un de leur détachement à l'ouest des Tarides.

_Ils prennent la direction d'Orneval? S'écria Déci, horrifiée.

Toua acquiesça gravement.

Timide et réservée, Déci restait toujours un peu en retrait de notre groupe.

Je ne doutais pas qu'elle soit très douée, mais cette jeune prodige se révèlerait sans doute plus tard, lorsqu'elle aura prit confiance en elle. Pour le moment, elle marchait dans l'ombre de Toua, sa maîtresse.

_ On sait pourquoi ils sont partis d'Outreterre? Demandais-je.

_ Pas pour le moment, mais j'ai ma petite idée; fit Toua. Ils accusent mal leur défaite récente en Outreterre... une bataille qui a eu lieu ces dernières lunes. Alors, j'imagine que ces saloperies remplis de sang de démons veulent se prouver qu'ils savent encore manier leurs haches...

_ Un simple appel aux armes? S'étonna Décibelle.

_ Pour l'heure, on ne sait pas grand chose de ce détachement. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils arrivent par les tarides jusqu'à notre village. Peut être même voudront-ils continuer jusqu'à Auberdine, puis prendre les navires pour Darnasus. Il faut par tout les moyens empêcher cela.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, fit Mortelame qui s'éloignait déjà.

La druidesses soupira.

_ Allez cherchez des provisions, fit Toua en s'éloignant à son tour. La chasse risque d'être longue.

Je rejoignis les deux druidesses et l'assassin non longtemps après, à côté de l'auberge. Toua étala une carte qui flotta dans les airs par magie .

_ Voici notre position, fit Mortelame. Les orcs ont été vus pour la dernière fois ici.

_Comment va-t-on les reconnaître? Fit Décibelle d'une voix douce.

Affublée d'une armure de cuir légère, la druidesse semblait plus ou moins appréhender notre petite excursion.

_ Ces orcs là ont jadis bu du sang de démons, ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux d'Ogrimar. Leur peau est rouge comme le sang, dis-je.

Nous restèrent longtemps silencieux.

_ Faites attention, dit une elfe en étreignant Toua et Décibelle Qu'Elune vous garde.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Isana. Tout ira bien, la rassura notre maîtresse des druides. Venez, on prend les tigres à dents de sabre.

Nous quittions le village discrètement sur nos montures respectives.

_ J'espère que tu ne va pas l'achever, cette fois ci, fit Toua à un Mortelame particulièrement sombre.

_ Si elle résiste bien, il n'y a pas de raison, fit-il en affichant un demi sourire mystérieux.

Ainsi donc, le voleur avait pour habitude de crever ses montures... intéressant. Il faut croire qu'il était toujours pressé...

En ce qui me concerne, j'avais hérité d'un tigre bleu nuit au sale caractère. Ce dernier tenait à l'écart ses compagnons à quatre pattes.

_ Chut... Calmes-toi, murmurais-je en le caressant.

A n'en pas douter, les bois étaient magnifiques. Combien de créatures étranges vis-je au fil de notre progression, je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Cette forêt enchantée avait de quoi effrayer.

A plusieurs reprises, j'avais du descendre de mon tigre pour aider les autres à tuer les choses qui se dressaient contre nous...

Mon tigre, que je prénommais Kannan, avait grogné tout le chemin, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à notre première halte.

Voilà des heures que nous marchions à travers l'immense fôret, que nous galopions dans l'herbe humide, au dessus des ponts, et bien au delà du village.

_ Les montures sont épuisés, fit Toua en mettant pieds à terre. Et moi aussi... On s'arrête là.

_ Non, il faut avancer de plus en plus vite, insista Mortelame, toujours à cheval sur son tigre blanc.

_ Les orcs seront bien assez vite arrivés! Les animaux sont exténués, ça fait plus d'une journée qu'ils galopent et bondissent comme des forcenés. Et qui ici peut se battre en étant fatigué? Tout le monde, je suis d'accord... Mais nous aurons doublement plus de chance d'anéantir les orcs si nous sommes en forme. Or, ce n'est pas mon cas. De plus, je suis contrariée, et mon pouvoir s'en ressent.

Voilà qui mettait un terme à la conversation. Néanmoins, Mortelame n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit sa progression, nous laissant ici.

_ Mais... commençais-je en laissant mes affaires choir au sol.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Ewe, il va revenir. Il est juste partit inspecter les alentours...

Au fond de moi, j'espérais que ce soit vrai.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque les druidesses partirent se coucher, sous forme féline. Évidement, je devais monter le premier tour de garde...

Je vérifiais chaque recoins de mon armure de maille rouge et bleu puis saisie mes armes. L'air frais s'engouffra dans mes longs cheveux blanc que je replaçai derrière mes oreilles en pointe. Enfin, elles ne l'étaient pas autant que les elfes... que j'appréciais, finalement.

Toua était du genre protectrice mais très sympathique. Quand à Déci, j'aimais sa réserve. Au fond, elle me ressemblait un peu...

Les deux félins à la fourrure rosée étaient adorables, endormies l'un à côté de l'autre.

J'entrepris d'aller faire un tour. A l'affût du moindre bruit, je guettais des pas, une respiration, quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

J'observais nos montures qui étaient couchées non loin des druidesses... tout allait bien.

Si je ne possédais pas l'extraordinaire vision des elfes, je me débrouillais plutôt bien pour distinguer les formes dans le noir. A côté de cela, je pouvais passer par le plan astral pour voir des choses que nul autre hormis les chamans pouvait regarder. Et ça, je n'en étais pas peu fière.

Quelque chose bougea, juste devant moi. Grâce au bruit, je devinais que la chose en question devait être de ma corpulence, si ce n'est plus.

_ Qui est là, fis-je en m'engageant dans un taillis grossier.

Les épines griffaient la maille, glissant sur mes membres endoloris. Je levais ma masse magique juste au cas où, puis progressait difficilement entre les ronces.

_ Aargh !

Je bondis en arrière, ne pouvant ignorer les deux têtes ensanglantées que Mortelame tenaient devant moi. L'une, cramoisie, était tout aussi horrible que l'autre, verdâtre. Les deux appartenaient à la même race.

Celle des Orcs.

_ Qu'est-ce que... fis-je en me relevant prestement.

_ Tu es loin du camp, fit Mortelame en me relevant d'une poigne. Aller, on y... Baisses-toi !

J'obéis. Quelque chose siffla au dessus de ma tête. Une longue lance alla se planter dans l'arbre, juste devant moi.

Aussitôt, j'invoquais mes totems et me préparais au combat. Mortelame lâcha les têtes qui roulèrent sur les feuilles mortes.

J'entendis quelque chose grogner, puis me retournais pour donner un gros coup de masse dans l'abdomen d'un orc vert.

_ Attention!

Je vis Toua bondir sous forme féline. Cette dernière vînt prêter main forte à Décibelle et Mortelame, envahit sous un flot de créatures. De toute évidence, ces orcs n'étaient pas seuls.

Je lançais mes sorts, horions et explosions de laves suivis de multiples éclairs sur le groupe. Mortelame bondit en l'air et planta sa dague dans le dos d'un orc, à la réception. Décibelle devînt un ours gigantesque et attaquait à coup de crocs et de griffes ses ennemis.

Soudian, je reçu un coup sur le crâne. Un orc venait de m'envoyer valser contre un arbre.

Gémissant de douleur, je me relevais alors qu'il me fonçais dessus, sa hache levée. Il était agile, très agile. Je me poussais in extremis et lui envoyais un horion de givre pour me laisser du répit.

Je reçus un autre coup de poing, puis un autre.

Merde, je m'étais fait prendre.

_ Lâches-moi! criais-je par réflexe en envoyant un éclair dans la figure d'un orc qui tentait de me lier les poings.

Pour toute réponse, je reçu une superbe gifle en métal...

J'essayais d'apercevoir Mortelame et les autres, mais j'étais à terre, bien plus loin et sous les haies. Impossible de me retrouver dans tout ce brouhaha. Le fer et la magie explosaient autour de nous. La forêt était en proie à un véritable carnage.

Je me débattais alors que les orcs tentaient de m'attacher. Certains avaient l'air intelligent, mais il était hors de question que je leur prête plus d'atouts. L'un d'eux appela ses frères d'arme et ils fondirent sur moi comme des rapaces sur leur proie.

Doublement merde!

Je m'accrochais désespérément à n'importe quoi, une branche, les feuilles mortes, et même les genoux de mes adversaires.

_ Ne lui faites pas de mal, grogna l'un d'eux, qui semblait être leur chef.

Plus grand et plus fort, il tenait dans sa main droite une hache à double tranchant. En un coup de poing bien placé, il aurait de quoi me tuer sans problèmes.

Alors que je me débattait, en vain, ses orcs me lièrent les poignets et je capitulais, anéantis. J'étais épuisée, je n'avais pas dormis depuis un moment et j'avais faim. Comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, j'avais peur... non pas de mourir, mais de ne jamais revoir Mortelame...

Plutôt stupide, non?

Je sentis la main de l'orc me saisir le visage d'un main ferme. Ses yeux exprimaient la colère tout autant que... qu'une certaine sagesse.

_ Draenei, dit-il d'une voix grave. Pardonnes mes orcs de te malmener. Mais a partir de maintenant, tu es la propriété de Garrosh Hurlefer.

J'écarquillais les yeux.

_Pourquoi... soufflais-je, la lèvre en sang.

Il se redressa et ordonna à ses orcs de le suivre. On me poussa dans le dos, et le son de la bataille qui faisait rage derrière moi me fendit le coeur.

« Esprits, protégez-les » priais-je.

_ Avances, fit un orc en me donnant un violent coup de bâton.

Le chef des orcs hurla et se retourna pour donner un formidable coup de poing à mon agresseur.

_ On ne la touche pas, c'est compris? Rugit-il.

L'autre grogna mais abdiqua. Finalement, le chef saisie les cordes qui me liaient et tira de toute ses forces.

Nous marchions depuis longtemps déjà. La forêt n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir. Le soleil me cognait sur le crâne si bien que lorsqu'on me poussa dans une tente poussiéreuse, je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais bien plus tard, par quelque chose qui frottait mon dos avec douceur. Je reçus un sceau d'eau sur la tête et tremblait de tout mes membres. Les cordes sur mes poignets em faisaient un mal de chien.

_ Ne bouges pas, draenei, fit la voix d'une orc femelle.

Je me tournais lentement... Mes courbatures étaient encore là...

_ Qui es-tu? Fis-je, d'une voix faible.

L'orc me regardais d'un air froid, néanmoins je sentais une certaine bienveillance à mon égard. Et puis, sommes toutes, elle me frottait le dos comme une mère le fait à son nourrisson...

_ Kala, l'une des maîtresses chamanes d'Ogrimar, me dit-elle. Tiens- elle me donna un sceau replis d'eau propre. Laves tes cheveux, Ker Bravetempête aime les belles choses quand elles sentent bon.

_ Pardon?

Elle me regarda avec pitié.

_ Ker est le chef de l'expédition qui t'a amenée ici... Tu es la propriété de Garrosh Hurlenfer, mais ce dernier à décidé, connaissant ton lien avec les elfes d'Astranaar, de t'offrir à lui.

_Mais...balbutiais-je horrifiée.

_Tu es désormais son esclave, une prisonnière de guerre... Mais, comme tu es toi aussi chamane... je vais te dire exactement ce qu'il en est car je perçois ta peur et cela me trouble, et me fait de la peine, petite draenei. Pour ma part, je n'ai rien contre toi...

Elle prit l'éponge et entreprit de laver mes cheveux.

_ Ils sont magnifiques, dit-elle. Ma propre fille avait les mêmes...

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Quand à moi, je ravalais mes larmes.

_ Et, pourquoi Garrosh m'a-t-il... offerte à ce.. chef...

Je grimaçais de douleur à chaque fois qu'elle touchait à ma tête. J'avais reçu plus d'un coup pendant le combat...

_ Ker va négocier un échange contre une rançon, dit-elle. Si les elfes acceptent de remettre la terre des chanteguerres à Garrosh, tu sera libérée. Sinon... Ker te gardera pour lui. Mais sois tranquille, Ker est un noble chef qui exécute toujours ses engagements.

_ Et si jamais... les elfes refusent?

_ Alors tu seras à jamais sa prisonnière de guerre. Ceci n'est pas de la malchance, draenei. Ker Bravetempête est considéré comme un grand guerrier. Nombreuses sont celles qui aimeraient partager sa couche, et même sa vie. Il est très respecté parmi les siens.

_Pardon?!_

Par les esprits. Je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais dans de sales draps. Mais après tout, il me reste encore mes pouvoirs. Si je les utilisent à bon escient, j'arriverais certainement à sortir d'ici...

J'attendis patiemment que Kala me lave et m'habille. J'étais à présent vêtu d'une robe blanche, plus fine que la soie. Aucune protection... pas de maille ni de cuir.. rien que du tissu... Je partais avec un gros désavantage.

Après quoi, on me donna de quoi manger -de la viande fraîche, dégoutante - puis un garde orc vînt me chercher pour m'attacher à un poteau, au beau milieu du campement.

J'avais l'impression d'être une vulgaire chèvre attacher à un pilier... Et je rageais intérieurement!

Devant moi, trois orcs imposants sortir de la plus grande tente. Je reconnus aussitôt le chef, Ker Bravetempête.

Véritable montagne de muscle et d'armure. Bref, rien qui ne puisse me rassurer... Je haïssais les orcs...

Ce dernier ordonna à ses gardes de rester loin de moi puis il s'approcha. Pour un orc, il possédait un charisme indéniable... Les siens avaient l'air de le tenir en haute estime.

Il s'accroupit et leva doucement mon visage vers le sien, pour que je le regarde.

_ N'ai pas peur, draenei, me dit-il. Personne ici ne te veux aucun mal.

Malgré ses paroles, je tremblais comme une feuille. Cet orc là me fichait la trouille.

_ Laissez-moi partir, murmurais-je, suppliant les esprits qu'il accepte mon impossible requête.

Je le vis soupirer et fermer les yeux, fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pitié...

_ Je ne peux pas. Tu m'appartient par l'ordre de Garrosh Hurlenfer, et il t'a destinée à un usage bien particulier.

Dans un coin de ma tête, les paroles de mon voleur résonnaient... « Tu m'appartiens... »

Oui, je lui appartenait. Depuis le début, oh oui...

Pas à ce gros tas de muscle criblé d'entailles, avec des défenses en guise de dents...

_ Comme une rançon... soufflais-je.

Ker se leva et me détache du poteau. Après quoi, il me souleva d'un bras et m'emmena dans sa tente avant de me déposer sur un tas de fourrure. Comme si il ne faisait pas assez chaud...

_ Tiens, dit-il en me lançant une gourde pleine d'eau.

Il s'assit en face de moi, sur un fauteuil en bois rustique. Vue d'ici, il paraissait gigantesque...

_ Bois, ordonna-t-il. Les Tarides sont brûlantes comme les volcans du sud.

_ Les elfes n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi, fis-je en buvant une gorgée.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas de leur allié, répliqua-t-il en me fixant. Mes guerriers me parlent souvent d'un homme qui vient leur prêter main forte, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Ils t'ont vu dans la forêt. Vous êtes amants.

Je me mordit la langue pour ne pas crier. C'était un cauchemar...

_ Il a de l'influence sur les elfes. Il voudra te sauver...

D'un poigne ferme, il tira sur mes liens pour me rapprocher le plus possible de lui. Je me heurtais à lui sans broncher. Autant ne pas en rajouter.

_ Honnêtement, dit-il en passant un doigt sur ma bouche. Qui ne tuerait pas pour te posséder ne serais-ce qu'une fois...

Je fermais les yeux, morte de peur. J'espérais de tout mon cœur voir Mortelame, dehors, en train de raser le campement avec les elfes pour m'arracher à cette prison.

_ Il ne va pas venir, chuchotais-je avec un petit sourire. Il se fiche de moi, vous ne le connaissez pas... il ne prend que ce qu'il veut et se fiche bien de savoir que je suis probablement morte.

_ Nous verrons bien, dit-il en me poussant sur les fourrures. J'ai envoyé un messager prévenir les elfes. Et puis, si ils refusent le marcher... Alors... tu sera à moi. Et crois-moi sur parole, je saurais parfaitement quoi faire de toi, draenei...

_Je croyais les orcs loyaux et honnêtes, lançais-je un peu énervée. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les morts-vivants ou ces saloperies d'elfe de sang...

Je vis l'orc gonfler ses muscles. L'aurais-je agacé? Tant mieux...

_ Ma famille a été tuée par les elfes... sous mes yeux... Alors, petite draenei – il se leva et m'obligea à m'agenouiller devant lui- je fais ce que bon me semble de mes prises de guerre. Estimes-toi heureuse de ne pas être une elfe, sinon voilà longtemps que je j'aurais empalée ta jolie tête sur une pique.

Ok. Cette fois, j'avais vraiment peur.

_Compris? Tonna-t-il en m'agrippant les cheveux.

J'acquiesçais.

_ Et si l'envie te prend t'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi, saches que je tu le regrettera amèrement. Tu sentiras la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne l'air que tu respire... Crois-moi, tu me supplieras de t'achever, draenei.

Il me lâcha et je me reculais jusqu'à me heurter à un poteau de bois. Si je réfléchissais bien, le seul moyen de m'échapper de cet endroit n'était pas la force, mais la ruse. User de mes pouvoirs était impossible devant les orcs, mais j'avais peut être une option... à confirmer lorsque je serais plus apte à réfléchir. Pour l'instant, la peur bloquait ma pensée comme un rempart infranchissable.

Ker du le remarqué car je vis son visage s'adoucir.

_ Quel est ton nom, draenei? Dit-il en s'approchant de moi tandis que je reculais. Non, n'ai pas peur... Si tu te montre docile, je t'accorderais quelques libertés. Notamment celle de marcher librement dans ce camp... sans ceci -il saisit mes liens.

Formidable. Il me fallait ce droit à n'importe quel prix...

_ Ewenae, dis-je en tâchant de calmer les battements de mon cœur affolé.

L'orc me fixa encore un long moment et quitta la tente sans mot dire. Je respirais enfin.

Seule sur mes fourrures, devant le désastre de la situation, je me mis à pleurer comme une enfant. La tension accumulée se libéra enfin, mes nerfs se détendirent. Au fond de mon pouvoir, je sentis l'éveil de Torche mais lui sommait de rester tranquille.

Par les esprits, j'étais face à un sérieux problème...

**Forêt d'Orneval, à la frontière des Tarides**

_ Mortelame, il est mort, calmes-toi! Hurla Toua en faisant reculer Décibelle d'un bras.

L'assassin assena de coups de dague la tête d'un orc déchiqueté.

_ Il faut suivre leur piste, reprit-elle. C'est le seul moyen de...

_ Je vais les tuer jusqu'au dernier ! Rugit-il, les yeux injectés de sang.

_ Mortelame...

_ Inutile de me faire changer d'avis! Tonna le voleur en repoussant violemment la druidesse. Leur piste est encore fraiche... j'y vais.

Toua leva les yeux au ciel et se lança à sa poursuite.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, insista-t-elle.

_ Elle était sous ma protection. J'étais censé la protéger...

Toua le regarda trembler de tout ses membres. La fureur était en train de prendre possession de lui.

_ Ériges ta barrière mentale, dit-elle. Ne laisse pas ton sang bouillir et prendre le contrôle de toi...

_ Non, il me faut toute ma force pour...

_ Tu ne pourras te contrôler si tu te laisse aller ! Souviens toi des tiens, ils ont été pourchassés pendant des décennies à cause de ça ! Tu n'est pas comme eux... Non, non non ! MORTELAME !

_ Pars, dit-il. Emmènes l'autre avec toi, occupez vous des Gangr'orc.

_ Déci, viens, dépêches-toi!

Les elfes détalèrent aussi vite que possible.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a? » Fit Décibelle en galopant sous sa forme féline, à travers la forêt.

Toua s'immobilisa, une fois bien avancée dans les bois. Elle fixa Déci de ses grands yeux de félins, étincelants.

« Tu sauras en temps voulu. Mieux vaut rester éloigner de lui pour le moment, crois moi. »

« Que me caches-tu? »

« Viens, on doit le retrouver, mais restons sur nos gardes...et surtout, éloignée de lui. »

La druidesse plissa les paupières et s'en retourna, sa jeune apprentie sur les talons.

**Chapitre 9: La lame mortelle**

_Au campement orc..._

J'entendais les grillons chanter. A n'en pas douter, il faisait nuit dehors... La température se rafraichissait agréablement.

D'après ce que j'avais pu compter, voilà plusieurs jours que j'étais enfermée ici, avec pour seule compagnie, celle de la maîtresse chamane qui venait me rendre visite de temps à autre pour me laver, m'habiller telle une poupée. Au fond, je crois qu'elle m'appréciai... Celle ci était d'ailleurs repartie pour Ogrimmar aujourd'hui même.

En outre, cela faisait longtemps que le seigneur Ker Bravetempête était partit du campement, avec plusieurs orcs. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de personne, et je désespérais de revoir un jour Mortelame... Autant dire que mon moral était au plus bas.

Soudain, un orc de grande taille, armé jusqu'aux dents, vint troubler mon repos.

_ Lèves-toi, m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

_On dit s'il vous plait, marmonnais-je en me dressant sur mes sabots.

Je reçus un coup de sa hache -juste le manche, fort heureusement- puis fut poussée au dehors. Je souris tout de même, histoire d'énerver le garde.

_ Tes coups ne sont rien comparer à ce que je pourrais te faire, grognais-je.

_ Avances et fermes-la.

Qu'il attende un peu que je sois en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs...

Par les esprits, la nuit était si belle... même ici, aux Tarides. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux avec une agréable sensation de caresse. Par les esprits, je respirais enfin...

Et pourtant, tout allait au plus mal.

_ A genoux ! Tonna l'orc en me donnant un autre coup derrière les genoux.

Devant moi, c'est à dire autour du feu de camp, plusieurs guerriers orcs s'étaient réunis pour former une masse difforme de cuirasses et d'armes redoutables. Comment s'échapper, avec tout ça...

_ Force et honneur, Ker ! Fit l'un d'eux en cognant un poing sur son armure.

Les autres l'imitèrent avec conviction. Je vis alors le chef orc avancer vers moi et me fixer droit dans les yeux. Je soutins son regard, et il me lança une tête d'elfe coupée, que je ne connaissais pas.

Mon coeur se souleva.

Je portais une main sur ma bouche pour ne pas crier et vomir.

_ Il a fuit comme un lâche lorsque j'ai sonné l'attaque sur le poste de garde qu'ils avaient construit à la frontière, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sévère. Voilà le châtiment réservé au fuyards. Il y en avait beaucoup d'autres.

Quelque part, je me disais que cela faisait office d'avertissement. Par les esprits, voilà qu'il me menaçait!

Ecoeurée, je détournais mon regard de la tête cadavérique. Tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar assourdissant, et les quelques rires gras autour de moi n'arrangeaient rien.

J'avais peur. Très peur. Et je ne me sentais pas de taille à lutter.

En l'espace d'un instant, je pourrais choisir la mort mais la liberté, or je n'en avais pas le courage... Je voulais vivre parce que je croyais, à tort très certainement, avoir une dernière petite chance de retrouver … Mortelame...

_ Guerriers ! Lança fièrement Ker en levant ses bras. Comme toujours, la force, le courage et l'honneur auront eu raison de nos ennemis!

Les orcs approuvèrent bruyamment. Le sol tremblait sous leurs coups de pied puissants.

_ Ce soir, vous revenez victorieux, c'est pourquoi nous festoierons comme des rois!

« Force et honneur! » braillèrent les orcs.

_ Ah, je ne vous ai pas présenté notre invitée, fit Ker en tirant sur la corde qui m'enserrait le cou et les poignets.

Je m'étalais dans la poussière, affrontant les rires gras de mes ennemis. Le chef orc me souleva d'une main.

_Cette ravissante créature est ce qui pourrait nous faire gagner le tant espéré territoire de chanteguerre! Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite... Les elfes restent redoutable. N'oublions pas nos morts, nos valeureux frères qui ont donnés leur vie pour nous sauver...

Le silence qui suivit fut bref.

_ Mais ce soir, mes valeureux frères, buvez, mangez et comblez vous d'autres plaisirs. Vous l'avez méritez. Allez dans l'honneur.

J'entendis la musique de leur peuple tribal sonner en échos dans tout le campement. Aussitôt, les guerriers se dispersèrent pour aller festoyer. La plupart d'entre eux me percutèrent délibérément.

_ Quant à toi, jolie chamane... fit le chef orc.

Il s'interrompit, voyant que je tremblais.

_Non...N'ai pas peur...

Ses paroles ne m'apaisaient pas, bien au contraire. J'étais seule ici, sans moyen de m'échapper. Du moins, je n'en voyais pas... Or, je n'avais aucune envie d'être un objet de distraction... surtout pour un orc...un ennemi...un rustre, un porc !

Je tentais bien de rester courageuse, mais j'avais toutes les peines du monde. Mes larmes semblaient se verser toute seul...

_ Ker, fit un orc. Tu es attendu.

Le chef acquiesça et me raccompagna à la tente. Je tenais à peine debout.

_ Ne sois pas triste, fit Ker en caressant ma joue. Si tu dois rester ici, je te traiterais bien, tu as ma parole.

Je le retenais alors qu'il retournait auprès des siens.

_ Une chamane n'est heureuse que si elle est libre, soufflais-je en dardant mon regard blanc dans le sien.

_ Reste tranquille, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Je m'effondrais sur les fourrures, anéantie.

Je me réveillais, la mine fatiguée. Je crus à un effet de mon imagination lorsque j'entendis des hurlements déchirants qui provenait de dehors...

« Par les esprits, qu'est-ce que c'est encore... » pensais-je en me levant précipitamment.

Le feu... Il y avait le feu dehors!

Arrachant un cris lorsque un poteau enflammé s'écroula sur une partie de la tente, je tirais de toutes mes forces sur mes liens. Par chance, les flammes attaquèrent la base du point d'attache. Ni une ni deux, je m'enfuis, le cœur battant à la chamade.

_Arh!

Je sautais sur le côté pour éviter un autre poteau enflammé. Par les esprits, que se passait-il?

Dehors, c'était la panique. Les guerriers – ceux qui n'étaient pas mort- couraient dans tout les sens. Je bondis en avant, poussant les orcs affolés en train d'éteindre le feu ravageur. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais je lançais un horion sur la seule tente qui n'était pas encore en flamme, histoire d'en rajouter une dose.

Quoique puisse être ce remue ménage, je savais que c'était ma seule chance de m'enfuir.

Et il était hors de question que je la laisse passer!

Non loin, alors que les orcs tombaient comme des mouches sous un mal inconnu, j'aperçus Ker Bravetempête, crier à l'agonie. Appuyé sur son épée, il fléchit des genoux.

Je restais immobile, ne sachant que faire, lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis une voix s'élever au delà des hurlements de douleurs.

Une voix que mon cœur reconnut aussitôt.

_ Ainsi, mon poison a fait plus d'effets que je ne l'aurais imaginé...

Dans un coin d'ombre, je vis des étincelles jaillir.

Puis le bruit de deux lames que l'on frottait l'une contre l'autre.

Ces lames, je les avaient déjà vues. Mieux, je reconnaissais l'homme dans l'ombre qui les maniaient avec agilité.

Et je le vis, grand, plus imposant que d'ordinaire, le regard si sombre que même les flammes ne parvenaient pas à l'éclairer. Par les esprits, il était effroyable, ses deux dagues rougeoyantes sorties, menaçantes et dangereuses.

Mortelame jeta un coup de pied dans le ventre de Ker. Ce dernier grogna et se releva avec peine... Je ne quittais pas le spectacle des yeux.

_ J'ai une chance inespérée que toi et tes orcs aiment se vautrer dans l'alcool et la fête... dit-il en marchant tranquillement autour de Ker. Je dois dire que cela m'a beaucoup facilité la tâche... Mais le plus difficile à été de te faire boire l'antidote à ce poison...

Il rit, j'en eu le souffle coupée. Quelque chose me percuta soudain et je m'écroulais sur le sable.

_Pourquoi? Grogna Ker en se redressant vaillamment sur ses lourdes jambes.

_ Car je veux te tuer de mes propres mains. A armes égales.

Et le combat s'engagea. Autour des orcs agonisants et le feu qui s'éteignait peu à peu, les deux adversaires virevoltaient dans un parfait ballet de la mort. D'un côté, la puissance et la force. De l'autre, l'agilité et la vitesse. Je criais lorsque Mortelame reçu un coup de hache dans le dos. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol mais se releva presque aussitôt.

J'en oubliais de respirer.

Les tourbillons de lames prirent fin lorsque les dernières braises devinrent noires. La fumée de l'incendie était telle que je ne voyais plus rien. Toussotant, je rampais dans le camp en direction de l'endroit où je les avaient vu pour la dernière fois...

Je percutais quelqu'un, de toute évidence mort. Fort heureusement, il s'agissait de l'orc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je tentais de le réveiller, mais je persistait à le secouer, comme si il allait revenir parmi les vivants.

Derrière moi, je sentis une présence humaine.

En me retournant, je poussais un cri d'effroi. Mortelame se tenait debout devant moi, et me dominait de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux habituellement verts étaient devenus rouges comme le sang, il était aussi beaucoup plus grand, ses muscles semblaient êtres tendus à l'extrême. Il m'effrayait autant qu'il me fascinait.

Son regard de fauve trahissait la colère et une haine sans nom, indescriptible. Pour peu, il pourrait tout aussi bien se jeter sur moi et me dévorer au sens propre du terme...

D'ailleurs, c'était à peine si il me reconnaissait.

_ Mortelame, c'est moi, balbutiais-je d'une voix éteinte.

Il me souleva d'un bras et me serra contre lui, inspirant mon odeur à fond. Ses râles inquiétants me faisaient trembler comme une feuille... Puis, au moment où il approcha ses dagues de mon ventre, il les lâchèrent brusquement.

_ Mortelame? Fis-je d'une voix faible

Je me reculais alors que l'assassin se pliait en deux. Il se redressa bien vite et reprit ses dagues rapidement. Chose remarquable, ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il me dépassait toujours, mais je percevait une nette différence.

Quand à moi, je demeurais immobile , les bras serrés autour de moi. A vrai dire, je me sentais vraiment mal. Et je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir.

_ Viens, dit-il.

Je le suivis à bonne distance du camp, loin de tout ces mauvais souvenirs, loin de mon ancienne prison de toile.

_J'ai veillé à te rendre ceci, me dit-il en posant un sac à côté de moi. Ton armure et tes armes.

_ Merci, balbutiais-je, frottant mes poignets les uns contre les autres pour les déchirer.

Idée stupide peut être, mais je n'arrivais plus a coordonner mes mouvements avec logique. J'avais l'impression d'être un nouveau né tout droit du ventre de sa mère.

En sommes, j'étais perdue. La nuit était froide mais j'avais chaud, j'avais envie de rire, d'exprimer mon bonheur d'être enfin libérée mais je ne fis rien d'autre que pleurer et me laisser choir dans l'eau du lac, juste devant moi.

Au loin, j'entendais les grenouilles et les grillons chanter.

Les paupières fermés sur mes larmes brûlantes, je sentis les mains de l'assassin sur mes bras. Il s'était glissé dans l'eau silencieusement...

_ Ewe...

_ J'ai... j'ai cru ne jamais te.. revoir, sanglotais-je en me retournant dans ses bras.

Ah, je me rendis compte que je le tutoyais enfin... Il était temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, son air inquiet me fit chaud au coeur. Une preuve qu'il tenait à me garder en vie...

_ Tu es venu me chercher, fis-je en effleurant son beau visage.

Il sourit et défit mes liens à l'aide d'un couteau.

_ J'aurais du te protéger, dit-il sévèrement.

Je le regardais avec des yeux rond puis ne tint plus, je me jetais sur lui, autant que mes blessures me le permettaient et l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois.

_ J'ai eu si peur, fis-je en me cramponnant à lui. Oh, tu es blessé...

Je plongeais mes mains couvertes de son sang dans le lac puis invoqua ma magie guérisseuse. Je me concentrais jusqu'à ce que sa plaie se referme complètement.

_ Voilà, fis-je en séchant mes larmes.

Mortelame m'observa un moment, inspectant sans doute mes blessures apparentes puis défit ma robe.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu gardes ça, tu n'est plus leur esclave, dit-il, énervé. Tu ne l'a jamais été...

Entièrement nue sous l'immense lune et sa myriade d'étoile, je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Le voleur qui s'était incontestablement emparée de mon coeur me poussa délicatement contre la rive et me fit l'amour avec toute sa force et sa tendresse.

Enfin, je revivais.

Mieux encore, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux verts intense, sa propre envie de me satisfaire et de me protéger par tout les moyens nécessaires. Chaque caresse m'enivrait, me consolait, me rendait mon honneur et ma fierté.

Il me combla de bonheur jusqu'au petit matin.

Épuisée mais heureuse, je m'endormis au bord de l'eau, dans les bras de la première lame de Ravenholdt.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel lorsque je me réveillais. A mes côté, Mortelame lavait ses dagues ruissellante de sang dans le lac.

_ On a encore du travail, dit-il en me jettant un coup d'oeil. J'ai repéré un campement d'orc rouge plus au nord, à la lisière des bois d'Orneval.

_ Alors ils sont au portes d'Astranaar? Fis-je, horrifiée.

Je vêtis mon armure aussi vite que possible.

_ Non, mais...

Il se redressa soudain, scrutant l'herbe haute.

_ Toua, sors de là, brailla-t-il.

Un félin de grande taille bondit dans les airs et se métamorphosa en elfe. Décibelle l'imita...

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, s'enquit Toua, visiblement très inquiète.

_Comme tu le vois, tout va pour le mieux, répliqua Mortelame.

Furtivement, je me demandais si elle avait assistée au spectacle de cette nuit... Les elfes savaient se montrer, comment dire... discrets...

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! Tonna la druidesse. Ca aurait pu très mal tourné!

Sans mot dire, le voleur fit demi tour et marcha en direction de la forêt.

_ Attends, fit Toua en émettant un sifflement suraiguë.

Aussitôt, nos gros tigres galopèrent vers nous, leurs dents pointues levés vers le ciel. Je reconnus le miens, toujours aussi beau. Il grogna à ma vue et vint nicher sa tête dans mes bras, comme si il m'en voulait de l'avoir abandonné tout ce temps.

Après tout ce qui s'était passée, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de retrouver tout le monde. Même les bêtes!

_ L'aube approche, et les orcs ont sans doute prit une bonne avance sur nous, reprit Toua en grimpant sur sa monture blanche. Si on se dépêche, on devrait les retrouver en coupant par la rivière. Ewe, tu es en état de voyager?

_ Oui, bien sur.

_Parfait, il y a de la viande séchée dans les sacs des tigres, n'hésites pas à te servir, même si ce n'est pas ce que tu préfère. Ca te tiendra jusqu'à la ville. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de toi je te le promet. Aller !

Elle lança sa monture au grand galop et nous nous élançâmes dans les herbes cramées.

_ Contente de te revoir, chamane, fit Décibelle en me souriant discrètement.

_ Et moi dont, fis-je en me penchant sur ma monture, en plein galop.

Les tigres étaient animés d'une telle puissance que l'allure me faisait presque mal aux jambes. Après plusieurs jours sans avoir bougés, cette chevauchée fantastique me rendait nauséeuse . Fort heureusement, après un jour de voyage, nous arrivions à la forêt.

_ Ah, il fait déjà meilleur ici, remarqua Décibelle en s'étirant.

_ Oh là, fit Toua en arrêtant son tigre. Vous ne sentez rien?

La druidesse semblait anxieuse. Son teint bleu pâlit davantage, et ses muscles tendus trahissait la tension qui émanait de la foret.

_ On est proche de la rivière, fis-je. Et pourtant – je me concentrais sur mon pouvoir et interrogeait Torche- ça sent le feu...

_ Et la chair grillée, ajouta Mortelame.

Tendue, je mis pieds à terre, tachant de calmer mon tigre, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Lui aussi percevait quelque chose d'anormal.

Je me retournais lentement, comme si je savais à quoi m'attendre...

_ MORTELAME, ATTENTION ! Hurlais-je.

La flèche fila devant moi, et j'écarquillais les yeux, horrifié.

**Chapitre 10: Le pacte de sang**

Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi quelque chose arrivait, aussi injuste soit-elle? N'avez vous jamais ressentis ce malheureux hasard, d'être la cible des lois de mère nature, de dépendre d'une destinée maudite et, pire encore, d'avoir la sensation cruelle que toutes vos prières ne sont pas entendues?

Je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Aucun de mes maîtres chamans n'auraient approuvé ce genre de comportement.

Et pourtant, j'étais agenouillée près du corps du voleur, tenant son visage entre mes mains couverte de son sang. Je n'entendais même pas Toua incanter ses sorts et retirer la flèche empoisonnée qui lui transperçait l'épaule. Je n'entendais pas non plus Décibelle, en train de faire exploser un orage incommensurable autour de nous, histoire de chasser les choses qui ont tirés sur Mortelame.

Pour l'heure, il était sans connaissance. Ses yeux mi-clos s'ouvraient de temps à autre, mais je savais qu'il ne voyais que le noir.

J'étais anéantis. Je priais de toutes mes forces, m'accrochais à mon amulette tout en invoquant ma magie guérisseuse fortement atténuée par l'épuisement et la tristesse. Pire que cela, j'étais anéantie. Heureusement que Toua était là. Sans elle, mon voleur serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est... Quelle piètre chamane je faisais. Incapable de secourir ne serait-ce qu'une fois celui qui me sauva la vie tant de fois...

De honte et par peur, je laissais mes larmes couler sur mes joues refroidies. Je sentis une main les recueillir du bout des doigts...

_ Ewe...

Par les esprits, je n'avais même pas vue que Mortelame s'était éveillé!

_ Oui, je suis là, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

_ Voilà, fit Toua en se relevant. On va l'emmener au village, on y sera en sécurité là bas. Il ne doit surtout pas se battre.

Comme si il en était capable.

_ Que fait-on des orcs rouges? Demanda Décibelle. Il n'y a plus rien autour... quoi que ce fut, les ennemis sont partis.

Toua hocha la tête, l'air déterminée.

_ Ils arriveront au village peu après nous... si nous nous dépêchons... On leur fera un comité d'accueil.

Elle m'aida à mettre le voleur sur le tigre à dent de sabre et grimpa sur sa propre monture. Je l'imitais, plus inquiète que jamais.

Notre progression ne se fit pas sans encombre, entre l'embuscade de bandits venus de je ne sais où et les animaux sauvages enragés, dont un ours et quelques sangliers... Heureusement que les elfes étaient avec nous... J'étais moi même dans un piètre état.

Lorsque j'aperçus -enfin!- le village d'Astranaar encore sain et sauf, je soupirais de soulagement. J'avais mal partout, à moitié penchée sur ma monture. Pour autant, je gardais un oeil sur Mortelame... qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

_ Emmenez-le, ordonna Toua aux quelques gardes qui nous accueillaient.

Je les regardaient s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Ma tête me tournait...

_ Décibelle va s'occuper de toi, Ewe, me fit la druidesse avec compassion. Tu as suffisamment éprouvée ces derniers jours.

_ Je veux... m'occuper de lui, balbutiais-je, m'effondrant presque de Kannan.

_ Par Elune, tu es pâle comme un esprit, fit-elle en me relevant avec habileté. On va s'occuper de toi aussi, sinon tu va tomber par terre. Regardes-toi, tu tiens à peine debout!

Pas faux... Je me laissais donc guider jusqu'à la salle de guérison elfique, une immense bâtisse regroupant quelques marchands et les druides guérisseurs.

Les fourmillements s'amplifiaient dans ma tête, et je voyais presque flou.

_ Allonges-toi ici, Ewe... murmura doucement Déci en m'aidant à m'étendre sur une couche confortable.

Malgré ma faiblesse évidente, je me faisais un sang d'encre pour Mortelame. Je le cherchais partout du regard.

« Où est-il... » m'entendis-je murmurer.

_ Chut, calmes-toi Ewe... Il va bien, Toua s'en occupe.

Puis, quelques incantations mélancolique et douces s'élevèrent. Bercée par le fredonnement de la druidesse, je me relâchais complètement, mes muscles contractés se détendirent lentement... je me laissais transporter par sa voix...

Elle me lança une sorte de récupération active doublé d'un gros soin profond, intérieur, qui ranimait la force en mon fond intérieur.

_ Manges ceci, me dit-elle en posant une corbeille remplis de fruits étranges. Et restes allongée, essaie de dormir un peu aussi. On s'occupe de tout.

« Tout ira bien. »

Je saisie un genre de pomme verte et le croquais à pleine dents. Le goût acide palpitait sur ma langue en feu.

_ Et les orcs?

_ J'ai prévenue les anciens. Reposes-toi maintenant, tant que tu le peux.

J'abdiquais. De toute façon, elle ne me laisserais pas tranquille...

Je tournais la tête et vit Mortelame allongé, non loin de moi. Les druides s'affairaient autour de lui, je ressentais leur puissant sorts de guérisons.

Ces derniers me percutaient avec une force inouïe.

_On dit que pour le chaman, le rêve est un moyen simple de flâner dans son propre esprit, et de rencontrer celui des autres. Certains arrivent à guérir par cet intermédiaire. Le royaume du réel et de l'imaginaire ne font plus qu'un... Et la force se régénère, peu à peu. Les blessures guérissent... serait-ce alors, le repos éternel promis par les dieux?_

Je me réveillais avec une sensation de puissance telle que je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant. Mes muscles précédaient mes demandes, c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

En pleine possession de mes moyens, je me levais rapidement et observais les alentours. Personne. Pas même Mortelame.

Je souris. Au fond, j'étais persuadée qu'il allait bien...

Je ne sais comment expliquer cette soudaine sensation de science infuse, mais tout allait pour le mieux. Je saisie mes armes posées plus loin et marcha tranquillement vers le centre d'Astranaar, où je ne fus pas surprise de voir les orcs rouges, en train de combattre la première ligne de garde.

A l'évidence, j'arrivais pile à temps.

_ Ewe.

Cette voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Juché sur son tapis volant silencieux, Mortelame arriva à ma hauteur et se pencha pour m'embrasser avec passion.

_ Tu me devais bien ça, dit-il avant de filer, invisible.

Je souris et bondit dans la bataille. Je me sentais divinement bien. Je lançais mon don des naarus sur mon voleur et poussait quelques elfes pour enfoncer ma masse dans la trogne d'un gangr'orc.

_Tiens, voilà pour toi.

J'alternais entre sort de soin, sorts magiques et course poursuite. Sous forme de louve, je galopais derrière un orc qui se dirigeait vers une chaumière. J'entendais les enfants pleurer dedans.

_ Toua! Criais-je en l'apercevant de loin.

La druidesse se métamorphosa et fila en ma direction.

_ Il y a des gamins là, fis-je en ralentissant l'orc avec un horion de givre. Merde! Regardes là bas!

Un groupe d'orc arrivait en renfort de l'autre côté du village.

Ils nous encerclaient!

_ Je vais poser des sarments devant la porte, ca les retiendra assez longtemps! On en prend quatre chacune!

Euh... d'accord...

_ Très bien, fis-je en donnant un coup de masse dans les genoux d'un assaillant.

Je sais, je sais... Nous, les chamans guérisseurs, ne sommes pas censés taper au corps à corps... Mais dites vous bien que lorsqu'un énorme guerrier aussi large que haut vous fonce dessus, vous laissez libre court à votre première réflexe...

Autrefois, j'appris une spécialisation très étrange de la branche chamanique. Celle qui me permettais d'invoquer de puissants loups fantômes, et de manier des armes aussi bien que de lancer des sorts, bien que moins puissants qu'aujourd'hui cependant.

Il faut croire que le naturel revenait au grand galop.

Le groupe d'orc cramoisi fonçait sur nous avec fièvre. Je lorgnais sur leur défenses pointues, au coin de leur bouche, et leur jetais une chaîne d'éclair. Au même moment, Toua lança une sorte de nuée d'insecte doublée d'un typhon, qui les projetèrent plus loin.

_Bien jouée! Lançais-je, admirative.

_ Tu n'a encore rien vue, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Dans la maison, les petits effrayés criaient. Je décidais d'invoquer Torche pour aller les protéger.

_ Restez avec lui, dis-je en ouvrant la porte de la chaumière. Enfermez vous et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte.

Je claquais la porte, espérant que cela suffise.

_ Tu t'en sort bien avec les enfants, fit Toua en jetant un puissant sort de zone qui me fit mal aux yeux.

_ Je ne suis pas reconnue pour mes qualités maternelle, répliquais-je en envoyant éclair sur explosion de lave.

Je la vis sourire en coin.

_ Un jour peut-être...

_N'y penses même pas.

Je la voyais venir, avec ses airs narquois!

_ Besoin d'aide ? Lança Déci, qui venait nous prêter main forte.

_ Duo de météores et ouragan, c'est partit! S'exclama Toua.

Les druidesses se mirent au travail, devant l'attroupement d'orc qui cherchait à nous atteindre. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Mieux valait faire vite.

Elles levèrent leurs poings au ciel et incantèrent avec force leur sort de zone. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Les orcs tombaient comme des mouches. Les uns après les autres, inlassablement. Je n'avais qu'à regarder.

Après ce radieux spectacle, je fis volte face et plongea sur un chien géant, probablement l'un de leur sale cabot. Le pauvre se reçu un horion de flamme en pleine face.

Et un de moins.

Puis plusieurs.

Et enfin... C'était fini.

_ Tout va bien? Lançais-je en trottinant vers les gardes essoufflés, la peau rougit sous leur belles armures.

_ Oui, chamane. Et vous?

_ C'est bon de notre côté, mais mieux vaut vérifier.

_ Très bien.

Encore sur leur garde, pardonnez le jeu de mot, les elfes scrutaient les bois alentours. Le chef du village, que j'avais vue quelque fois, leur ordonna d'aller fouiller les environs à la recherche d'éventuels fuyards.

_ Il faut compter trois morts, pour l'instant, dit-il alors que Toua arrivait.

Je vis les larges épaules de Menel'dei s'affaisser. A l'évidence, lui aussi souffrait beaucoup de la perte des villageois, fussent-ils peu nombreux.

_ Brûlez les cadavres de nos ennemis, brailla-t-il à ses gardes. Et enterrons nos morts comme il se doit.

Le cœur battant et couverte de sueurs froides, je me retournais pour voir les gamins sortir de la chaumière. Ces derniers, escortés par mon fidèle Torche, couraient à la recherche de leurs parents.

Je cherchais Mortelame du regard.

Nul trace de lui au village. Je haussais les épaules... Il me retrouverait bien assez tôt.

_ Marila va être effondrée, fit Toua tristement. La pauvre... Je vais la voir.

Finalement, je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour dans les bois, afin de m'assurer que personne ne trainait encore dans les environs...

Les elfes avaient suffisamment éprouvés...

La nuit allait bientôt tomber, lorsque j'eus achevée mon inspection. Très franchement, je serais menteuse d'affirmer que je n'étais pas fatiguée. Ma pleine forme apparente, probablement due aux soins magiques de Décibelle, venait de s'estomper.

En l'occurrence, je m'affaiblissais petit à petit.

Les enterrements n'étant pas vraiment mon truc, je prit la direction du lac où je décidais d'aller me reposer. Une nuit à la belle étoile me ferait le plus grand bien, et Torche n'en serait que plus content.

L'eau n'était pas mon élément phare; mais je l'adorais, ne me demandez pas pourquoi... dans un coin de ma tête, j'imaginais l'assassin surgir des hautes herbes. Surprendre était l'une de ses grandes qualités... bien entendu, il fallait avoir un goût prononcé pour les surprises, or ce n'était pas mon cas.

Je me vautrais dans l'herbe humide et chassais une grenouille qui trainait là. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ce genre de bestiole...

Après avoir cachée mes armes dans les hautes herbes, je m'étendis, laissant choir un bras dans l'eau si calme. En penchant mon regard à droite, je vis au loin les dryades. Ces dernières regardaient le village d'un air intéressées. Nul doute qu'elles avaient ressenties la peine des elfes, avec qui elles sont en perpétuel lien, comme toutes les choses de la natures et de cette forêt enchantée...

_ Tu as mes potions?

Je m'éveillais, la tête encore pleine d'étoiles. Je repoussais mes longs cheveux blanc dans mon dos et tira sur le sac que je trainais toujours avec moi.

_ Voilà, dis-je en prenant quatre fioles. Ce sont mes dernières, il faudra retourner en ville pour les flacon et les plantes.

Mortelame sourit, satisfait. Il semblait en pleine forme. Pour ma part, j'étais encore endormie...

_ Profites bien de cette nuit, dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Demain, nous quittons le village pour Darnasus.

Je me redressais.

_ Pardon?

Son sourire s'élargit, et il me déposa un baiser sur le front.

_ J'ai quelques affaires urgentes qui... m'attendent là bas. Et il est bien évidement hors de question que je te lâche dans la nature... tu ne saurais pas te débrouiller.

Je lui lançais un pauvre crapaud qui passait par là en pleine figure. Il se contenta de le jeter dans l'eau.

_ C'est faux! Protestais-je. Avant, je vivais seule et je...

_ Oh oui, sur ton île infesté d'elfes de sang si peu entraîné qu'un enfant de quinze ans arriverait à les tuer.

_Et..

_ Et tu va te taire, fit-il en prenant mes lèvres d'assaut.

Argh... C'était si facile. Il lui suffisait de m'embrasser. Mais je savais pertinemment qu'au fond, il s'en voulait toujours de ne pas m'avoir retrouvée plus vite. Qu'importe, nous étions ensemble maintenant. D'autant que ces paroles n'était qu'une façon habillée de dire « Je ne veux pas te quitter, donc tu restes avec moi ».

Au fond, il était maladroit comme un âne. J'avais la constante impression que mon voleur était toujours... comment dire... dans une sorte de bulle. Il voyait les choses à sa manière et ne les concevaient pas autrement. Il prend sans demander tout ce qu'il désire. Il se bat comme un dieu, n'admet pas les contraintes puisqu'il n'a aucun supérieur et pour finir... il m'aime, très probablement. Seulement, il est aussi habile pour l'avouer qu'un murloc en train de danser sur un cheval au galop. Et à l'envers, de surcroît !

_ Et pourquoi va-t-on là bas? Demandais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne faudrait plus que quelques secondes avant que je ne perde totalement le contrôle de mon mental.

_ Parce qu'on part à la chasse, dit-il en se relevant prestement. On a besoin d'or pour réparer notre équipement...

Je me penchais sur l'eau pour boire à grandes gorgées. J'avais terriblement soif, et repenser au soleil des Tarides n'arrangeait rien... Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait que j'efface cet épisode de ma mémoire...

Oui, un jour...

_ La chasse? Fis-je, incrédule.

_ Sois ici à l'aube, dit-il en s'éloignant.

D'accord...

Qu'il n'y ai personne avec moi cette nuit me convenait parfaitement. En outre, j'avais besoin d'être seule et de me reposer réellement, de régénérer mes pouvoirs de l'intérieur. Il en était ainsi, avec le chamanisme... et Mortelame devait l'avoir compris.

Je m'allongeais donc dans l'herbe confortable et respirait à plein poumon. L'air était très agréable.

Comme si tout cet enchantement n'était pas suffisant, je me laissais bercée par le chant lointain des elfes.

Une mélopée qui m'entraînait doucement dans les rêves...

Je me suis trompée lourdement. Oui, j'avais régénérée mon pouvoir. Certes, j'avais dormis une partie de la nuit. Mais je crus mourir de peur lorsque Mortelame me réveilla en plein rêve astral, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus aucune potion.

Imaginez alors ma rage. Maintenant, imaginez cette même rage se défouler sur un voleur surpuissant qui pouvait aisément faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait. A savoir que le voleur en question revenait d'une chasse fructueuse, et qu'il était tout heureux de me le faire savoir.

Je vous lasse deviner quant à la suite de ces retrouvailles...

_ Tout de même, Ewe... fit Toua en se plaquant une main sur le visage. Je veux bien croire que les éclairs sont partis tout seuls mais enfin...

_ Te plains pas, tu as du cerf blanc à manger pour ce matin, balança Mortelame, l'air pas commode.

_ Oui, et nous t'en remercions mais... tout de même ! Regardes les arbres! Ils sont bon pour servir de perchoir aux hippogriffes!

Je regardais les arbres.

Bon, il est certain que maintenant, plus aucune feuille ne pousserait sur ces branches là. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas morts! Et encore moins brûlés... quoique...

_ Et bien, ils n'auront plus qu'à nous emmener à Darnasus pour nous remercier, ajouta Mortelame en serrant le nœud de son sac.

La druidesse soupira. Elle avait attachée ses longs cheveux argentés en une longue tresse coiffée de fleurs. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Sans en être totalement sure, je pense qu'elle avait passée son temps devant la tombe des trois elfes morts au combat.

Toua le cachait bien mais elle avait grand cœur, et une bonté infinie. La tristesse des autres était la sienne. En sommes, elle semblait avoir prit des centaines d'années en une seule lune...

_ Tu devrais aller te reposer, Toua, fis-je en lui prenant la main. Tu es épuisée.

Mortelame s'éloigna discrètement.

_ Tu es bonne mon amie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je vais écouter ton conseil avisé, chamane. En attendant, va te laver. Tes cheveux sont emmêlés et – elle épousseta ma robe- enlèves moi ce torchon. Je te fais apporter une tenue de voyage propre à ta taille.

Elle pouffa.

_ Ca va la géante, je sais que je suis petite !

_ C'est que, j'ai déjà vu des draeneis, ils me dépassent la plupart du temps et...

Elle sourit de plus belle.

_ Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être ravissante, acheva-t-elle. Tu es de loin la plus jolie peau bleu à sabot que je n'ai jamais vue. Notre grand voleur à un goût exquis pour les belles petites choses.

Et, sans prévenir, elle m'étreignit telle une sœur. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarquée à quel point les elfes n'avaient pas d'odeur... Comme si ils se mêlaient avec la nature jusqu'à en avoir son parfum...

_ Ah Ewe... faites attention a vous lorsque vous quitterez le village. Il me tarde de vous revoir tout les deux.

Je lui rendit son étreinte, peu habituée à ce qu'on me touche de la sorte. Finalement, je devenais sentimentale...

_ Je te le promet, Toua. Nous ferons attention jusqu'à nos retrouvailles prochaines...

_ Aller, fit-elle en me poussant de lac.

_Hé!

Un grand sourire aux lèvre, je vis la maîtresse des druides s'éloigner d'un pas lent.

Après m'être longuement baignée – enfin, si l'on peut dire- je décidais d'aller manger un morceau à la taverne elfique. Avant notre voyage dans les airs, Toua et Décibelle nous attendaient en compagnie de Menel'dei et une poignée d'elfes.

_ Soyez remerciez de nous avoir prêté une main secourable, déclara le chef du village alors que je dévorais ma salade. Mortelame, tu es toujours le bienvenu, depuis tout ce temps...

Le voleur inclina légèrement la tête, signe qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

_ Quand à toi, chamane Ewenae, je suis heureux de ton retour parmi nous. Tu as été d'une grande aide et, dès à présent, considères ce village comme ta propre maison. Tu y sera, au même titre que notre cher Mortelame, toujours la bienvenue.

_ Merci de cette attention, dis-je en attrapant d'une main maladroite une grande cruche de vin.

Toua s'esclaffa.

_ Tu ne vas pas tenir sur hippogriffe!

_ Qu'importe, je suis affamée.

_ Les orcs ne te donnaient pas a manger? Fis Décibelle, assise sur une poutre.

Ne me demandez surtout pas comment elle était montée là haut.

_ Hum.. De la viande grillée... Des haricots séchés... Non. La cuisine n'est pas leur fort..

Les elfes éclatèrent de rire. Au fond, je ne faisais qu'entretenir leur haine envers les orcs. Était-ce mal?

Personnellement, je m'en contre-fiche.

Le repas terminé, seuls Toua et Déci nous accompagnèrent jusqu'aux hippogriffes. Là, les majestueuses bêtes à plumes se laissèrent docilement harnacher. Je grimpais sur le dos du plus blanc et dit au revoir à tout le monde.

A n'en pas douter, Astranaar me manquerais...

_ Déci et moi partons en mission pour les druides de Reflet de Lune, expliqua Toua en caressant ma monture d'une main distraite. J'espère que nous reviendrons ici avec vous?

_ Il y a des chances que nos voyages respectifs soient de même envergure, fit Mortelame, sa capuche d'assassin repliée sur sa tête.

Je voyais les poisons couler de ses dagues rougeoyantes...

_ Bonne routes mes amis! Qu'Elune vous garde! Lança Toua en claquant sur la croupe de mon hippogriffe.

**Chapitre 11: Au Berceau de L'hiver...**

La pluie et le vent ne m'ont jamais effrayée, pas même lors d'un orage continuel. Mais jamais je ne m'étais préparée à une tempête de cette envergure. Nos hippogriffes avaient toutes les peines du monde à avancer dans ce déluge de vent et d'eau salée, criblé de caillasse.

Le voyage dura encore et encore... Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Darnasus, je crus rejeter tout ce que j'avais avalée le matin même.

Quand à Mortelame, il restait caché sous sa capuche sombre, silencieux comme toujours. Comme je connaissais mal la capitale elfique, il me guida jusqu'à la confortable auberge où nous allions séjourner un moment. D'après lui, il avait de bonnes affaires là bas. Je compris enfin, un soir lorsque je me réchauffais près du feu de cheminée, qu'il s'agissait d'un contact.

Je m'étais emmitouflée dans une longue cape de fourrure et avançait près de sa table.

Mon voleur parlait discrètement à un homme – ou une femme, impossible de le savoir- encapuchonné. Ce dernier soulevait de temps à autre sa chope pour la vider d'une traite.

_ Un hydromel, je vous prie, dis-je à l'elfe qui me servit aussitôt.

Je tendis l'oreille sans réussir pas à entendre un fil de leur conversation... Mais soudain, je vis Mortelame sourire et saisir à pleine main l'or qu'il avait dans les poches.

Il donna une franche accolade sur l'épaule du mystérieux inconnu puis vint à ma rencontre.

_ Tu lui as tout donné? Chuchotais-je, effarée.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa avec force puis saisi mon poignet.

_ Mortelame! Protestais-je alors qu'il m'entraînait jusqu'à notre chambre.

_ Écoutes, dit-il en fermant la porte à double tour. Tu as quelques jours pour faire le marché. Ensuite, direction le Berceau de L'Hiver.

Je m'affalais sur le grand lit.

A n'en pas douter, les elfes avaient un goût prononcé pour les grandes et belles choses. Une gigantesque armoire couvrait le mur ouest, qui lui même faisait face au même genre de lagon que j'avais vue auparavant, à l'auberge de Dalaran.

Le soleil réchauffait à peine les vitres – je ne vous raconte pas le froid hivernal dehors, c'est bourrasque sur bourrasque- et plusieurs sortes de siège en bois ornaient la chambre.

Vraiment, les elfes avaient du goût. Sans compter que nous étions dans un arbre géant, à tout bien réfléchir.

_ Et pourquoi aller là bas? Fis-je en me débarrassant de ma cape. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de particulier?

Mortelame posa ses dagues rougeoyantes sur une commode près du lit et m'attira contre lui.

_ A ton avis, dit-il en me soulevant sur ses genoux. Comment je gagne tout cet or?

_ Je ne veux pas le savoir...

_ Réponds-moi.

Ses beaux yeux verts m'hypnotisaient. Je me pressais un peu plus contre lui, sentant la fièvre monter en moi. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui résister, ni comment...

_ Et bien... murmurais-je en l'embrassant doucement. Tu voles tes victimes... tel un bandit de grand chemin... ce qui ne t'appartient pas...

_ Tu me prend pour un simple voleur de pomme? C'est plutôt vexant, chamane...

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'avait saisit la taille et je me retrouvais sous lui, allongée sur le lit.

Pour autant que je le sache, la nuit commençait à merveille.

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi? Un voleur reste un voleur. Que ce soit une pomme ou un boeuf, le fait reste le même.

Il se pencha et murmura près de mon oreille en feu:

_ Et voler ton cœur, est-ce la même chose, petite draenei?

_ Prétentieux, répliquai-je en ondulant sous lui.

Je le surpris et le renversa sous moi.

_ Dans ce cas, repris-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi aussi je dérobe ce qui ne m'appartient pas...

Il sourit. C'était un aveux.

_ Qui te dis que ça ne t'appartient pas, maintenant, draenei? Dit-il en roulant sur moi de nouveau.

Je sentais sa peau brûlante contre la mienne. A l'évidence, lui aussi pressentait que d'agréables choses allaient se passer dans cet arbre, sous le regard bienveillant d'Elune, la déesse des elfes...

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es à moi, susurra-t-il en emmêlant ses doigts dans mes longs cheveux.

J'étais secouée de légers spasmes de plaisirs. Je ne savais pas combien de temps encore je pouvais tenir. Par les esprits, un Homme qui surpassait même les plus magnifiques draeneis que j'avais rencontrée... et de si loin...

Il m'aima longtemps, si longtemps que je crus toucher les étoiles plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre le firmament.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais seule, emmitouflée dans les draps. Je m'étirais longuement et vêtis une longue robe bleu foncée, assez chaude. Si il fallait aller jusqu'au Berceau de L'hiver, autant être prête à affronter le froid polaire...

Je laissais mes armes ici et descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussé – ou le tronc de l'arbre si vous êtes mieux. Là, une poignée d'elfes s'étaient rassemblés dans un coin de table. Je me dirigeais vers l'aubergiste et lui commandait quelque chose de chaud.

_ Êtes vous à votre aise ici, draenei? Me dit-il en m'apportant un grand bol de... hum, impossible à dire.

Mais ca avait l'air brûlant et ça sentait l'épice.

_Oui, très bien, fis-je en m'asseyant. Au fait, y a -t-il un alchimiste en ville? Et un herboriste?

L'elfe à la peau pâle réfléchit un instant, tripotant le bouc qu'il avait au menton.

_ Lena vit non loin d'ici, dit-il. Elle y tient une réserve de plantes conséquentes, à ce qu'on dit. Lorsque vous sortez de l'auberge, c'est sur votre gauche. Vous ne pouvez pas louper le panneau. Pour ce qui est de l'alchimiste.. J'imagine qu'elle vous renseignera mieux que moi.

Je le remerciais et vidais mon bol d'une traite.

_ Au revoir, dis-je en quittant l'auberge.

_ Qu'Elune vous garde, chamane.

Dehors, l'air restait froid. Le lac devant moi brillait par les rayons du soleil pourtant éclatant de lumière. A n'en pas douter, la capitale des elfes était d'une réelle beauté. Les animaux flânaient dans les ruelles parsemées d'herbes et de fleurs; comme si la forêt s'étendait encore ici. La plupart des elfes que je croisais étaient en train de travailler en plein air... Certains pêchaient, d'autres travaillaient le cuir, ou à la forge... Plus loin, tout près d'un groupe de garde, je vis un cercle de druide. Ils chantaient autour d'un arbre immense, gigantesque.

Un spectacle qui en valait le détour.

Enfin, je vis l'arbre indiqué par l'aubergiste. Je grimpais les marches circulaires et entra dans l'échoppe sans murs.

A l'intérieur, quatre elfes dont une femelle s'affairaient autour de fioles dont l'odeur m'était familière.

Pas de doute, j'étais là où je devais être.

_ Lena? Fis-je en m'avançant un peu plus.

L'elfette leva son doux regard sur moi. Ses cheveux bleu nuit étaient tirés par des épingles pour ne pas la gêner dans son travail.

_ Il est rare de voir une draenei à Darnasus, dit-elle en posant deux fioles sur une petite table. Puis-je vous aider?

_ On m'a dit que vous vous occupiez de plantes mais...

_ Je suis aussi alchimiste, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Venez, par ici.

Je la suivit dans son atelier. Les autres elfes étaient si absorbés par leur travaux qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas ma présence... Ou peut être bien que si, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument.

_ Il me faudrait quelques fleurs de Liche et plusieurs trèfles dorés. Ah, et de la Glacépine, si vous en avez.

_Hum... fit-elle en fouillant dans les placards. Que des fleurs du Norfendre... Vous devez être habile, draenei. Très habile en matière de potion.

Elle dénicha quelques sacs qu'elle m'offrit.

_ Pour des plantes aussi rares, je vous en donne dix pièces d'or. Cela vous convient?

Aie. Mes dernières pièces...

_ A merveille, chère draenei. Tenez, je vous offre les fioles enchantées... Elles sont conçues pour résister aux fortes secousses.

Je souriais.

_ Et... où se trouve le marchand d'étoffes, ici?

_ Oh, vous êtes également couturière ? Fit-elle, franchement surprise. Et bien vous trouverez votre bonheur là bas – elle pointa son doigt vers un arbre voisin. C'est un ami très cher qui tient la boutique, vous trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Son nom est Ivrin Lun'anel.

_ Merci. Ma bénédiction sur votre famille.

Il était rare que j'emploie nos vieilles maximes draeniques. Néanmoins, je savais les elfes très sensibles à ce genre de mots qui apaisaient leurs cœurs. Alors...

Je grimpais donc dans l'autre arbre.

Beaucoup moins éclairé que l'autre par ses murs fermés, j'aperçus un elfe d'âge mur assis dans un coin de l'unique pièce. Ses mains agiles tissaient du fil d'or sur de la soie pourpre, magnifique. Par les esprits, il faisait un travail remarquable.

_ C'est bien elle, n'est-ce pas? dit-il sans lever les yeux de son chef d'œuvre.

Je fronçais les sourcils. A qui parlait-il?

_ Exact...

Je vis à ses côtés, deux yeux perçants dans l'ombre.

Mortelame se leva et marcha doucement en ma direction.

_ Je tiens à ce que nous soyons aussi discrets que possible lorsque nous serons là bas, dit-il, une main posée sur sa dague droite. C'est pourquoi Ivrin nous a fait ceci.

Il tira d'une main ferme sur un tas de couverture et en sortit deux capes blanches à en faire mal aux yeux.

_ Superbe, dis-je en touchant le tissu du bout des doigts. Souple et confortable... Elles sont grandes.

_ Elles sont censées cacher nos montures.

_ Ce n'est pas prévue, répliquais-je. On a pas de montures.

_ Il faut toujours prévoir l'imprévu, dit-il en se retournant. Bien, merci pour tout Ivrin. Je repasserais certainement plus tard... N'oublie pas ta cape, Ewe.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas silencieux. Décidément, il était le maître des évasions furtives...

_ Je peux vous observer un moment? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à la place du voleur.

_ Bien sur, jeune amie, répondit l'elfe avec bienveillance. Je dois avoir quelques patrons dans le tiroir, à votre gauche, si cela vous intéresse. Prenez-les.

Je fis ce qu'il dit et passa la journée à regarder, à comprendre sa façon de manier les tissus, d'enrouler les fils et les techniques de coutures avancées. J'en appris beaucoup sur le métier.

Au moins, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps.

J'attendis que la nuit se pointe pour quitter le marchand et profita d'un moment de paix pour aller méditer près des arbres, un peu en retrait de la ville.

Agenouillée dans une petite clairière, je fermais les yeux et vidais mon esprits de toutes choses futiles. La tranquillité s'empara de moi aussi rapidement qu'une feuille absorbant la pluie. J'étais si bien, ici. Malgré la fraicheur vive, je ne ressentais que la paix intérieur. Torche en profita pour apparaître à mes côtés.

« Tu t'ennuies, petit élémentaire? »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée de pénétrer en terre froide ».

Je souris intérieurement puis ouvris les yeux.

A l 'évidence, mon élémentaire grandissait encore. J'avais l'impression que ses flammes étaient plus ample qu'avant.

« L'assassin me trouble, je n'arrives pas à le comprendre. Mais je sais qu'il cache des choses. Des choses graves... »

Hum.. Torche ne se mêlait jamais de ma vie privé sauf lorsqu'il ressentait un danger potentiel. Il était vrai que Mortelame représentait en lui même un danger, mais je ne risquais rien... Après tout, sans lui, je ne serais probablement plus en vie aujourd'hui. Je fis part de ces propos à mon élémentaire qui crut bon de s'éloigner, attendant la fin de ma méditation.

Après cela, je ne l'entendis plus broncher. Il retourna dans son totem sans mot dire.

Hum.. Je n'aimais pas ça.

Il était difficile de comprendre les élémentaires, même en vivant depuis longtemps avec eux. J'avais connus Torche dès mon plus jeune âge... Je m'étais perdue dans l'île brume Azur, puis était tombée sur un groupe d'élémentaires de feu, commandé par Hargne, le plus imposant de tous.

Effrayée, j'avais alors prit les jambes à mon cou avant de tomber nez à nez avec celui que j'appellerais bien plus tard, Torche, en raison de sa forme.

Depuis, l'élémentaire et moi ne nous quittions plus.

Chaque chaman à son histoire qui lui est propre. En ce qui me concerne, celle avec mon pouvoir et les éléments qui m'entourent a toujours été plus que bénéfique. Grâce à eux, je pouvais vivre en ermite de longues années. Ils sont une présence qui ne me quitte jamais, et explosent par l'intermédiaire de mon pouvoir. J'aime particulièrement lorsqu'il y a de l'orage, je ressens alors les éclairs traverser mes membres, mon corps... Oui, c'est véritablement jouissif.

_ Ewe?

Je me levais doucement et posais mon regard sur Mortelame. Vêtu de son imposante armure de cuir, il avait l'air impassible, presque aussi froid que l'air ambiant.

_ Je ne voulais pas te déranger, dit-il en s'approchant silencieusement de moi. Mais nous devons partir.

_ Maintenant? M'étonnais-je, alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

_ Oui... Je ne t'ais toujours pas dit ce qu'on va faire là bas...

Je tendis l'oreille.

_ Etre assassin signifie être chasseur de prime à ses heures perdues, dit-il calmement. On a une tête qui nous attend au Berceau de L'hiver, mais il faut se dépêcher avant qu'il ne quitte la zone.

Je lui jetais un regard effarée.

_ Pourquoi sa tête est mise à prix?

Il soupira.

_ Ne pose pas de questions.

_ Si je dois tuer un Homme, j'aimerais mieux savoir pourquoi.

_ Pas quand il s'agit de chasser des têtes... Nous, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est la récompense. Aller, viens.

Je levais les yeux au ciel mais finie par abdiquer. Au fond, il n'avait pas tort.

Je n'aurais jamais crue reprendre hippogriffe de sitôt. Et pourtant... Mon cher voleur m'avait limite jeté de force sur l'animal à plume. Je n'avais eu d'autres choix que de m'accrocher avant qu'il ne prenne son envol plus que brutal. Mon sac de fiole avait d'ailleurs faillit y passer... Une fois de plus, nous voyagèrent longtemps.

Après une courte halte à Gangrebois, nous arrivions enfin au Berceau de L'hiver.

Et je m'émerveillais.

L'étendue blanche sous mes yeux se perdait à l'infinie. Les créatures que je distinguais depuis le ciel étaient, elles aussi, couleur cristal. De ma vie je n'avais vue pareil spectacle.

_ Difficile à croire qu'on est encore en Kalimdor, dis-je une fois à terre.

_ Et pourtant, on est à l'Est de Reflet de Lune.

_ Hum, je vois. Où sommes nous?

_ A Long-Guet, répondit Mortelame en payant le gobelin qui s'occupait des montures volantes. Mais on ne va pas s'attarder ici... Viens.

Il me donna la longue cape blanche puis enfila la sienne, par dessus la rouge. Je fis de même.

_ Et où va-t-on? Fis-je, alors que nous quittions la ville.

_ Dans les grottes, plus au nord, dit-il en me donnant une miche de pain sec aromatisé aux céréales et, d'après mon flair, aux fleurs de Darnasus.

Un petit mélange elfique qui vous faisait tenir des heures durant.

Qui plus est, c'est très bon.

Je trottinais souvent pour rattraper mon voleur, car il marchait à vive allure. Mes petits sabots avaient du mal à le suivre, surtout dans cette neige.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, très longtemps. Pour autant, je ne ressentais pas la fatigue. Il faut croire qu'au fil du temps, j'avais gagnée en endurance...

Par chance, le froid n'était pas accompagné de son blizzard habituel. A ce que je pouvais en juger, il n'y avait pas la moindre petite brise. Je distinguais quelque chose au loin, comme des formes sombres.

_ Mortelame! M'exclamais-je soudain.

Il se retourna et posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

_ Oui, je les ais vue, chuchota-t-il. Tiens-toi prête, mais sois discrète.

J'acquiesçais et poursuivis ma marche.

Les formes se rapprochèrent de nous jusqu'à ce que je puisse les distinguer. Il s'agissait d'un grand draenei à la peau bleu très foncée, aussi costaud qu'un géant et d'une humaine... pour le moins effrayante.

Pour une femme, elle était très belle. Mais également dangereuse... Imaginez une seule seconde que le caractère d'une personne se lise sur son visage aussi facilement qu'un livre ouvert.

En ce qui la concerne, je pencherais pour une lionne avide de quelque chose.

De pouvoir peut être. Allez savoir.

Je jurerais qu'elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait par n'importe quel moyen.

Ses grands yeux bruns me fixèrent avec méchanceté, puis les deux compagnons poursuivirent leur chemin sans dire un mot. Nous fîmes de même.

_ Étranges, fit Mortelame alors que nous progressions vers le nord. Ces deux idiots allaient tout droit vers les démons du sud...

Je haussais les épaules. Au fond, cela m'étais bien égal...

Après avoir marché toute le jour – du moins, c'est ce qui me semblait- nous arrivions enfin aux grottes. Ma cape blanche me tenait agréablement chaud, aussi décidais-je de la garder sur moi aussi longtemps que possible.

Mortelame dégaina ses armes et fila dans l'ombre.

_ Restes ici, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Peu rassurée, je montais donc la garde à l'entrée. Dehors, le vent commençait à se lever. Comme si cela n'étais pas suffisant, la nuit allait bientôt tomber...

Je m'agenouillais afin de me fondre dans un recoin. D'ici, je pouvais voir qui venait sans me faire repérer.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un bruit tonitruant. Ma tension monta d'un cran car je reconnus le « boum » caractéristique d'une boule de feu magique.

Ni une ni deux, je bondis à l'intérieur de la grotte, m'enfonçant plus profondément sous terre.

Je courais aussi vite que me le permettais les escarpements lorsqu'enfin, je retrouvais Mortelame en prise avec un mort vivant.

Ce dernier faisait tourner dans sa main une boule de givre éclatante. Son corps en décomposition était vêtu d'un simple morceau de tissu déchiré par endroit. Mais le plus effrayant restait sa figure, si toutefois on pouvait admettre qu'il ait eu un visage...

Bon, laissons la mâchoire pendante de côté. Je cisaillais son sort par un vent puissant; ce qui l'empêcha d'incanter.

Le moribond éclata d'un rire caverneux et lança une nuée de feu sur Mortelame, qui l'esquiva sans peine avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Je souris malgré moi. Même les mages ne parvenaient pas à l'attraper.

Tout à coup, il surgit derrière le dos du macchabée et enfonça ses deux dagues simultanément dans son cou.

Terminé.

_ Je t'avais dis de rester en haut, fit l'assassin en reprenant ses dagues, agacé.

_ Depuis quand une chamane obéit-elle aux ordres d'un simple chasseur de prime? Rétorquais-je.

Un couteau fila devant moi, et alla se planter dans la paroi rocheuse.

_ Il avait ce truc sur lui, comme si il savait s'en servir, cracha-t-il en tranchant sa tête qu'il fourra dans un sac.

_ On rend ce truc à qui, maintenant?

_ A Albert l'Insoumi, répondit Mortelame alors que nous sortions de la grotte. D'après mes sources, il vit plus au sud, où ce mage lui avait dérobé ses travaux. Il s'agit de documents importants qu'il a flambé avec sa magie.

_ Alors, il était simplement question de pouvoir? D'un stupide différent entre mages?

_ Tu sais, les mages ne sont pas comme nous, les voleurs. La plupart pillent et dérobent les recherches de leurs confrères pour accroître leur puissance. En matière de magie pure, il y a beaucoup d'abus. Mais pour moi... - il sortit sa dague qu'il tourna avec une rapidité hors du commun entre ses doigts- Il n'y a pas plus honorable qu'une bonne vieille lame. Elle prouve la vrai valeur du travail...

Puis rengaina puis murmura, plus pour lui même:

_ Car la magie à ses failles...

Je souris devant tant de véracité puis prit le chemin neigeux qui menait au sud. Mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien, et j'avais un peu faim.

_ Il y a un repaire elfique ici, dit Mortelame en me prenant la main. Viens.

Je le suivis jusqu'au lieu dit et entra dans la grande bâtisse de bois.

_ Pluie d'étoile? Lisais-je sur le panneau. Original.

Les rares elfes qui arpentaient le secteurs avaient l'air plus morose qu'à la capitale. Le plus souvent, ils abordaient une mine sombre et triste.

L'assassin partit discuter avec un elfe de grande taille puis revînt.

_ On peut rester ici, dans ce coin là ce sera parfait. Ils ont des provisions pour les voyageurs égarés comme nous.

Il m'adressa un clin d'œil et s'assit sur les épaisses fourrures. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions voir l'autre bout du bâtiment et les quelques elfes en patrouille. Près de l'entrée, un marchand d'arme se tenait au côté de son étalage.

Afin d'être plus tranquille, je poussais les longs rideaux blancs pour nous enfermer, laissant uniquement la vue libre sur l'étendue neigeuse, au dehors.

Je posais lourdement mon sac et mes armes à terre, puis m'affala sur le sol.

_ Il reste de la viande séchée? Demandais-je.

Il m'en balança un morceau.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça?

_ Hum... On y prend goût.

Il eut un sourire sarcastique puis entreprit de nettoyer ses lames. Il bondit au dessus de la barrière et enfonça ses lames dans la neige.

Je ne cessais donc jamais d'admirer son corps musclé, taillé pour combattre?

_ Reposes-toi, dit-il. Je vais vérifier que les elfes font bien leur boulot.

Je hochais la tête et m'allongeais dans les fourrures. La fatigue eut très vite raison de moi, et je plongeais presque aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve...

**Chapitre 12: L'imprévue destinée**

Quelque chose de doux me réveilla. Comme un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Il faisait encore nuit, à en juger par luminosité et la température (qui commençait sérieusement à grimper...)

Avant même que je n'ouvre les paupières, je sentis le corps de l'assassin sur le mien. Il me tenait les poignets et m'embrassait de la gorge jusqu'à ma poitrine avec une telle sensualité que je crus défaillir.

_ Mortelame...

Mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étouffais un cris de stupeur. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une lueur rouge, comme lorsqu'il avait combattu les orcs.

Par les esprits, il n'était pas lui même...

Je tentais de le pousser doucement pour garder le contrôle mais il me retînt plus fort contre la couche de fourrure. A mi chemin entre la panique et l'extase, je vacillais entre le laisser-aller et l'envie de lui coller une tarte.

Mais comme il s'attaquait à mon oreille, je n'eut d'autres choix que de l'affronter sur le terrain du plaisir... La seule chose de vrai dans un monde tel que le notre, où tout est prit par la force et la destruction.

Les guerres.

Mon insupportable et si désirable voleur défit ma robe avec délicatesse et agrippa mes cheveux, mon visage étant à quelques pouces du sien.

_ Tu me désires, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je le sais.

Maintenant plus que jamais, tu veux dire...

_ Prétentieux, articulais-je avant qu'il ne prenne ma bouche d'assaut.

Je lui rendit son baiser avec fièvre et passion, jusqu'à m'oublier totalement dans ses bras. Il était Mortelame sans l'être, mais qu'importe. Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais... Seul comptait cette union fantastique qui déchaînait mes pouvoirs comme jamais.

Je le criblait de maux, à coup de griffes et de morsures et, par les naarus je le jure, le Mortelame aux yeux rouges aimait cela plus que de raison. Sa force et sa vigueur me firent perdre connaissance plus d'une fois, je me demandais même si il était humain.

Impossible. Parfaitement impossible.

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, alors qu'il m'emmenait là où je n'étais pas encore allée. Là où le reste n'a plus aucune importance.

_ Ewe... souffla-t-il soudain, en saisissant mon visage pour me plonger dans son regard rougeoyant. Je... Argh...

Il m'étais insupportable d'attendre plus encore. J'avais l'impression d'être … heureuse, plus que de raison.

_ Je... ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille en feu.

Très bien... il ne l'avouerait pas encore aujourd'hui.

Je lui souriais alors qu'il me transportait loin de ce monde, là où lui seul savait me conduire.

_ Qui es-tu? Fis-je, haletante.

Par un miracle que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer, ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelles.

_ Je suis celui qui te fait l'amour mieux que personne, répliqua-t-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés.

Quelle humilité renversante.

_ Mortelame...

Il ria, ce qui me fit étrange. C'était un son qui se faisait plutôt rare...

_ Mon passé est derrière, dit-il, la mine sombre. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y revenir.

_ Je... suis désolée, fis-je en me pelotonnant contre lui.

Malgré tout, je me remémorais les paroles de Torche. Tout s'accordait à dire que le voleur n'était pas un simple être humain... Entre les doutes de mon élémentaire, et ce que j'avais vue de mes propres yeux... Non...

Mais alors, que pouvait-il être? Une sorte d'hybride, ou … Autre chose, c'était certain.

Et au final, était-ce si important que je sache la vérité? Une chose était sure, il ne m'avait jamais abandonnée.

Il me protégeait sans même que je le veuille. Et pour finir, c'est un amant hors pair.

Alors, savoir ce qu'il était exactement m'importais peu. Pour moi, les actes sont beaucoup plus important que ce que nous sommes à l'origine, puisque c'est ce qui nous forge. Prenez l'exemple d'un chaman.. Non, mauvaise idée. Un mage plutôt. Il peut être puissant, mais lui seul, de par ses choix, peut devenir bon ou mauvais.

En ce qui concernait Mortelame, mon cœur n'avait aucun doute.

Absolument aucun.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les bruits autour de moi. Non loin, je distinguais nettement le pas nonchalant des gardes et de leur familiers, de magnifiques tigres blancs tigrés de bleu. Je n'avais jamais vue ces bêtes auparavant.

_ Pourquoi m'avoir choisie, murmurais-je en lui caressant son torse musclé.

Le voleur me jeta un regard surpris.

_ Je t'avais repérée... Tu me semblais intelligente, indépendante, plutôt douée pour soigner... et tu as un cul ravissant.

Je lui donnait un coup de poing qu'il rattrapa en plein vol.

_ Mais pour le combat rapproché, tu as encore des progrès à faire, dit-il avant de se jeter sur moi, de nouveau.

Nous regagnions la route peu avant le levé du soleil. Emmitouflée dans ma longue cape blanche, j'arpentais la neige avec peine. Il y avait eu du vent, cette nuit, et toutes nos traces avaient été effacées. Difficile dans ces conditions de se repérer...

Soudain, j'entendis un grognement. Je dégainais aussitôt ma masse et prêta l'oreille.

_ Ca vient de derrière la colline, fit Mortelame en se camouflant. Par là.

Nous avancions discrètement dans la neige. Je gravis la colline et étouffa d'un cris de stupeur.

En bas dans la vallée, un énorme tigre blanc, semblable à ceux des elfes, était en prise avec un groupe de chasseurs. Ces derniers, armés de lances et de flèches, étaient juchés sur leur monture, de gros béliers de guerre noirs.

Le tigre se défendait plutôt bien, mais ils allaient finir par le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Sans réfléchir, je bondit sous forme de loup fantôme et me jeta sur le premier chasseur venu. Je le fit tomber de sa monture et planta mes crocs dans sa chair.

Un de moins.

Je repris forme draenei et affrontais les autres, alerté par les hurlements de leur camarade.

_ Merde! C'est quoi ça? Brailla un homme aussi maigre que laid.

_ Encore une bête à corne les gars, tuez la!

Maudissant ces salopards; je me jetais sur le côté pour éviter la flèche empoisonnée qui m'était destinée. Mortelame apparut derrière un homme en sautant et planta ses dages dans son dos. Puis il sprinta jusqu'à l'autre et lui ouvrit la gorge comme on coupe le beurre.

Il acheva le dernier en lui lançant un éventail de couteau meurtriers.

Le coeur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, je me tournais vers le tigre acculé contre un rocher.

Lorsque mon regard croisa le siens, je fus clouée sur place.

Sidérée, je le regardais s'approcher doucement de moi puis, sans savoir exactement comment, je sus que c'était une femelle. Ses yeux ne trahissait rien de sa peur, ni de sa reconnaissance.

Cette tigresse était différente de celles que j'avais vue jusqu'alors.

Mortelame s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle.

_ NON! Hurlais-je.

Il haussa un sourcils.

_ Elle va te bouffer, Ewe.

Non, j'étais persuadée que non...

Je tendis ma main sur son front et, timidement, la caressait du bout des doigts. La tigresse pencha la tête et émit un drôle de son. Je crois qu'elle était contente.

J'étais si émue que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. A l'évidence, il y avait un lien très fort entre nous.

_ Ewe... gronda le voleur qui sauta sur l'un des béliers de guerre.

_ Cristale, murmurais-je en posant mes deux main sur l'énorme tête du félin.

_ C'est comme ça que tu l'appelle?

Dans ma tête, j'entendais des fourmillements étranges, comme des murmures incohérents que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer...

_Non, répondis-je sans détacher mon regard de la tigresse blanche. Elle s'appelle déjà comme ça...

Cristale me poussa doucement et vint se placer devant moi. Hésitante, je montais dessus à cru, me cramponnant à sa crinière peu existante.

Ouf, tout allait bien. J'éclatais de rire, nerveuse.

_ Regardes, fis-je à Mortelame. Elle est très gentille...

Je l'entendis marmonner et il prit le galop en direction du sud.

« Accroches- toi bien »

Avais-je bien entendue?

La tigresse rugit fortement et bondit au galop. J'eus toutes les peines à rester sur son dos.

Nous arrivions plus rapidement que prévue à la chaumière du mage, Albert l'Insoumi. Étrangement, le paysage avait changé... La température y étai beaucoup moins froide qu'au nord, et les collines blanches se transformaient peu à peu en montagnes rocheuses...

Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise du fait que j'aurais jurée avoir entendus la voix de ma tigresse... Peut-être étais-je fatiguée. Le froid devait m'embrouiller le cerveau, aussi.

_ Attends-moi là, fit Mortelame en mettant pieds à terre. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'obéis mais glissa à mon tour sur le sol de glace. Par les esprits, je donnerais chère pour passer cette nuit dans pareil chaumière.

Alors que je frottais mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour me réchauffer, je vis Cristale s'éloigner d'un pas léger, quasi-silencieux..

_ Où vas-tu? Demandais-je bêtement, comme si elle allait me répondre.

« L'étable du mage est pleine de viande fraîche. Et j'ai faim » me dit une voix féminine, très douce.

Je me figeais.

« Tu peux me comprendre? Et me répondre? » fis-je par la pensée.

« Toi et moi nous nous attentions depuis longtemps, chamane. Cela était écris. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Oh.. »

_ C'est bon, fit Mortelame en claquant la porte. On en a pour un bon moment. Ewe, tu va bien?

Visiblement, mon visage exprimait le contraire.

_ Oui, oui.

_ Où est ta bestiole?

_ Heu...

J'entendis un rugissement effrayant puis Cristale revint non longtemps après, en se pourléchant les babines. Mortelame éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Intelligente, avoua-t-il en sautant sur son bélier. Aller, la route est encore longue.

_ On va où cette fois?

_ Astranaar. Toua devrait rentrer de mission, on devrait arriver en même temps qu'elle.

Je souris et caressa son encolure. Moi non plus, je ne comptais pas la laisser seule ici.

« Je compte te suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout d'Azeroth, si il le faut, chamane... » fit Cristal en baillant longuement.

_Parfait, fis-je à Mortelame. Mais cette fois, on ne prend plus les montures volantes.

Nous marchions depuis des heures, et je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal au dos. Bien entendu, je profitais d'un panorama extraordinaire, digne des plus beaux rêves. Tout ces horizons de blanc, perdu dans les montagnes enneigées et pourtant illuminées par un soleil timide, mais bien présent... Tout ici n'étais que magie.

Je comprenais pourquoi la plupart des elfes chérissaient cet endroit mélancolique.

Juché sur son grand bélier qu'il avait recouvert de sa longue cape blanche, Mortelame se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux verts me fixaient avec intensité, sous sa capuche.

_ Tu es songeuse, me dit-il.

_ Ma dernière méditation remonte à Darnasus, et c'est une chose que les chamans devraient faire au moins une fois par jour. Sinon notre esprit part de lui même... Ca peut être dangereux.

_ Que se passerait-il?

_ Et bien, si je ne voyage pas dans le plan astral aussi souvent que je le devrais, mon esprit peut s'échapper de mon corps terrestre le temps de se régénérer. C'est quelque chose de rare mais d'incontrôlable. L'ennui, c'est que cela peut m'arriver même en plein combat, par exemple.

Le voleur fronça les sourcils, puis retourna à ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas apprécier cette hypothèse.

Nous marchions depuis un bon moment lorsque j'entendis des bruits sourds qui provenait de quelque part, sur ma gauche.

_ Tu entends? Fis-je en arrêtant Cristal.

_ Hum...

Comme si elle avait lue dans mes pensées, la tigresse se dirigea vers la source du problème. Mortelame suivit, a contrecœur.

Non d'un chien! Les deux que nous avions croisés il y a quelques jours étaient en train de combattre un démon de grande taille, aussi rouge que la fournaise.

Ses cornes de taureaux fonçait sur tout ce qui bougeait. De loin, je vis la femme- toute petite à côté!- lancer un puissant sort qui creusa un trou béant dans le sol. Nos montures furent secouées.

_ Hola, fis-je alors que Cristal s'arrêtait. Mortelame, il faut les aider!

_ Non.

_ Mais... - le gros démon fonça sur le draenei- il va les tuer !

_ C'est pas mon problème.

Bon, je n'aimais peut être pas beaucoup l'humaine, mais de la à la laisser mourir... qui plus est, elle était avec un représentant de ma race.

J'envoyais Cristal galoper en leur direction. J'entendis Mortelame grogner puis il me rejoignis rapidement.

_ Restez loin de ça, lança la femme en envoyant un puissant sort de feu sur l'immense démon.

Ce dernier hurla et déchaîna sa colère.

_ Misérables avortons ! hurla-t-il. Je vous écraserais tous jusqu'au derniers... Mortels...

Le grand draenei fonça alors sur lui et l'assena de coups de... totem? Enfin, il saisie deux masses et engagea le combat au corps à corps, pendant que l'humaine lui envoyais des sorts néfastes et visiblement destructeurs.

Je soignais les blessures de tout le monde, alors que Mortelame arriva derrière le démon, dans l'ombre.

Puis il frappa, encore et encore.

Le monstre poussa un ultime râle de douleur avant de s'effondrer à même le sol, la tête la première dans la neige.

_ Vous l'avez tué! Râla la femme. J'allais avoir son fragment d'âme, idiots!

Mortelame apparut derrière elle, une lame menaçant sa gorge déployée. Il avait juste à appuyer.

Soudain, je le vis s'effondrer: le draenei derrière lui brandissait un totem qu'il reposa avec délicatesse.

_ On ne fait pas de mal à maîtresse, grogna-t-il en soulevant d'un bras fort l'humaine qui paraissait minuscule à côté de lui.

_ Déposes-moi, sombre crétin, trancha-t-elle.

Je courus vers le voleur qui se releva en se massant la tête.

_ Quel abrutit... grinça-t-il.

_Qui êtes vous? Fis-je en me tournant vers la magicienne.

La femme me foudroya du regard. Ses yeux devinrent violacé, de même couleur que sa longue robe. Ses longs cheveux blonds tranchaient avec sa peau pâle.

_ Je suis Kalycee la démoniste, dit-elle d'une voix dure. Et toi, chamane? Qui es-tu?

Cristale marcha en ma direction, en grognant.

« Calmes-toi ma belle, ils ne peuvent nous faire le moindre mal. »

_ Ewenae. Et voici Mortelame.

Ce dernier était déjà sur son bélier, l'air pas commode. Kalycee le regardais avec insistance. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cela...

_ Et lui? Fis-je en désignant le draenei.

_ Oh, ça... Je l'appelle Loubéé. Il ne m'a jamais dit son nom... Je crois qu'il ne le connaît pas. Oh, il est gentils, mais... un peu con, si vous voulez mon avis.

_ Très bien, enchanté, maintenant au revoir, brailla Mortelame.

Je n'étais pas mécontente de quitter ces deux étrangers ingrats... Et dire que nous venions de leur sauver la mise...

Nous traversèrent la zone neigeuse assez rapidement, nos montures ne paraissaient pas essoufflées le moins du monde, surtout Cristal. Je savais que cette tigresse me surprendrais encore...

_ Gangrebois, enfin! Soupirai-je alors que nous traversions le tunnel des Grumegueules.

Ces étranges créatures ressemblaient en tout point aux ancêtres Calmepin qui arpentaient l'île de Brume Azur...

Comme elle me manquait.. avec ses animaux libres d'aller où bon leur semble, ses cristaux éclatants, ses immenses arbres baignées dans la brume perpétuelle... Bientôt, j'y retournerais.

Je m'en faisais le serment.

_ Mortelame? Tout va bien?

Je le voyais ses tordre de douleur sur son bélier.

Mal à l'aise sur notre route semée de caillasse, ce dernier glissa du haut d'une falaise et roula jusqu'en bas.

_ MORTELAME! Criais-je en me précipitant à son secours. Ca va?

_ Ouai, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Mon pouvoir me disait le contraire.

_ Merde, fis-je en m'agenouillant près du bélier. Il a la jambe cassé...

Le voleur se releva en trébuchant, et me rejoignit jusqu'à l'animal qui hurlais à la mort.

_ Il faut l'achever, dit-il. Sinon, il va se faire bouffer par les bêtes sauvages du coin...

_ D'accord, acquiesçais-je en grimaçant.

Je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais faire, mais au moment où je sentis mon pouvoir se déchainer sur a pauvre bête, Cristal se jeta sur le corps et lui mordit l'encolure.

Ca ne dura qu'un seul instant.

« Merci » fis-je en levant mes yeux vers elle.

« Mangez en premier, je finirais les restes. » dit la tigresse en se couchant près de nous.

Il restait cependant un autre problème. Mortelame avait l'air mal en point. En levant mes mains au dessus de lui, je ressentis la douleur caractéristique du poison, ou alors d'une malédiction.

Difficile à savoir.

_ As-tu pu avaler quoique ce soit chez le mage? Demandais-je en posant ma main sur son cœur, afin de compter les battements.

_ Pas la moindre goutte de rhum. Règle de survie élémentaire, ne rien accepter d'un parfait inconnu... N'oublies pas à qui tu as affaire, Ewe...

Bon, il avait toujours sale caractère, c'était plutôt bon signe.

_ Alors il t'a jeté quelque chose... je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Je récupérais les affaires posées sur le bélier et sortie quelques fioles pleines. Mon petit mélange devrait atténuer la malédiction un moment...

_ Il va me falloir du temps pour trouver la nature du sort, dis-je en lui tendant un flacon. Après quoi, j'arriverais à faire la potion adéquat... j'espère. Sans cela, tu seras sacrément diminué.

Il but la potion d'une traite.

_ Ca peut neutraliser les effets un moment, mais en aucun cas te guérir...

_ Génial, grommela-t-il en se relevant avec dificulté.

Il était très affaiblit. Je pencherais pour quelque chose qui atténuait la force... Mais impossible de déterminer la cause exact.

_ Bon, il faut continuer... Cristale?

« Oui, il peut venir. J'ai la force de vous porter tout les deux. »

_ Parfait... Merci.

_ A qui tu parles?

_ Montes, ordonnais-je.

_ Je pense qu'il m'a empoisonné par... sa foutue magie pour reprendre l'or...

_ Oui, fis-je en ramassant les sacs. Crisale, le bélier est à toi. Je préfère qu'on s'abstienne de manger de la viandee crue pour le moment...

Une chose était certaine, mes paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Le félin se rua sur le cadavre et le dévora à grands coup de dents à rallonge.

J'aidais Mortelame, qui était couvert de sueur froides, à s'allonger sous un arbre. Il respirait normalement et mes soins magiques lui permettait de ne pas trop souffrir, mais il était faible, incontestablement.

_ Les Grumegueules peuvent peut être nous aider, dis-je. Ce n'est pas très loin... attends-moi là.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis bondit sous forme de louve.

_EWE!

J'arrachais un cris de douleur en reprenant forme draenei. En m'effondrant sur le sol, je me rendis compte que mon épaule venait d'être transpercée d'une flèche qui me faisait terriblement mal.

J'essayais bêtement d'essuyer le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie puis arracha la flèche d'une traite.

Je grimaçais de plus belle.

Et merde.

Ce que je vis alors me sembla irréel.

Une avalanche d'hommes dévalèrent la pente, faisant voler les feuilles mortes autour d'eux. La plupart possédaient une aura magique si puissante qu'elle vint percuter la mienne de plein fouet. Mes yeux affolés virent la tigresse se faire envahir par les ennemis, et je reçu un violent coup sur le crâne.

Je crachais mon sang puis me releva férocement. Mortelame était en danger, tout comme Cristale. Ces salops devaient payer.

J'envoyais Torche au combat suivit d'une chaîne d'éclair qui électrocuta cinq humanoïdes. J'appelais la foudre et le feu pour me venir en aide. La magie au fond de moi explosa comme un torrent de lumière qui détruit tout sur son passage.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'avais repoussée la première vague à moi seule.

La mauvaise, est que j'étais totalement épuisée pour contrer la seconde, qui nous envahie bientôt.

On me lia les poignets et le cou avec des liens magiques qui avaient l'inconvenance de se serrer si d'aventure j'osais bouger le moindre petit doigt. La panique m'assaillit.

« Cristale... »

« Je vais bien... Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je cherchais furtivement Mortelame des yeux. Introuvable.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne nouvelle, car il aurait réussit à s'échapper.

_ Avancez! Brailla un homme encapuchonné.

On tira sur mes liens et je suivis le cortège sans broncher. L'heure de la revanche allait sonner, mais pour l'instant... il me fallait un plan.

Or, dans l'immédiat, je n'en avais pas.

**Chapitre 13: Collaboration forcée**

Inutile d'essayer de s'échapper, la voie était close. Ligotée jusqu'au sang et entourée de gardes, je percevais l'inquiétude de Cristale. Cette dernière était à l'arrière du cortège, entourée de lances et droguée par la magie.

Son esprit était aussi embué qu'un marécage pris dans la brume matinale.

_ Qui êtes-vous? Lançais-je à une femme, sur ma gauche.

Aucune réponse. Bah voyons...

Nous marchions depuis des heures, jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée de ruines cachées dans la forêt. Je les avaient déjà vue, en plein vol. Nous n'étions pas si loin d'Astranaar...

Cristal fut attachée sur une pierre froide, et ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir lourdement, forcée par la magie de ces sectateurs vêtus de pourpre.

Je frissonnais de rage, sans compter que mon épaule me faisait un mal fou. L'un des garde prit son d'y appuyer assez fort son doigt, afin de me faire comprendre que j'avais intérêt à obéir.

On me traîna jusqu'à des grottes lugubres avant de me jeter dans un cachot. Prise d'une colère innommable, je saisie les barreaux et tentais de les défoncer.

Ridicule.

Mon estomac se retourna lorsque j'entendis les hurlements de Mortelame.

Et merde! Ces salopards le tenaient!

_ Non, soufflais-je en tapant mon front contre les barreaux.

J'entendis un éclat de rire sonore, mêlé aux cris déchirants de mon voleur.

_ Alors petite chérie, grinça le garde qui surveillait ma cellule. Ton ami à l'air d'apprécier la conversation! Ha!

Je le maudissais, ce qui le fit doublement rire. D'ordinaire, je n'étais pas grossière mais...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, douce chamane, railla-t-il, son casque résolument rabattu sur son visage mesquin. Nous saurons nous occuper de toi lorsque le moment viendra...

Ma fureur était telle que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Fumier de... Argh... Qu'il profite bien de ses derniers jours car il venait de signer son arrêt de mort..

Il y avait du vacarme autour de moi. Un brouhaha indéfinissable, comme si un troupeau de personnes s'étaient mis à parler ensemble, dans une langue étrange.

Une sorte de cérémonie.

Depuis ma cellule, je ne voyais pas grand chose, mais je jurerais entendre des chants ésotériques.

Par les esprits, j'étais morte d'inquiétude! Je ne pouvais supporter qu'ils touchent ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux de Mortelame...

Soudain, ses hurlements s'estompèrent. J'entendis des pas puis on le jeta avec violence dans mon cachot.

_ Tiens, on te le rend en superbe état, chamane ! Brailla l'un des gardes avant de repartir, plié de rire.

_ Oh, non... murmurais-je en me trainant jusqu'à lui. Non...

Son visage était tuméfié, son torse- dont l'armure était déchirée- suintait de son sang... Il était déjà faible au départ, mais là... Par les esprits...

Mes narines étaient emplis de l'odeur de la mort.

Je me concentrais sur mon pouvoir, et incantais doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Le voir dans cet état m'étais insupportable...

_ Ca va aller, dis-je en caressant son front perlant de sang.

Mortelame grimaçait pour ne pas crier, mais je savais tout son corps meurtri. Je pouvais sentir ses nerfs en feu, brûlant de l'intérieur aussi rapidement qu'un poison mortel. Je redoublais de pleurs. J'étais incapable de savoir si il allait s'en sortir vivant...

Tremblante, je tentais de refermer les plaies avec mes plus puissants sorts de soin. Seulement, j'étais si affaiblie que j'obtenais de piètres résultats...

Quelque chose attira mon attentions, dans un coin de la grotte. Ca bougeait si vite que j'avais du mal à percevoir l'étrange toison foncée.

Une fouine. Aussi sombre que l'ombre... Ses deux grands yeux jaunes me fixaient avec intensité.

_ Viens par ici, fis-je en m'approchant doucement.

L'animal couina et s'approcha rapidement de moi. Avant que je ne puisse la toucher, elle avait déjà disparue.

Je fronçais les sourcils; à sa place se trouvait une sorte de petit couteau.

J'étais sidérée. L'avait-elle laissée ici ? _Une fouine?_

Bon, puisque la chance avait décidée de me revenir... Je cachais la petite lame dans le creux de ma main et revînt auprès de Mortelame, toujours à terre. Les gardes étaient toujours postés devant l'entrée de notre cage... Et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas envie d'attirer leur attention maintenant. Il fallait que je surveille mon voleur et que je le protège autant que possible, tout comme il l'a toujours fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour moi...

A n'en pas douter, la nuit serait longue.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici, à me morfondre, à contempler les dégâts... Mon cœur était si lourd qu'il me faisait mal...

Malgré ma fatigue, je tenais la petite lame qu'avais laissée la fouine sur le sol terreux. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, ni si elle en avait exprès... En outre, depuis que je connaissais Cristale, j'étais persuadée que certains animaux étaient différents des autres. Alors, quoi qu'elle puisse être, j'avais une petite chance de sortir d'ici, grâce à cette arme.

Si seulement Mortelame pouvait se réveiller, et forcer la serrure... Il lui suffirait de quelques tours de poignets...

Tout à coup, j'entendis des voix se rapprocher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je cachais le bout de lame sous le corps endormis de mon assassin.

Qui sait...

Un groupe de gardes arrivèrent et m'obligèrent à les suivre.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites, crachais-je en me débattant autant que je le pu.

Les sectateurs restèrent silencieux et me poussèrent par magie jusqu'à une grotte beaucoup plus vaste.

L'immense salle était plongée dans la lumière des torches. Plusieurs runes, illuminées de je ne sais quelle manière, étaient peintes sur les parois de l'immense « salle ». Si on y ajoutais les statues, je pencherais pour une salle des rituels, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Un grondement sourd fit trembler le sol sous mes sabots. Tout à coup, les sbires vêtus de pourpres – il y en avait une cinquantaine, par les esprits- s'écartèrent de moi. Libre de mes mouvements, j'hésitais une seconde à courir de toutes mes dernières forces, ce qui était inimaginable... Laisser Mortelame ici et m'enfuir comme une... voleuse?

Plutôt mourir.

Ce que je vis alors me fit trembler de tout mes muscles. De l'antre d'un tunnel sombre venait d'apparaître un immense... monstre, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Oh, il me ressemblait beaucoup, si on y ajoutais plusieurs fois ma propre taille, tronquait ma couleur bleu pour un rouge carmin absolument parfait et … Aucun doute là dessus, il s'agissait d'un mâle.

Puissant et dangereux.

Quel sorte de créature était-il? Peut être un dérivé de draenei démoniaque... Je n'étais pas experte en démonologie. Mais il respirait la magie démoniaque à des kilomètres.

Je reculais alors que ses immenses sabots avançaient vers moi. Ses yeux noirs comme la nuit semblaient me fixer avec une haine féroce, destructrice.

_ Elle est minuscule ! Tonna le démon en me soulevant par le cou.

Je ressentais la peur de ses sbires tout autour de moi. J'angoissais davantage à l'idée qu'il pouvait me réduire en miette... et Mortelame aussi...

_ Poses-moi tout de suite, articulais-je en agrippant son poignet avec mes deux – petites- mains.

Le démon éclata de rire.

_ Et un sale caractère... dit-il à voix basse, comme si il réfléchissait. Dis moi, chamane... Quel est ton élément maître?

_ Elle possède un élémentaire de flamme, maître, dit un sectateur.

_ Ah, merveilleux... coassa le démon en grimaçant un rictus. Et bien, il y a un bon moyen de le savoir!

Il posa son autre main sur ma tête et incanta en langage démoniaque. Je hurlais de douleur, mes nerfs étaient en feu. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je ne libère Torche, complètement affolé par mes pouvoirs en dérive.

Mon radar magique s' égarait complètement. J'avais l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, ni mes pensées, ni mon corps et encore moins ma magie.

_ Parfait... grinça-t-il avec un rictus mauvais.

Il parlait d'une voix caverneuse, comme si elle provenait d'outre-tombe. Lorsqu'il me reposa, je respirais enfin... Pour un moment. Sous les yeux des sbires, il me traîna dans le tunnel assombrit en me tirant par les cornes.

En plus d'avoir mal, je trouvais ce procédé insultant. Il n'était pas né celui qui me baladera par mes cornes comme une vulgaire mule...

_ Calmes-toi, petite sauvageonne... Ou je me verrais obligé de te dresser à ma manière. Crois-moi, tu n'y survivrait pas... Descendante des Eredars.

_ Je ne suis pas...

_ Draenei signifie « exilé », dans ta langue natale. Tu ne le savais pas, petite bleu?

_ Je...

Il me jeta dans ce qui semblait être sa tanière. Arrangée tel un palais, il se posa sur un immense fauteuil de crânes.

Je me recroquevillais sur un large coussin que je devinais plein de sang.

_ Je compte bien te faire changer de camp, murmura-t-il, pour lui même. Tout comme tes ancêtres, tu changeras d'avis...

_ Les draeneis sont purs et incorruptibles, dis-je à mi-voix. Les naarus nous ont choisis. C'est une perte de temps... tu n'y arriveras jamais.

_ Et que crois-tu, petite sotte? Tonna le démon en se levant brusquement, plantant son trident dans le sol. Que ta race à toujours été vouée à la lumière? Oh, non... nombreux sont ceux qui se sont fourvoyez auprès des démons... Et puisque mes imbéciles d'esclaves t'ont ramenée, stupide petite chamane, je compte bien te montrer à quel point tu es faible, et corruptible. J'y arriverais et par tout les moyens !

Je soutenais son regard noir, malgré ma peur.

_ Quand aux autres... je ne sais pas encore quoi en faire..

_ Les autres? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui... Les deux humains et le draenei... Peut être que j'arriverais à tirer quelque chose de l'autre Eredar mais pour ce qui est des humains...

Il s'assit de nouveau sur son fauteuil, comme absorbé dans ses pensées. Je savais les démons brutaux et sanguinaires, j'ignorais en revanche leur intelligence, pourtant bien réelle.

_ J'y réfléchirais. En attendant, viens là.

Je restais sans bouger.

_ Tu es libre de tes mouvements, draenei. Mais lorsque je donne un ordre, j'ai pour habitude qu'on obéisse...

_ Dommage pour toi, répondis-je, de plus en plus agacée.

Il se déplaça si vite que je ne le vit pas me soulever par la gorge, et me plaquer brutalement contre le mur derrière moi. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

_ Intéressant... grinça-t-il en me dévisageant longuement.

Par les esprits, ses yeux...

Sa puissance émanait de tout son corps brûlant. J'avais peur et en même temps... Il avait une certaine emprise sur moi.

Peut être la même que ces prétendus démons avaient eus sur mes soit disant ancêtres? Tout était flou... Je ne songeais plus tant à Mortelame, ni à personne... Tout ce que j'avais connus avant était... comme sur le point de s'effacer.

Plus il me regardait, plus j'avais envie de le satisfaire... de faire n'importe quoi, tant qu'il m'en donne l'ordre.

Non, il fallait me ressaisir. Je n'étais plus moi même, il fallait que ça cesse. Je devais absolument sortir d'ici.

_ Tu aimes le pouvoir, petite chamane?

J'aimerais tant me boucher les oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre...

_ Non.

_ Hum... En es-tu certaine? Ne ressens-tu pas le flot d'énergie qui coule dans tes veines, cette soudaine sensation de puissance chaque fois que tu incante, la moindre pulsion de magie qui explose partout autour de toi...

L'immense démon s'approcha de moi et me donna quelque chose à boire. J'avais tellement soif que je vidais la chope d'une traite.

Une idée, furtive, me traversa l'esprit.

_ Mortelame... Il est blessé...

Le démon me caressa la joue et me porta sur sa jambe droite. Elle était si imposante que je tenais parfaitement dessus.

_ Il va bien.

_ Mais...

Il me força à le regarder et répéta sa phrase. Je le crus sur parole.

_ Oui... murmurais-je sans réfléchir.

Le démon sourit et approcha son visage du miens.

_ Que dirais-tu d'être ma maîtresse, chamane?

Comme si sa question en était vraiment une.

_ Tu aurais plus de pouvoir que tu n'en a jamais rêvée... Mes sbires seraient à tes ordres... Réfléchies bien à tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait... Ce serait l'occasion de te venger.

Mon esprit, déjà embrouillé, refusait catégoriquement de fonctionner.

_ Maître.

Un sectateur venait d'entrer dans la vaste pièce.

_ Que doit-on faire des autres prisonniers? Demanda-t-il sous son capuchon pourpre.

_ Attachez les sur la place publique, mais gardez l'homme en vie. La chamane y tient.

Je devinais l'étonnement du sbire mais il partit sans poser de questions.

_ Oui mon Seigneur.

Le temps passait sans que je ne puisse coordonner mes pensées clairement. Enfin... Disons que par moment, j'avais des trous de mémoire. Comme si je n'étais plus totalement maîtresse de mon esprit, que j'étais influencée... Mais les moments où j'en prenais conscience étaient si rares...

Debout, les mains appuyées contre un arbre planté dans le jardin reconstitué – une sorte de recueil de plantes qu'utilisaient les sectateurs pour se nourrir, ou empoisonner leurs ennemis- je méditais. Je m'oubliais totalement. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici, impossible à dire.

Et puis, je sentis une main appuyer sur mon ventre et me pousser contre un corps chaud, presque autant que le feu.

_ Chamane, grinça la voix du démon derrière moi. Que fais-tu?

Les yeux rivés sur l'écorne, je répondit d'une voix fantomatique:

_ Je ne sais pas...

C'était vrai. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? Je ne me souvenais même plus être venue...

Le démon me retourna et me regarda de haut en bas.

_ Que veux-tu? Lui demandais-je.

_ Toi ! Hurla le démon en prenant soudain feu.

J'étais terrorisée. Il me plaqua contre l'arbre e me souleva de plusieurs coudées. Arrachant ma robe d'un seul coup de main, il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre ce que je ne lui avait pas – je crois- accordée.

Pour autant que je le sache, faire l'amour avec un démon était dangereux. Les femmes n'y survivaient pas, quand aux draeneis, je ne sais pas... Ceci dit, je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir...

Comment pouvais-je être aussi calme?

Mais, aussi déroutant que cela puisse paraître, il n'en fit rien. Du moins, il ne fit pas ce que je pensais.

Toujours couvert de flammes, le démon infusa son pouvoir dans le mien, mêlant ma magie à la sienne.

Voilà où il voulait en venir. Il voulait fusionner nos pouvoirs...mais il y avait un problème, comme si l'ombre et la nature n'étaient pas compatibles. Mieux, ils se combattaient. Et on peut dire que c'était violent.

Le combat dura encore et encore, sans que je ne sois vraiment là. Ma conscience astrale avait soudainement quittée mon corps pour n'y revenir que très, très longtemps après.

Lorsque le démon en avait fini avec moi.

_ Chamane, tonna-t-il en éclatant de rire. Tu es surprenante!

Sa voix était forte, j'en avais des bourdonnements dans la tête...

_ Ton pouvoir me résiste mais il pliera, exactement comme toi... murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je le vis fermer les yeux et souffler comme un taureau. Je ne pouvais avoir peur, car je n'étais plus moi même... Je crois. Tout était si confus... ce qui était sur, c'est que mon corps physique était exténué, presque souffrant. Je n'étais pas certaine de résister à un deuxième assaut.

Enfin, si on pouvait expliquer l'attaque magique par ce terme...

_ Il m'en faut encore... souffla-t-il. Ton pouvoir... Argh... Tu va céder, chamane... Je te le jure, tu va me céder...

Je frissonnais de peur ou de plaisir puis hurlais. Le démon planta ses crocs dans ma chair, la douleur était insupportable.

Comme si il cherchait à me défendre, mon pouvoir explosa soudain, près à dévaster tout sur son passage.

_Pendant ce temps, dans un des cachots..._

_ Loubéé, arrêtes avec ça! Tonna Kalycee en se levant. Lyssa, vient par ici.

Une petite fouine se faufila sans l'ombre et vint se nicher près de la démoniste.

_ Tu l'as trouvée?

Le petit animal couina.

_ Parfait...

_ J'ai faim ! Hurla le chaman, en se cognant la tête contre les barreaux.

Kalycee lorgna les muscles imposants du draenei. A n'en pas douter, il aurait de quoi envoyer quelques sbires à la mort... Il lui était donc encore utile.

_ Écoutes, reprit-elle en croisant les bras avec délicatesse. Mon gentils chaman...

Le draenei se retourna, tout sourire.

« Mon Dieu ce qu'il est bête! » pensa la jeune femme.

_ Tu sais que je t'ai toujours trouvé... charmant -elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et les caressa langoureusement- fort et...

Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et susurra:

_ Et si gourmant...

Le draenei ne tint plus et souleva la démoniste dans ses bras.

_ Tu as faim, n'est-ce pas?

_ Ca fait des jours qu'on est ici et je n'ai droit qu'à du pain dégueulasse... Je vais tout arracher...

Ses yeux habituellement blancs devinrent rouges de colère.

_ Sois patient, et j'exaucerais ton vœux, cher amour...

_ Oui, Kalycee... souffla Loubéé en fourrant son visage dans les longs cheveux blond de la démoniste. Oui...

Soudain, les sectateurs l'arrachèrent aux bras du chaman. Ils venaient de forcer la serrure.

_ Loubéé! Cria la démoniste. Non!

Le chaman entra dans une furie sanguinaire et défonça la tête du premier venu.

_ Laissez la! Tonna-t-il en donnant un formidable coup de poing à un autre.

Les sbires du démons envahirent bientôt le cahot et parvinrent, non sans difficulté, à contrôler le chaman.

_ Tenez -le bien! Hurla un homme en envoyant à Loubéé un sort de silence.

_ Où est-ce que vous nous emmenez? Gémit Kalycee en se laissant traîner jusqu'à une grotte majestueuses et très grande.

Là, on lui attacha les poignets contre deux poteaux profondément enfoncés dans le sol.

_ Kalycee! Hurla le draenei en faisant bouger les poteaux.

_ Merde, immobilisez le chaman!

_ Ah... Les puissants Eredars...

Kalycee tourna son regard vers l'énorme démon qui venait d'entrer. Il était absolument gigantesque et puissant. Rien à voir avec l'autre microbe du berceau de l'hiver...

_ Den'Kajass... murmura-t-elle, épouvantée.

**Chapitre 14: La Haute Trahison **

_ Torche, viens à moi, dis-je en levant une main au dessus d'un cercle démoniaque, inscrit à l'encre magique.

Celle ci devînt fluorescente et mon élémentaire apparut fidèlement devant moi, plus féroce que jamais.

Il avait encore prit du grade, on dirait...

_ Très bien, fit le grand démon. Maintenant laisses-le ici et suis-moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit sans broncher et traversa le tunnel sombre pour rejoindre la grande salle. Vêtue d'une robe rouge comme le sang, je marchais jusqu'à la grande place d'un pas assuré, mais aérien. J'avais une telle confiance en moi que je pourrais tout détruire sur mon passage.

Oh oui, j'en étais capable. Le pouvoir coulais à flot dans mes veines, ma magie amplifiée par celle du démon me rendait perpétuellement euphorique.

Terminé les échecs. La grandeur m'appelais...

Les sectateurs chantaient un psaume que les faibles pouvaient qualifiés d'inquiétants. Moi en revanche, je le trouvais superbe.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les sbires s'inclinèrent devant moi et le maître de ces lieux. Mon coeur bondit lorsque je vis, au centre des peintures runiques au sol, trois personnes attachées à des poteaux tels de vulgaires esclaves... Je me demandais qu'ils étaient.

L'un d'entre eux était un draenei musculeux.

A ses côtés, une jeune femme d'une beauté fatale me lançaient des regards plein de haines. Mais ce n'était rien comparés à ceux de l'homme, non loin des autres.

Ses yeux verts perçants me fixaient avec.. une étrange expression que je ne connaissais pas. Je le trouvais beau, avec son regard sombre et ses cheveux courts de même couleur.

Une barbe naissante lui donnait un air mauvais qui lui correspondait parfaitement... Sombre et inquiétant.

Au fond, j'étais soulagée de le savoir attaché. Il avait l'air plus dangereux que les autres prisonniers, malgré son état. Le pauvre était criblé de blessures encore ouvertes.

_ Ah... Nous avons là quelque chose de rare...

Le démon s'approcha de moi et effleura mon ventre de sa main droite. De l'autre, il m'attira contre lui et murmura:

_ Les reconnais-tu?

_ Non, soufflais-je.

Je vis l'expression de l'humain changer et passer de la colère à la haine froide, calculée.

Oh...

_ Alors? Que va-t-on leur faire, chamane?

Je demeurais silencieuse. Ce n'était pas à moi de décider.

_ Tues-le! Hurla-t-il soudain en prenant feu.

Je sursautais. J'avais horreur lorsqu'il faisait cela...

Comme il me l'ordonnait, je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à l'humain aux yeux si étranges et inspirait lentement. Celui là possédait une puissante aura, quelque peu... déroutante... Il me rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Mais quoi?

_ Tues-le, me répéta le démon.

_ Chamane, non ! Cria la jeune femme. Arrêtes!

_ De quel droit tu me donnes des ordres? Fis-je en haussant un sourcils.

_ Tu ne te souviens pas? S'étonna le draenei. Tu nous as sauvée, avec l'assassin, là.

_ Ca ne sert à rien, Loubéé, souffla la femme, visiblement dépitée. Den'Kajass lui a lavée le cerveau... Elle ne te reconnaîtra pas, voleur.

De quoi parlait-ils, tous?

Tout à coup, je vis les yeux de l'humain devenir noir comme ceux du démon. Il semblait être plus imposant, également.

_ Recules! M'ordonna le maître.

_ Et ça, on va voir si elle ne reconnaît pas! Tonna l'humain en se libérant de ses liens.

Je n'en revenais pas. Tout allait si vite que je n'avais pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait véritablement. Ce que je sais, c'est qu' une explosion de feu jaillit de la prisonnière. Le draenei fonça sur moi et me souleva sur son dos.

Il courait, vite.

J'entendais la voix de la démoniste qui hurlais des incantations étranges, puis une onde de choc nous propulsa contre la paroi rocheuse. Les sbires arrivèrent sur nous et, chose que je ne compris pas, ils se mirent à m'attaquer.

Par réflexe, je laissais aller mon pouvoir et les exterminaient tous, jusqu'au dernier. Tout en moi n'étais que force et puissance. A mes côtés, le chaman m'appuyais. Les flammes et les éclairs s'entremêlèrent pour ne former qu'un.

Nous étions invincibles.

Je ne réfléchissais même plus. Seule la magie comptait.

C'est alors que je vis le démon a terre. Gisant au sol, il peinait à se relever.

_ Ensemble! cria la femme. Chamane, aides-nous!

_ Non... Non... Vous allez le tuer!

L'assassin se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair et se dressa juste devant moi.

_ Excuses ce que je vais faire, dit-il avant que je ne reçoive un superbe coup sur le crâne.

Je m'écroulais, inconsciente.

_ La chamane se réveille. Tu l'a salement amochée, l'assassin.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre de quoique ce soit, une grosse langue baveuse me lécha le visage. J'étais face à face avec énorme tigre blanc. Je criais d'effroi et me redressa sur mes coudes.

C'est là que je pris conscience que j'étais dans une forêt, sombre et froide. J'avais la chair de poule.

Une femme, un draenei et un homme me regardaient. Tous avaient la même expression étrange, une colère mêlée à la curiosité. Je me souvenais maintenant. Les prisonniers...

_ Ne vous en faites pas, elle recouvrera la mémoire petit à petit, dit la femme aux longs cheveux blond. Loubéé, donnes-moi l'outre.

Le draenei s'exécuta docilement.

_ Bois ça, chamane, me dit-elle. Ca devrait accélérer le processus.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est?

_ Bois.

Morte de soif, je m'exécutais. L'explosion de mon pouvoir m'avait vidée de mon énergie, et je me sentais faible.

_ La magie du démon la quitte, elle risque de ne pas être en état de voyager reprit la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, toi non plus l'assassin... Tu devrais voir ta tête.

J'observais les environs. Nous étions dans une vaste clairière assombrie par les arbres feuillus.

A l'évidence, les gens qui m'entouraient avaient installés une sorte de campement de fortune, comme si ils s'étaient précipités.

_ Voilà, fit la femme après avoir marmonnée quelques paroles étranges.

Je la vis s'approcher de moi et poser sa paume avec force sur mon front.

Et le noir m'entoura, aussi léger qu'un voile mortel.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, j'étais debout, au beau milieu du lac d'Astranaar, sur un petit îlot. Il me semblait avoir loupée un chapitre de mon existence, quoique j'en gardais des souvenirs flous mais bien réels... et terribles.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et mon cœur souffrait. Comment avais-je pu me laisser avoir de la sorte... Comment aie-je trahir ainsi l'amour de ma vie... Et dire que j'étais prête à le tuer de mes propres mains...

Anéantie par la douleur, je m'effondrais sur mes genoux et éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Mes mains posées sur mon visage couvert de honte et de remords, je me laissais emporter par une tristesse insondable, profonde.

J'étais faible. Mortelame m'a toujours protégée du danger, à toujours su me faire comprendre qu'il tenait à moi, à sa manière... et moi, qu'avais-je fais?

J'étais partie avec le premier démon venu pour obéir à tout ses moindres caprices. Même si cela impliquait d'assassiner la première lame de Ravenholdt.

_ Ewe?

Je sursautais légèrement.

_ Oh, c'est toi, fis-je en me levant doucement.

_Je suis tellement désolé, Ewe... dit la druidesse en m'entourant dans ses bras.

Sa magie me réconfortait quelque peu.

_ Que se passe-t-il?

Toua m'observa avec gravité et entreprit de sécher mes larmes. Après quoi, elle me prit les mains et les serra très fort.

_ Mortelame est partit sans laisser de traces, annonça-t-elle.

_ Qu... Quoi?

Je devais avoir l'air complètement égarée.

C'était le cas.

_ La démoniste qui vous accompagne m'a conté ce qu'il s'était passé là bas, mais je veux que tu saches que ce n'étais pas de ta faute. Tu étais...

_ Sous l'emprise de Den'Kajass, ce qui n'est pas rien, acheva l'humaine.

Kalycee tenait une petite fouine dans ses bras. Toutes deux étaient trempées jusqu'aux os.

_ Il faut se mouiller pour t'atteindre, chamane. Mais à ce que je vois, tu es aussi humide que ce lac... Cela ne te va pas de pleurer.

_ Comment j'ai pu être bernée à ce point? Demandais-je, plus agressivement que je ne l'aurais voulue.

_ Je propose de parler de cela plus tard, intervint Toua. Tu es suffisamment affaiblie pour le moment et...

_ J'ai besoin de savoir, maintenant.

La jeune femme soupira avec dédain puis s'assit un rocher. Ses beaux yeux sombres rivés au loin, elle commença son récit.

_ Den'Kajass est un démon qui a le pouvoir de mettre n'importe qui sous sa domination. On appelle ça, en langage démoniaque, _le Kelen_. Bien entendu, je suis humaine donc d'aucune utilité pour lui... Il s'intéresse uniquement aux draeneis.

_ Les exilés...

_ Oui, exact! Pour faire bref, j'imagine qu'il a préféré commencer par t'envouter toi plutôt que Loubéé pour des raisons évidentes... T'es plutôt jolie pour une bleu. En clair, notre gros démon a jeté son dévolu sur toi et comptais nous donner, moi et ton bandit, en pâture pour ses chiens démoniaques... Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais fait à sa place.

_ Mortelame doit m'en vouloir...

Toua me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

_ Ne te condamnes pas... dit-elle. Tu n'y es pour rien.

_ Je n'ai fait aucun effort pour lui résister... Mortelame l'aura su... Par les esprits, il ne me fera plus jamais confiance...

_ Redresses-toi, chamane, car tu n'es pas n'importe qui, fit Kalycee en envoyant une boule de feu sur un crapaud. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus à surmonter.

_ Je te prierais de en pas lancer ta magie démoniaque sur les animaux de notre forêt! Gronda Toua.

_ Ouai... à l'occasion j'y penserais.

La druidesse me jeta un coup d'œil entendu. Elle aussi n'étais pas prête d'accorder sa profonde amitié à cette femme arrogante.

Néanmoins, je devais bien admettre qu'elle m'avait tirée de ce mauvais pas.

_ Où est-il partit? Demandais-je à Toua, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Contre toute attente, la druidesse éclata de rire.

_ Tu veux retrouver Mortelame? Mais Ewe... Si tu savais... C'est impossible. Ewe... Non, ne soit pas triste... Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, par Elune... Je suis désolée.

Je soupirais, mal à l'aise.

_ Ce n'est rien, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu peux rester à Astranaar autant de temps que tu le désires. Nous avons toujours besoin d'alchimistes parmi nous. Et puis... je serais heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés.

_ Merci mais c'est non...

Je m'assit dans l'herbe, juste au bord de l'eau. Mes sabots trempaient dans le lac, plutôt froid, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Aussi froid que mon coeur.

_ Je vais retrouver ma vie d'avant. Retourner en Exodar, et continuer d'apprendre le chamanisme...

Toua me regarda avec gravité et hocha la tête.

_ Chamane, tu compte faire le voyage seule? Fis Kalycee en haussant ses magnifiques sourcils.

J'acquiesçais.

_ Loubéé et moi viendrons avec toi, décida-t-elle.

_ C'est inutile. Et les démonistes ne sont pas bien vus auprès des draeneis.

La jeune femme se leva et me fit son plus beau sourire. Je n'aimais pas cela...

_ Même une démoniste qui t'a sauvée la vie?

Ah... J'avais omis ce détails.

_ C'est bon, soupirais-je après un long moment d'hésitation. Pourquoi pas...

_ Tu ne le regrettera pas, chamane, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

_ Moi je penses que si, chuchota Toua en me faisant les gros yeux. Quand comtes-tu partir?

_ Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit.

_ Alors laisses-moi t'accompagner jusqu'au port d'Auberdine. Mais avant il faut que tu saches une chose importante...

J'étais toute ouïe.

Toua s'assura que la démoniste était bel et bien partie avant de poursuivre. Ses longs cheveux blancs attachés en plusieurs tresses encadraient son beau visage plus ou moins rassuré. Je pouvais tout de même lire l'inquiétude dans ses jolis yeux de cristal.

_ Tout n'est peut être pas perdu pour Mortelame, murmura-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

_ Comment ça?

_ Tu es- elle me caressa les cheveux avec bienveillance- ce qui est arrivée de meilleur dans sa vie. Je le connais depuis longtemps, je lui ai appris à se battre contre les ennemis, mais aussi contre sa propre nature...

La druidesse hésita un instant.

_ Dans son raisonnement, tu es non seulement sa force, celle pour qui il donnerait tout, mais également sa plus grande faiblesse. Et cela, il ne le supporte pas.

_ Je ne comprends pas...

_ Il est amoureux de toi plus que je ne le pensais et en a pleinement conscience. Pour le Mortelame que je connais, c'est une mauvaise chose qu'il faut pallier au plus vite. Il va donc s'entraîner encore et encore, à ne plus en dormir la nuit.

_ Mais... S'entraîner a quoi?

_ A ne pas montrer ses propres faiblesses. Il veut être fort, encore et toujours. Les autres voient qu'il tient à toi, et cela peut vous mettre en danger. Il lui faut plus de contrôle, tu comprends? Il veut être plus fort, pour que personne ne l'atteigne par ton intermédiaire. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis, tu sais...

_ Alors... Cela signifie que...

_ Que si je ne trompes pas, vous avez une chance de vous aimer de nouveaux, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Peut-être avait-elle raison, mais je préférais ne pas me donner trop d'espoirs pour le moment...

Assise au premier étage de l'auberge d'Astranaar, je regardais Torche batifoler dans la pièce. Il allait et venait sans arrêt, tel un gamin ayant besoin d'exercice.

Il faut dire que son petit séjour chez le démon ne l'avait pas mis de bonne humeur...

_ Ah, tu es là chamane, fis Kalycee en montant les escaliers plats.

Vêtue d'une robe de soie fine, aussi rouge que le carmin, la jeune femme aux boucles dorées avait de quoi faire pâlir ses semblables. Je la savais avide de pouvoir, et l'imaginais parfaitement capable d'user de ses charmes pour parvenir à ses fins.

Elle prit place à mes côtés et observa mon énorme élémentaire.

_ Il est plutôt drôle, dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur.

_ Il s'appelle Torche. Mais, drôle n'est pas ce qui le qualifie le mieux... Je dirais plutôt, exacerbant.

_ Une flamme qui te tape sur le système? Intéressant... Enfin, il n'est pas le sujet de ma venue...

Elle se mordit les lèvres, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose.

_ A propos de ton voleur...

Je ne bronchais pas d'un pouce.

_ Tu dois savoir une chose sur lui... Il... Il a du sang de démon.

_ Comment? M'exclamais-je, abasourdie.

_ Lorsque nous nous sommes sauvés, j'ai pu sentir son aura démoniaque... Il était faible, et l'étais depuis un petit moment, si j'en crois ses dires. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vue, grâce à mes pouvoirs, que sa faiblesse évidente était due à une malédiction affectant les démons. Je l'utilise moi même, parfois. A l'évidence, le mage que vous êtes allez voir n'en étais pas un... Il était forcément démoniste. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pu savoir que l'assassin était en partie démon.

_Attends... Tu veux dire que Mortelame... Non. C'est impossible.

_ Il possède une souche démoniaque. Ses ancêtres l'étaient, très probablement. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications... Oh, je ne dis pas qu'il l'est complètement, mais il a un certain degré de sang démoniaque dans les veines. Tu peux me croire sur parole.

_ Mais il est humain!

_ Et alors? Nombreux sont les humains ayant jadis forniqués avec les démons. Je ne sais pas... Peut être même qu'on lui a injecté du sang de démon... Qu'il descende d'un monstre ou d'une succube, un démon reste un démon. Il en existe de toute sorte, tu sais.

_ Je n'en crois rien...

Kalycee frappa sa main sur la table basse. Le pot de fleur vibra et menaça de se briser.

_ Dis-moi, chamane. Lorsque tu couches avec lui, n'es-tu pas affaiblie? Ne ressens-tu pas un accroissement puissant de tes pouvoirs, avant de sombrer dans une fatigue proche de l'évanouissement?

Je me figeais d'horreur. La démoniste me regarda d'un air « Alors, tu vois! » puis s'en alla gracieusement. Je demeurais bouche bée.

Mortelame... Un démon...

_ Ewe? Fis Toua d'une petite voix, en entrant dans la pièce ouverte. Joins-toi à nous pour le banquet de ce soir, tu es notre invitée d'honneur.

_ Je n'ai pas très faim...

La druidesse, habillée dans sa traditionnelle robe de cuir, déposa un baiser sur mon front et m'entraîna au rez de chaussée. Tout les elfes d'Astranaar m'y attendaient. Dans un coin de table, j'aperçus Loubéé, la tête plongée dans la soupe. Je faillis hurler de rire, mais n'en fis rien.

Quel phénomène, ce chaman... A ses coté, Kalycee se tenait, droite comme un « i », et le rabrouait sévèrement.

Croyez-le ou non, il avait l'air d'adorer cela. Le fou.

C'est alors que j'entendis une sorte de grondement sourd. Cristale marchait dans la baste pièce avec grâce et élégance.

Je me jetais sur elle et couvrit son énorme tête de baisers. Comme elle m'avait manquée...

« Heureuse de voir que tu va bien » lui dis-je en la serrant très fort.

« Mon bonheur serait à son comble si ton cœur ne saignait pas, chamane » répondit-elle en allant rejoindre tranquillement les tigres à dents-de sabre.

Je souriais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_ Viens à côté de moi, Ewe, me pria Toua en s'asseyant au bout de la table, non loin du chef du village qui me salua chaleureusement.

Le guerrier semblait beaucoup moins tendu que la dernière fois, après l'attaque des orcs. C'était aujourd'hui un elfe différent, tout comme les autres. Ils étaient tous bien plus détendus que la fois où je les avaient quittés.

_ Tu es certaine de vouloir retourner en Exodar? Fit la démoniste en buvant une gorgée de vin.

_ Pourquoi pas.

_ Cette îles est aussi mystérieuse pour nous que les forêts du grand nord, déclara une elfe aux longs cheveux violines. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien y aller.

_ C'est un endroit magnifique, approuvais-je. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y retournerais pas.

_ Car je te propose mieux, fit une voix que je connaissais bien.

_ Adar... murmurais-je en me levant brutalement.

Je courus dans les bras du grand guerrier et l'embrassait de toutes mes forces sur son front. Il me fit tournoyer dans ses bras musculeux.

_ Hola, petite chose, doucement je pourrais y prendre goût.

_ Que faites-vous ici?

_ Je te savais dans le coin, alors j'ai décidé de venir faire un tour. J'espérais y trouver Mortelame mais... Bah, ne t'en fais pas petite fleur, tu sauras t'occuper. Aller, manges quelque chose.

Nous commencions a manger et le repas se déroula dans le calme. Mon coeur avait toujours aussi mal, mais j'étais soulagée de savoir qu'Adar comptait rester ici quelques temps.

_ Alors? Cette proposition? Fis-je en me servant un grand bol de soupe rosée.

_ La guerre reprend, femelle. Je croyais avoir déjà donné en la matière, mais mon boulot de garde paix m'ennuie au plus haut point... J'en ai assez de botter le cul des elfes. Non... Il me faut de l'action, je commence à rouiller.

_ Et où iriez vous? Demanda Toua poliment.

Je voyais bien qu'elle se méfiait de mon vieil ami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

_ L'Outreterre. Le bastion de l'honneur. Voilà où on va.

_ Pour y faire quoi? Demanda Kalycee en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Leur armée s'affaiblit, et ils cherchent du monde. Chaque jour apporte son lot de morts... C'est une terre ingrate, mais on pourra toujours être transféré à la vallée d'Ombrelune si on se débrouille bien.

_ La vallée d'Ombrelune?

_ Exact. Je ne dis pas que c'est moins dangereux, loin de là. Mais on y est plus tranquille pour faire ses petites affaires... Bref, on a pas les généraux à nos fesses, vous voyez.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Adar... Fidèle à lui même.

_ C'est d'accord, je vous accompagne, dis-je.

_ Moi aussi, ajouta Kalycee. et.. Loubéé aussi.

Adar eut un air septique mais haussa les épaules.

_ Plus on est de fou plus on rit, dit-il en me faisait un clin d'œil qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Le soir venu, je décidais d'aller me promener sur le chemin qui menait à Sombrivage. Adar m'avait finalement accompagné.

Affublé d'une armure si encombrante et lourde que je me demandais comment il pouvait soulever les bras, l'imposant draenei guettait les alentours comme un prédateur.

Autant vous dire qu'à ses côtés, je paraissais minuscule.

_ Alors, comme ça il a quitté le village? Fit Adar avec une expression franchement désolée.

_ J'ai honte de moi... ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.

_ A ce que j'ai compris, tu n'étais pas toi-même...

_Peut -être mais ça ne changes rien, soupirais-je en lui faisant face.

_ Au contraire, ça changes tout, jolie bleue. Ce n'est pas bon de vivre avec la culpabilité...

Il prit un air grave qui m'inquiéta. Je n'avais jamais vue Adar aussi... mélancolique.

_ Vous pensez être seul responsable de la mort d'Elyra?

Il me sourit. Au fond, il n'était peut-être pas aussi cruel qu'il en avait l'air. Mais ça, je le savais déjà.

_ Plus aujourd'hui, petite draenei dit-il en m'étreignant doucement. L'Outreterre te plaira surement.

_ Je me réjouis d'y aller. Et... au moins mes pouvoirs serviront à quelque chose.

_ Et tu pourra tuer autant de démons qu'il te plaira, dit-il en riant.

Je le regardais, le cœur soulagée quoique pas complètement guérit. Il ne le sera jamais, d'ailleurs...

_ Tout va s'arranger, petite chamane.

Les yeux blancs du draenei me fixaient avec une expression étrange, comme si ils me regardaient vraiment de l'intérieur. Mal à l'aise, je détournais le regard et proposa de rentrer au village pour prendre les montures.

Un long voyage nous attendait.

**Chapitre 15: Au bastion de l'horreur**

Cela faisait des heures que je fouillais et refouillais mon sac, à la recherche de mes fioles. En vain. J'avais renoncée à mettre mon armure délabrée – si je me souviens bien, Adar m'avais jurée de la faire réparer en Outreterre, par un forgeron de qualité- et avais troquée ma robe de maille pour une autre en tissu, beaucoup moins solide mais parfaite pour voyager. Comme me le faisait souvent remarquer Kalycee, elle me mettait très en valeur.

Un peu trop à mon goût... Comment ignorer les regards des deux draeneis sur moi? Ces deux là étaient, la plupart du temps, fourrés ensemble comme deux frères. Kalycee trainait la plupart du temps avec moi, ce qui n'étais pas un mal. Au moins, je pouvais garder un oeil sur elle.

En parlant d'yeux, je vis deux billes jaunes me fixer au dessus d'une armoire.

_ Toua? Fis-je en voyant un gros félin sauter avec grâce, avant de se métamorphoser.

_ Bonjour Ewe, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Un petit rituel auquel je commençais à m'habituer.

_ Prête pour le grand voyage, donc?

_ Oui.. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire avant de...

Ma phrase mourut sur mes lèvres. Je devais avoir l'air fatiguée ou triste, car la druidesse ne cessait de m'envoyer son pouvoir de guérison en plein coeur.

C'était une magie subtile, que certaines personnes trop abrupts ne pourraient pas comprendre, mais je la sentais. Et elle me réchauffait.

_ J'ai tellement envie de le revoir, soupirais-je en m'affalant sur le lit. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir...

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me morfondre, et pourtant...

_ Regardes les étoiles, répondit Toua en prenant place à mes côtés. Chacune représente un être cher que nous aimons de toute notre force, de toute notre tendresse. Tu vois là haut, celle qui brille par delà les arbres? C'est la tienne, jolie chamane. Elle t'éclaire dans les ténèbres, et te réconforte lorsque le chagrin s'empare de ton coeur. Elle _est _Mortelame. Et celle qui est à ses côtés, juste là, c'est toi, son amour éternel.

J'observais le ciel avec le sentiment d'être toute petite.

_ La magie qui opère dans ce monde est régit par une seule chose... Une seule chose qui fait de nous des êtres capables de se surpasser. C'est l'amour. Sans amour, nous ne sommes rien. Oh, il y a plusieurs façons d'aimer, mais celle qui unis un être à un autre, unique, est la plus magnifique qui soit. Elle est la preuve que dans ce monde, nos vies ont un sens.

_ Tes métaphores sont très belles, mais...

_ Mais tu le retrouvera, Ewe. Vous êtes aussi incroyables l'un que l'autre. Et surtout... Tu fais battre son coeur autant qu'il fait battre le tiens. Je connais Mortelame, il déplacera Ogrimar si il le faut pour te retrouver.

_ Si il tient tant à moi, pourquoi est-il partit, crachais-je en me levant.

Je pliais mes robes avec véhémence dans mon sac, ce qui fit bien rire la druidesse.

_ Tu n'est pas très calme, pour une chamane, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement.

_ Mon élément est le feu, pas l'eau et encore moins la terre. Et...

_ Et pour répondre à ta question, saches qu'il ne s'est pas éloigné de toi mais de lui même.

J'étreignis la druidesse avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait toujours y faire...

_ Je dois me rendre au marécage de Zangdar , dit-elle.

_ C'est vrai? Fis-je, le visage rayonnant.

_ Oui, et j'ai un moyen rapide de rejoindre l'Outreterre, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mystérieux. Tu viens?

Je suivie la druidesse jusqu'aux maisons accolées au lac. Elle poussa doucement l'une des portes rosées...

_ Hé salut! Lança une voix étrange, que je n'ai jamais entendue jusqu'alors.

Je me retournais prestement et aperçue un gnome de petite taille -euphémisme, me direz-vous- debout, sur le chemin de pierre.

Sa robe de mage bleu et blanche irradiait de milles lumières, accordées avec les joyaux enchantés de son bâton. Un petit bouc, de la moustache et une crète rose encadraient son visage facétieux.

_ Ewe, je te présente Heeuu.

_ Comment?

_ Heeuu.

_Heeuu? Répétais-je, croyant avoir mal entendue.

Mon expression stupéfaite fit rire le gnome. Son fou rire se transforma bientôt en hoquet silencieux, puis il nous mena jusqu'à la grande place elfique, là où quelques statues de marbre blanc s'élevaient par delà les arbres.

L'endroit était magique.

_ Commences l'incantation, je vais chercher les autres, décida Toua en s'éloignant rapidement.

Le petit mage déposa quelques babioles en cercle autour de moi et entreprit de commencer le rituel. Je me reculais, respectueuse, et sentis le souffle chaud de Cristale, derrière mon cou.

« Où que tu aille je t'accompagnes, chamane » me dit-elle par la pensée.

Je saisie son encolure et la couvris de baisers. Pour un peu, elle aurait ronronné.

« Merci Cristale, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... »

Toua arriva enfin avec Kalycee, son inséparable draenei Loubéé, Décibelle et Adar. Ces derniers avaient rassemblés leurs affaires, fin prêts. Et dire que nous allions tous quitter la forêt d'Orneval pour un long moment...

Heeuu sauta en l'air et fit une explosion de magie autour de nous. Lorsque la brume se dissipa, un portail magique était là, au centre du cercle d'invocation.

_ Aller tout le monde, on se lance ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

Peu rassurée – je détestais les portails- je plongeais dedans les yeux fermés. J'entendis la tigresse faire de même, juste derrière moi.

Je savais désormais d'où venait l'expression « mordre la poussière ». Adar me souleva d'une main pour me remettre d'aplomb. Le groupe se forma bientôt autour du portail béant, où Cristal sortit en rugissant.

Tout autour de moi, je voyais la grandeur passé de ce bastion fortifié, brisé par endroit. Il avait l'air d'avoir traversé les âges. Des centaines de soldats patrouillaient au sein même du fort, fatigués, lassés.

Comme si les années ici leurs avaient fait prendre le double... Je percevais la peur et l'angoisse, mais aussi la force et la vaillance.

Le bastion de l'honneur portait bien haut ses drapeaux, et la valeur de son nom.

_ Bien, nous voilà arrivés! Fit Heeuu en se frottant les mains. Je dois vous laissez, a bientôt

Et il disparut dans dernier petit « pop! ».

_ Pas très accueillant, fit Toua en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

_ Bienvenu au bastion de l'honneur, déclara Adar en me prenant la main. Viens, petite draenei, je vais te présenter à mon ancien chef de guerre. Vous autres, allez à l'auberge et dites que Adar le féroce est revenu guerroyer!

_ Quoi? Fis Kalycee, dépitée.

_ Alfë, brailla Adar à une naine de forte stature. On a un tigre pour toi!

Je me retournais en direction de l'écurie, où nichaient plusieurs griffons et autres montures, volantes ou terrestres. Je caressais une dernière fois Cristale et la pria de suivre la petite bonne femme armée jusqu'au dents, qui l'entraîna dans sa futur maison.

Elle y serait bien, et au frais. Il faisait si chaud, ici... Ma pauvre tigresse devait rêver de son pays natal, les landes gelées du berceau de l'hiver...

_ Je dois partir avec Déci au marécage, reprit la druidesse. Qu'Elune vous gardes, mes amis.

_ Si vite? Fit Adar. Tu ne préfère pas te reposer avant?

_ Juste pour une journée, insistais-je.

Me séparer de Toua me déchirais le cœur, surtout en ce moment.

La druidesse sourit et m'étreignit encore.

_ Notre mission presse, dit-elle. Mais nous vous rejoindrons bientôt. C'est la promesse que je te fais.

Puis elle riva ses yeux pétillants sur Adar .

_ Gardes un oeil sur elle.

Le guerrier hocha la tête et m'emmena jusqu'au gigantesque fort. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, il dominait les autres bâtiments, et de loin. La pierre blanche semblait brûlée par endroit, comme d'anciennes cicatrices qu'elle aurait gardée toutes ces années.

_ C'est ici que tu as vécu? Demandais-je, admirant les tapisseries de guerre dans l'enceinte du fort.

_ J'y ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie. C'est à gauche.

Je pris le virage brusquement et me retrouva dans une vaste pièce éclairée aux torches enflammées. La salle de commandement avait fière allure, avec ses généraux, debout autour d'une table massive.

Deux draeneis de la carrure d'Adar, quelques elfes de la nuit et une poignée d'hommes. A cela venait s'ajouter un guerrier nain, isolé dans un coin. Ce dernier semblait dormir debout. Ses paupières étaient closes.

_ Général Drenos, fit Adar d'une voix forte.

Le plus grands des draeneis se retourna, son armure de plaque claquant dans ses mouvements. Il était du même genre que le guerrier, mais son visage était plus doux. Difficile cependant de faire aussi brute que mon cher Adar...

_ Adar! S'exclama -t-il en ouvrant ses bras. Que les naarus te bénisse! Qui est donc cette jeune draenei qui t'accompagne?

_ Une recrue. Et il y en a d'autres.

_ Tu as toujours su bien t'entourer, remarqua-t-il en se tournant vers la table. Tu connais les autres je suppose. Ah, Redric n'étais pas encore arrivé lorsque tu étais parmis nous. Mais, dis moi vieux frère.

Le général se retourna, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te ramènes parmi nous?

_ L'appel aux armes. Bon, tu me donnes mon affectation ou je passe la nuit ici?

Les généraux éclatèrent de rire. De toute évidence, Adar était adulé, ici. Il serra la poigne de chaque personne avant de me raccompagner à l'auberge, où les autres nous attendaient.

Kalycee, vêtu d'une sublime robe violette, jugea les soldats de haut en bas. La plupart la sifflait, peu habitué à voir des femmes aussi jolies dans cette auberge.

Je la vis devenir rouge de colère et déclencher un incendie dans les cuisines, de petite envergure, fort heureusement. D'autant que Loubéé freinait par sa simple présence, la plupart de ces braves hommes.

Nous prenions place à une grande tablée déjà préparée. Les serveurs s'empressèrent de nous apporter de quoi boire et manger.

Si mon esprit était occupé depuis notre arrivée, je redoutais en revanche le soir venu, où je serais seule avec Torche. Ce soir encore, mon coeur pleurerait. La tristesse toujours présente quoique camouflée, jaillirais de nouveau, plus explosive que jamais.

J'avais beau ne pas le montrer, mais Mortelame me manquait à un point si douloureux qu'il me serait impossible de le décrire.

Alors, je pris un coupe de vin, puis une autre. Je me laissais divertir par les plaisanteries du guerrier draenei, par les histoires de corruptions de Kalycee. Je faisais comme Loubéé, j'écoutais, je riais et je vidais mes coupes une par une.

_ Une autre fois, alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque de Hurlevent, je tombais nez à nez avec Iros, le maître des démonistes. Lui et moi avions une relation cachée de tous.

_ Vraiment? Fis Adar, qui semblait plus ou moins étonné.

La jeune femme acquiesça et poursuivit son réçit. Je vidais une autre coupe.

_ Encore! Braillais-je au serveur.

_ Doucement, ma fleur, me chuchota Adar en fronçant les sourcils.

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

_ Et ensuite? Demandais-je en me massant le front.

_ Oui, reprit Kalycee. Tu imagines le scandale... Mais un jour...Je l'ai... Enfin, disons que j'ai tentée d'abuser de sa position. Il était très haut placé, alors je lui ai dérobée quelques livres, ses parchemins, la plupart de ses travaux de recherches et quelques artefacts. Et bien d'autres choses encore...

La jeune femme éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Mais je lui ai surtout dérobée son coeur... Le pauvre homme était fou. Il m'a retrouvé et..

Comme tout les autres, j'étais pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite.

_ Et après une nuit torride d'amour et de pouvoir, il m'a chassée de l'ordre des démonistes. J'ai également l'interdiction d'approcher Hurlevent de près ou de loin...

_ Et bien ça ! s'exclama Adar en se resservant de la viande.

_ Oui, fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Mais au fond de ses yeux, j'aperçus une lueur de mélancolie, et peut-être même... du chagrin.

_ Iros... Après cela, il m'a traquée comme une biche isolée dans la grande forêt d'elwyn. Pour m'en défaire, je l'ai attirée dans un piège. Je l'ai séduite comme autrefois et... j'ai pu m'enfuir.

J'éclatais de rire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Cette femme était de toute évidence cruelle et je n'aurais jamais approuvée ses actes en temps normal. Mais voilà, je commençais à avoir chaud. Le vin me montais au crâne.

_ Comment tu as rencontrée Loubéé? Demandais-je.

Un court silence s'installa.

_ Je passais non loin de l'Exodar, un an après ma fuite de Hurlevent. C'est là que je le vis, coincé avec un groupe de bandits elfes de sang. Je les voyais, tous remplis de pouvoir alors, j'ai tentée quelque chose avec mon chasseur corrompu, un démon que j'avais autrefois... et puis, après la bataille, j'ai jetée un morceau de pomme qui trainait dans une de leur poche que j'avais préalablement fouillée... Loubéé l'a ramassé et depuis, il ne me quitte plus.

_ Elle me donne a mangé, alors je la suit, ajouta-il avec conviction.

Je hurlais de rire, accrochée à l'épaule du guerrier.

_ L'appel de l'estomac, mon ami? Renchérit Adar en cognant le poing sur la table.

J'entendis des pas lourds derrière moi. Le général Drenos arrivait, accompagné d'une lignée de soldats bruyants. Ma tête menaçait d'exploser.

_ L'accueil vous convient? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à nos côtés.

_ Rompez le pain avec nous, fit Kalycee d'un oeil aguicheur.

_ Avec plaisir, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Qui êtes vous ma dame?

_ Appelez moi Kalycee, dit-elle en offrant sa main aux lèvres du draenei.

_ La beauté incarnée, si je puis me permettre. Êtes vous à votre aise ici?

_ Oui, merci de vous en soucier.

Le général se servit une chope de bière et inspira profondément.

_ Demain, vous recevrez tous vos affectations, dit-il. Reposez vous. Car bientôt... - il prit un air grave et se releva lourdement. Enfin, je laisse à mon cher ami Adar le soin de vous expliquer ce qui vous attend.

Il nous salua une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses soldats.

Une fois le long repas terminé, nous nous répartîmes dans les différentes chambres de l'auberge. Fort heureusement, elle était gigantesque. Cela compenserait le bruit tonitruant que faisait les soldats, au rez de chaussée...

La vue embrouillée, je distinguais Kalycee qui poussait un Loubéé particulièrement éméché dans l'une des nombreuses chambres. Je faillis butter contre un soldat ivre mort, a moitié allongé contre le mur avant que Adar ne m'agripe le bras pour m'entraîner dans la chambre.

_ Je suis navré que tu vois ce côté de la guerre peu reluisant, dit-il en fermant la porte a clef. Mais la réalité est plus terrible qu'on le croit. Avant de rentrer au bastion, les soldats s'imagine se couvrir d'honneur et de gloire sur les champs de bataille...

Je m'assis sur une chaise, le regard vide de toute expression.

_ Au fil des batailles, la mort devient notre amie. On apprend a vivre à ses côtés. Parfois, elle vaut mieux que les ravages de la guerre dont héritent a certains malheureux... Estropiés, aveugles... Certains se font partiellement dévorés par les vers géant de cette terre d'argile et de feu... et vivent encore. A quoi bon l'honneur quand on vie l'horreur...

Je le regardais déposer ses lourdes armes tranquillement.

_ Viens, ma belle, dit-il en me prenant les mains.

Malgré la quantités importante d'alcool que j'avais ingérée, je ne pouvais ignorer son regard sur moi. Il était loin d'être innocent.

Cela dit, je le comprenais... J'avais une certaine ressemblance avec sa défunte draenei et j'étais désormais seule, ne sachant pas si j'allais revoir le voleur un jour ou l'autre...

Par les esprits, où allait le monde... et où j'allais, moi.

_ Ewe, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Il me regarda longuement, se satisfaisant de m'avoir dans ses bras. Je lui prit la main et … il s'éloigna.

_ Reposes-toi, dit-il en se massant les tempes. Je... Je vais monter la garde.

Je respirais calmement et neutralisa le poison de l'alcool sur mon organisme. Je fis appel à la magie purificatrice de la lumière et pria le don des naarus, que je reçu presque aussitôt.

Voilà, ça allait bien mieux.

_ Adar, dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

L'imposant guerrier roula ses épaules massives et me prit dans ses bras pour me soulever jusqu'au lit, dans lequel il me déposa délicatement.

_ Je sais que c'est mal mais... souffla-t-il, son visage fourré dans mon cou. Ewe... Si je te possède ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter...

Il me serra divinement fort contre lui. Bien que mon esprit hurlait à la trahison, mon corps le réclamait.

_ J'ai déjà été corrompue une fois... Je ne veux pas répéter cette faute bien que...

La phrase mourut sur mes lèvres. Adar se recula vivement et inspira profondément. Il semblait être prit d'un mal terriblement destructeur... Je me maudissait intérieurement, car je me savais à l'origine de ce mal.

_ Tu ne sais pas si il va revenir, petite fleur, dit-il en enfonçant la pointe de sa hache dans le mur de bois. Tu ne sais pas si demain, tu vas mourir. Tu ne sais pas...Non... La guerre est trop imprévisible...

Ses arguments tenaient la route. Mais il me fallait plus de temps... Tout était si confus...

Bien que nous, les draeneis et particulièrement les chamans, n'avions pas du tout le même sens de la fidélité que les humains, il me semblait pour l'heure impossible de trahir un amour aussi fort.

Quand bien même mon corps ne rêvait que de ce merveilleux guerrier, je m'interdisais un tel écart. J'avais déjà trahie Mortelame une fois... Je ne comptais pas réitérer de si tôt.

_ Il faut que... Reposons nous, Adar. Ca vaut mieux pour le moment.

Il me regarda longuement et finit par acquiescer.

_ Les nuits sont froides ici, dit-il. Je vais te tenir chaud.

Ah ça... C'était certain. Le draenei se pressa contre moi et m'entoura dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais en sécurité, assez toutefois pour plonger dans un sommeil plein de rêves...

_ Ewe !

Je me redressais sur le lit. Mes yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à l'obscurité. Adar me secoua l'épaule et m'aida à me lever.

_ Qui y-a-t-il? Fis-je en saisissant mon bouclier.

_ Petite fleur, je crois que tu va faire un premier pas dans la guerre plus tôt que prévue... On est attaqué. Il faut faire vite, ajouta-t-il en me donnant mon armure. Tiens, je l'ai fais réparer cette nuit. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

J 'enfilais ma robe de maille et bondit hors de la chambre. Tout en dévalant les escaliers, j'enfonçais ma masse dans les premiers corps trapus que je voyais. Bon sang, ils étaient allez jusqu'ici!

_ Des orcs! Lançais-je en reconnaissant le rouge de leur peau.

J'invoquais mes totems et Torche qui me suivit derhos. Des pluies de cendres s'écrasaient sur le fort et les murailles déchirées.

_ Et des démons, marmonna Adar, le regard levé sur les nuages de feu.

_ Kalycee! M'exclamais-je en faisant demi tour.

_ Je suis là ! Lança la démoniste, couverte de poussière.

A demi courbée contre un tas de caisse, la jeune femme toussais dans les bras de Loubéé, vaillant comme un lion.

_ Ca va? Fis-je en me précipitant vers elle.

_ Oui, oui.. Ils nous sont tombés dessus... et... Il y a pire Ewe...

_ Quoi?

_ Iros est parmis eux.. C'est lui qui nous a attaqué... Oh, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'il m'a vue..

_ Ton ancien maître?

_ Lui même. Je... Il est passé de l'autre côté.. Du mauvais côté. Attention!

Nous nous accroupissions pour éviter une nouvelle attaque de pierres brulantes.

_ Par ici! Lança Adar en nous entraînant plus loin, vers le cimetière.

Peut être notre prochaine demeure...

J'aidais Kalycee à s'asseoir. Son regard se posa sur la bâtisse de pierre, à notre gauche.

_ Lyssa... Elle va bien.. murmura-t-elle en observant la fouine traverser le terrain jusqu'aux murailles. Je disais donc, que les démonistes sont constamment à mi chemin entre le pouvoir et la justice. Nombre d'entre nous sont tombés dans l'excès.. J'avoue en être à la limite.. Mais j'ai encore le contrôle de moi même! Ce qui n'est plus le cas lorsque .. lorsque...on s'allie avec des démons.

Je la regardais, horrifiée. Derrière moi, j'entendais les cris des soldats et les attaques tonitruantes.

Un autre « BOUM » retentit et le sol trembla. Les tonneaux callés contre le mur dévalèrent la pente.

_ Et ton Iros est passé du côté obscure de la force, c'est bon j'ai tout compris. C'est lui qu'on vise, brailla Adar, sa lourde hache soulevée sur son épaule.

Cristal galopa vers moi à toutes vitesses. Je sautais sur son dos et fonça jusqu'à la zone de combat.

Adar, Kalycee et Loubéé prirent des chevaux de l'écurie et me suivirent au delà des murailles.

Tout autour de nous, des centaines de démons, de diablotin, de succubes, orcs, hommes et autres créatures que je ne connaissais pas s'agglutinaient à coup de hache et de sortilèges pour défoncer nos troupes.

_ Adar! Hurla Drenos, prit dans un flot de guerriers.

Le draenei lança sa montures sur les assaillants de son général et engagea le combat. Il mis toute sa force contre l'ennemi, broya les os, trancha des têtes. Un trait ombrageux fusa près de moi et rebondit sur trois diablotins qui éclatèrent comme du verre.

Je me retournais. Kalycee soufflait sur ses mains, visiblement satisfaite. Loubéé était à ses côtés pour la protéger, tout allait bien pour eux... pour l'instant.

« Fais attention à toi » fis-je à Cristale en mettant pieds à terre.

J'invoquais mes totems et lança plusieurs vagues de soin sur les blessés. Je ne pouvais sauver tout le monde, malheureusement... Les cris déchirants, les hurlements de douleurs me donnèrent la nausée mais... je n'avais nul autre choix que d'en sauver quelques uns en dépit des autres.

J'entrais alors dans une rage guerrière, meurtrière. Le vent vibra autour de moi et je lançais, après un horion de flamme, une terrible explosion de lave qui brûla le gros démon que j'avais devant moi... Ce monstre était du même moule que l'autre.. L'autre salop qui m'avait fait perdre... tellement...

Je hurlais de colère et, le regard haineux, marchais vers le démon plié en deux. Je dégainais ma masse lourde et lui donna un coup dans les genoux. Il s'effondra.

_ Pourquoi tu es là, dis-je en lui envoyant milles décharges électriques sous sa peau.

Le démon gémit de douleur et cracha à mes sabots.

_ Misérable mortelle...

Je lui enfonça mon bouclier dans la figure et injecta toute ma foudre pour l'achever.

_ Pourriture, crachais-je en me retournant sur un groupe d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

_ Perdus, chamane? Fit l'un d'entre eux.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre que sa tête vola derrière moi.

« Adar » pensais-je, reconnaissant sa lourde hache.

Le combat reprit de plus belle. J'esquivais, je battais en retraite et invoquait l'orage, la foudre, les éléments pour me venir en aide. La bataille dura tout le jour, et le soir tombé, exténuée, je regardais les hommes battre en retraite, trop peu nombreux. Il y avait beaucoup de perte, des deux côtés.

Seulement voilà, les orcs et les démons avaient décidés de ne pas les suivre... Ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Plusieurs succubes me tournèrent autour, accompagnée de dangereuses créatures. Les soldats tombaient comme des mouches autour de moi. Adar me souleva d'un bras et me fit reculer rapidement.

_ Ne les regardes pas, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Quelque chose cogna dans ma tête. Alors que je vis Kalycee envoyer ses puissants sorts contre des elfes de sangs, attaquant le front nord de la forteresse, je m'effondrais sur les genoux.

_ Ewe? Fit Adar, en me secouant comme un prunier.

Mon esprit s'envolait déjà... Je m'oubliais dans les brumes de l'autre monde, celui que je visitais de temps en temps.

Tandis que je quittais mon corps et que les cris du guerrier s'éloignaient peu à peu, ma vision s'embrouillait.

_Le monde des esprits se noie entre l'inconcevable et l'impalpable. Tout ce que qui étais acquis dans le monde des vivants ne pouvaient être en ce lieux étrange, fait de souvenirs brumeux et de vent. Je marchais, non je me déplaçais vite, très vite entre les arbres nébuleux. Enfin,n j'arrivais à une grotte nichée au dessus d'une montagne que je connaissais bien... Le pic du vent sauvage. Mais il était différent. Il y avait un homme, accroupi devant un feu éteint. Sa main piochait les braises et les faisaient retomber dans les cendres._

_Il planta son regard sur moi, et bien que le royaume de l'esprit n'était pas fait de couleur, je les imaginaient verts..._

_Il me regarda longtemps, très longtemps. Sous son capuchon, je ne distinguais rien d'autre que ce regard hypnotique... Puis, dans un élan formidable, il disparut de ma vision._

_Je me retrouvais alors, errante au beau milieu d'un cimetière de dragon... Je ne comprenais plus rien. Cela ne se passait pas comme ça, d'habitude. _

_Je n'y comprenais rien._

Une douleur insupportable me réveilla brusquement. C'était atroce. Comme si vous vous réveilliez dans un lac glacé après avoir été somnambule.

Mon esprit me revint clairement, ainsi que le monde qui m'entourait. Un démon me faisait face, et venait de me planter une dague en plein ventre.

J'étais touchée...

Le sang coula de ma bouche, j'entendis un hurlement déchirant puis Adar sauta sur le démon, lui arrachant la vie du bout de son arme.

Tout s'embrouilla autour de moi, le champs de bataille, les créatures de l'ombre, Kalycee, Adar et les autres... Mais globalement, je sentais que toute l'agitation se calmait, autour de nous. Qui avait remporté la victoire, j'étais bien incapable de le dire...

_ Tiens bon, petite bleu, tiens bon, bredouillais le guerrier en me soulevant dans ses bras. Ca ne se reproduira pas deux fois...

_ Je ne suis pas Elyra... soufflais-je en souriant.

Une larme s'écrasa sur ma joue, mais ce n'étais pas la mienne. J'étais pourtant émue, que quelqu'un ai de la peine pour moi... et pour cette raison, je n'avais pas le droit de mourir...

Je tachais de me calmer et invoquais, au plus profond de moi même, un gardien béni par les naarus.

C'était l'ultime recours pour les guérisseurs... je ne l'avais jamais invoqué. J'ignorais même si il existait réellement.

« Puissant gardien, béni par les êtres de lumière.. Moi, Ewenae, chamane de Brume Azur invoque ta puissance et ta bénédiction...Protèges mon corps et mon esprit, préserve moi du mal qui me ronge... Aides-moi... »

Mes incantations – qui, je vous l'accorde, ressemblait plus à une prière- sembla porter ses fruits. Adar me posa sur le sol poussiéreux et appuya sa main sur mon ventre. La lame y étais toujours.

_ Enlèves-la, murmurais-je.

_ Ewe, non!

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'écria Kalycee en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

La jeune femme me prit la main et posa l'autre sur mon front. J'étais perlante de sueur froides.

_ Tiens bon, fit Adar en entourant la dague de ses doigts.

Il m'embrassa délicatement et retira la lame de mon corps. Je hurlais de douleur et, chose incroyable, une lumière éclatante m'enveloppa chaleureusement. Elle apaisa immédiatement mes souffrances.

_ Le gardien... murmurais-je en souriant.

Je m'amusais presque des visages inquiets autour de moi. Personne ne comprenais ce qui se passait.

Une vision m'apparus alors. Un être de lumière , un véritable naaru s'avançait devant moi. Etait-il ici ou ailleurs, j'étais bien incapable de le dire.

Des murmures étranges caressaient mes oreilles et la douleur disparue.

C'était beau, c'était éclatant.

_ Merci, dis-je en inspirant profondément.

Ma vision disparut et je retrouvais enfin mes esprits. Je me redressais sur mes sabots, vacillante.

Un corps de plaque me pressa contre lui et j'étreignis Adar de toutes mes nouvelles forces.

_ Ca va, dis-je.

_ Tu ne respirais plus, dit-il, visiblement anxieux.

_ Tu semblait être ailleurs, ajouta Kalycee, les bras croisées autour d'elles.

J'observais le ciel parsemé d'étoile.

_ Déjà la nuit?

_ Oui, affirma le draenei. L'attaque a été repoussée de justesse, mais Drenos pense qu'ils vont revenir dans les prochains jours.

_ Qui a commandité cette assaut?

_ Iros, fis Kalycee en se retournant vers Loubéé, occupé à manger un morceau de... Oh, par les esprits...

Il mangeait de l'orc grillé.

Je me retournais pour vomir. L'estomac noué, le coeur au bord de la gorge, j'avais l'impression de perdre mes tripes.

_ Mais quel idiot! Lança Kalycee en le prenant par le bras. Aller viens!

Adar secoua lentement la tête et observa les dégâts autour de lui. Une partie du mur était brisée. Le feu avait ravagé une bonne partie des bâtiments encore debout, et les morts éparpillés sur la surface poussiéreuse restaient encore à enterrer.

_ Ewe, que s'est-il passé? Demanda Adar en essuyant le tranchant de sa hache contre la chemise d'un cadavre. Tu es tombée précipitamment sans qu'aucun ennemi ne soit à ta portée...

_ La méditation, répondis-je en m'approchant de lui. Après l'incident avec le démon, toute mon énergie à été consommée. Sans voyages régulier dans le plan astral, ce genre de chose peu arriver. Manque de chance, j'étais en plein combat...

Adar fronça des sourcils, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir. Pour un guerrier tel que lui, le pouvoir chamanique était quelque chose d'obscure.

_ Mon pouvoir tient sa source dans les éléments que j'arrive à maîtriser, mais pas seulement. Je peux, ou plutôt je dois parcourir le monde spirituel pour être en harmonie avec cette source de pouvoir immense et mon corps terrestre qui, au fond, reste fragile. La méditation et le rêves me permettent de... ressourcer mon pouvoir, de le remettre en place, en quelque sorte. Si je ne le fais pas... Et bien ce genre de chose peu arriver. Ou alors, je peux aussi perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs... ce serait une catastrophe. L'éclair et le feu déchainés ne font pas bon ménage...

Adar me sourit et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, sur le front.

_ J'ai aimée quand tu m'a embrassée, avouais-je, non sans un certain remord.

Mais pourquoi le nier?

Le guerrier me serra très fort contre lui.

_ Tais-toi donc, femelle, ou je recommence sans tarder.

Je me tournais pour voir les soldats rentrer du champs de bataille. Certains agonisaient dans les bras de leurs frères d'arme.

_ Bon, je vais les aider, ils ont besoin d'une soigneuse. Où est l'infirmerie?

_ Dans le fort, viens je t'accompagnes.

J'époussetais ma robe couverte de sable.

« J'ai convaincue les chevaux de se mettre à l'abri. En revanche la plupart des griffons se sont envolés, terrorisés. Mais je pense qu'ils vont revenir » me dit Cristale par la pensée.

Cette dernière arrivait vers moi à pas feutrés.

« Parfait, je t'en remercie. Tu as été d'une grande aide, je t'ai vue te battre...Sacré coup de crocs. »

La tigresse rugit de contentement et s'en retourna à l'écurie, le pas léger.

Étrange nuit en Outreterre... Les cadavres éparpillés dans l'enceinte du fort me donnaient des frissons macabres alors que je rejoignais ceux qui, peut-être, avait une chance de ne pas les rejoindre...

Je découvrais le vrai visage de la guerre. Et très franchement, je n'en tirais aucune gloire, aucune réjouissance... J'étais constamment tiraillée entre le désir de rentrer chez moi, m'éloigner de ce cauchemar... ou rester ici, à défendre une cause juste, noble.

La liberté de cette terre.

**Chapitre 16: Cassus Belli**

_Les mois passaient, longs et éprouvants. Alors que la guerre faisait rage à la péninsule des flammes infernal, les attaques redoublaient de plus belle, menées sur plusieurs fronts. _

_Par ailleurs, un mystérieux démoniste, un ancien maître de Hurlevent, ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour détruire les efforts des soldats du bastion de l'Honneur. _

_C'est dans ce contexte que la chamane de Brume Azur survivait avec les autres. Chaque jour était une bénédiction, car la vie en ces terres ne tenait qu'à un fil..._

L'aube arrivait, enfin. Non pas que passer toute la nuit dans ces grottes puantes à chasser le rat me déplaisait particulièrement, mais j'avais autre chose à faire.

Sous forme de louve, je trottinais en évitant les ronces et les gros insectes géants. Ces monstres faisaient deux fois ma taille.

Les premiers rayons de soleil virent me caresser le visage.

« Cristale, tu es prête? » fis-je à la tigresse en reprenant mon corps de draenei.

« Je suis là. Tu as découvert quelque chose? » dit-elle en marchant vers moi à pas feutrés.

« Rien, impossible de trouver sa planque... Cela fait des semaines que nous cherchons, en vain. »

Je grimpais sur elle et prit le galop en direction du bastion.

Depuis mon arrivée au bastion, c'est à dire plusieurs saisons, je n'avais cessée de changer. Pour commencer, j'avais prit du muscle, de l'agilité et bien plus de finesse d'esprit que je ne l'aurai imaginée. Je m'étais découvert une vraie passion pour déjouer les stratagèmes de nos adversaires.

Grâce à ma discretion et ma capacité à me transformer en louve translucide, rapide et discrète, le général Drenos me confiait de nombreuses missions d'infiltrations. Bien entendu, c'était plus dans les cordes d'un bon assassin, mais on faisait avec les moyens du bord... En outre, j'étais là et on avait besoin de moi.

J'avais également appris à vaincre mes peurs, mes doutes. Je ne saurais dire si j'avais progressé d'un poil vers la sagesse chamanique, mais l'incident que j'avais eu il y a longtemps, lors d'une bataille au fort, ne s'était jamais reproduit.

Finalement... je venais de trouver un sens à mon existence. N'oublions pas que, nous, pauvres êtres mortels, ne sommes que des grains de sable dans ce monde de géants. Il me restait tant de choses à découvrir, en Outreterre comme ailleurs...

La brise étouffante commençait juste à se lever et je n'avais qu'une hâte, rapporter ma mission au général Drenos puis prendre un bain le plus vite possible. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je surveillais la zone sud, et très franchement, je m'en serait bien passée.

Vivre à côté d'insectes et d'horreurs n'avait rien d'une sinécure.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, chamane. » ajouta Cristale alors que nous arrivions au fort.

_ Ouvrez les portes! Braillais-je.

« Pourquoi cela? » ajoutais-je par la pensée.

_ Bonjour Ewe! Me lança la naine qui était chargée des écuries. Bienvenue à la maison!

_ Oui il était plus que temps...

_ Une litière propre attend Cristale, je l'ai changée ce matin.

_ Tu es un amour; dis-je alors que nous entrions dans les bâtiments sombres et frais des écuries.

Je mis pieds à terre et entreprit de bouchonner ma tigresse à dents de sabre. Sa robe blanche rayée de bleu était aussi poussiéreuse que je l'étais à l'instant.

Nous faisions toute deux la paire.

« Depuis notre arrivée, voilà quelque mois, tu n'est plus la même... Ton cœur saigne encore et je te sais malheureuse. Tu te renfermes dans le travail, et ce n'est pas bon... »

Je grattais l'étrille plus fort. Depuis quand une monture s'inquiétait de l'état de santé mentale de son cavalier?

« Non, ca va. Je remplis ton sceau d'eau et... si il te manque quoi que ce soit appelles-moi. »

Je quittais l'écurie en trombe et inspirais profondément. Bon sang, l'air était déjà suffocant...

_Ewe! Fit Adar en me soulevant dans ses bras comme si j'étais une plume. Tu es enfin revenue!

_ Oui, les nuits dans les grottes ne me réussissent pas, répliquais-je en marchant vers le fort du général. Drenos est ici?

_Oui. Alors,tu as trouvée quelque chose?

_ Rien de concluant, en tout cas celui que nous cherchons ne se cache pas là bas. J'ai fouillée les moindres recoins sans jamais rien trouver. Pas même un petit indice sur sa planque...

_ Il a une armée de démon et impossible de mettre la main dessus, bougonna le guerrier, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules massives. Bon, je te laisse ici, je vais mener la patrouille.

_ Adar, fis-je précipitamment en lui retenant le bras.

Ses yeux blancs me fixèrent avec attention. Je pouvais aisément y lire l'affection qu'il me portait, et j'espère qu'il devinait la mienne à son égard.

_ Je te dois beaucoup, dis-je en me logeant dans ses bras. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier...

Il me rendit mon étreinte et déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Mon coeur se mit à battre à la chamade.

_ Ma petite chose, dit-il d'une voix rauque, en caressant mon visage. Méfies-toi, je pourrais bien un jour demander mon due...

Je ne saurais dire si il était sérieux ou non, mais pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter...

Je quittais Adar et franchis les hautes portes ouvertes du fort. A l'intérieur, plusieurs soldats arpentaient les étages, vacants à leurs occupations militaires...

_ Général, dis-je en allant à sa rencontre. Messires.

Je saluais chacune des personnes réunis a la grande table de stratégie et reporta mon attention sur le grand draenei, dont l'armure, cassée par endroit, luisait comme un soleil. Je jurerais qu'il était paladin, mais je ne lui ai jamais demandée.

_ Ewenae, enfin de retour, dit-il en étalant une carte sur la table. Rapport?

_ Rien de concluant; répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Seulement quelques traces du passage d'Iros mais je suis maintenant persuadée qu'il déménage son campement à chaque nouvelles attaques...

Le draenei me dévisagea longuement, soucieux.

_ C'est ennuyeux...

_ Je le trouverais.

_ Cela fait des mois que vous me dites ceci, chamane. Et je vous serez gréé de me nommer par mon titre, comme tout les autres soldats.

Je me répétais ses paroles et les trouva déplacées. Je connaissais bien le général, assez pour savoir qu'il m'appréciais en tout cas. Alors pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi?

_ Seulement voilà, je ne suis pas l'un de vos soldat, expliquais-je d'une voix douce.

_ Vous êtes sous mon commandement, répliqua-t-il à juste titre, d'une voix basse, mais ô combien menaçante.

Je soutenais son regard sévère, de moins en moins rassurée toutefois.

_ Les chamans ne sont pas sous vos ordres, _général_.

Tout autour, les hauts dignitaires avaient cessés leur conversation, et nous regardaient avec intérêt. Je n'étais pas spécialement appréciée parmi eux, et je le leur rendait bien. Drenos avait décidé de faire une petite démonstration de son autorité, très bien.

Voilà qui promettait...

Il fit un signe de tête à deux Hommes qui me saisir mes bras et m'obligèrent à m'agenouiller devant lui. L'air grave, Drenos saisi un fouet qu'il regarda longuement. Je pouvais lire la peine sur son visage sévère.

_ Comprenez que je ne puis tolérer le moindre écart de conduite, chamane. Si l'un d'entre vous commence à défier mon autorité, ce fort deviendra un véritable repaire de guerriers déchainés sans aucune limite. Or, la limite... c'est moi. Je suis le seul commandant, dans ce fort.

_ Oh, ça je le comprend... grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que j'ai juré loyauté à ce fort et aux gens qui y travail... Pas à Drenos. Bien que je ne remette pas en cause s justice – car il était juste, quoi que très sévère- je ne me laisserais jamais dicter ma conduite par un seul être.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais... Le nom de Mortelame me revint alors en mémoire.

Comme a contrecœur, le paladin se plaça à côté de moi et, sous les yeux de ses bras droits et d'une troupe de soldat qui venait d'arriver, commença la correction.

Je retenais mes cris, crispant tout mes muscles pour accueillir la douleur sans trop de mal. Au bout de dix coups de fouet, des larmes chauffées à blanc ruisselaient le long de mes joues en feu. Mon pouvoir bouillait dans mes veines.

Au bout de vingt, les hommes relâchaient la poupée de chiffon que j'étais devenue, le corps ruisselant de sang. J'en avais la respiration coupée.

_ Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite-t-il défier mon autorité? Reprit Drenos d'une voix rauque.

Silence de mort.

_ J'ai a vous parler d'autre chose, dit-il en me soulevant sur son épaule.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait?

Le draenei ferma la porte de la petite salle où nous étions et me posa délicatement sur un fauteuil. Mes yeux voyaient des étoiles.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, général Drenos? Murmurais-je faiblement, non sans ironie. Vous vous en voulez peut-être?

Les torches faisaient vaciller les murs, comme si ils dansaient autour de moi. Je me sentais comme une souris au beau milieu de son trou... d'autant que le draenei était l'un des plus imposants que je n'ai jamais vue.

_ Vous avez méritée cette punition, et estimez vous heureuse que cela ne soit pas plus.

_ Vous ne soumettrais jamais une chamane à votre pouvoir, paladin... Les éléments et la lumière ne font pas toujours bon ménage...

Il soupira et posa une main sur mon front.

_ Je le sais... Mais c'est une vérité que nous connaissons tout les deux. Pourquoi m'avez vous défiée devant ces hommes? Si il ne me juges plus digne de les diriger, imaginez la catastrophe à venir. C'est comme livrer une bande de fauves à eux-même. Ils ont besoin d'un chef, de repaires solides et durs. Vous vous êtes mise en danger bêtement, et cela ne vous ressemble pas...

Drenos leva ses mains au dessus de moi et murmura quelques prières. Mes blessures se soignèrent lentement, mais surement. Enfin, la douleur était toujours là...

_Concernant Adar... reprit-il au bout d'un long moment. Je sais que vous êtes proches et j'en suis ravis. Mais comprenez chamane que les hommes du fort sont..

_ Attendez, je vous arrêtes mon général. Il n'y a rien entre Adar et moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qui semble être, et rasseyez-vous.

_ Le moral de mes troupes est au plus bas en ce moment.. Et je crains pour la vie de mon vieux frère d'arme. Il a des ennemis, même au sein du fort.

_ Je vous demande pardon? Fis-je, abasourdie.

L'expression du draenei était tout sauf rassurante.

_ Il vont essayer de l'atteindre, et je crains que cela ne se fasse par vous.

_ Vos propres hommes … murmurais-je, déconfite.

_ Pas tous, ma chère. Mais entendez bien que dans une troupe, il est difficile de cerner exactement les têtes brûlées. Je fais de mon mieux pour comprendre d'où vient le problème, mais cela reste difficile... Les hommes sont unis au sein de ce bastion, vous comprenez.

_ Je vois.. Et qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement?

_ Une mutation. Vous irez à la vallée d'Ombrelune en compagnie de vos amis, et Adar bien évidement. Je vous transmettrez vos missions une fois arrivés.

Ah.. Effectivement, les directives changeaient. Je m'étais pourtant habituée, voir attachée à ce bastion...

Je plissais nerveusement ma robe de maille dégoutante et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.. De toute façon, avais-je seulement le choix...

_ Vous pouvez disposez, chamane. Comprenez que ce n'est pas contre vous que je prends de telles mesures. Vous faites un excellent travail.

Il m'aida à me souleva de nouveaux et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

_ Kern, Aldric, ramenez là dans ses quartiers. Ne lui faites aucun mal.

Combien de temps j'avais dormis, impossible de l'affirmer. Je sentais toujours les plaies dans mon dos, mais elles semblaient s'être refermées. Et j'étais toujours aussi sale...

Mon ventre criais famine, je descendis les escaliers de l'auberge avec précautions. Je tenais plus ou moins debout.

_ Kalycee? Fis-je en voyant la jeune femme assise à une table.

La démoniste leva son magnifique regard vers moi. Je la trouvais plus pâle que d'ordinaire...

Quelque chose la rongeait de l'intérieur, j'en mettais ma main à couper. Nul doute que ce soit la faute de toutes ces investigations... Iros était son ancien amour, et qu'il soit réel ou non, l'humaine semblait être tiraillée par ses sentiments. Au fond, elle me faisait de la peine...

_ Oh, c'est toi, dit-elle en poussant son assiette. Alors?

_Alors rien. Ton Iros reste introuvable...

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa chope puis se leva, résignée.

_ Kalycee, fis-je en lui saisissant le bras. Il faut qu'on parle. Tu dois tout me dire sur lui, c'est important.

_ Tu ne comprends pas, Ewe! Dit-elle en se dégageant brusquement. Si il ne veux pas être trouvé, personne n'y arrivera! Et...

Elle posa son regard vide sur mes cheveux emmêles.

_ Tout ce sang... Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait?

_ Je t'expliquerais mais pour ça...

_Bon.. Tu as gagnée, dit-elle en observant les gens autour de nous. Mais pas ici.

Elle m'entraina à l'étage, jusqu'à la salle d'eau.

_ Déshabilles-toi, dit-elle en me poussant doucement à l'intérieur. Toutes ces plaies... Mais qu'as-tu fais?

_ J'ai défiée Drenos.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et prépara des linges propres.

_ Tu es complètement inconsciente! J'ai su à la seconde où je l'ai vue qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec ce paladin là. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, enfin?

_ Si tu me parlais plutôt de ce que je veux entendre?

_ Bon... déjà il faut que tu saches que Iros n'est pas le petit démoniste de base...

Elle saisie un peigne et remis une sceau d'eau brulant dans la baignoire.

Toute faite de bois et de pierre, cette pièce était de loin la plus confortable de l'auberge. Quelques braises maintenaient la chaleur d' une marmite pleine d'eau en ébullition.

Le linge y était propre et constamment sec, plusieurs fauteuils étaient mis a dispositions... Bref, un luxe, surtout pour le fort.

Je me glissais dans la grande cuve et éternua plusieurs fois. Maudites grottes humides...

_ Hé bien, ca ne t'a pas réussie de courir après le gibier... et encore moins de jouer les dures à cuir...nota la démoniste en saisissant mes longs cheveux blancs... qui ne l'étaient plus tout a fait, d'ailleurs. Et tu me fera le plaisir de changer de robe! La tienne est toute usée...

_ Oui, j'y penserais à l'occasion...

_ Tu devrais y songer plus souvent. Les mâles aiment les femmes qui savent se comporter comme telles.

_ Concernant?

_ Tu vois très bien de quoi je parles. Ou plutôt, de qui... Bon sang, tes cheveux sont magnifiques, une fois entretenus...

_ Que veux-tu, les ronces ne sont pas indiqués pour coiffer ma crinière. D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas saisie de qui tu parlais...

_ Adar, Ewe! Adar! Il n'y a pas une seule femme dans ce bastion qui ne rêverait être son épouse, et toi, la seule sur qui il jète son dévolu, tu le refuse inopinément !

Je me cramponnais aux rebords de la cuve pour ne pas lui en coller une.

_ Arrêtes ça...

_ Ca fait déjà plusieurs saisons et il n'est pas là! S'insurgea -t-elle en me faisant face, laissant tomber le peigne qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Ton voleur est partit sans laisser d'adresse, réveilles-toi bon sang !

Je demeurais bouche bée. Un point à zéro... Si mon cœur s'était forgé un mur de pierre autour de lui, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était infaillible. La douleur, toujours vive, menaçait de se réanimer à chaque instants.

Et voilà qu'elle remettait cela sur le tapis, l'idiote !

_ Revenons-en à Iros... murmurais-je aussi calmement que possible. Je dois le trouver et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider... C'est lui l'urgence, pas mes affaires de cœur...

_ Un être qui a mal ne peut faire du bon travail...

_ Ca te va bien de dire ça, démoniste! M'écriais-je en me levant brusquement, éclaboussant le sol partout autour de moi.

Je pris brutalement la robe qu'elle me tendait et levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Kalycee... Tu as vue cette robe...

La jeune femme sourit, satisfaite.

_ Oublis le passé, tu ne restera pas éternellement dans ce trou à rat. Adar est là pour toi, et je refuse de te laisser sans lui; compris?

_ Sinon quoi?

Elle éclata d'un rire sonore.

_ Sinon, les informations concernant Iros...

_ Kalycee, repris-je, mon corps ruisselant de perles d'eau. Tu n'a pas le droit...

Mais voilà, elle s'autorisait tout. Elle n'avait aucune limite, quand bien même ce serait pour mon « propre bien ». Une excuse comme une autre...

_ Tu es une peste, fis-je en lui jetant une serviette à la figure.

_ Peut-être, mais au moins je pourrais dormir en paix...

_ Pardon?

_ Tes pleurs, dans ton sommeil. Je t'entends hurler.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, barbouillais-je.

_ Non... Ton âme hurle. Je l'entend et cela m'est insupportable.

_ Entendre mon... Mais de quoi tu parles?

Pour toute réponse, elle afficha son plus beau sourire et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_ Kalycee...repris-je en enfilant la magnifique robe de soie. Dis moi pour Iros... Et... et je te promets de faire un effort...

Son visage d'ordinaire confiant et prétentieux affichait une expression triste, presque... déchirante.

De toute évidence et malgré ses dires, ce fameux démoniste avait laissé des traces ineffaçables dans ses souvenirs...

_ J'avoue être sans cœur, et parfois cruelle. Mais je suis capable de.. enfin, je suis restée longtemps avec lui. J'avais pour habitude de charmer les hommes avant de leur voler leur savoir, et abuser de leur pouvoir jusqu'à, parfois, leur mort... J'ai fais des choses terribles... Mais avec Iros, c'était différent. J'avais besoin de lui tout comme il avait besoin de moi. Bon, tu connais la suite... Bref, tout ça pour dire que si tu dois le chercher quelque part, anticipe ses réactions. Sa dernière attaque à été violente, car il à mené des élémentaires corrompus avec lui... Des marcheurs du vide et le reste... Alors, cette fois, il essaiera quelque chose de nouveau...

_ Peut être les démons près de la porte!

_ Sans doute...

_ Kalycee... Dis moi une chose. Si il est devant toi sur le champs de bataille... a ta portée...

_ Je ferais ce qu'il faut, assura-t-elle, le regard haineux.

Plus ou moins rassurée, car je ne savais si je pouvais me fier à elle, je dévalais les escaliers jusqu'aux cuisines. Le bain m'avait fait le plus grand bien... L'eau, mêlé à mon pouvoir, avait apaisé mes souffrances physiques.

Qui était là?

_ Loubéé, que fais-tu ici? Lançais-je en roulant des yeux.

Le draenei découpait avec une agilité déconcertante les légume qu'un jeune humain lui confiait.

_ Enzo, tu peux m'expliquer?

L'adolescent sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et apporta une cage pleine de pommes de terre.

_ M'sieur Loubéé à été nommé pas plus tard qu'hier, chef des cuisines!

Je le dévisageais, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Silencieusement, Loubéé me fourra un petit gâteau dans les mains.

_ Manges, dit-il d'une voix bourru.

J'observais le petit truc jaunâtre et prit une bouchée, les yeux clos. Au moins, ca sentait bon.

_ Hum... fis-je. Mais... C'est délicieux! Tu en as d'autres?

Tout sourire, le draenei hocha lentement la tête.

_ Oh, je dois m'excuser mais je dois y aller, on se voit ce soir, dis-je en prenant la direction de la tour.

Le soleil commençait à cogner sérieusement, et je remerciais intérieurement Kalycee de m'avoir donnée cette robe légère, mais pratique et confortable.

En plus de cela, elle était de toute beauté... Blanche et bleu ciel, elle allait à merveille avec ma peau bleu pâle. Une solide calcédoine maintenant le col reliant mon cou au reste... bon, il va de soit que je ne porterais pas ce genre de chose en mission...

Je montais les marches de pierre et arrivais enfin à la tour nord ouest.

_ Adar, fis-je en allant à sa rencontre.

Je le voyais parler avec quelques officiers qui s'en allèrent si tôt que j'arrivais.

_ Ewe! Que fais-tu là?

_ Oublies la patrouille et envoie quelqu'un te remplacer, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi. Pour... nous.

Le guerrier à l'armure impressionnante me dévisagea avec intérêt.

_ Quelle... splendeur...

_ Adar, je suis sérieuse. Le général Drenos sait que tu as des ennemis ici et veut nous expatrier à la vallée d'ombrelune.

_ Quoi? Tonna-t-il, son regard blanc dardé sur moi.

_ Mais ce n'est pas tout, je crois savoir où se cache celui que nous cherchons.

_ Le démoniste?

_ Oui. Kalycee m'a parlée de lui.

Je le poussais doucement pour accéder à la longue-vue. Je l'ajustais en direction de la grande porte des ténèbres et pointa un doigt vers l'horizon.

_ Regardes, il y a du mouvement là bas. On ne le distingue pas encore mais ce qui se prépare est juste catastrophique, Adar... Nous troupes ne sont pas de taille à faire face.

_ Tu crois sincèrement que son Iros à le pouvoir de rallier les démons à sa cause?

_ Pourquoi pas?

_Ceux là, Ewe! Soupira-t-il, exaspéré. Ce ne sont pas des vermines de succubes ou autres lèches bottes à quatre pattes. Ils sont impossible à gérer, surtout pour un seul homme!

_ Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais les faits sont là, j'ai fouillée cette région depuis des moins et à chaque fois il me précédait. Il faut anticiper ses réactions, je te dis qu'il est là bas, à rassembler ces horreurs! Il faut en parler à Drenos.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, femelle! Gronda-t-il.

Au loin, un orage éclata, je le sentais piquer mes nerfs avec force. L'énergie des éléments se déversait de nouveau en moi, comme une seconde renaissance.

_ Adar, repris-je, faussement calme.

_ Envoyer une patrouille sur les dires d'une donzelle en qui personne n'a confiance? C'est ça que tu veux?

_ Elle ne trahirait personne! Fis-je avec véhémence.

Le guerrier éclata d'un rire grave qui me fit trembler des sabots aux cornes.

_ Bah voyons!

_ Si il est là bas, on ne peux pas l'attaquer de front mais envoi au moins des espions surveiller le coin...

Le guerrier posa son arme contre le muret de pierre et m'attira contre lui de toute ses forces.

De ses bras puissants, il me souleva un peu pour me mettre à sa taille et m'embrassa, comme si il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Un peu perdue, je me laissais faire.

Finalement... Pourquoi pas...

Je ressentais son désir et sa puissance guerrière, Adar me voulait et il en faudrait peu pour que je lui dise oui... Mais je me retenais, encore.

_ Attends, soufflais-je en reculant un peu. Attends...

_ Hors de question, dit-il en me bloquant contre la pierre chauffée de la haute tour.

Il s'attaquait déjà à mon cou.

_ Hors de question que tu refuses encore... dit-il en me maintenant contre lui d'un coup de rein puissant.

Chauffée à blanc, je me serrais contre lui bien que... bien que je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi mais... Je lui résistais toujours...

_ Tu va oublier ton voleur pour une simple et bonne raison, dit-il en me tirant brusquement la main.

Il m'entraîna dans la cour du fort, se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de passants et de soldats et planta son poing sur une pancarte.

Je serrais le poing dans ma bouche pour ne pas crier. Sous le regard fâché du guerrier, j'arrachais le parchemin cloué au panneau...

« Prime de 3000 pièces d'or sur la tête de Mortelame » barrée d'une croix rouge.

Signe qu'il n'était plus...

_ Il est... bredouillais-je, les larmes coulant sur mes joues livides.

_ Mort, trancha Adar d'une voix dure. Il ne peut plus veiller sur toi... Si on considère qu'il l'a fait ces derniers temps...

Je tombais à genoux, incapable de tenir debout.

_ Non... fis-je en pleurant, serrant le parchemin contre mon coeur. C'est impossible... Non...

Alors que les gens se rassemblaient autour de nous, Adar me prit dans ses bras et me porta quelque part... Je me fichais bien de savoir où maintenant...

_ Il est plus que temps que tu passe à autre chose, chamane de Brume Azur, dit-il à voix basse.

La jeune femme coiffa ses longs cheveux dorés et sortit en trombe de l'auberge. Kalycee porta sa capuche sur sa tête pour sortir, méconnue aux yeux de tous.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait entendue une discorde qui avait l'air assez grave entre la chamane et le guerrier Adar... Ne sachant pas si tout s'était arrangée, elle avait décidée de quitter les lieux bien plus tôt que prévu... Tout le monde était occupé.

Parfait.

Kalycee regarda les étoiles et courue jsuqu'aux portes du fort. Quelques gardes... Bon, la voie était libre. De toute évidence, la petite décoction qu'elle avait mis dans leur vin un peu plus tôt avait fait son effet.

La jeune femme marcha d'un pas vif vers le lieux de rendez vous, à l'abri des lumières. L'ombre était son alliée.

Quelques lieues plus loin, elle remarqua un poste avancé. Des orcs le gardait. Ce n'était pas ici... déviant sa trajectoire sur la gauche, elle aperçue enfin une tour partiellement détruite.

_ Bonsoir, Kalycee, dit une voix grave, quelque part dans l'ombre.

La respiration saccadée par la peur et l'exitation, la jeune femme entra dans la tour et posa sa longue cape sur une table cassée.

_ Tu n'as pas changée, fis l'homme en sortant enfin de l'ombre. Toujours aussi magnifique...

La trentaine bien callée, plutôt grand, les cheveux d'un blond cuivré qui tranchait avec des yeux bleus au regard cruel, le démoniste inspira profondément, et ordonna à son marcheur du vide de rester à l'entrée de la porte.

_ Tu es venue seule? Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

_ Me prendrais-tu pour une idiote? Répliqua la jeune femme en haussant un sourcils.

L'homme empoigna sa longue crinière et l'attira contre lui.

_ Iros, souffla Kalycee.

Le démoniste l'embrassa avec ardeur et grogna de contentement.

_ Que fais-tu en Outreterre? Dit-elle soudain.

_ A ce que je vois ma douce, tu te fiches bien de nos retrouvailles?

La jeune femme trembla comme une feuille lorsqu'il éclata d'un rire froid et sonore.

_ Je te fais peur? Dit-il avec ironie.

_ Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant, Iros. Que nous puissions revenir à Hurlevent.

_ Ah, ma beauté... Oui... Je n'ai pas oublié le temps où tu m'as... trahie- il posa une main sur sa poitrine- mais au fond petite manipulatrice...– il l'attira plus contre lui- C'est moi qui te possédais...Tu reviens aujourd'hui ramper devant moi comme une vulgaire succube... Mais si belle...

Il l'embrassa brutalement, comme si il y mettait toute sa rancune. Brulante, la jeune femme lui rendit son baiser fiévreux, avide du pouvoir qu'il possédait. Elle pouvait inhaler sa puissance, cette force magique qui le séparait du monde commun.

_ Iros, dit-elle en arrachant bout par bout ses vêtements, je n'ai jamais aimée personnes d'autres que toi...

_ Des paroles assassines, beauté, murmura le démoniste en exhalant toute sa puissance magique.

Il la poussa jusqu'au mur et poursuivit sa douce torture, faisant exploser autour d'eux des flammes magiques d'une puissance atroce, destructrice.

_ Mais tellement vraies... souffla-t-elle en rejetant sa tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge aux baisers dévorants de l'homme. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez pour le mal que je t'ai fait...

Le démoniste posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, ses yeux bleu perçants rivés dans les siens.

_ Les armes les plus tranchantes sortent souvent des fourreaux les plus doux... Tu paieras ta dette envers moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, Kalycee... Je te connais trop bien pour savoir si tu me dis la vérité. Tu es revenue seulement parce que tu n'a pas d'autres choix.

_ C'est faux... Souviens toi... Nous étions si heureux ensemble... Si puissants...

L'homme se retourna lentement, laissant la démoniste reprendre ses esprits. La jeune femme remarqua à quel point il était imposant de dos, sa longue cape trainant au sol. Son armure en tissu le faisait paraître plus impressionnant encore.

Il avait de l'allure, une classe indomptable et un charme qui dépassait l'entendement. Comment avait-elle put être aveugle durant toutes ces années...

_ Tu ne me quitteras plus, mon amour, dit-il les bras croisés. J'y veillerais.

_ Que veux-tu dire? S'enquit Kalycee, en rajustant sa robe à moitié défaite.

Le démoniste éclata de rire et déchargea son pouvoir.

Le feu et la lumière éclatèrent violemment, puis les abysses l'entourèrent de son voile noir, ténébreux.

_ Laches-moi, Adar! Braillais-je en me faufilant jusqu'aux vitraux colorés.

Le guerrier s'approcha prudemment de moi et m'entoura dans ses bras puissants. Je n'en finissais pas de pleurer, de crier ma peine. Mortelame mort... Était-ce seulement concevable...

_ Du calme, Ewe... Du calme... me berça le draenei en me serrant si fort que je crus étouffer.

_ Je... suis désolée..., murmurais-je en me nichant contre lui. Merci pour ce que tu fais...

Sincèrement paumée, je levais mon regard humide sur lui et le trouvais beau. Vraiment beau. Kalycee avait peut-être raison... J'étais ingrate de tout l'amour qu'on m'offrait, je me repliais sur le travail et ignorais superbement les avances d'un draenei qui aurait la prétention de me rendre heureuse...

Bien entendu, cela n'avait rien a voir avec l'amour que je portais au voleur... Mais qui me parlais d'amour? Je pouvais aussi faire semblant, être bien avec lui et peut-être qu'un jour, je finirais par l'aimer comme il se doit...

Certes, ses manières étaient brutes, ses paroles peu avenantes et son coup de rein... Par les esprits, je n'osais imaginer une telle force en moi... J'étais si petite, à ses côtés...

Mais au fond... Peut-être était-il temps que j'embrasse ma destinée qui me mettait des gens formidables sur mon chemin...

Je passais une main sur son visage, me serrais contre lui. Je rapprochais les lèvres des siennes et le sentis tremble de partout. Il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Adar... murmurais-je en l'embrassant langoureusement, mes doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux longs.

Je ressentais la puissance du guerrier sans pour autant la concevoir comme il le fallait. Avec Mortelame, mon pouvoir était en accord, explosait parfois... Là, mon corps le réclamait, mais pas le reste.

Allons bon... Quelle importance, maintenant...

_ Tu me rend fou, souffla le guerrier en contractant tout ses muscles. Si tu continues...

J'avais si mal au coeur que je continuais, m'oubliant dans ses bras. Tant que j'avais l'esprit occupée, je ne pensais pas à... mon assassin. Celui qui a volé mon coeur aussi simplement qu'on vole une pomme.

Je poussais doucement Adar jusqu'au lit et m'allongeais sur lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Sa peau brûlante picotait contre la mienne, c'était terriblement bon.

Dans un élan de force, il m'arracha ma robe et me dévora le corps de baisers affamés. Je ployais sous ses caresses impatientes. Il me contrôlais totalement, et cela le rendait impétueux.

J'étais certainement en chemin pour le paradis, et ne doutais pas un seul instant qu'il soit un amant formidable, merveilleux. Avec lui, je trouverais certainement mon compte et mes blessures se refermeraient peu à peu...

Un jour, peu-être.

_ Adar, m'entendis-je gémir, mon corps crispé sous le siens.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément, me donnant tout son amour.

Tout à coup, j'entendis un vacarme épouvantable. Cela provenait du rez de chaussé. Adar se leva rapidement pour saisir se hache à pleine main. J'enfilais une autre rob et le suivis en bas, le coeur battant.

Je n'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions.

Je reconnus aussitôt Loubéé qui courrait vers nous, jetant les soldats qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

_ Kalycee, dit-il, tout essoufflé. Elle n'est plus au fort.

_ Pardon? Brailla Adar.

Je regardais les deux draeneis en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je vais chercher mes armes, dis-je en remontant l'étage.

Règle numéro un, ne jamais s'éloigner de ses armes... Et là, le souvenir de mon voleur revient... et là... C'est le drame. Je revins aussi rapidement que possible.

_ Kalycee... n'est plus là; reprit Loubéé, tout affolé. Elle a disparue. Mais.. Je sais comment retrouver ses vêtements... Mais pas elle...

Il pleurais à chaude larme, ce qui me fit très étrange. Un _draenei mâle pleurer._ Je ne sais pas si vous voyez le concept.

_ Loubéé, fis-je en me massant le front. Si tu retrouves ses vêtements je ne sais pas quel miracle, tu la retrouvera _elle_...

_ Oh mais oui !

Il sortit en trombe de la taverne.

_ Loubéé! Criais-je en le suivant, Adar sur les talons.

Par les esprits, il courrait vite...

_Marécage de Zangdar..._

La druidesse se réveilla, la moitié du visage collé au sable mouillé. Une légère brise soufflait sur sa peau endoloris. Bien qu'il n'y ai aucun autre bruit que le remou du lac, juste derrière elle, l'elfe se demanda comment elle était arrivée ici.

Pour toute réponse, elle n'eut que des fragments de souvenirs brumeux, incohérents...

Elle toussa, sa robe de cuir salit de toute part. Plusieurs égratignures éraflaient son visage, ses bras, ses jambes...

Tout en cherchant encore et encore une explication rationnelle, la druidesse se tourna lentement et hurla d'effroi.

Une autre elfe aux longs cheveux argentés était allongée dans le sable, plongée dans une marre de sang écarlate. Un homme, ou une créature encapuchonné était, de toute évidence, en train de la dépouiller.

_ Déci! Cria-t-elle en se levant maladroitement.

L'homme bondit en avant et disparut dans la brume. Ses pas résonnèrent longtemps après sa fuite...

L'elfe accourut jusqu'à sa jeune disciple, désormais inerte.

_ Oh, non, hoqueta-t-elle en retenant -en vain- ses larmes. Déci...

Toua souleva doucement son visage entre ses mains glacées et l'embrassa tendrement.

Jamais personne n'avait connus son amour pour sa jeune apprentie, pas même Mortelame.

_ Qu'Elune te garde dans son royaume, tendre éternelle...

Elle s'agenouilla et prit le corps de la druidesse dans ses bras. Anéantie, Toua entonna un chant d'espoir, triste et mélancolique sur la mort, passage dans l'au delà et vers une vie meilleur.

_ Que t'est-il arrivée, pleura-t-elle, son regard de cristal rivé vers le ciel.

Fort heureusement, Adar courrait aussi vite que nous sous forme de loup fantôme. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous traversions la terre poussiéreuse de la péninsule des flammes infernales, qui méritait bien son nom...

_ Là, fit Loubéé en indiquant un chemin qui se perdait dans les montagnes du nord Ouest.

Je me massais le front, indécise.

_ On est partit précipitamment... On était pas préparés à ça.

_ Le soleil va nous cuir avant qu'on puisse faire une lieue de plus... nota Adar. Là, il y a Temple de Telhamat. C'est pas loin, suivez moi.

Nous pénétrions dans un repais plein de draeneis honorables. On nous reçus en tant qu'aventuriers, ce qui nous convenaient plutôt bien. Plus nous serions discret, mieux cela vaudrait.

Après nous avoir indiqués la taverne la plus proche, nous décidions d'y aller un moment, histoire de boire quelque chose.

_ Je meurs de soif, avoua Loubéé, toujours aussi inquiet.

_ La péninsule n'est pas un petit désert innocent, remarquais-je. Mais Loubéé dis-moi, comment fais-tu pour savoir où est...

Je me figeais d'horreur.

La taverne, toute faite de pierres et de cristaux gigantesques, était faite d'une pièce centrale qui reliait à de nombreuses autres, plus petites. Beaucoup de monde s'y trouvaient.

Beaucoup de monde...

Et là, devant mes yeux effarés, je vis une couleur orange. Puis une autre.

Devant moi, assis sur une table, tout au fond de la salle, se trouvait un homme que je connaissais. Il était enveloppé dans sa cape marron et orange... Seul une partie de son visage m'était visible et pourtant, je savais, oui...

Dans le brouhaha de la salle, je m'entendis prononcer son nom, comme un écho lointain...

_ Mortelame...

**Ewenae, Chamane de Brume Azur**

**Partie 2 **

**Chapitre 1: L'appel**

Avez-vous déjà ressentis ce tourbillon d'émotions fortes, où la colère, la haine passait la main à l'envie, le désir, la joie et le bonheur? Et bien ce flot m'emportais comme une tempête divine au beau milieu d'un océan de vin.

Moi, Ewenae, chamane de Brume Azur, championne de l'Exodar à ses heures perdues, venait d'être bernée, trompée.

Je suis frustrée, j'ai chaud et terriblement faim.

Soif aussi.

Mais peu importait... Peu importait car j'avais devant moi l'homme que j'aimais d'un amour si fort qu'il en était maladif.

Et, par dessus le marché, que je croyais mort il y a encore quelques instants.

Figée telle une statue autour d'une foule de draeneis aussi bleu que le ciel d'été, j'observais avec la même insistance Mortelame qui, encapuchonné dans sa cape sombre et rouge, mâchonnait tranquillement sa pomme.

Aussi calme qu'un percheron savourant sa pâture.

C-A-L-M-E ! Tout allait pour le mieux? Non ! Surement pas!

Je tâchais, non sans peine, de calmer la colère, -non pardon- la haine furibonde qui explosait en moi.

Je devinais mes joues en train de s'empourprer violemment, les veines palpiter sur mes tempes. Je serrais les poings à m'en faire mal et lança une explosion de lave qui atterrit tout droit dans la pomme de l'assassin.

Il regarda ce qu'il restait du trognon avec intérêt puis, dans un haussement de sourcils satisfait, le jeta par dessus son épaule.

Je perdais tant le contrôle de moi-même que Torche en profita pour apparaître, totalement affolé. L'énorme élémentaire se dirigea tout droit vers les rideaux qui prirent feu d'un coup, provoquant la panique générale.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un tel état.

Quand à moi, je fulminais. J'entendis la voix d'Adar me dire des choses que je ne compris pas.

Autour, il y avait de l'agitation, les draeneis et les quelques humains qui se trouvaient dans l'auberge devaient faire leur possible pour apaiser le flot de tension et de flammes présents dans l'air.

Alors que j'allais hurler toute ma rage, j'entendis une voix faible, un murmure à peine audible que je reconnus aussitôt.

Elle était si triste, dans un tel état de détresse que ma colère retomba en l'espace d'un instant.

Suffocante, je me retournais pour voir deux solides draeneis encadrer une elfe aux longs cheveux blancs.

_ Toua... soufflais-je en accourant vers elle. Par les esprits !

Mon coeur battait si fort qu'il en était douloureux.

Outre le fait que Mortelame soit encore en vie – chose que je n'expliquais pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder- la druidesse que je chérissais tant m'apparaissait moribonde, peinant à tenir sur ses jambes.

Sa chevelure emmêlée et sale encadrait son visage tuméfié, criblé de cicatrices visiblement récentes.

Ses yeux, à présent levés vers moi, me coupèrent le souffle.

Ils étaient d'une telle beauté… mais si désespérés que j'en avais mal au coeur... Je veux dire, plus que jamais.

Je sentais sa peine, son chagrin immense... Il me nouait les entrailles.

Alors que Torche quittait les lieux, je récupérais la druidesse dans mes bras. Je la serrais très fort, car elle tenait à peine debout.

_ On l'a retrouvée en train de pleurer une de siennes, expliqua l'un des soldats en m'aidant à la soutenir. L'autre n'a pas eu la même chance...

Mes entrailles se contractèrent.

_ Déci... murmura Toua, les larmes aux yeux.

Oh non...

Mortelame s'était déjà levé et m'arrachait l'elfe des bras pour l'emmener en lieu sur.

En le suivant, j'aperçus Loubéé, assis dans un coin en train de se morfondre.

Adar lui tenait compagnie, mais il eu le temps de me lancer un regard qui signifiait.

« On a deux trois choses à se dire... »

Message reçu.

Oubliant un moment ma frustration – il y avait beaucoup plus urgent- je marchais silencieusement vers la case où la druidesse reposait.

J'eus à peine soulevée le rideau que Mortelame en ressortis, ses yeux verts me pénétrant sous son capuchon.

Nous restions un moment silencieux, à nous regarder tels deux adversaires sur leurs gardes.

Je me déplaçais autour de lui, et ouvrit les rideaux transparents pour rejoindre Toua.

Heureusement, il ne me suivie pas.

_ Guérisseuse, si vous pouvez l'aider, fit l'un des gardes qui l'avait trouvée. Je vais faire venir un maître chaman de Shattrah, mais cela risque de prendre un moment...

_ Je vais veiller sur elle, dis-je en retroussant ma robe pour m'agenouiller près de Toua.

Sans vilains jeux de mots...

Le draenei acquiesça et disparu derrière les voiles.

Profitant de ce moment de paix, j'inspirais lentement afin de retrouver mes esprits et invoquais la bénédiction des éternels.

Le flot de magie élémentaire se déversa dans mes veines et illuminèrent mes mains d'une douce lueur bleu.

Cela la soulagerais quelque peu... Mais pas assez, hélas.

_ Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça, dis-je à mi-voix en caressant son visage abîmé. Ma pauvre amie...

La peine était toujours présente, je savais que la druidesse souffrait d'avoir perdue sa jeune apprentie, et que cette tragique perte l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas, gémit-elle en sanglotant doucement, presque avec effort. Je ne me souviens de rien... rien...

Elle remua les lèvres comme pour continuer mais sombra dans un profond sommeil que j'espérais bienfaisant.

_ Que les cauchemars s'éloignent, que ton esprit trouve la paix, et par les éléments de cette astre, qu'il me soit donné la force de te protéger, marmonnais-je, un poing serré contre mes lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

De ma vie je n'avais vue de scène aussi... poignante.

Toua, que je connaissais si courageuse, si forte... était à présent plus abattue qu'un animal destiné à la mort.

A la limite de la folie, l'elfe murmurais des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil...

Invoquant mes totems guérisseurs, je protégeais une dernière fois la couche avant de prendre congé. Il lui fallait du repos, beaucoup de repos.

_ Adar, fis-je alors qu'il arrivait à moi. Peux-tu surveiller l'entrée?

_ Bien entendu.

_ Que personnes n'entre, sauf le guérisseur qui doit arriver de Shattrah.

_ Ewe, trancha-t-il en prenant mon poignet.

Je le regardais, plus accablée que jamais. Les problèmes arrivaient de nouveau... Et je me sentais mal, très mal.

_ Tu as ma parole que personne ne franchira ce voile, affirma-t-il en me relâchant.

Nauséeuse, je lui rendit un « merci » avant de m'éloigner en toute hâte.

J'arrivais devant le tavernier et demanda de l'eau, la plus fraîche possible. Je vidais l'outre qu'il me tendit de bonne grâce.

_ Encore toutes mes excuses, aubergiste, bredouillais en respirant profondément. J'ai...

_ Les voyageurs qui viennent trouver refuge ici sont bien souvent au bord du gouffre, dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse. Nous faisons notre possible pour soulager leur fardeaux.

_ Que la lumière vous baigne, dis-je en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux qui le ravis. Puis-je emprunter une de vos cases pour cette nuit? Mes jambes ne tiennent plus... J vais...

je vacillais sur mes sabots, plus faible que jamais. En invoquant ma magie pour soigner la druidesse, j'avais puisée dans mes dernières forces vitales. Sans méditation ni rêves, impossible de me régénérer correctement...

_ Il reste de la place, fit le draenei à la peau bleu turquoise. Suivez Tarah, elle vous y conduira. C'est dans l'autre bâtiment.

Les voyageurs qui s'étaient amassés dans l'auberge me regardèrent avec intérêt. Il y avait de tout, ici. Humains, elfes de la nuit, quelques nains, beaucoup de draeneis bien sur mais aussi d'autres créatures étranges que je ne saurais qualifier.

Je progressais sur les pas de la fameuse Tarah, une jolie bleu aux courts cheveux violines, au rythme de la mélodie qui baignait l'auberge. Dans ma tourmente, je n'avais guère remarquée les musiciens vagabonds, affublés de leur instruments, avec pour seule véritable richesse le pouvoir de vous redonner goût à la vie. Par le simple fait d'écouter ces notes, tout devenait plus beau.

La voix de la chanteuse, douce et mélancolique, me rappelais vaguement les lamentations des elfes d'Astranaar, lors de la fameuse nuit où le village avait subit l'assaut des orcs rouges...

Je remerciais la draenei qui m'amena à une petite case isolée des autres, derrière l'auberge. Ici, je serais enfin en paix.

_ Si vous avez besoin chamane, vous savez où me trouver, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Face au soleil couchant, j'inspirais la brise rafraichie du crépuscule. L'horizon n'était qu'une myriade de nuances rosées et or, magnifiques.

Je n'étais pas spécialement adepte des terres poussiéreuses et arides, mais je m'étais attachée à la péninsule des flammes infernales. Si il était possible d'y vivre la nuit, ce serait beaucoup plus supportable, cependant.

Les bras croisés, je classais les récents événements dans ma tête. La guerre, l'enlèvement de Kalycee, Adar, encore des combats... Toua, ma chère druidesse... et Mortelame...

Tout à coup, je sentis une lame glacée sous ma gorge.

_ Tu n'est pas sur tes gardes, c'est à l'encontre de ce que je t'ais appris...

Un bras agrippa ma taille, puis une main saisie ma poitrine dans une caresse voluptueuse. Délicieusement surprise ou franchement énervée – les deux n'étaient pas incompatibles- je rejetais ma tête en arrière pour la poser contre l'épaule musculeuse de l'assassin.

Je m'émerveillais à nouveaux de pouvoir sentir son corps dur, si solide contre le miens.

_ Je te haie, Mortelame, crachais-je en fermant les yeux.

Il grogna en enfouissant son nez dans mes cheveux. A l'évidence, il les aimait toujours autant.

Je sentis qu'il me rapprochais plus encore de lui. Malgré moi, mon corps se cambrait tout seul, désireux de recevoir et de prendre ce dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs saisons.

_ Non...

_ Si ! gronda-t-il

_ Je t'ai cru mort ! Protestais-je en me tournant dans ses bras.

Aie, je n'aurais pas dû. Ses yeux verts étincelants me clouaient sur place. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Le visage sévère néanmoins si beau de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur à la chamade exprimait la même impassibilité que d'ordinaire.

Le Mortelame que je connaissais était là, devant moi, bel et bien vivant. Aussi impétueux et téméraire que dans mes souvenirs... L'arrogance mesurée se devinait sur son demi sourire qui m'était destiné. Ah, il était bel et bien un démon...

Un démon...

_ Kalycee m'a avouée une chose à ton égard, repris-je d'un ton glacial. Tu as du sang démoniaque...

Contre toute attente, le voleur éclata de rire et prit possession de ma bouche. Lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, ce fut une véritable renaissance. Un nouveau souffle qui me faisait le plus grand bien... ou l'inverse...

_ Alors?

_ Alors je pense que tu parles beaucoup trop, petite chamane, souligna-t-il d'un ton dur, tranchant. Alors si quelqu'un a des excuses à donner à l'autre, c'est bien toi. Et je sais exactement de quelle façon tu va me le payer.

Sur ce, il m'empoigna avec force et m'attira dans la case juste derrière lui. Je fus jetée sur la couche moelleuse et, avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, me retrouvais plaquée contre le sol, mon assassin au dessus de moi, prenant librement ce qu'il avait toujours possédé.

Il était à la fois intense et distant, ce qui me rendait folle... de rage, de colère, et d'envie...

_ Tu es si belle, dit-il en me caressant la joue.

Il s'interrompit un instant, plongeant dans mes yeux cristallins et poursuivit, beaucoup plus doucement, les caresses qu'il m'offraient sans vergogne.

_ Tu es incapable de me refuser, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille enflammée.

Je jurerais qu'il avait, lui aussi, beaucoup de mal à se contrôler... Il était saisi de tremblements divins, exprimant son désir à mon égard. Contre ma volonté -du moins, c'est ce que je pensais- je saisis ses cheveux bruns et l'attirait contre moi, plus fort que jamais.

_ Tu m'a abandonnée... bredouillais-je, à bout de force.

_ Tu as voulue me tuer, corrigea-t-il en parcourant mon corps de ses mains habiles.

_ Ce n'était pas ma volonté, je...

Il m'embrassa comme un effréné, savourant l'intensité de ce moment. De sa main libre, il défit avec une lenteur exquise ma robe et plongea de nouveau dans mon regard vacillant.

J'étais conscience d'être ici, de subir cette merveilleuse torture – pourvue qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais- mais, d'un autre côté... Je revivais enfin.

Lui que je croyais mort, j'étais pourtant contre lui, mon corps palpitant collé au sien.

_ Ta volonté.. m'appartient, mon amour, dit-il, ses yeux extraordinairement vert passant au rouge démoniaque. Tu es mienne et personne d'autre ne te possèdera...

Je demeurais silencieuse pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, parce qu' il avait indéfectiblement raison.

Ensuite, parce que j'étais tout simplement incapable de parler, mon esprit semblait à des lieues de mon corps... il voulait se mêler au sien. Mes pouvoirs également... Je les sentais palpiter joyeusement en moi, comme si ils retrouvaient un chemin connu qu'ils avaient égarés...

Le feu bouillait en moi avec intensité, me laissant brulante de désir, de rêves et d'espoir.

Je ne pouvais parler parce que mes lèvres ne voulaient qu'une seule chose : celles de Mortelame, de l'homme qui, plus puissant et insupportable que jamais, m'étais revenu alors que je le croyais...

_ Je t'aime, finis-je par avouer, abdiquant.

A ces mots, il devint fou de désir et il m'embrassa avec plus de fureur et d'énergie contrôlée, si tendre et si brusque à la fois...

Au lieu de subir cet assaut merveilleux, je l'aidais plus encore et retirais ses énormes épaulières de cuir lourd ponctué d'orange.

Par les esprit, il en avait encore bien trop sur lui.

_ Tu es a moi, l'entendis-je susurrer dans mon cou. A moi...

Fascinée, je palpais ses bras impressionnant et me laissait aller contre lui. Il ne tenait plus, il était au bord de l'extase, aux portes du paradis, tout comme moi.

Je ne songeais même plus à la rancœur que j'éprouvais, ni à la colère. Tout était... on ne peut plus normal. On ne peut plus véritable.

J'étais avec lui et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Alors qu'il entrait en moi, je laissais mon pouvoir et les éléments se déchainer. Les éclairs parcouraient la case, cherchant à s'enfuir, à exprimer leur euphorie, leur puissance démesurée.

J'étais une flamme et lui, la seule chose qui puisse me calmer.

Cela allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple et fantastique union c'était... beaucoup plus profond que cela.

Que les grands et lumineux naarus me garde d'un tel amour, j'en étais exténuée dépouillée, mais terriblement heureuse.

Oh oui, je l'étais.

Bien plus tard sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles, j'atteignis l'extase en hurlant son nom.

Mortelame, première lame de Ravenholdt...

Un démon qui me cachait encore bien des secrets, et que j'étais – par les naarus, je m'en faisait la promesse- bien décidée à découvrir.

Le voleur retomba sur moi sans l'ombre de la fatigue. Ses yeux, redevenus vert, pétillaient d'intelligence.

Ravie et comblée, je me perdais dans ce regard remplis d'affection.

_ Ton cœur bat vite, dit-il en posant une main sur ma poitrine.

_ Il bat pour toi, expliquais-je, la voix enrouée par le désir. Mais, je te haie tout de même.

Il haussa un sourcils, le regard amusé.

_ C'est une provocation, draenei? Je crois qu'une douce correction s'impose...

A peine remise de mes émotions, il agrippa mes cheveux et rajouta, ses lèvres collés à mon oreille...

_ Je suis le seul à qui tu dois rester loyale, le seul à qui tu dois obéir pour une simple et bonne raison...

Il s'immobilisa au dessus de moi et m'embrassa sauvagement.

_ Tu me hante à chaque instant, maudite chamane... Tu es tout ce que je veux sur cette terre – il cogna un poing sur les draps en pagaille- et jamais plus un satané démon ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin... Désormais, le prochain qui t'approchera d'un peu trop près sera condamné à une mort lente et douloureuse... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Son ton dur, tranchant faisait l'effet de piques roulant sur ma peau bleu claire. Dans un lent hochement de tête, je lui vouait mon amour et il prit possession de moi encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je cris grâce.

Les éléments autour de moi semblaient être en proie à la folie, au moins tout autant que moi.

Il me semble que, de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais été aussi puissante.

Lovée dans ses bras, je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Lui non plus... Après nos retrouvailles, si magnifique, sonnait l'heure du retour à la réalité.

La terrible réalité.

Honte à moi, j'avais presque oubliée que la démoniste était toujours portée disparue et que Toua attendait toujours le guérisseur de Shattrah...

Honte à moi car je me perdais dans un amour égoïste, oubliant mes devoirs et mon sens de l'honneur.

Je me dégageais doucement des bras de l'assassin et me rhabillais en vitesse. Je devais aller voir l'état de la druidesse.

_ Je viens avec toi, fis Mortelame comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auberge encore bondée de monde . Colorée principalement dans les tons grisés, bleus et pourpre, l'immense pièce principale avait fière allure. En dépit des quelques égratignures laissées sur la pierre, le bâtiment gardait sa splendeur d'antan. Loin d'être un poste défensif, il était pourtant bien protégé par les montagnes, juste derrières.

C'est alors que je vis Adar, fulminant de rage, sa peau bleu foncé devenu noire de colère.

_ Toi, gronda-t-il vers Mortelame.

_ Justement, j'allais lui rendre une petite visite, répliqua ce dernier sous son capuchon.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme?

_ Comment va-t-elle? Demandais-je, histoire de calmer le jeu.

Adar inspira profondément, les poings serrés. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, de rage, très probablement.

_ Un groupe de draeneis est venu, on m'a assuré qu'elle dormait. Tu peux aller la voir, si tu veux. Ils sont partis ce matin, dès l'aube.

_ Si vite? M'étonnais-je.

Pour toute réponse, le guerrier haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Peut-être était-il vraiment remonté, mais une chose est sure, il n'était pas assez fou pour oser défier Mortelame de front.

En empruntant le couloir, je vis Loubéé, assis contre le mur. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement anéantis, ses yeux blancs humides. Il ne songeait même plus à manger...

_ On va la retrouver, lui assurais-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Le draenei leva de grands yeux suppliants vers moi.

Soudain, j'entendis un gigantesque vacarme. Les murs tremblèrent, je me jetais sur le côté pour éviter la poussière poreuse qui se déversait au sol. Autour, tout n'était que fumée, panique et précipitation.

Mortelame avait déjà dégainé ses dagues, et je m'empressais d'aller chercher mes propres armes. Au passage, je vis tout les gardes du temple galoper vers l'entrée en criant des « Sonnez l'alarme ! Nous sommes attaqués ! ».

Je suivis Mortelame et me précipitais au dehors. Là, un nombre incalculables de démons accompagnés de quelques marcheurs du vide gigantesques tentaient de forcer le passage depuis la première muraille.

Soit dit en passant, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps... Les assaillants étaient remarquablement coordonnés, comme si ils étaient guidés par une voix céleste... ou tout droit venue des enfers.

_ Tenez la ligne ! Brailla leur chef, un vieux et sage draenei à la longue barbe blanche.

Il mena ses gardes de front, juste devant le mur. Les flots de magie se déversèrent sur les monstres à une telle vitesse que les choses s'écroulaient dans leur trajectoire. Malgré le surnombre, les magiciens, les prêtres et les chamans parvenaient à maintenir la vague d'ennemi à bonne distance.

Les quelques rescapés qui parvenaient à s'approcher du mur étaient accueillis à coup d'épée et de hache dans le cœur.

Quelque part sur ma gauche, près d'un étrange bâtiment pourpre, je vis Mortelame en train de faire tourner sa nuée de coutelas, formant autour de lui une véritable barrière de lame, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Je m'élançais vers lui, filant à toute vitesse et lui invoquait la tempête des éléments. Je puisais dans le vent et les flammes au coeur de cette terre pour nous venir en aide.

Le combat allait et venait a rythme soutenu, ne nous laissant aucun répit. Adar menait un groupe de draeneis sur un flanc du « champ de bataille », afin de surprendre les démons. Mais sans magie, ils n'iraient pas bien loin...

J'engageais une nuée de succube et de diablotins aux côté des gardes. Les fouets m'agrippèrent les poignets et la gorge jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je tirais sur les cordes d'un coup sec pour attirer les démones vers nous.

Leurs têtes volèrent en éclat, et je fus enfin libérée.

_ Attention ! Criais-je en me jetant à terre.

La boule de feu explosa au dessus de ma tête puis contre l'un d'entre nous.

Un draenei en moins...

Serrant mes doigts sur le sol terreux, je bondis sous forme de louve et agrippa la gorge d'une succube. Le goût du sang m'écœurait toujours autant, et davantage quand

il appartenait à ces horreurs...

Mortelame bondit derrière elle et enfonça sa dague avec force, en plein dans son dos. La créature hurla avant de s'écrouler.

Aussi vif que le vent, l'assassin disparu dans l'ombre et resurgit non loin, derrière le dos d'un élémentaire sauvage, totalement asservi par les démons. J'invoquais Torche qui vint à mon secours.

« Le flanc ouest » lui indiquais-je en tombant à genoux, essoufflée.

Tout à coup, avant même que je puisse esquisser le moindre geste, un violent tremblement de terre fit vibrer le sol déjà bien fissuré. Il était d'une telle intensité que je due reculer à vive allure pour ne pas être engloutie dans un fossé béant.

Je criais d'horreur. La fissure se matérialisait vers la case où Toua se reposait encore.

_ Loubéé, va la chercher la druidesse! Hurlais en sa direction.

En prise avec deux démons, l'immense draenei hurla sa rage et saisi les deux créatures pour les enfoncer l'une contre l'autre.

Puis il s'élança, plus rapide d'un éclair.

La respiration saccadée, je me relevais à l'aide de mon bouclier.

_ Ne restes pas ici, fit Mortelame en me trainant à l'abri d'une pluie de feu.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est...

Je me recroquevillais dans un coin de mur, évitant de justesse les premiers flammes.

Soudain, une pierre brûlante s'écrasa contre mon paturon, juste au dessus de mon sabot droit.

Je mordit mon poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier.

Mortelame m'entoura de sa cape à rallonge pour me protéger de la pluie enflammée. Je sentais la caillasse cogner contre le tissu incroyablement résistant.

_ Par les esprits, grinçais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Ne bouges pas, fis l'assassin en posant une main sur ma blessure sanglante. Donnes moi ta main.

Je m'exécutais, les dents serrées. Le feu démoniaque semblait se propager dans tout mon corps...

Et merde...

Il posa la paume de ma main tremblante sur la plaie et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Brûles-toi, dit-il. Appelles les flammes élémentaires.

_ Pardon? Mais...

Etait-il fou?

_ Le feu sacré opposé au feu démoniaque annulera l'effet du poison. Fais ce que je te dis, si tu ne veux pas mourir.

La peur au ventre, je lançais mon propre horion de flamme sur moi. Je hurlais, tout mes nerfs a vifs, les muscles crispés.

Comme si les feus se livraient un combat acharné, violent.

Et puis, tout s'arrêta. Le tremblement de terre, la pluie de feu... le poison cessa de se propager dans mes veines, et je vis, à l'endroit de ma brûlure, une vilaine cicatrice.

L'odeur de la chair brûlée manqua de me faire vomir.

_ Viens, fit Mortelame en soulevant sa cape.

Dehors, le spectacle était saisissant.

La plupart des démons mais aussi des gardes du temple gisaient au sol, un flot de fumé s'échappant des dernières ruines en feu.

L' odeur de chair grillée empestait toujours l'atmosphère... Quelle horreur...

Les guerriers finirent de s'occuper des derniers démon survivants mais aussi... Par les esprit... de leur camarade tombé pendant la bataille, mais trop souffrant pour être soigné.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance, mieux valait les achever rapidement afin d'abréger leur souffrance. Je lisais la douleur sur les visages de leurs frères d'arme, obligé d'exécuter une telle... tâche..

_ Ewe, tout va bien? Lança Adar qui nous rejoignais, sa lourde hache posée sur ses épaules.

Crasseux et couvert de sang, il ne semblait pas avoir été touché.

_ C'était quoi, la pluie de feu? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

_ L'œuvre d'un démoniste très puissant, intervint Mortelame en marchant vers les cadavres pour les détrousser. Je ne vois que ça...

_ Iros? Fis-je en boitant vers lui.

_ En tout cas si c'est lui, il reste très discret, répliqua Adar. Personne n'a vue d'êtres humains au beau milieu de ces monstres.

_ Peut-être que...

Je m'interrompis, les yeux fou.

_ Kalycee! Criais-je en accourant d'un pas chancelant vers la démoniste.

Même robe, même allure, pas moyen de se tromper. Seul une capuche pourpre recouvrait son visage que je devinais soulagé. Derrière elle se tenait un marcheur du vide particulièrement féroce.

Je bousculais les gardes pour l'atteindre, Mortelame et Adar sur les talons. Eux non plus ne devaient pas en revenir.

Quel miracle !

J'allais serrer la jeune femme dans mes bras lorsqu'une voix dure, à vous en glacer les sangs se fit entendre, un murmure parmi le brouhaha général.

_ Il y a erreur, dit-elle en rabaissant son capuchon. Je suis Elena.

Je stoppais net tout mouvement. Certes, la jeune femme avait des traits identiques à ceux de Kalycee, mais bien plus sévères et rigides.

En outre, sa chevelure, plus courte mais tout aussi blonde, encadrait deux yeux si cruels qu'ils vous clouaient sur place.

Non, elle n'étais pas Kalycee, bien qu'elle lui ressemblais drôlement.

_ Cependant, reprit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. Il me semble que nous cherchons la même chose, chamane.

_ Que voulez vous dire?

_ Kalycee est ma soeur.

**Chapitre 2 : Histoire de démoniste**

_ Elena? Répétais-je, abasourdie.

_ Oui, vous avez bien entendue, répliqua la jeune femme en passant devant moi, hautaine.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Mortelame.

_ Tu savais qu'elle avait une sœur? Lui dis-je à voix basse.

_ Non mon ange, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant l'épaule. Je vais aider les autres, ne la quittes pas des yeux.

Les gardes s'affairaient à la reconstruction des vestiges de pierre tandis que les mages redressaient les défenses magiques. Adar et Mortelame étaient partis les aider... Ne me restait plus qu'a aller voir l'état de la druidesse et de tenir à l'œil cette... étrange démoniste.

_ Ewe?

_ Toua! M'écriais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

La druidesse eut un petit rictus mi sourire, mi grimace.

_ Excuses-moi, fis-je en riant. Ma douce amie, je suis heureuse de te retrouver en bonne santé... Le chaman a fait des miracles...

_ Figures-toi que tu as fait le plus gros du travail. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, j'allais déjà mieux. Il m'a dit que seul un autre guérisseur qui maîtrisait parfaitement son art était capable d'un tel travail... Figures-toi qu'il y avait un être de lumière à mes côtés.

_ Ah bon?

_ Je t'assure. Je savais qu'il était là grâce à toi, mais pas moyen de savoir comment.. Enfin, il était là pour veiller sur moi, cela me suffisait.

J'étreignis – plus doucement, cette fois- l'elfe et la guidais jusqu'à l'auberge.

_ Viens, il te faut manger quelque chose.

_ Bonne idée, je meurs de faim... Mais dis moi Ewe, quel était ce raffut? On aurait dit que la terre allait exploser.

_ Une de mes inventions, intervint Elena, soudainement surgit de l'ombre aux côté de son gros marcheur du vide. Prodigieux, n'est-ce pas?

_ Vous avez faillis casser le temple! Protestais-je avec véhémence.

Elle eut un rictus mauvais. Plus le temps passait, moins je l'appréciais.. fut-elle la sœur de Kalycee.

_ Si on veux retrouver votre sœur, il va falloir se supporter je suppose, repris-je sèchement. On se retrouve ce soir, devant le temple.

J'entendis Mortelame s'approcher derrière moi. Chose rare, d'habitude il était silencieux comme un chat.

_ Vous devriez venir, il y a de la viande grillée au menu, dit-il sans accorder un regard à la démoniste.

Sous son capuchon replié, je devinais son visage amusé. Sa main effleura mes hanches, réveillant un désir violent.

_ Comme c'est touchant, railla Elena. L'homme et la draenei... Curieux mélanges, je n'imagines même pas la figure de vos progénitures... Ah non.. J'oubliais, le croisement entre espèces n'est pas possible...

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna en éclatant d'un rire sonore.

_Saloperie, grinçais-je, les dents serrées.

Plutôt amusé, mon voleur m'entoura de son bras pour me conduire aux cuisines plus ou moins détruites.

_ Les dégâts ne sont pas irrécupérables, mais il va falloir du temps, dit-il alors que nous franchissions les gravats.

Toua partit s'asseoir aux côtés d'Adar et Loubéé. Occupés à mâchouiller un os, ce dernier semblait anéantit. Kalycee devait terriblement lui manquer... Le pauvre.

Au fond, il me faisait pitié. Je l'aimais bien, il était très attachant. Gentils et protecteur, particulièrement avec sa démoniste, je ne savais pour autant si ils étaient « ensemble ». Leur relation était étrange...

Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, la mienne avec Mortelame sortait de l'ordinaire.

_ Attends, dis-je soudain, en interrompant sa marche.

Il me dévisagea sous sa cape et je vis un délicieux sourire s'afficher sur son visage habituellement sévère. D'une main fébrile, je caressais sa joue, ma peau frissonnant sous sa barbe naissante.

_ Pourquoi t'es tu fait passé pour mort? Murmurais-je.

Il prit ma main et l'embrassa doucement.

_ Parce que maintenant que mes ennemis me croient mort, ils ne viendrons plus me chercher.

Son corps -qui me dominait de toute sa hauteur- se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je ne lui avais jamais connu une telle douceur.

Quelque part derrière mon dos, je sentis le poids des regards sur moi.

_ Mais qui voudrais te tuer? Et pourquoi?

L'assassin demeura silencieux et scruta la salle à moitié détruite.

_ Il y a des choses que tu ne dois pas savoir, pour ta propre sécurité.

Sur ces mots, il s'écarta dans l'ombre.

Des parts d'ombre entouraient encore et toujours mon ténébreux assassin... Un jour, il me faudrait enquêter sur tout ce qu'il me cache...

_ Ewe?

Je me retournais vers Toua. Les cheveux lissés sur ses épaules, la druidesse me regardait d'un œil inquiet.

_ Tu as repris des couleurs; lui dis-je en la rejoignant.

_ Oh, tu sais... les elfes ne se laissent pas anéantir comme ça.

Je décelais une pointe de détresse dans sa voix.

_ Décibelle... que lui est-il arrivée? Demandais-je doucement.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Ma mémoire est comme effacée... Je ne comprends ni comment je me suis retrouvée là bas, ni pourquoi... ni ce qui à tué ma Déci...

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un murmure profond, à peine audible.

_ Je regrette, fis-je en lui prenant les mains. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider, vraiment. Oh, ma pauvre...

_ Si tu veux vraiment m'aider Ewe, aime Mortelame comme il se doit. Rends le heureux, et soit heureuse. Vivez votre vie loin de tout cela... Ainsi je verrai que l'amour existe encore, puissant et indestructible.

_ Toua... ce n'est pas si simple...

_ Si, ça l'est. J'ai besoin de savoir que les seules personnes que je chéri encore sont heureuses et bien vivantes.

Je saisis deux cuissot rôtis et en offrit à l'elfe.

_ Ce dont tu as besoin c'est de retrouver la forêt d'Orneval. De manière général, lorsque je vais mal, je m'isole au pic du Vent Sauvage, en Exodar.

_ Il en est de même pour les druides, je penses faire un séjour à Reflet de Lune. Mes pouvoirs en ont prit un sale coup... Quoi de mieux pour une convalescence qu'un lieux où règne la paix profonde. Mais avant, je vais vous aider à retrouver la démoniste, m'assurer que toi et Mortelame partiez loin des guerres, et... enfin, je trouverais surement de l'occupation d'ici là!

J'éclatais de rire.

_ Toua... quand est-ce que tu te décideras _enfin _à penser à toi?

La druidesse me suivit dans mon hilarité.

_ Tu l'as fait exprès, avoues-le! Fis-je, hilare. Mais pourquoi t'avoir choisi un nom pareil?

Amusée, l'elfe haussa les épaules.

_ Cela fait depuis tant d'années qu'on me nomme ainsi... a cause de Mortelame d'ailleurs ! Mon véritable nom est Touala'thenaraelän.

Nous commencions à manger, loin du tumulte. Les gardes sillonnaient les salles en compagnie des prêtres, fatigués.

_ Arrêtez vous manger quelque chose, proposa la druidesse alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

_ Volontiers, fis leur chef. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour... Les cadavres sont en train de brûler, mais ceux de nos frères et soeurs ont été enterrés dignement.

_ Vous allez tomber par terre, venez avec nous.

Le draenei la remercia puis invita ses hommes – ou draenei- à s'asseoir près de nous.

Je me demandais alors si ils avaient conscience d'abriter en ce moment même la dangereuse démoniste qui venait d'envoyer leurs « frères et soeurs » à la mort... Mais au fond, avaient-ils vraiment besoin de le savoir... Nous avions besoin de cette vipère aux grands pouvoirs pour retrouver son enquiquineuse de soeur.

A dire vrai, j'avais appris, au fil des saisons, à apprécier Kalycee. Certes, nos débuts n'avaient pas été franchement amicaux, mais nous avions apprise à nous connaître.

A cette heure, Kalycee et ses précieux conseils me manquaient. Je ne dis pas qu'elle était un modèle de générosité, mais elle avait une maîtrise des relations sociales que je serais bien incapable d'avoir.

Et puis, elle avait si bon goût en affaire de robes...

Soudain, Toua m'arracha de mes pensées.

_ Elle s'appelle Ewenae, expliqua-t-elles aux hommes. Elle est chamane, et s'est spécialisée dans la guérison.

_ Un bien beau métier, ajouta un prêtre aux courts cheveux blonds.

_ Oui mais parfois, on ne peux sauver tout le monde, précisais-je. Ce sentiment vous pèse, parfois.

_ Je vous comprends, ajouta un autre, plus grand. Je suis moi même prêtre, spécialisé dans la lumière sacrée. La peine de votre amie- il désigna Toua- m'a beaucoup affecté. Une si grande tristesse... Vous sentez-vous mieux aujourd'hui?

La druidesse acquiesça, un sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres.

_ On lance les recherches ce soir, fit soudain la voix trainante d'Elena.

Je levais mes yeux vers la démoniste. Accoudée contre une pierre, elle nous observait, son marcheur du vide flottant derrière elle, l'air menaçant.

_ Ah oui?

Loubéé leva un regard intéressé.

_ Je ne sens plus son odeur, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

_ Oui, reprit la jeune femme en secouant ses manches. On se donne rendez vous à l'extérieur du temple, à la tombée de la nuit.

_ Le danger est partout, en dehors de ces murs... dit une voix rauque, sortie de nul part.

Je me retournais lentement, et vis une grande silhouette sombre, dans le fond de l'auberge. Toua se leva, aux aguets.

_ C'est un elfe, me chuchota-t-elle discrètement.

_ Ce n'est pas dénué de bon sens, fis-je en m'approchant à petits pas. ARGH!

Je bondis en arrière. Un gros tigre blanc, semblable à Cristale, venait de sauter devant moi pour rejoindre l'elfe. L'animal grogna de satisfaction et s'étendit aux pieds de son maître.

_ Il est énorme, fis-je, une main sur le cœur.

_ C'est... l'une de ses particularités. Il vient des landes gelées...

Je hochais lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur la bête.

_ Qui êtes vous? Insista la druidesse en s'approchant de son semblable.

_ Je me nomme Xiendreil, dit-il simplement.

Visiblement, personne ici ne le connaissait.

Alors que Toua filait à sa case, Loubéé sur les talons, je m'approchais discrètement de cet énigmatique individu.

Sur un parchemin, je griffonnais le lieux du Bastion.

_ Là bas, il y a une tigresse blanche, dis-je en lui donnant le papier. Son nom est Cristale... Elle et moi avons vécu un moment toutes les deux mais aujourd'hui, je crains pour sa vie. La péninsule n'est pas adaptée pour elle et... ce...enfin, elle ne doit plus rester avec moi. C'est bien trop dangereux.

J'avais la franche impression de recevoir un coup de poignard à chaque paroles... Oui, ma tigresse me manquait.

Non, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle reparte... Seulement voilà, la vie décide parfois de votre sort sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire... Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas?

Quoiqu'il en fut, l'elfe hocha lentement la tête, approuvant mes propos silencieux.

_ Se soucier d'un animal est toujours preuve de notre grandeur d'âme. Je trouverais la tigresse, et la ramènerai chez elle, si toutefois elle le veux.

_ Mais...

_ Comprenez qu'on ne peut ordonner à de telles bêtes, reprit-il sèchement. Si elle ne veut pas me suivre, je ne pourrais l'en empêcher.

J'acquiesçais, sincèrement surprise.

_ Que les naarus vous protèges, murmurais-je en m'éloignant précipitamment.

Le soir même, je rejoignais les autres à l'endroit indiqué, tout près des montagnes, un peu en retrait du temple. De loin, ses murs partiellement cassés laissaient entrevoir les fenestres éclairées à la torche.

L'ensemble restait agréable à regarder.

Tendu comme un arc, Loubéé se dressa fièrement, paraissant ainsi plus imposant que d'ordinaire.

Adar était resté au temple afin de reconstituer la garde – un guerrier d'expérience ne leur serait que très profitable.

Quand à Toua, elle restait aussi amnésique qu'accablée. Que n'aurais-je donnée pour soulager sa peine...

Un bruit de cape froissé m'indiqua que Mortelame approchait derrière mon dos. Les reins brûlants, je sentis une main fondre sur mes hanches.

_ On va monter cette crête, par le nord, fit l'assassin en faisant son apparition depuis les ombres. J'ai pisté des traces fraîches... Allons-y.

Cela faisait un long moment que nous marchions dans les ténèbres. Je détestais cela...

Les mains moites accrochées à mes armes, je tâchais de maintenir une respiration calme... Autant dire impossible. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans saisir exactement quoi...

Qu'importe, que pouvait-il nous arriver? Une démoniste aussi dangereuse que cruelle surveillait mes arrières... Et j'étais avec mon voleur. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver...

Si seulement j'en étais certaine... Ah ! Qu'il est beau de se convaincre...

Je suivais les traces de la longue cape sombre devant moi, sans quitter le sillon du voleur. Je n'aimais pas l'admettre, mais j'avais peur.

L'ombre n'est pas un élément que j'apprécie particulièrement...

_ Plutôt lugubre comme endroit, railla Elena. Nous aurais-tu perdu, le voleur?

Le regard qu'il lui envoya suffit à la faire taire. Bien. Très bien !

Ceci dit, ce n'était pas l'épaisse masse d'arbre étranges qui étaient censés contredire ses paroles... Nous étions bel et bien dans une clairière en plein désert. Il fallait m'expliquer, là...

Soudain, des torches s'allumèrent autour de nous. Aussi vif que l'éclair qui grondait entre mes doigts, je vis mes compagnons se disperser en flèche. La peur paralysait mes mouvements et ma pensée.

Que les naarus me viennent en aide !

_ Attention! Lança la voix étranglée de Loubéé.

Un monstre en armure le maintenait à terre, lui, montagne de muscles que rien ne pouvais arrêter.

La terreur m'envahis plus encore. Je sentis des mains m'attirer en arrière.

Déséquilibrée, je me raccrochais à quelqu'un qui tomba avec moi. Je reconnus l'épaulière de la druidesse.

Des élémentaires surgirent depuis les bois. Un grand cercle enflammé s'élança autour de nous, plongeant la clairière dans une atmosphère ésotérique vraiment pas rassurante.

Les hommes et les monstres se déployaient de plus en plus, ils étaient nombreux...

Tout à coup, Mortelame s'interposa – toutes dagues sorties- pour me protéger d'un homme armé jusqu'aux dents.

_ Comme c'est touchant... roula la voix de l'homme qui apparu dans les flammes. Alors la légende était donc vrai... Toi, lame de Ravenholdt, est vraiment éprit de cette... chose...

Il avait craché ces mots comme si ils venaient des enfers. Je vis de mieux en mieux le visage satisfait, entouré de cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Une beauté aussi éphémère que cruelle.

Iros...

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi, reprit-il, sa longue robe frôlant l'herbe séchée. Tes talents d'assassin ont dépassé l'Outreterre depuis bien longtemps...

_ Tu ne sais rien de moi, cracha le voleur en jouant avec ses dagues.

_ Oh, si... Mais toi en revanche, tu n'as donc rien appris de la fourberie de la créature qui t'accompagne...

Cette fois, Mortelame se redressa, et fit quelques pas vers le démoniste.

_ Oui, je connais sa trahison... Le démon à Gangrebois... Je sais tout cela. Elle t'as trahie, Mortelame...

La respiration saccadée, je reculais de quelques pas... aussitôt retenus par les armes de nos assaillants.

_ Les draeneis sont si influençables... La plupart d'entre eux ont déjà rejoins notre cause... Mais il reste quelques représentants encore insoumis...

Dans son délire, Iros éclata d'un rire froid et sonore. De quoi vous glacer les sangs... Personne autour de lui n'osait bouger le petit doigt.

_ Ne vois-tu pas que l'avenir des draeneis est de rejoindre celui des démons?

_ Non ! Hurlais. Ignoble porc !

Mortelame leva une main pour me faire taire, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du maître démoniste... puis de ses sbires.

_ Tu sais la remettre à sa place, remarqua Iros. C'est une bonne chose... Vois-tu Mortelame, je peux te proposer bien plus que ce que tu n'imagines... reprit-il en avançant doucement vers nous. L'honneur, la richesse, des femmes à volonté... Toutes plus belles les unes que les autres...

_ Ce n'est pas assez, rétorqua l'assassin. Je ne vends pas mes services pour des babioles que je peux avoir par mes propres moyens...

Figée d'horreur, je vis l'assassin hésiter un instant. Étais-je en train de vivre un cauchemar éveillé?

Iros ordonna à ses sbires de baisser la garde. Puis il s'approcha encore.

_ Je connais ta valeur, et j'aimerais conclure une... association. Après tout, qu'as-tu recherché pendant toutes ces années ? La vipère qui te sers d'amante sera bientôt oubliée... Ou bien elle te servira d'esclave !

En hurlant ce mot, il jeta une corde rougeoyante qui vint enlacer mon cou. Manquant de m'étrangler, je me débattais inutilement contre la pression du lien. Puis, Iros jeta l'autre bout de la corde à Mortelame.

_ Fais-en ce que tu veux, dit-il.

_ Tu m'offres ce qui m'appartiens déjà? Fit l'assassin en tirant sur la corde d'un coup sec.

Je m'étalais au sol, crachant la poussière, impuissante.

_ Mortelame, soufflais-je.

_ Je t'offre en plus de la gloire éternelle, la garantie qu'il ne lui arrivera rien... Je désir la peau des draeneis mais celle ci t'appartiens, comme tu le dis... Je t'offre également une partie de ces gardes – il désigna ses sbires de ses bras ouverts- si toutefois tu consens à faire une petite chose pour moi...

_ Laquelle?

Je le regardais de travers.

_ Si je t'offre les moyens nécessaires, je veux que tu me capture tout les draeneis que tu croiseras... et que tu me les amènes. Bien évidement, notre ascendant sur cette sous race entraînera celle des autres... Mais chaque choses en son temps.

Le félon, pensais-je. Il propose à Mortelame car il sait qu'il n'obtiendra rien par la force avec lui !

Une chose m'échappait, pourquoi ne disait-il rien? D'un coup d'œil furtif, je vis Elena, coincée dans une prison invisible.

Plusieurs élémentaires gardaient l'entrée de sa cage étrange.

_ Pourquoi les veux-tu?

_ Cela me concerne... J'ai mes raisons. En outre, si tu t' acquittes de tes devoirs, tu seras l'assassin le plus puissant de cette terre. Personne ne pourra t'égaler, pas même tes pires ennemis... Réfléchis...

_ Une association avec moi se paie très chère, indiqua Mortelame.

_ Une partie de mon armée, ma puissance associé à ton génie, et si tu veux autre chose, tu n'auras qu'à me le faire savoir!

_ Kalycee ! Hurla Loubéé, toujours au sol.

Ce dernier se débattait comme un forcené. Paniquée, j'aperçus la silhouette raffinée de la jeune femme entre les marcheurs du vide. Vêtue d'une élégante robe pourpre, elle semblait être faite pour le règne.

Inconsciemment, j'avais la curieuse impression qu'elle n'avait pas changée. Certes, sa traitrise allait loin... Mais j'avais vécue la même chose. Autrefois, un démon à eu raison de mon âme.

Ici, ce n'est rien de plus que l'homme qu'elle aima jadis...

_ Oh, Iros, ne lui fait pas de mal...dit-elle d'une petite voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.

_ Silence, femme! Tonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Il est et restera une aberration de ce vaste monde, mais je vais y remédier... Mortelame, acceptes tu ma proposition?

Sans un regard, ce dernier tira sur la corde vermeille. Je faillis hurler de rage mais me contenta de me relever.

_ Restes à ta place, femelle, gronda l'assassin en me repoussant à terre d'un coup de botte.

Avec horreur, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je le vis sourire à Iros et le suivre dans le couloir de monstres, autour des torches.

Laissée à l'abandon, seule et figée d'effroi devant les ignobles sbires, j'étais incapable de prononcer un mot.

Alors je restais là, immobile à attendre quelque chose.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, mes pouvoirs étaient éteints... comme morts...

Je regardais la druidesse en retenant mon chagrin, et son air perplexe me laissa penser qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse du voleur pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Oh, par les naarus, comme je l'espérais..

Lorsqu'ils revinrent – longtemps après cela- je ne pus ignorer l'air satisfait – presque, arrogant- de mon voleur.

Un sourire sadique s'affichait sous son capuchon baissé. L'ombre de ses yeux verts pétillaient d'une lueur nouvelle, presque cruelle.

Pitié, que les esprits nous viennent en aide...

_ Mes amis, souhaitons la bienvenue au seigneur Mortelame, première lame de Ravenholdt et maître suprême des assassins! Clama le démoniste.

Une salve applaudissements et de cris féroces retentis dans toute la clairière. Iros ordonna à ses homme de nous emmener à travers l'épaisse forêt épineuse.

Je vis Toua s'énerver de plus en plus, contrairement à Elena, qui restait de marbre.

Loubéé semblait plus anéantit que jamais, mais je doutais fort qu'il le fut autant que moi.

Alors que le long cortège prenait de l'avance, je vis Mortelame m'aborder. Il me releva d'une poigne de fer et m'attira contre lui. Bon sang, il était si grand...

_ Pourquoi...? murmurais-je, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas nous entendre.

_ Ne t'ais-je pas déjà expliqué que les voleurs prennent ce qu'ils veulent quand ils en ont besoin? Ne t'ais-je jamais apris à ne faire confiance à personne? Je vais enfin mettre mon plan final à exécution, et cela par tout les moyens nécessaires...

Il semblait réfléchir.

_ Et... que fais-tu des autres? Balbutiais-je. De Toua? et... de nos duels.. Tu m'as choisis pour combattre à tes côtés, tu...

Je m'élançais dans une série d'excuses plus pitoyables les unes que les autres. Seulement voilà, j'étais désespérée. Son regard dur me clouait sur place.

Par les naarus, je ne le reconnaissais pas ! Que lui avait-il fait?

_ J'ai enfin l'occasion de te faire payer ce que tu m'a fais, chamane, tonna-t-il en m'attirant brusquement contre lui. Tu me rends fou – il inspira ma chevelure, mon corps serré contre le siens. Par ta faute je me suis rendu faible... Iros a raison... Vous les draeneis ne savez qu'ensorceler ceux sur qui vous jetez votre dévolu... Tu m'as bien eu, oh ça oui... Aucune femelle ne peut y prétendre... Mais toi, oui toi...

Il m'empoignait si fort que ça en était douloureux.

_ Je te ferais payer d'une manière ou d'une autre, satanée chamane... et tes pouvoirs ne seront d'aucun secoure...

Grelottante, je fermais les yeux, ne pouvait supporter son regard de glace, haineux et aimant à la fois.

_ Il t'utilise... ne le vois tu pas? Demandais sur le ton de la supplication.

_ Tout comme moi je l'utilise pour parvenir à mes fins... Et toi, chamane... Ma beauté... Ne m'as-tu pas utilisée, toi aussi?

Il caressa mon visage avec une affection étrange.

_ Les draeneis sont fourbes, et seront parfait dans leur futur vie de servitude. Leur magie pourra être contrôlée et ne fera plus de tort à personne...

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Réduire mon peuple en esclavage?

_ C'est un tissu de calomnies ! Criais-je en me dégageant de lui, horrifiée. Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil? Jamais mon peuple ne se soumettra à ce fou !

_ Oh, il le devra.. Si je dirige les opérations, la poignée de résistant qui réside en Exodar sera bientôt si affaiblie que même leurs alliés ne pourront les sauver... Cela va prendre du temps, mais un a un... nous les aurons. J'y veillerais personnellement.

Par les naarus... Iros n'aurait pu choisir plus compétent dirigeant. Il allait tenir parole...

Je me laissais tomber sur les genoux, anéantie. Tout cela ne pouvait être vrai...

Je l'entendis gronder puis, alors qu'il était derrière moi, sa main effleura doucement ma gorge, comme si il avait envie de la resserrer.

_ Je suis capable de tuer n'importe qui... sauf toi... murmura-t-il en poussant ma taille contre son armure de cuir. Comment tu expliques ça... Il me suffirait d'une lame ici – il appuya un point sur mon cou. Et tout serait terminé... Depuis le début, je me demande pourquoi je ne parviens pas à enfoncer cette lame dans ta délicieuse gorge... Ewenae...

Il me retourna dans ses bras et leva d'un pouce mon visage pour me regarder dans les yeux.

_ Et j'en suis incapable.

D'une main sure, il attira mon visage contre le siens et m'embrassa avec force, comme si il voulait me faire mal. Alors je lui rendais à coup de griffes et de morsures tout le mal qu'il était en train de me faire, et celui qu'il projetait de faire aux miens.

Je me montrais impitoyable, souveraine. J'avais un certain pouvoir sur lui? Et bien j'allais en profiter, si cela pouvait nous sauver tous.

Pour le moment, j'étais en position de faiblesse mais... Cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Ma fougue semblait le rendre encore plus fou de désir, je le sentais se tendre, devenir dur comme la pierre. Sa peau devenait moite au fil de ses caresses et il en tremblait d'envie.

En cet instant, je pouvais bien être ce qu'il voulait, cela m'était égale. J'étais transie d'amour pour lui, j'en oubliais le reste.

Mon pouvoir se réveilla tranquillement, sa magie parcourant chaque fibre de mon corps avec une félicité hors du commun.

_ Je suis ton maître, l'entendis-je murmurer. Tu es à moi seul...

_ Essaierais-tu de t'en convaincre? Raillais-je en lui mordillais l'oreille.

_ Argh... Femelle ! Gronda-t-il en me poussant jusqu'à un arbre. Tu es plus désirable qu'une succube, existe-il un démon pire que toi !

Il plaqua son corps chaud contre le miens et assaillit ma gorge de baisers pressants. Je ne pouvais rester insensible à ses appels à la dérive, surtout en un moment pareil où je me sentais affaiblie...

_ Je te ferais payer ma délicieuse chamane, dit-il en me plaquant contre l'arbre d'un coup de rein puissant. Je te le promets, tu paieras ce que tu me fais subir...

_ La première lame de Ravenholdt qui perd le contrôle devant une draenei, née d'un peuple corrompu jusqu'à son sang, rétorquais-je, cynique.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'avancer sur ce terrain là. Je vis ses yeux démoniaques devenir rouge sang. Il me dominait de toute sa hauteur, ses mains me soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ N'oublies pas que si je t'aime, je te hais davantage, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

J'essayais de me dégager de son étreinte, en vain. La barrière de muscle m'empêchait tout mouvement, sinon celui de l'embrasser là, juste devant moi. Au lieu de cela, il se fit plus pressant, plus exigeant. Ses caresses ne me laissaient aucun répit, et lorsque je voulais respirer un peu, il ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion.

A cet instant, j'avais peur. Il n'était plus vraiment lui même.

Alors qu'il voulait arracher ma robe de maille, quelqu'un accourut vers nous. Un garde solidement armé.

_ Seigneur, le maître souhaiterai que vous le suiviez pour une affaire qui réclame toute votre attention, dit-il.

_ Je suis occupé, lança Mortelame sans me quitter des yeux.

_ C'est... c'est important, seigneur.

L'assassin haussa un sourcils puis déclara:

_ Très bien, dis lui que j'arrive. Je fini le dressage de cette chienne...

_ Comme il vous plaira, seigneur, fit l'homme en s'inclinant bien bas, avant de repartir.

Je me retint de lui mettre une raclée, de justesse.

_ Tu es un monstre... fis-je, interdite.

Il me transperça de son regard glacial puis saisi la corde qui reliait à ma gorge.

_ Simple précaution, dit-il en tirant dessus pour que je le suive. Je te connais, tu es rapide... Mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque avec toi...

Mon esprit engourdit, incapable de réfléchir, je le suivis docilement à travers le chemin poussiéreux.

Où me menait-il, je n'en savais rien... Et j'espérais au fond de moi me réveiller de ce terrible cauchemar.

**Chapitre 3 : Le joug des monstres**

Voilà maintenant plusieurs nuits que j'étais ici, dans une immense bâtisse de pierres et de cristaux étranges. Pour ce que j'en savais, par les murmures des domestiques – non pardon, des esclaves- nous étions revenus en Azeroth.

Quelle zone exactement, difficile d'en juger, mais la proximité de Hurlevent semblait être l'option la plus envisageable... Après tout, Iros y tenait particulièrement.

On m'avait retiré mes liens, mais je demeurais seule dans de vastes appartements.

Mes armes et mon armure avaient été mis sous cage, dans un coin on loin du vaste lit à baldaquin. Plusieurs cousins ornaient la pièce, en plus des tableaux. L'endroit, confortable, tenait davantage du style elfique raffiné que celui des humains.

Personnellement, je trouvais les statuettes effrayantes. Elles représentaient toutes sortes de créatures – dont les draeneis- asservies par des hommes, marchant aux côtés de démons...

Pas plus tard que dans la matinée – si j'en jugeais par le soleil levant, derrière les immenses carreaux- on m'avait vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche et coiffé mes très long cheveux blancs par quelques tresses.

Il fallait bien l'admettre, l'ensemble était parfait.

Puis, sans un mot, les humains étaient parties sans me laisser la moindre explication.

J'avais eu beau les questionner sur mes amis, personne n'a été en mesure de me répondre...

Soudain, j'entendis une porte claquer lourdement. Mortelame jeta sa longue cape sur le lit et traversa à grand pas la salle pour me rejoindre.

Il se posta devant moi tel un garde.

_ Dis moi que tu fais semblant, que tu ne penses pas ce que tu as dis, le suppliais-je en me pressant doucement contre lui.

Une lueur rougeoyante traversa ses yeux habituellement verts. J'en eu la chair de poule.

_ Il y a un dîner militaire ce soir, sois prête à l'heure.

_ Et les autres, où sont-ils? Fis-je en serrant les poings.

_Toua est en train d'être soignée par d'excellents guérisseurs. Quand au reste... Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, Mortelame partit fouiller dans une armoire et en sortit une arme de jet flamboyante.

Je déglutit difficilement.

_ C'est pas possible... Tout ça n'est pas réel...murmurais-je.

_ Il est hors de question que tu perdes la main en étant cloitrée ici, dit-il en vérifiant l'état de l'arme. J'ai ordonnés aux hommes de te laisser sortir, ils te conduirons à la salle d'entrainement. Je veux que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme lorsque nous reprendrons les combats. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre?

J'eus envie de lui balancer un vase en pleine figure. Ce que je fis... et qu'il brisa avec l'un de ses couteaux.

_ Bons réflexes, mais j'attends mieux de ta pars. Tu commencera ton entrainement demain matin, à l'aube.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Deux gardes solidement armés entrèrent dans l'appartement.

_ Monseigneur, on vous attends en salle du conseil, déclara l'un d'eux.

L'assassin se retourna, plus sombre que jamais. Avant de les rejoindre, je le vis ouvrir un tiroir, juste à côté de l'immense lit drapé de rouge, prendre quelque chose avant de le refermer négligemment.

Étrange...

_ Attends mon retour, gronda-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Puisque j'avais du temps à perdre, je décidais de m'enfermer dans le monde des rêves.

Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas méditée, et je risquais de partir à tout moment...

On vint me chercher en plein rêve éveillé. Mon esprit était reposé, mais j'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

La grande salle à dîner où on me traîna de mauvaise grâce était spacieuse et confortable. Une foule d'esclaves et de gardes se pressaient autour des convives. Quelques chefs de bataille et autres personnalités proches du démoniste tant redouté...Iros.

Affublé de sa longue robe cramoisi, il siégeait tel un prince aux côté d'une belle plante blonde au teint étrangement pâle...

A l'évidence, Kalycee semblait complètement perdue. A quoi pensait-elle? Je n'en savais rien, si ce n'est son expression figée de remord qui se lisait sur son beau visage.

Un peu plus loin, Mortelame parlait avec un garde, près de la porte opposée. Alors qu'on me trainait sur une chaise de voleur, je me demandais où ce repère luxueux pouvait-être situé.

_ Ah, voici donc la bête à corne, ironisa Iros en me jetant un regard plein de dégoûts. Mortelame, vous avez des goûts... plutôt exotiques, je dois dire.

_ Vous devriez essayer autre chose que les femmes, répliqua ce dernier. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que ce genre de créatures savent faire.

Iros et ses sbires éclatèrent de rire.

_ Mortelame, fit le démoniste en tendant sa coupe qu'on remplis aussitôt. Je suis déjà bien ennuyé de voir votre esclave à ma table, doit-elle en plus avoir droit à mon meilleur vin?

Cette fois, le voleur revint à mes côtés. Avant de quitter le garde, je cru le voir donner quelque chose... une lettre, peut-être...

Étrange...

_ Si elle veut boire, qu'elle passe sous cette table, dit-il en prenant place. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'a pas rempli ses devoirs envers moi.

Iros faillit s'étouffer de rire, tout comme les autres. Excepté Kalycee, qui semblait de plus en plus gênée.

Mortelame quand à lui, semblait ravi de sa petite blague salace...

_ Je vais te tuer, lui murmurais-je discrètement.

_ J'attends de voir ça, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi sourire parfaitement insupportable.

Iros frappa dans ses mains et une myriade de serviteurs démoniaques apportèrent le repas qui avait la prétention d'être délicieux.

Je décidais donc de reprendre le plus de forces possible.

_ Si vous menez mes hommes aussi bien que les femelles, je suis impatient de voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller, reprit le démoniste.

_ Vous verrez. Il est prévu que je parte d'ici la prochaine lune avec une petite troupe. L'objectif est d'atteindre les postes avancés le plus tôt possible.

_ Et qu'allez vous faire une fois là bas?

_Recruter du monde, fortifier les postes et commencer les captures. Vos troupes sont ridicules face à la menace, il faut consolider nos rangs.

Iros parut vexé de cette réalité et décida d'en revenir à un sujet moins grave.

_ Regardez moi ça, dit-il en désignant Kalycee. N'est-elle pas la beauté incarnée? Vous pourriez en avoir d'aussi plaisantes, si vous le vouliez.

Inutile de vous dire qu'à cet instant, je fulminais.

_ A votre différence, Iros, je ne me contente pas de chair humaine. J'ai passé ce cap voilà fort longtemps...

Je jubilais face à l'expression fâchée du démoniste. Même sur ce terrain – à mon grand regret, cependant- mon assassin le battait indéniablement.

Ceci étant dit, j'étais mal placée pour critiquer ce genre d'agissement... j'ai moi même par le passé eu de nombreux amants. Tous draeneis, jusqu'à Mortelame, à qui j'avais intérieurement jurée fidélité.

J'étais au moins enchantée de voir qu'il en était, enfin je crois, de même pour lui.

_ Hum, cette draenei est vraiment petite pour sa race. Rien à voir avec le monstre que nous avons capturé avec les autres...

En mentionnant Loubéé, Kalycee eut soudainement l'air plus réveillée, moins triste.

Peut-être l'aimait-elle, finalement plus que cet abrutit fini de démoniste?

Et, par les esprits, où pouvait -être Elena? Elle restait ma seule chance dans cette affaire... Avec peut-être, Toua et Loubéé.

Encore une chose qu'il me faudrait régler...

_ Le fait qu'elle soit petite représente de nombreux avantages, nota Mortelame en dégustant une pomme. Et puis, regardez ces cheveux, Iros... quelle humaine pourrait prétendre à ça? Et ces yeux? Blancs comme l'impossible...

Associant le geste à la parole, Mortelame caressa ma joue avec douceur, tout en me regardant comme si il n'y avait que moi, ici. J'en étais à la fois perdue et émue.

_ Monseigneur est épris de la draenei, je crois, lança un guerrier au regard franc.

Iros eut un sourire sarcastique. L'assassin reprit alors son visage sévère et m'ordonna de finir mon repas.

Le dîner se déroula plus ou moins calmement. Pour moi, ce fut un véritable enfer. Par deux fois, je failli lancer ma magie sur cet abrutit d'humain avant d'oublier que... j'étais trop affaiblie pour le faire.

Mais qu'il attende un peu...

_ J'ai reçu une missive hier soir, déclara soudain Iros alors que le diner touchait à sa fin. Il semblerait que la main du chaos soit définitivement anéantie.

Je tressaillis. La dernière fois qu'un membre de ce mystérieux ordre nous était apparu, nous avions frôlés la mort de près... L'image du chevalier de la mort qui avait partagé mon lit autrefois me revint en mémoire...

A côté de moi, je sentis Mortelame se tendre comme un arc. Un grognement sourd émana de ses lèvres pourtant closes.

_ Rien n'est certain, affirma l'assassin en se levant brusquement de table.

Il tira mes cheveux pour que je le suive.

_ A la prochaine lune, je pars avec elle. J'ai également fait muter les prisonniers au poste à la frontière d'Arathi pour leur exécution.

Le maître démoniste leva un sourcils.

_ Vraiment? Hum.. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Viens par ici, femme, ajouta-t-il en se levant de table.

Plissant soigneusement sa robe, Kalycee s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'à leur appartements, sous les regards amusés des gardes.

_ Crois-tu que confier tes hommes à cet assassin soit une bonne idée? Fit la jeune femme, alors qu'elle peignait ses longs cheveux blonds.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'intéresser à ça, maudite femelle, grogna Iros alors qu'il inspirait le pouvoir depuis une boule de cristal pourpre, posée non loin du lit.

Ses cheveux blonds ondulèrent sous le vent omniprésent et invisible.

_Iros, je t'en conjure, tu fais confiance aveuglément à cet homme alors que...

_ Alors que toi, ma chère, tu n'as pas hésité par le passée à me manipuler comme il se doit ! Gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Le démoniste lâcha violement la boule pleine de magie et se jeta sur sa femme. L'empoignant par les cheveux, il tira sa tête en arrière.

_ Désormais, tu sers seulement mon bon plaisir, reprit-il, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je te possède, cela me suffit. Et pour la dernière fois, je t'interdis de t'occuper des affaires qui ne te concernent en rien... Tu as compris?

Le coeur battant, la jeune femme acquiesça, tandis que Iros la jetais sur le magnifique lit à baldaquin.

_ Ah, ma beauté... Je me souviens encore lorsque toi, jeune élève, tu me suppliais de t'apprendre les noirs secrets de la démonologie... une branche que tu n'a finalement pas tout à fait suivie...

Il avança doucement vers elle, le pas léger, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui telle les ailes d'une chauve souris.

_ Tu n'hésitais pas à tout faire pour me rendre fou... - il empoigna la jeune femme pour l'amener au bord du lit- je n'avais qu'à demander... Tout mes désirs étaient des ordres que tu t'empressais d'accomplir, douce Kalycee...

_ Tu étais mon maître, dit-t-elle, le souffle court.

Et il l'étais encore. L'homme l'invita à plonger son regard dans le sien et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Solide et dur, il ne lui offrait aucune échappatoire.

La démoniste se tordit sous lui, inspirant son odeur comme une drogue.

_Pourquoi es-tu revenue, mon amour? Demanda-t-il d'une voix délicieusement suave.

Comme si il n'attendait aucune réponse, il assaillit son cou délicat de baisers. En bon amant expérimenté, il ne tarda pas à la faire chavirer.

_ Iros, gémit-elle, en se cabrant sous lui.

Lui, impitoyable, continuait sa lente torture.

_Réponds, exigea-t-il. Je te connais depuis si longtemps... Tu as une idée derrière la tête... Et – il la plaqua au lit d'un coup de rein puissant- je veux savoir laquelle.

_ Aucune, Iros je t'en supplie... crois-moi... Lorsque je t'aie vue sur le champs de bataille, j'ai... j'ai eu besoin de...

_ De ma puissance... Entouré de démons que j'avais à ma merci, tu n'as pas pu résister à la tentation de me rejoindre... Ainsi que tu l'a fais autrefois, exquise beauté, tu as cru que tes charmes auraient raison de moi...

Il se pencha à son oreille, mordillant le lobe:

_ Au fond, tu avais raison... au détail près qu'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais me servir de toi à ma guise, encore et encore... Où je veux, quand je le désir...

_ Iros! Supplia Kalycee, au bord du supplice.

_ Ah... tu en veux plus? Fit-il, un petit sourire arrogant planant sur son beau visage de trentenaire.

Le maître démoniste prit appuie sur ses coudes et entreprit de caresser le corps de sa compagne, qui ployait sous ses mains assurés. Au portes de l'extase, elle reçut en pleine poitrine les éclats de magies maléfique, démoniaques.

Grimaçant de douleur, elle jura puis se dégagea de son emprise.

_ C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas? Si tu veux éviter cela, je te déconseille vivement de refaire ce que tu fis autrefois...

Il se pencha plus près d'elle pour chuchoter : « Ne me trahie plus jamais... »

Je ne fus pas jetée au lit comme je m'y étais attendue, mais menée d'une main de fer jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Profondément meurtrie par la trahison de Mortelame, je décidais plus que jamais de m'entraîner dur, afin de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, _avec _les autres.

Grâce à une oreille indiscrète, j'appris qu'ils seraient transférés dans trois nuits, pour un poste plus au nord.

Parfait.

Alors qu'on me fourrait une masse – en bois- dans ma main, je fus jetée dans « l'arène ». Mangeant la poussière, je ravalais ma fierté et me dressa sur mes sabots.

Mortelame me faisait face.

_ C'est quoi cette mascarade? Tonnais-je, furibonde.

J'aurais pu être plus méchante, mais avec mes pouvoirs affaiblis...

En guise de réponse, je reçu un coup dans le dos. L'assassin avait disparu de mon champs de vision et me laissa à peine le temps de respirer.

Plusieurs élémentaires de vide m'entourèrent soudain.

_ Évites les, maintenant, grommela Mortelame en jouant avec ses dagues à rallonge.

_ Très bien...

Laissant libre cour à ma colère, je laissais échapper un flot de magie dévastatrice sur mes ennemis. Je jetais la masse en bois sur leur crâne invisible puis fonça droit vers la porte. Avan même d'avoir pu tenter quoique ce soit, un garde me poussa violement en arrière.

_ Voilà ! C'est ce que je veux voir ! Tonna l'assassin en jetant une dague à mes sabots. Remues-toi un peu, survie bon sang !

Enfin je le retrouvais tel que je l'avais toujours connu. Étrange qu'il me donnet une chance de recouvrer mes pouvoirs... A moins que...

Y avait-il seulement une chance? Non, impossible... il était définitivement devenu... un abject sbire d'Iros.

Tout s'accélérait, si bien que je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir. Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, je fus menée à l'entrainement comme une forcenée. A la nuit suivante seulement, Mortelame me laissa me reposer.

Dans un état de fatigue extrême, je tentais toutefois de comprendre à quoi tout cela rimait. Pourquoi m'empêchait-t-il de penser? Car telle était sa volonté. Et il y avait une raison derrière... me fatiguer ainsi revenait à ne pas me laisser entrevoir son plan...

Et si il voulait nous sauver? Si il était, depuis le commencement, contre Iros?

_« Ne te berces pas d'illusion, Ewe... »_

Muette d'incompréhension, je fis semblant de me réveiller lorsqu'il vint me chercher, emmitouflé sous sa cape sombre.

_ Ewenae, nous devons partir, dit-il en me pressant le bras.

**Chapitre 4: Erreur calculée**

Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je fus entraînée jusqu'à un griffon noir comme l'ébène. Mortelame me tendit un sac et provision et mes armes.

Mieux encore, je portais ma cotte de maille, fraichement réparée. Comme neuve.

Que signifiait tout ceci?

_ Toua et les autres sont déjà au poste, me dit l'assassin. Tu es prête ?

J'acquiesçais prudemment, notant que nous étions seuls à la tour des griffons. Tout autour, les rapaces lançaient de cris strident, désireux de s'échapper un peu de l'écurie.

L'odeur du foin me chatouilla les narines. Ma foi, ce n'était pas désagréable, ce parfun de renouveau.

Intérieurement, je sentais quelque chose d'étrange… Mais quoi ?

Le voyage fut long et monotone. Mortelame ne m'adressa aucun regards, aucune parole. Pas même l'ombre d'une explication, encore moins un indice.

Mais j'avais hâte de connaître le dénouement de tout ceci.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin au poste, je fus accueillie puis entraînée de force, par quelques bras puissants, à l'intérieur même de la tour.

Autant dire qu'en matière de décoration, on aurait pu mieux faire.

Entre les squelettes pendants aux poutres délavées, la poussière omniprésente dans la haute tour de bois raccommodée par ci par là, et les fortification alentours qui menaçaient sérieusement de se casser la figure... Non, vraiment, le poste avancé laissait à désirer.

« Un endroit parfait pour s'enfuir… »

Alors que Mortelame aboyait ses ordres, je me dégageais fiévreusement de ses sbires.

_ Ca va, je n'irais pas bien loin, bande d'abrutis congénitaux ! Braillais-je en les repoussant.

Pour toute réponse, l'un d'eux m'envoya une superbe gifle, aussitôt arrêté par Mortelame.

_ Elle est à moi, je t'interdis d'y toucher, gronda-t-il. Fais ton travail, va.

Il ne parut pas particulièrement enchanté mais se résigna.

_ Ramenez les prisonniers et attachez les à ce poteau, aboya-t-il. Qu'on envoi une patrouille dans la zone ouest. Ah, et je veux un seul homme avec moi, pour m'aider.

Je courue aussitôt pour aider Toua et les autres. Cette dernière, le visage ensanglanté, semblait avoir reçu plusieurs coups.

Elena, à ses côté, me fusillait du regard, mais je n'en tint pas compte. J'étais comme une traitresse à ses yeux.

_ Chienne, cracha -t-elle alors que je repoussais le garde qui les ligotait. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains, je t'en fais la promesse. Toi et ton salopard de...

_ Tu ne sais rien, répondis-je, un peu fébrile. Toua, Loubéé... je suis désolée... je vais..

Ce dernier ne semblait pas m'entendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait un point invisible droit devant lui.

Mais le regard que me lança la druidesse suffit à me faire perdre mes moyens.

_ Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez, chuchotais-je.

_ Ce que je vois, dit-elle, la voix lointaine, c'est que tu es debout, auprès de lui tandis que nous sommes encore attachés, à la merci de ces hommes. Il a changé, je le crains, mais il n'est pas le seul... Essai de survivre, pour nous tous. Dans l'histoire, il faut sauver ta propre vie et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu essai simplement de ne pas mourir... Mourir...

Je la trouvais vraiment étrange. On venait de faire un bond de plusieurs jours en arrière…

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglot incontrôlable. Je fus tirée en arrière par une main de fer.

_ Rentres ! Brailla Mortelame. Ou je te ferais subir le même sort.

Le garde non loin de nous émit un son rauque, barbare, approuvant ses dires.

En bon chien de Iros, il surveillait du coin de l'œil l'assassin.

Je ne doutais pas que, par cette nuit froide et sombre, les gardes de Mortelame avaient reçu des petites directives du démoniste, très probablement.

Mortelame m'aggripa le bras et m'attira loin des autres. Ses yeux rougeoyants me lançaient des éclairs... Et en la matière, j'étais plutôt calée.

_ Ewe, dit-il d'une voix grave, menaçante. Ecoutes-moi attentivement.

Il m'attira si fort contre lui que je faillit étouffer.

_ Ce soir, quoiqu'il se passe, promets moi d'obéir à mes ordres. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Il semblait si sérieux que je manquais de rire.

_ Jures-le, trancha-t-il en me tenant les bras. Vite !

_ Je...

_ Tu dois me promettre, Ewenae de l'Exodar, que malgré le fait que tu ne comprennes pas tout de suite la situation, tu feras ce que je dis au moment où je le demande. Jures-le sur ta propre vie !

_ Mais...

_ Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, vite !

_ Je te le promets, dis-je à voix basse.

_ Parfait, maintenant cours et brule les liens des prisonniers, aller !

_ Quoi?

Néanmoins, je filais telle une flèche. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir le sang couler de la gorge du sbire d'Iros, non loin des prisonniers.

_ Tu fais quoi là? M'interrogea Elena, suspicieuse.

_ Je ne le sais pas moi même, mais aides moi plutôt à lever ces deux là.

Agacée, elle obéit cependant. Mortelame courut en ma direction et saisit Toua par le bras.

Après quoi, il siffla bruyamment et les griffons galopèrent à sa rencontre.

_ Montez, vite ! S'écria-t-il en soulevant la druidesse sur la selle.

Elena saisit ma cape et enfourcha le même griffon que moi.

« La bonne place… Si tu reçois une lame dans ton dos, tu sauras de qui c'est » grinça-t-elle derrière moi.

Rassurant.

Loubéé fut plus rapide que je ne le pensais et sauta avec une légerté relative sur le dos du dernier.

Une fois élevé à bonne distance du sol, l'assassin jeta une bouteille contenant une lettre, non loin du poste.

_ Ewe, brûle le ! Lança-t-il. On se retrouve aux terres foudroyées, prends le portail de Hurlevent!

Sur ces mots, il lança son griffon dans l'abîme.

_ Attends, empotée de chamane, moi je vais réduire ce truc en miette, fit Elena, derrière moi.

Une détonation surpuissante surgit de sa main et explosa littéralement sur le bois mort, qui vola en éclat.

_ Voilà, annonça-t-elle, satisfaite. Maintenant déguerpissons !

Les terres foudroyées.

Un amas de poussière où la magie démoniaque sature l'atmosphère d'une façon si forte, qu'on pourrait presque en tomber malade.

Croyez moi. Il y a des choses ou des endroits que je n'aime pas.

Celui ci en faisait partit.

Mon griffon suivait docilement les autres, jusqu'aux confins reculés de cette terre sauvage et aride. Aride? Nous arrivions tout de même à un certain marécage... Perdu entre deux phases...

Je mettais pieds à terre ravie de ne plus avoir un danger potentiel dans mon dos. Lorsqu'Elena me foudroya du regard pour la enième fois, j'eus presque envie de pleurer. Tout cela n'étais pas de ma faute. Il n'en avait jamais été question.

J'aurais voulu le dire, m'expliquer.

Mais je ne pouvais rien faire...

Et ce n'étais pas l'état lamentable de Loubéé ou de Toua qui arrangeait les choses.

Alors que nous nous posions quelques instant contre le sol froid et humide, j'entendis Mortelame froisser sa cape, puis, immobile comme une statue, il me fixa de ses deux yeux rouges comme le sang.

A l'évidence, il n'était pas redevenu lui même.

Tout à coup, un hurlement déchira l'atmosphère. Reculant d'un pas, je vis Toua éclater en sanglot incontrôlable.

_ C'est moi ! Hurla -t-elle, prise de convulsions.

Loubéé sauta dessus pour la retenir de s'étrangler. Mortelame bondit et écarta ses poignets.

_ J'ai tuée Décibelle ! Par les esprits, je l'ai tuée de mes mains ! De mes propres mains...

La pauvre druidesse était dans un état si déplorable que même ma magie ne servit à rien. Elle semblait avoir atteint un point de non-retour.

_ La créature sous l'eau... Marécage... Il m'a utilisé... prit...prit contrôle...Je... tuer...TUER! NON! NON!

L'elfe s'agita dans tout les sens, réussit à repousser les mâles et hurla encore, si fort que nous fûmes obligé de nous boucher les oreilles. Le son était atroce, indescriptible.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Toua était debout, pale et tremblante, l'une des dagues de Mortelame en main. Lui même gisait au pied d'un arbre, bien loin d'ici. Je courue à lui et, heureusement, il se releva.

_ Toua NON ! Tempêta-t-il.

Trop tard. La druidesse se planta la dague en pleine poitrine, anéantie par le remord, la peur, le chagrin.

Je la retenais juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis la tristesse passer furtivement sur le visage de l'assassin.

Elena nous regardais faire, impuissante.

_ Je suis désolée, soufflais-je en refermant les yeux de la druidesse. Désolée...

_ Non, Ewe... Elle a été vaincu par ce qu'elle a fait...

_ Que lui est-il arrivée?

_ La créature qu'elles ont été combattre semble avoir pris le contrôle de Toua pour assassiner Décibelle. Ses souvenirs lui seront revenus peu à peu et... elle ne l'a pas supportée.

Sur ces mots cassants, il saisie le corps de l'elfe et la jeta dans la tourbière. J'en fus révulsée.

_ Mortelame !

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de l'enterrer dignement, dit-il. Maintenant Elena prends Loubéé avec toi et partez le plus loin possible.

_ Pardon?

_ Partez maintenant, c'est un ORDRE ! Brailla-t-il, si fort que la démoniste eut un sursaut de recul.

Nous étions seuls, désormais. Mortelame me fit signe de le suivre.

_ Tout ce qui vient de se passer serait trop long a expliquer, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans un corridor qui devait être une ancienne rivière déséchée. Tout ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant.

Une question toute simple me brûla les lèvres.

_ Pourquoi? Murmurais-je, les lèvres tremblantes.

Son regard dur me fit l'effet d'une piqure de venin.

_ J'avais besoin d'Iros pour trouver un démon. Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début était pour cette unique raison.

_ Pourquoi ce démon a-t-il tant d'importance?

_ Je veux éliminer la chose qui m'a enlevé mon humanité.

J'écoutais attentivement, le coeur battant. C'était bien la première fois que Mortelame parlait de son passé.

_ Je fais partit de la main du chaos, dit-il en déviant sur la gauche. Un groupe de combattants très secret, et Ewe tu dois te souvenir du chevalier de la mort de Dalaran, qui en faisait aussi partit.

_ Pourquoi voulait-il t'éliminer?

_ Pour beaucoup de raison... A l'origine, la main du chaos a été formée par des humains à qui on a injecté le sang d'un certain démon... Celui qui se trouve ici même, là où nous marchons.

J'observais le sol poreux. Il changeait, nous nous rapprochions de la porte des ténèbres. Le marécage était loin, à présent.

_ Nous avons presque tous été éliminés, parfois par des tiers, ou entre nous. La main du chaos ne compte aujourd'hui guère plus que deux ou trois membres.

_ Et tu avais besoin de Iros pour connaître le vrai nom du démon, afin de l'invoquer et...

_ … De l'éliminer, acheva l'assassin en s'arrêtant devant moi.

_ C'est si risqué, fis-je, tremblante.

Mortelame s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains. Je l'avais rarement vu aussi affectueux.

_ Iros sera bientôt détruit, j'ai laissé quelques fausses « preuves » pour détourer ses troupes.

_ Les bouteilles, les lettres? Fis-je en me collant à lui.

_ Oui.. Ils vont s'entre-tuer avec d'autres confréries... Et peu à peu, je ne doute pas qu'il sera éliminé. Le feu est partit pour ne plus s'arrêter... Ewe...

Ne pouvant retenir mes larmes, je sanglotais dans ses bras, confuse. Il souleva délicatement mon menton pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Puis, dans un élan de violence contrôlée, il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa passionnément.

Haletant, il s'écarta un peu et saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains.

_ Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne représente rien pour moi, dit-il en se reculant jusqu'à une dalle de pierre gravée de runes. Je me suis servie de toi du début à la fin.

Je ne comprenais rien à tout cela. Ses paroles sonnaient faux.

_ Tu n'a jamais été que la suivante parmis tant d'autre et, crois-moi, je me serais bien passée d'une draenei pour partager mes longues nuits d'hiver...

_Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux..._

Les poings serrés, j'avalais ma salive, amère. Torche bondit hors de son totem, plus imposant que jamais. Mortelame me lança alors une pierre blanche, que j'attrapais aussitôt. Mon cerveau refusait de fonctionner mais mes réflexes demeuraient intacts.

_ Je t'ai utilisé du début à la fin, et cela a très bien fonctionné, idiote. Toi, la meilleur représentante de la sous race draenique... Des faibles, des lâches, des traitres lèches botte de démons...

La colère bouillait en moi, dangereuse.

_ Regardes-toi ! Tu es à ma merci, dépendante de mes moindres caprices, stupide créature!

_ Tais-toi ! Hurlais-je, retenant une ultime fois le flot d'émotion destructeur qui s'emparait de moi.

_ Oui, je me suis bien servis de toi, Ewenae...

Il éclata d'un rire froid, sonore. Des larmes de fureur jaillissaient de mes yeux blancs.

_ J'ai eu de nombreuses maîtresses pendant que je t'utilisais. Toutes plus désirables les unes que les autres... A aucun moment je ne t'ai juré fidélité... Mais toi, toi tu as gâchée ton existence dans l'unique but de me satisfaire... C'est tellement... bon...

_ ASSEZ ! Hurlais-je en envoyant un éclair au sol, assez puissant pour le déchirer.

_ Gunden'Rackor, lança Mortelame en dégainant ses dagues.

Un tremblement de terre m'arracha soudainement de ma souffrance haineuse, me faisant tituber en arrière. Le cristal lâcha de mes mains, mais je le retenu de justesse.

_ Jettes le sur moi, chamane ! Tonna Mortelame, bientôt soulevé dans les airs par une masse immense.

Bleu sombre, les yeux rouge comme le sang, la bête à corne qui le maintenait d'une poigne ferme se prit un coup de dague dans l'oeil. Hurlant de colère, la chose piétina le sol tant et si bien que je du déployer une ressource folle d'énergie pour l'éviter.

La haine s'étant emparée de moi, je n'étais plus qu'électricité et feu. J'étais persuadée d'avoir les yeux aussi cramoisi que ce démon gigantesque, soudain surgit de nul part.

Et puis, sans savoir ce que je faisais, je jetais le cristal sur le démon, essayant de viser Mortelame. Ce dernier me jeta un regard noir, complètement noir, puis éclata d'un rire démentiel.

Je pris ma tête entre les mains, ferma mes yeux devant cette vision insupportable et hurla de toutes mes forces. Un déchainement d'éléments éclata de partout dans la vallée poussiéreuse où nous étions. Le grondement de l'orage provoqua une véritable tempête autour de moi. J'avais des envies de meurtres. J'avais envie de me tuer, de le tuer.

Au moment où le cristal toucha la peau filandreuse du démon, une explosion monumental surgit du monstre, englobant tout sur son passage. Un vent violent me projeta au sol, très loin.

Étrangement calme, vidée, je me redressais sur mes sabots. Seul le cristal blanc a présent rougeoyant gigotait sur le sol. Je compris alors que je ne verrais plus jamais ni Mortelame, ni le démon. Les deux étaient emprisonnés dedans...

Il le savait... Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper...

Incapable de respirer, je redressais le regard. Un bruit dans la vallée avait attirée mon attention.

Une nuée de démons dévalais les collines de poussières. Acculée, ne pouvant rebrousser chemin, je m'inclinais devant l'horreur.

Mes genoux fléchir, et je tombais lourdement, lâchant mes armes, mon regard rivé devant une mort certaine.

**Troisième partie**

**Chapitre 1 : De l'ombre à la lumière**

_Plusieurs années passèrent...longues et froides. Mais entre temps, un rayon d'espoir naquit pour les héros de l'alliance et de la horde. _

_Le roi Liche n'est plus, tombé par une poignée de vaillants ayant sacrifié leur destinée pour sauver leur peuple du chaos. Le roi Varian est de retour à Hurlevent, victorieux de cette nouvelle._

_Mais l'ombre du Cataclysme menace aujourd'hui les peuples d'Azeroth, alors même que l'alliance se prépare à guerroyer contre son ennemi juré, la horde..._

Kalycee n'était pas de celle dont le courage avait faibli, le jour de sa libération. Elle avait affronté son passé avec un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas...

Debout dans la neige du grand Norfendre, elle tremblait. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici? Un bon nombre d'années, et ce bien qu'elle n'ait pas pris une ride.

Les chevaliers de la mort vieillissent-ils seulement? Une question bien surprenante face à l'horreur macabre qu'elle revivait encore et encore, depuis le début de ce grand jour.

Depuis qu'elle s'était libérée du Roi Liche, les images des morts passé ne cessaient de la hanter. Elle s'était dès lors réfugier près de la citadelle, dans les confins de la couronne de glace. Voilà un moment qu'elle n'avait croisée aucune vie, déambulant seule dans l'immensité.

Ignorer les indicibles horreurs qu'elle avait commise pendant toutes ces saisons glaciales, au non du Roi Liche, son jadis bien aimé souverain, était cependant impossible.

Anéantie, la jeune femme posa sa lourde épée sur la glace et tomba sur les genoux.

Une fois encore, des larmes de sang bleuâtres glissaient de ses yeux luminescents. Ils étaient à présent semblables à ceux qu'avaient une certaine draenei qu'elle avait connue autrefois... comment s'appelait-elle déjà?

Serrant contre elle sa robe en plaque miséreuse, Kalycee lutta pour se maintenir à genoux et ne pas flancher. L'envie de saisir son épée et de se l'enfoncer dans le coeur était tentant... Ici, qui viendrait la trouver?

Personne ne se souciait d'elle, chevalier de la mort aux crimes abominables...

Personne, pas même ses anciens alliés moribonds, n'étaient en mesure de l'aider... Lorsque l'on sert dans les armées du fléau, il n'y avait aucune place pour les sentiments. Semer la mort et le chaos était simple, au moins…

La jeune femme se releva néammoins et tira sur sa lourde épée. Les images de nombreux cadavres lui revinrent en mémoire, inlassablement. Elle crue devenir folle et hurla de toutes ses forces.

_ Laissez moi! Rugit-elle, prise de sanglots.

Ses morts le lui laisserait aucune pitié... après tout, elle-même n'en avait pas eu.

Jamais.

Chaque victime avait été délicatement assassinée, dans les règles de l'art. Toute bonne mort était précédée d'une longue agonie. Elle avait adorée voir la peur dans le regard de ses ennemi, juste avant le coup fatal... et jubilée lorsque leurs yeux perdaient toute leur âme.

Vomissant à ce souvenir très clair, Kalycee s'effondra de nouveau dans la neige.

_ Ce n'étais pas moi... Pas moi...

Le noir s'empara d'elle, aussi soudainement que la mort venait. Enfin ! Elle l'avait tant attendue ! Grâce soit rendue au ciel de lui venir en aide, d'abréger cette souffrance... Tout le mal qu'elle avait causé... serait bientôt lavé.

La jeune femme se réveilla dans une pièce inondée de lumière. Etrange, où étais-donc passé le froid, la glace?

Kalycee se leva du lit moelleux où elle était allongée, encore vêtu de son armure. Son épée trainait dans un coin de la pièce, non loin.

Tout à coup, l'image d'un draenei lui apparue. Il était couvert de sang, ses yeux vitreux demeurant sans vie.

_ Loubéé, non ! Pardonnes moi, pardonnes moi ! Hurla la jeune femme en s'écroulant à terre. Je t'en supplie... Je t'en prie...

Des pas lourds se rapprochèrent. Un draenei vêtu d'une armure doré souleva Kalycee d'une poigne forte. Prise d'une soudaine conscience, elle se recula vivement et heurta un meuble qui lui saigna le dos.

_ Argh... grinça-t-elle en serrant les dents. Que voulez vous? Qui êtes-vous?

Où était donc son épée...

Vêtu d'une robe de plaque refletant une musculature à en faire pâlir le plus fort des guerriers, le paladin s'approcha doucement, précautionneusement.

_ Je suis Hézo Lumière de l'Aube, dit-il d'une voix suave, chaude. Calmes-toi.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Kalycee obtempéra.

_ Où suis-je? Fit-elle, suspicieuse.

_ Tu es dans mes appartements, au sein de la cathédrale de Hurlevent, dit-il en s'approchant encore.

_ Pourquoi? Je suis... J'étais... Je... Laissez-moi !

Elle dévia sa trajectoire pour tenter de s'échapper mais il fut plus rapide et lança une onde de magie sur sa poitrine, la retenant immobile un court instant. Le draenei en profita pour la maintenir entre lui et le mur d'en face.

Plus solide d'un roc, le paladin entreprit de retirer son heaume de flamme et le jeta derrière lui.

Kalycee fut effrayée par ses yeux lumineux, blancs tout comme les siens.

_ Tu as besoin de te repentir, chevalier de la mort, gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici... Ni qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez...

Le draenei la dominait en taille, et de loin. Un sourire impérieux s'afficha sur son visage satisfait. On aurait dit un prédateur face à sa proie, affaiblie.

_ Je t'ai trouvée à la couronne de glace, petite chose, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Tu étais gelée jusqu'au cœur, si on peut considérer que tu en ai eu un...

Il lui saisit le cou et manqua de l'étouffer.

_ Garces, je t'ai reconnue si tôt que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi... gromela-t-il en serrant plus fort.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de douleur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Tout à coup, le draenei la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce et fondit de nouveau sur elle, la plaquant au sol de toute ses forces.

_ Irena, ce nom te dit quelque chose, abjecte pourriture du fléau? Rugit-il à voix basse. Une draenei tuée il y a trois ans par une femme aux longs cheveux or...

Prise de violents tremblements, la jeune femme se cabra sous lui, gigotant pour se retirer de son emprise de fer. Il était trop fort, et tellement prit de colère qu'il pourrait la tuer en deux secondes...

_ Oh, j'étais si impuissant... Entouré de tes sbires, j'ai pourtant survécu... Mais elle, on peut dire que tu t'en ai bien occupé... devant moi...

Il gifla Kalycee, une fois puis deux. Effrayée, la jeune femme tenta de se reculer sans y parvenir.

_ Ce n'était pas moi, supplia-t-elle. Je suis désolée, affreusement désolée...

_ FERMES LA! IDIOTE !

Le draenei la souleva par le col de son armure déchirée et la maintint en l'air par la seule force de son bras.

_ J'étais en Norfendre pour descendre ton maître, cracha-t-il. Il est mort à présent, laissant les déchets comme toi hanter cette terre...

_ Je n'étais pas moi même, mais je me suis libérée de son emprise...

_ Avant ou après sa mort ! Brailla-t-il en la jetant sur le lit. Oh, de toute façon cela n'a aucune importance... Je vais te garder en vie et crois moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu regrette toutes tes morts passées. Varian lui même m'a autorisé à te garder en esclavage, pour le tort que tu m'a causée. Et je t'assure qu'à côté de ce que je te ferais subir, la vie auprès de tes macchabées te paraitra douce...

_ Certains se sont libérés ! Depuis ce temps, je revois tout les morts, ils me hantent chaque jour, chaque nuit ! Vous ne comprenez pas...

Il lui jeta un regard si haineux qu'elle eut envie de sombrer. Ce regard... Enfers ! Comme elle devait l'avoir fait soufrir...

_ Pardonnez-moi, paladin, supplia-t-elle en tombant à genoux contre ses bottes dorés. Je...

_ Chienne du fléau, tonna-t-il en se dégageant d'un coup de pied. Tu mérites cette souffrance. Je ne suis pas certain que la lumière puisse te venir en aide...

Il se détourna d'elle, lui lançant un dernier regard haineux. Le draenei chercha quelque chose dans son arsenal d'arme, et en sortit deux chaênes luisantes. A l'évidence, elle étaient magiques.

Saisissant les deux poignets de la jeune femme, il l'emprisonna dedans, le visage sévère, fulminant.

Comme elle ne soumettait pas, il la tira par les cheveux et lui fourra une robe dans les mains.

_ Enfiles ça, tonna-t-il. Je reviens... n'essaie pas de t'enfuir, toutes les portes sont fermées. Et ces chaines te ramènerait vers moi...

Dans sa détresse, Kalycee n'essaya même pas de protester. Elle regrettait plus que tout au monde ses crimes, et rien ne saurait l'aider davantage que d'essayer de se racheter. Ce draenei la méprisait pour l'heure, mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Après s'être vetue de la simple robe blanche que lui avait donné le paladin, Kalycee scruta la salle circulaire qui menait à deux antichambres. L'une de ces succursales étaient remplis d'eau...

_ Viens ici, ordonna Hézo.

La jeune femme crue défaillir en voyant le fer brulant qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Le symbole de la lumière y était représenté, à son extrémité rougeoyante.

_ Non, murmura-t-elle en se reculant. Pas ça...

_ Viens ici ! Tempêta-t-il en levant une main qui l'attira par magie jusqu'à lui.

Aussitôt, il enfonça le fer chaud sur l'épaule de Kalycee qui faisait tout pour ne pas crier.

En se retirant, il inspira profondément et la laissa choir au sol.

_ Te voilà marquée comme mienne, dit-il à voix basse.

Le paladin s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il semblait ennuyé.

_ Maintenant suis-moi, dit-il en tirant sur les chaines. Tu dois te repentir... ou mourir...

Sublime chef d'oeuvre humain, les carreaux multicolores de la Cathédrale laissaient pénétrer le soleil absolument partout. Les prêtres et les paladins agenouillés sur les banc dans le plus grand silence priaient leurs dieux éphémères.

Pour Kalycee, tout cela était un leure.

Voilà longtemps qu'elle avait été abandonnée...

Prise de sanglots incontrôlables, elle s'effondra face au grand autel, sous le regard soit étonné soit compatissant de ces hommes nains ou draeneis vêtus de robes, fussent-elles de plaques ou en tissus.

_ Que la lumière guide nos pas, récita Hézo en levant les mains.

Aussitôt, un chant céleste s'éleva. Refusant d'en entendre davantage, la jeune femme hurla à s'en crever les poumons.

Le paladin chantait également, d'une voix puissante, sereine. Elle ne connaissais pas cette langue. Mais bientôt, un flux de magie traversa la grande salle et lui donna la nausée.

_ Assez ! Cria-t-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal. Silence! Taisez-vous !

Elle voulait tout casser. Tout en elle n'était que haine, colère.

Deux bras l'étouffèrent aussitôt, sans que les chants ne cesse pour autant. Les larmes rougissaient ses joues en feu, lui faisaient mal. Elle avais envie de vomir...

_ L'horreur aura raison de toi, maudite créature, dit alors la voix suave du paladin à son oreille. Laisses la venir... acceptes là... Regardes tout ces visages, ceux que tu as tuée autrefois...

Elle revit Loubéé, son tendre draenei, assassiné de ses mains... Iros, qu'elle s'était jurée de tuer après une lente et douloureuse agonie. Tout ses morts revenaient pour la hanter, lui faire payer ses meurtres atroces...

_ Je vous déteste, lança-t-elle au paladin. Chien de la lumière, vous m'avez forcée à vivre après ce que j'ai vue ! Je vous HAIE ! JE VOUS TUERAIS DE MES MAINS!

Et faites les taire...!

Elle s'effondra soudain dans ses bras, de plus en plus inconsciente. Ah, peut-être que la mort venait enfin. Elle en avait tant besoin... La jeune femme ne voulait plus rien voir de ce monde... à part sa destruction...

Kalycee se réveilla à terre, dans les appartements du paladin. Ses chaines accrochée au pied du lit, elles n'en demeuraient pas moins douloureuses et inconfortable. Qu'importe, elle avait connue pire...

Un bruit attira son attention, sur la gauche. Le paladin fit enfin son apparition.

Et elle en perdit mes moyens. Tout en armure, le draenei à la peau bleu clair sortit d'une petite anti-chambre, juste à côté. De sa vie elle n'avait vue de muscles si impressionnant.

Un tortionnaire redoutable...

_ Lèves-toi, je vais te purifier et on va commencer par l'eau bénite des naarus dit-il en la soulevant sur son épaule.

Il défit ses chaines et l'emporta dans une autre pièce. Après quoi, le paladin la jeta dans l'eau d'une grande.. salle couverte d'un bain géant.

C'était si douloureux ! Elle ne supportais pas cette eau chaude et vaporeuse. En aucune façon elle ne lui apaisait le coeur, ni l'esprit. La jeune femme était gelée de l'intérieur.

Sans la quitter des yeux, le paladin commença à marcher tranquillement autour du bassin.

_ Petite créature, dit-il à voix basse. Ton passé aura bientôt raison de toi... Je suis étonné que tu tienne si longtemps...

Dans un effort surhumain, elle tenta de sortir de l'eau mais il leva une main, un gros « boum » en surgit et la lueur jaune lui bloqua le passage. Elle fut de nouveau projeté dans l'eau.

_ Mais...

_ Silence.

Ce n'était pas franchement un ordre, mais elle le ressentait comme tel. Néanmoins, Kalycee obéit à sa voix grave et langoureuse. Elle roulais sur sa peau parsemée de frissons délicieux. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir cette agréable sensation un jour...

_ Dis-moi, garce des enfers, reprit-il, son immense masse tenue d'une main ferme. Tes supérieurs te besognaient-ils pour tout les cadavres que tu leur offrait sans vergogne? Comment te payaient-ils? En or? En os peut-être?

Chaque insulte résonnait non comme une offense, car elles étaient totalement justifiées, mais comme une vérité. Oui, tout était si vrai...

Alors elle restait là, les bras croisée, comme pour se protéger de l'exaltant draenei qui était là, dressé de toute sa hauteur hors du bassin d'eau bénite.

_ Qui vous aie-je pris? demanda-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

L'eau lui était insupportable... Le paladin dévala les escaliers et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Il saisit la jeune femme par le menton et la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Tu as torturée une poignée de mes fidèles frères d'armes... et assassinée celle qui aurait pu porter mon enfant...

La jeune femme en eut la respiration coupée.

_ Oh, non, gémit-elle en tenant le bras du draenei pour ne pas qu'il l'éttoufe. Non...

Le paladin lui saisit doucement ses mains, presque avec tendresse. Au fond, Kalycee savait qu'il luttait pour ne pas l'écraser de ses propres mains.

_ Rien que je ne puisse faire ne pourra réparer les horreurs que j'ai commise, grinça-t-elle, l'eau lui faisant de plus en plus de mal. Mais je m'efforcerais d'accomplir votre volonté pour... me racheter...

_ Chienne du fléau! Hurla le draenei en la jetant à l'autre bout de la salle. Tu mérites bien pire que la mort tu...

_ Je le sais ! Murmura Kalycee, le corps endoloris. J'étais sous l'emprise d'un mostre qui a fait de moi...

_ Une abjecte chienne qui...

_ … n'avait plus aucune volontée mais seigneur, écoutez moi... Vous savez que les chevaliers ne sont pas tous ainsi... Certains se sont libérés... La lame d'ébène...

_ Oui, je sais tout cela... Mais toi... toi... j'ai vue tes actions, ta torture, ton air supérieur et satisfait quand tu plantais ton épée dans les corps démembrés de tes victimes... Et je ne puis oublier cela... Je...

Il souleva la jeune femme par le col et la plaqua contre le mur.

_ Quand je te vois ainsi, garce, toute frèle et suppliante, j'en tire une telle satisfaction... Aujourd'hui, tu rampes à mes pieds en bonne chienne que tu es...

Le draenei lâcha sa prise, laissant choir l'humaine contre le mur.

_ Tu as toujours eue besoin d'un maître, reprit-il d'un ton glacial. Hier le Roi Liche, aujourd'hui, c'est moi... Et je compte bien te faire payer les crimes atroces que tu as commis... Tu as... gâchée mon existence...

Ses poings sérrés, il menaçait à tout moment de perdre son self-contrôle. Alors, par un réflexe incroyable, la jeune femme se releva et s'approcha doucement de lui.

_ Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur l'armure du paladin.

Les gouttes d'eau perlaient de ses cheveux mouillés. Hézo la trouvait presque irrésistible dans cette tenue légère, ses yeux blancs encadrés par quelques mèches dorés... Mais elle était si semblable à la femme qui avait tuée sa défunte compagne... sous ses yeux...

Arrachant un cri haineux, le paladin s'éloigna d'elle et jeta une boule de lumière sur un poteau, le réduisant en milles morceaux.

Ses membres tremblant d'une rage décuplée au fil des nuits, l'imposant draenei inspira profondément et se tourna très lentement face au chevalier de la mort.

_ Ton nom, gronda-t-il en s'approchant avec précaution.

_ Je... je m'appelle Kalycee.

Hézo empoigna son cou et la rapprocha de lui.

_ Alors, c'est ainsi qu'ils t'appelaient... murmura-t-il, dubitatif. Intéressant...

_ C'était mon véritable nom, protesta la jeune femme en tenant le bout de tissus déchiré à son épaule.

Le paladin lui saisit les chaînes et l'attira vers lui.

_ Et dis-moi, _Kalycee_... comment es-tu devenue l'une d'entre eux? Vois-tu, ça m'intéresserait de savoir quelle genre de monstre tu étais avant de les rejoindre...

_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, des héros tombés au combat sont devenus chevaliers de la mort, il y en a surement eu dans vos propres rangs, et eux aussi ont subits une telle chose !

Le draenei gonfla le torse, agressif.

_ Attention, maudite chose, grommela-t-il en l'entraînant hors de ses appartements. Je ne supporterais pas une telle insubordination. Tu ne sais rien des héros mort pour nous sauver de pourriture du fléau comme toi... Maintenant – il la jeta au sol, sous le regard effaré d'une prêtresse- va seller mon ellek.

_ Sire Hézo, fit une femme tout de blanc vêtu. Qui est-elle?

Pour toute réponse, le paladin désigna la marque au fer rouge sur son épaule.

_ Un chevalier de la mort, Eryda. Maintenant laisses-nous passer. Un long voyage nous attend.

_ Vous nous quittez encore? S'enquit un paladin en lourde armure or.

Hézo acquieça et se dirigea vers les écuries, suivie de la jeune femme. Beaucoup se retournaient afin d'aperçevoir celle qui le suivait de loin, ses poignets liés par de minces chaînes dorées.

Les premiers rayons du soleil glissaient entre les carreaux de l'immense grange remplie de stalles, éblouissant la jeune femme. L'odeur remontait depuis le fumier entassé dans un coin de la salle. L'agitation qui regnait à l'approche du repas des animaux rendait les choses plus difficile pour Kalycee. Dans le brouhaha des chevaux cognant contre leur porte de bois, beaucoup s'arrêtaient sur son chemin, la jugeant des pieds à la tête. D'autres, moins curieux, se contentaient de lui cracher au visage.

Tous ici savaient ce qu'elle était.

Ignorant tout cela, le grand draenei se dirigea vers une monture gigantesque. Il ne fallait pas moins de quatre palefreniers pour s'occuper du superbe ellek en armure. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Hézo souleva Kalycee sur un côté de la selle. Entre les sacs de provisions et d'arme, difficile de se faire une place.

Le chemin qui menait aux maleterre était des plus long qui soient. Il faudrait remonter les paluns et continuer plus au nord, au délà des collines verdoyantes d'Arathi...

En quittant Forgefer - après avoir traversé le tunnel souterrain depuis Hurlevent- Hézo dirigea sa monture sur les terres marécageuses des Paluns. Il aimait venir ici, en terre naine où il avait toujours été très bien acueillit... Il faut dire que les nains comptaient de nombreux paladins parmis eux. C'était toujours un réel plaisir de les revoirs.

Ce soir, il retrouverait son vieil ami Aldun et sa petite femme Kanta. Les deux tenaient une auberge, tout au nord des terres, près de la frontière. Bien sur, avant un repos bien mérité, il y aurait les crocodiles, les bêtes sauvages à affronter et peut-être même un ou deux orcs.

Il n'était pas rare d'en croiser un sur la route...

En détournant le regard sur sa prisonnière, silencieuse depuis le début du trajet, il se surprit à la trouver...plutôt innocente.

Secouant la tête, il se passa une main au visage. Il ne fallait jamais se fier aux monstres... Quelle erreur ! Ces choses là savaient bien cacher leur jeu.

Mais la petite créature humaine, sagement assise sur la selle et sans jamais se plaindre, n'était-elle pas à cet instant plus déboussolée qu'il ne l'étais lui même, lorsqu'il était entouré de monstres en norfendre? Elle semblait si seule, et douloureuse... En tant que bon paladin, il connaissait ces choses là. La souffrance d'autrui l'ennuyait toujours, quand bien même venait-elle d'une.. tueuse sanguinaire...

Était-elle franche lorsqu'elle prétendait regretter? Pas si sur...

_ Tu n'as toujours pas répondue à ma question, fit remarquer Hézo en observant le soleil couchant. Comment es-tu devenue un sbire du roi Liche?

Kalycee le regarda, franchement étonnée. S'intéressait-il vraiment à son histoire ou était-ce par simple curiosité?

_ En vérité, ce n'est pas très reluisant...

_ Rien ne l'est, en ce qui concerne ceux de ton engeance.

Ignorant l'insulte, elle poursuivit tout de même. On l'avait tellement brisée, lorsqu'elle était sous l'influence du roi liche... Ses maîtres étaient d'une cruauté sans limite.

_ Avant d'être chevalier de la mort, j'étais démoniste chassée de Hurlevent. Afin de combattre un homme que... en qui je croyais avoir confiance, je me suis échappée en Norfendre pour récupérer un artefact magique. Grâce à cela, j'aurais été en mesure de prendre ma revanche et de tuer cet homme, un démoniste connu sous le nom de Iros.

_ Iros, celui qui vivait dans les sous-sols d'une auberge, quartier des mages?

_ Lui même. Vous le connaissez?

Le paladin renifla, l'air mauvais puis haussa les épaules.

_ De nom seulement... Mais il était fort bien réputé dans sa branche... démonique...

Kalycee hésita avant de poursuivre.

_ Je n'ai finalement pas trouvée le sceptre que j'étais venue chercher, mais une bande de chevaliers de la mort... Manque de chance, aucun d'entre eux ne faisaient partit de la lame d'ébène, qui existait déjà à cette époque. Je me suis défendue comme j'ai pu, et tuée trois de mes ennemis... Mais leur nombre à eu raison de mes pouvoirs... à tout jamais... Ils ont cependant admiré ma force magique, et ont décidés de me garder auprès d'eux, en tant que larbin d'abord, puis j'ai gravis quelques échelons...

_ Comment?

_ Vous vous intéressez à nos rites? Fit Kalycee, esquissant un sourrire.

_ Pas vraiment, mais nous avons de longues heures devant nous et je m'ennuie. A défaut d'avoir une belle âme, ta voix est sublime. Alors racontes-moi, c'est un ordre !

Se tortillant sur sa selle, Kaylcee soupira longuement. Ce paladin la rendait folle...

_ Et bien, après ma... disons, renaissance, j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. A la place, j'en avais d'autres, que je ne comprenaient pas. Je me souviens avoir été jetée à terre, sur un sol humide. J'étais entourée d'autres chevaliers de haut rangs, ils m'observaient en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette pauvre chose en haillon. Je me souviens qu'un homme, très grand, m'avait confié une épée. Ses paroles resterons gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais...

_ Que t'a-t-il dit?

_ Il a d'abord désigné deux femmes et une pauvre draenei enceinte, juste devant moi. Il m'a simplement dit... « Tues les ».

Le silence qui suivit fut long et pesant. Seuls les pas lourds de l'ellek résonnait sur le petit chemin de pierres. Tout autour, les clapotis des petits ruisseaux rappelaient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, entourés d'animaux sauvages. Hézo cru apercevoir la queue fourchue d'un crocodile, sous un saule pleureur.

_ Et alors, sans réfléchir, je l'ai fait, acheva la jeune femme d'une voix morte. Toutes les trois m'ont suppliée... Mais à aucun moment ma lame n'a rebroussée chemin.

Hézo grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_ Il y avait cette voix... Celle du roi Liche que j'entendais perpétuellement dans ma tête... C'était... comme une conscience omniprésente. Elle me poussait à prendre toujours plus de vie. Alors, j'ai montée en grade, j'ai servie fidèlement et...

_ Et tu as été une bonne chienne du fléau pendant bien trop longtemps, trancha le paladin, abrupt. Maintenant dis moi... Comment t'es tu soit-disant libérée?

_ Je ne sais plus, tout est si confus... Ce dont je me souviens c'est que j'ai été traquée comme une bête. Je me suis cachée longtemps dans la couronne de glace. J'ai arpentée les landes gelée un bon moment... Je... j'étais perdue, abandonnée... Oh, j'étais avec la lame d'ébène, enfin je crois... Tout cela n'est plus très clair. Je me souviens davantage de ma vie au fort d'ébène qu'après ma libération.

_ Laisses moi deviner, coupa Hézo. Après avoir été guidée de la sorte, ta volonté ne t'appartenais plus...

_ J'ai honte de l'avouer mais... je n'avais plus aucun but. J'allais tel un zombi, un fantôme sans foyer, sans famille. J'avais perdue tout mes repères...

La nuit était tombée depuis fort longtemps sur les paluns, et les secousses de l'ellek cessèrent bientôt. Hézo l'arrêta près d'une maisonnée typiquement naine, en pierre et en toit de chaume. Très jolie, la petite ferme promettait d'être accueillante.

_ Et aujourd'hui, fit Hézo en soulevant la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la faire descendre. En as tu un?

Kalycee resta un moment coincée entre ses mains.

_ J'ai vous.

Il éclata d'un rire démentiel, tandis qu'il retirait harnachement de sa monture. Après quoi, il le laissa divaguer à sa guise dans le pré avoisinant la ferme- auberge.

Soudain, il s'arrêta pour regarder Kalycee.

_ Tu as froid?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi trembles-tu?

_ Depuis quand vous vous souciez de moi? Lança-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Elle poussa la porte de l'auberge et tomba nez à nez avec une jolie naine rousse aux tâches de rousseurs bien marqués. Quelques temps auparavant, elle l'aurait tuée sans poser de questions...

_ Kanta ! S'exclama Hézo en ouvrant grand ses bras.

_ Oh, mais qui vois-je ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Répondit-elle en l'étreignant. Aldun, viens voir qui est là !

_ Par ma barbe, que se passe-t-il? Brailla un nain à l'accent très prononcé. Oh, par tout les sang ! C'est pas toi !

_ J'ai grand peine à reconnaître le célèbre Paladin Aldun Barbe de fer, lança le draenei dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Et qui est cette ravissante jeune femme? Demanda Kanta. Pourquoi est-elle... Oh...

Kalycee ferma les yeux... la naine semblait avoir compris.

_ Elle est à mes ordres, fit simplement Hézo en tirant sur les chaînes. Je comprendrais très bien que vous préfériez la voir dormir dehors...

_ Non ! S'empressa Kanta en ajustant son tablier. Cette petite est...

_ Une garce du fléau, oui cela se voit, fit Aldun l'air mauvais. Que fais-tu avec, Hézo?

_ C'est une longue histoire , je vous raconterais tout cela au chaud. Quand à toi- il observa Kalycee- tu passeras la nuit avec Dann.

_ Ce vieil ellek? Tu l'as encore? Lança Aldun en pénétrant dans sa chaumière.

_ Hézo, tu ne peux la laisser dehors, nota Kanta. Regardes là, elle n'a rien pour se défendre. Elle est libérée de...

_ Bon sang ma mie, un satané chevalier de la mort ! Rugit Aldun. Bah, fais-en c'que t'en veux, Hézo mais je veux pas de ça chez moi.

_ C'est aussi chez moi! Protesta Kanta. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe la nuit dehors, Aldun Barbe de fer !

Le nain considéra la jeune femme des pieds à la tête et renifla, l'air maussade.

_ Débrouilles-toi avec. Allez viens Hézo, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé, toi et moi !

Les bras croisées sur elle, la jeune femme tourna le dos à l'auberge. Une petite main potelée la retint.

_ Attendez, petite dame, fit Kanta. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas le monstre qu'ils prétendent...

_ Je l'ai été assurément, dit tristement Kalycee, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon bleu.

La petite bonne femme sourit et insista.

_ Mon frère a été dans votre cas., reprit-elle. Il n'a juste pas eu la même chance que vous...il est mort lors de sa libération. Hézo est tout comme mon époux, de la vieille école, ils haïssent tout ce qui n'est pas de la lumière.

_ Non... il ma déteste car j'ai...

La jeune femme se tourna vers l'auberge. De la fumée s'échappait du conduit de cheminée.

_ J'ai tuée sa draenei, et probablement la moitié de ses frères d'arme. Je me souviens de son groupe... Oh, Seigneur elle portait peut-être son enfant ! A l'heure qu'il est, ils auraient été mariés... Je... J'ai tellement...

Kalycee fondit en larme, retenue par les bras incroayblement fort de la naine.

_ Allons petite, vous allez mourir de froid. Les paluns ne sont pas si accueillantes le soir. Venez.

Elle suivit docilement Kanta, qui la mena à l'étage. Kalycee eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Hézo qui, le dos tourné, était en grande conversation avec Aldun.

_ Je vais vous apporter quelque chose à manger, reprit la naine. J'ai également une solide robe de voyage et des bottes qu'ont laissée les humaines, jadis. Je vais voir si certaines vous vont. Par mes ancêtres, je ne comprends pas que Hézo vous ait laissée ainsi !

_ Il me tolère, et c'est déjà beaucoup, concéda Kalycee.

_ Vous êtes une bonne personne, fit Kanta en s'éloignant. Je vous apporte à manger !

La jeune femme tourna en rond dans la pièce, plutôt confortable. Toute en bois, elle était propre et bien rangée. Un lit, deux chaises et une armoire faisait tout son ameublement.

Les braises dans la cheminée étaient quasiment éteintes. La jeune femme décida de remuer grâce au fer posée à côté... et recula aussitôt. La douleur à son épaule lui rappelait le visage maussade du draenei lorsqu'il l'avait marquée « comme sienne », avait-il dit...

Cette situation était des plus étranges. A aucun moment la jeune femme ne sortait l'image brutale du paladin géant de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que les draeneis puissent être aussi grands.

Il était normal qu'il la considère comme un monstre. C'était toujours mieux que d'être oubliée, sans aucune identité. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas réfléchie à « l'après ». Suivre les ordres du paladin lui convenait, pour le moment. Si il fallait qu'elle se rachète une vie, quoi de mieux que de faire campagne aux côté d'un être adorateur de la lumière? Lui seul pouvait la sauver, elle en était certaine.

Peut être un jour oublierai-t-elle ses cauchemars, et l'image de toutes les vies qu'elle avait supprimée. Au bout de la centaine, elle avait cessée de compter... A quoi bon...

Kanta revint quelques instant après, un bon plat chaud et une robe en main.

Kalycee la remercia et eut grand peine à finir son repas. Elle n'avait pas faim...

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette grâce au bol d'eau posé près de la fenetre, la jeune femme enfila la robe. Elle essaierai les bottes plus tard...

Plutôt cintrée, de couleur blanche ornée de rubans bleu, la jeune femme se souvint que, dans sa vie d'avant, les jolies robes avaient eu une grande importance. Elle se souvint de son bon goût pour les choses simples, mais sublimes.

_ Ah, c'est du passé, se lamenta-t-elle en posa une main sur le carreau.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les rapaces sillonnaient le ciel en quête de viande... Le lune, quand à elle, brillait haut dans le ciel.

La jeune femme soupira. Entre ces chaînes dorées et cette marque sur son épaule... Comment oublier ce qu'elle était? Un monstre...

La porte de la chambre claqua lourdement. Kalycee eut un mouvement de recul alors que le paladin traversait la chambre en trois enjambées.

_ Toi, ici? Fit-il, l'air pas commode.

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à redire. Hézo s'avança lentement, défaisant son arme qu'il jeta à terre. Après quoi, il retira sa cape et fit de même.

Sans un mot, il saisit Kalycee par la taille et la retourna. Appuyée contre la fenêtre, elle hoqueta de surprise.

_ Cela fait longtemps... si longtemps... murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

_ De quoi parlez vous? Haleta Kalycee, tremblante.

Il la retourna encore, de sorte qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux. En l'espace d'un instant, toute trace de haine avait disparut de son visage. L'imposant draenei s'approcha un peu plus et souleva la jeune femme par son postérieur, qu'il posa sur les rebords de la fenêtre.

Accrochée à son cou, elle se laissa faire, son cœur mort battant d'une chaleur nouvelle, déconcertante.

_ Enfers, tu m'ensorcelles, démone... souffla Hézo en prenant doucement possession de ses lèvres. Toi que je devrais hair comme ma pire ennemie... Je devrais...

Il s'accrocha une nouvelle fois à sa taille, ses cuisses fuselées, caressant avec force et délicatesse son corps ployant sous l'effort. Elle était plus désirable qu'une succube avec ses yeux scintillants perdus dans le vagues, ses lèvres gonflées de désir... elle était si délicieuse... si désirable...

_ Que faites-vous, gémit-elle, répondant à ses demandes silencieuses.

Que la lumière le sauve d'une telle abomination ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi faible? Elle qui par le passé avait commis tant de crimes... Et sa chère Irena... torturée de ses propres mains...

Lâchant brusquement la jeune femme, Hézo se recula vivement.

_ Que les dieux aient pitié de mon âme, dit-il en serrant les poings.

Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce et claqua la porte, abandonnant la jeune femme au coeur saignant, brisé, mais battant de nouveau.

_Hézo Lumière de l'aube...

**Chapitre 2 : Renaissance**

J'étais haine. Une colère puissante que nul ne pouvait ignorer, ni arrêter... Pas même ces murs.

Depuis des années, au fil des saisons, ma furie me consume de l'intérieur, me conférant une force dévastatrice.

Prisonnière de ma cage de lumière, de cette véritable prison dorée où prêtres et paladins me soignaient depuis fort longtemps, je m'étais faite à l'idée que je ne reverrais jamais le ciel de l'Exodar.

Les miens m'avaient lâchement abandonnés...

Sous forme de louve, je faisais les cent pas dans l'un des cachots de la Cathédrale. Voilà longtemps que j'y étais enfermée... Ma haine et ma détermination n'en étaient que plus renforcées, après toutes ces années... oui…

Voilà longtemps que la magie guérisseuse avait disparue de mon corps… Ma mémoire n'est plus très claire.

En revanche, les éléments m'étaient revenus, en désordre, incontrôlables, puissants.

Dans mes excès de colère, j'étais une furie aussi dangereuse que le pire des démons...

Voilà la raison pour laquelle on m'avait enfermée, sur ordre du général de la garde de hurlevent...

Ces misérables... ils ne comprennent rien.

Rien...

Vraiment rien..

_ Chamane ! Aboya un garde.

J'entendis le cliquetis du verrou et me métamorphosais. Je serais machinalement mes poings et observa l'homme en noir, muni d'une épée et d'une Torche.

_ C'est l'heure de ton jugement, dit-il en liant par magie mes poignets. Aller viens, et tiens-toi tranquille. Je te le conseil.

Je lui lançais un regard venimeux et fut bientôt entourée d'hommes armés.

_ J'ai déjà été jugée, grognais-je en résistant un peu.

_Cette fois, c'est différent. Aller !

On me guida dans les dédales des catacombes pour remonter à la cathédrale, là où la lumière explosait de partout. Fenêtres, portes, murs... A telle point qu'elle m'aveuglait.

Nous arrivions enfin jusqu'au grand hôtel. Plusieurs hommes d'importance se tenaient là, mais aussi des émissaires de l'Exodar. Je reconnus immédiatement certains d'entre eux.

_ Ewenae de l'Exodar? Lança un imposant draenei qui, comme les autres, était lourdement armé.

Je jugeais de haut en bas celui qui me rappelait furtivement quelqu'un... une immensité prénommé Adar...

_ Oui, répondis-je sans convictions.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à un parchemin… Et comme je ne répondais rien, il poursuivit.

_ Voici les gardes paix Isile, Esmara, Alfrid et Jonshen. Bien – il tendit le parchemin à une femelle draenei- les charges retenus contre toi sont lourdes.

Est-il besoin de préciser le regard venimeux que je lui jetais, à présent.

_ Il y a quelques années de cela, tu as tuée pas moins de deux hommes à la frontière du défilé de Deuillevent, un orc aux terres foudroyées, bien que ce dernier crime ne pèse pas sur toi. On ne sait toujours pas si tu as commis d'autres meurtres...

_ Pourquoi m'avoir enfermée ici et non à la prison? Fis-je, toute chaude d'une colère grimpante.

Le guerrier inspira profondément, lugubre. Son casque couvert et bosses et gris comme le métal couvrait son visage sévère, dure.

Plus loin, en pleine conversation avec une prêtresse l'archevêque de la Cathédrale nous observait du coin de l'œil. Cela me fit sourire. Imaginait-il qu'en ce moment même, je rêvais de brûler sa sublime cathédrale blanche comme la neige ?

_ Les prètres qui t'ont trouvée, messieurs Alric et Conan ici present... reprit le draenei.

Les deux hommes me jetaient des regards mi compatissant, mi énervés. Le pire, c'est que je m'en fichais éperdument...

_ … On finalement déclaré que tu étais atteinte d'un choc d'une certaine gravité. Par conséquents, tu as été placée ici pour être soignée. C'est la raison de ma venue ici…

_ Ce que nous aimerions savoir, chamane, commença la femelle foncée, juste à la droite du guerrier. C'est ce qui vous est arrivée. Nous avons retracée votre vie avant cette fameuse nuit...

_ Vous étiez guérisseuse, précisa l'un des prêtre, vêtu d'une imposante robe aux pouvoirs étranges. Une excellente guérisseuse, même. Que s'est-il donc passé?

Ce dernier revêtit son incroyable forme d'ombre. J'avais toujours trouvée cela surprenant. Des volutes sombres s'évaporaient de son corps immatériel, devenu impalpable.

C'était tout bonnement fascinant... D'où tenaient-ils un tel pouvoir ?

Comme par souci de complaisance, ou pour m'encourager à parler, l'un des gardes me retira mes chaînes en précisant « Vous n'avez désormais plus besoin de cela. ».

_ Je ne me souviens pas exactement, répétais-je pour la énième fois. Ainsi que je l'ai dis par le passé, j'ai été attaquée par une nuée de démons... J'ai attendue... Puis plus rien. Je ne me souviens pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes … pouvoirs, n'ont pas répondus comme je le voulais. C'est inexplicable.

Le guerrier hocha lentement la tête.

_ Cela vous convient-il? Lança-t-il aux hommes.

Ces derniers acquièçèrent, moyennement satisfaits.

_Et bien, la question est réglée, trancha Koren en me faisant face. J'ai un compromis pour toi, aujourd'hui. Tu iras sur le navire de mercenaire qui travaille pour Hurlevent. Quitte à mourir, autant que ce soit utile.

Je ne savais pas si je devais remercier le guerrier.

_ Ta palce est désormais sur le front de Tol Barad, déclara-t-il. As-tu quelque chose à dire ? Acceptes-tu le contrat, ou préfères-tu rester ici.

Il ne me fallut pas deux secondes pour accepter, comme il l'avait visiblement prévu. Tenter de m'échapper au dehors, ou bien rester ici indéfiniment… le choix était simple.

Ils avaient besoin de recrus pour se faire tuer sur les premières lignes ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas.

D'ici là, j'aurais trouvée un moyen de m'enfuir très loin d'ici…

_Vous là- il fit un signe de tête à ses sbires- occupez-vous d'elle. Partez, je fini de régler les préparatifs.

La chamane au teint sombre me guida jusqu'à ma cellule où je pris le peu d'affaires qu'il me restait.

_ Nous allons au port, dit-elle en m'observant longuement. J'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal de mer.

**Chapitre 3: La fuite**

La journée s'annonçait brûlante sur les paluns.

Assise à quelques pas de l'auberge des nains, Kalycee observait les crocodiles vagabonds ramper sur l'immense terre marécageuse. Ici, tout était si tranquille… Un véritable refuge de paix. Pas étonnant que l'ancien paladin Aldun Barbe de Fer y ai choisi de fonder une famille.

Majestueux, le soleil brillait de mille feu, arborant des rayons blancs tout à fait charmants. Jamais la jeune femme ne s'était attardée sur un paysage, auparavant. Chose étrange car, à bien y réfléchir, c'était une activité plutôt simple, mais ô combien reposante.

Tout en massant ses poignets – Hézo avait, le matin même, retiré ses chaînes, jugeant « que de toute façon, si elle tentait de s'enfuir il l'embrocherait de sa lame ». D'une certaine façon, elle ne se sentait pas plus libre… D'ailleurs, depuis toutes ces années et même après sa « liberation »… ce mot n'avait plus aucun sens.

Etre libre, c'est avoir un but, un objectif. Une vie ! Etre une personne de bien, combattre une cause chèr à son cœur.

Un cœur ? Elle n'en avait pas. Un but ? Non plus.

Hormis les directives du grand paladins, elle n'avait plus rien ici bas.

Inspirant profondément, elle observa Dann l'ellek. Ce dernier lui jetais un regard inexpressif. Avait-il une quelconque méfiance envers elle, lui aussi ? La jeune femme sourit à cette idée.

Quand à Hézo, lumière de l'aube… Lui qui fut parmi les héros qui jadis tua son ancien maître…et qui le devint à son tour…

Les images de cette nuit étrange lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait jurée par tous les sangs impies que le grand draenei amoureux de la lumière l'avait bel et bien désirée.

Oui. Elle l'avait vue dans ses yeux blancs effrayants, sa façon de la tenir contre lui… c'était si étrange…

D'ailleurs, ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, il lui semblait que ses entrailles se resserraient. Quelle sensation étrange…

Et si un jour il décidait de l'abandonnée ? Ce serait pire que la façon dont il la traite. Alors, elle continuerait d'errer sans but, sans existence aucune… Que deviendrait-elle alors ?

_ Que fais-tu ! Aboya une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur.

Arrachée à sa profonde réflexion, la jeune femme tourna un regard paisible vers le paladin.

Vêtu de son illustre armure étincelante et très clair, en accord avec des longs crins de même teinte, Hézo s'approcha à grandes enjambées. Chaque pas de ses lourds sabots faisait trembler le sol.

_ Rien de particulier, Monseigneur paladin, dit-elle, cynique.

L'air mauvais, il prit néanmoins place à ses côtés.

_ Hum…Le soleil, la beauté d'un paysage, reprit-il d'un ton grave. Toutes ces splendeurs que toi et autres pourritures du fléau vouliez anéantir…

Il fronça les sourcils, le regard emplis de haine.

Heurtée, et sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, la jeune femme se sentit plus blessée jusqu'au fond de son coeur. Sans comprendre pourquoi ses paroles -pourtant égales à lui-même- la perturbait autant, elle bondit précipitamment et marcha loin, le plus loin possible de lui.

Croisant les bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger, elle s'appuya contre le premier arbre venu. Le regard planté sur le sublime l'horizon, la jeune femme ravala sa peine.

Pourquoi, par les neufs enfers, ses paroles la blessait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur gelé ?

Un gant de fer se posa lourdement sur son épaule, puis un autre agrippa son bras.

_ Qu'est-ce que… fit-elle avant d'être collée de force au paladin géant.

Hézo sembla se radoucir lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux pâles dans les siens. Ils étaient fou de douleurs… une tristesse hantée par ses victimes, depuis fort longtemps.

_ Je ne voulais pas te… - il chassa cette idée d'un coup de tête- Ecoutes-moi bien, tu souffres et c'est ainsi que cela doit être. La lumière peux te sauver mais…

_ Et vous voulez me sauvez maintenant ? hurla-t-elle en se dégageant violement. Vous, qui me haïssez…

_ Et à juste titre ! Gronda-t-il en marchant vers elle, menaçant.

_ Oui, j'ai été atroce et je le sais, reprit-elle en butant de nouveau contre ce maudit chêne. Mais je ne vous comprends pas… Un jour vous voulez me voir souffrir, et ensuite vous voulez me sauver ? M'aider à me racheter ? Vous me gardez avec pour quoi au juste, pour m'avoir à disposition quand vous le souhaitez, ou pour me rendre ma liberté un jour ? Croyez-vous seulement qu'il est possible que… que je puisse devenir quelqu'un… de…

Sa voix tremblait, faiblissait de plus en plus. Se portant une main au cœur, la jeune femme tourna le dos au paladin.

_ Quelqu'un de bien ? fit Hézo d'une voix si basse qu'elle se fondait dans la brise matinale.

Kalycee acquiesça lentement.

Par les naarus, cette femme avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gongs ! A chaque instant, il la revoyait comme un être cruel, un sbire du fléau digne de la pire engeance. Oui, elle qui avait massacrée de sang-froid les siens… Sa chère dranei…

Plus il l'observait, plus il la détestait. Les même cheveux dorés, la même beauté sanguinaire, cette manière qu'elle avait d'écarter les mèches de son visage d'ange, sa voix, ses mains si fine, si délicates… jusqu'à sa façon de se tenir.

Tout en elle lui rappelait ce fameux jour…

Mais pourtant, une chose avait changée.

Ce n'était plus la même femme, aujourd'hui. La sotte avait perdue de sa superbe, probablement hantée par les fantômes qu'elle tortura jadis…Quoiqu'il en fut, il la haïssait d'autant plus qu'elle semblait lui échapper, avec le temps. Parfois, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens, comme cette nuit… où le souvenir de son corps enflammé sur le siens…

_ Chienne ! tonna-t-il en la giflant si durement qu'elle s'écroula.

Prit d'un élan de colère froide, il dégaina son épée et fit vibrer la lame… jusqu'à sa gorge.

_ Il me suffirait d'appuyer un peu, dit-il, tremblant de rage. Et les miens seraient alors vengés…

Effarée, Kalycee attendait son jugement, peinant à respirer. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? La tuer de sang froid ? Ce serait son droit…

_ Mais… grimaça-t-il en s'agenouillant doucement, l'épée toujours pointée. Ce serait trop simple. Il m'est d'avis que… tu perds davantage à vivre qu'à mourir…

Elle se recula un peu, bien vite rattrapée par sa poigne de fer.

_ Tu me trouves sans doute cruel et sans pitié, reprit Hézo d'une voix étrangement calme. Mais en as-tu eu de la pitié ?

Agacée d'admettre à quel point il avait raison, la jeune femme poussa du bout du doigt sa lame et se releva, à l'instar du paladin.

_ Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Mais vous vous trompez sur une chose : J'ai envie de me racheter. J'ai le désir d'être quelqu'un de meilleur. Vous m'offrez, à votre manière certes, une nouvelle chance d'exister en tant que personne. Et cela, ni vous ni les autres ne m'empêcherons d'y croire.

Comme il ne répondait rien, elle reprit d'un ton plus assuré. Le draenei ne put ignorer sa façon gracieuse et si raffinée de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

A cet instant, toute pourpre de détermination, elle était irrésistiblement belle… et dangereuse.

Hézo savait combien ce genre de créature usait de ses charmes redoutables pour faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

Il fallait qu'il se méfie, constamment. Qu'il soit sur ses garde et ne rien laisser paraître devant elle, sinon son mépris.

_ Faites de moi ce que vous voulez car je ne paierais jamais assez ma dette. J'ai détruit votre vie, et celle de beaucoup d'autre. Je vivrais avec cela toute ma vie et je le regrette. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais préparer votre ellek.

Alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin, le paladin l'attira brutalement contre elle, sans aucune chaleur, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Perdu… » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Soudainement enivrée, la jeune femme, d'abord perplexe, lui rendit son étreinte, plus forte que jamais. Après toute cette peine, ce moment d'intense bonheur lui semblait hors du temps, impossible.

Elle devait rêver. Ou délirer.

Hézo avait chaud sous son armure de plaque. Fiévreux, il la souleva dans ses bras – elle était si légère !- et poursuivit son étreinte brûlante. Etait-ce la haine qui le dévorait tant ?

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin permanent de la protéger, de la posséder ? Pire qu'une bête, il se sentait comme un animal infâme qui ne savait pas se maitriser. A ses côtés, la raison n'entendait plus rien.

Lui, un paladin qui vouait sa vie à la lumière… Que lui arrivait-il ? Que les naarus lui viennent en aide, car il ne comprenait pas comment ni pourquoi cette femme , cette démone pouvait le rendre faible à ce point ! Et c'était tout bonnement insupportable…

Bouillant comme le feu ardent, il la plaqua contre l'arbre et s'empara de ses lèvres, encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser…

… puis il la jeta au sol.

_ Fais en sortes que Dann ne manque de rien, dit-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

La respiration courte, Kalycee leva le menton. L'ombre du paladin disparaissait peu à peu... mais les battements de son cœur, eux, continuaient de palpiter.

Quelle chaleur ! Par les esprits, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse de revoir le soleil, le ciel bleu et le parfum fort des algues, de mouettes.

L'air marin me ravivait les sens, éveillait mon fidèle élémentaire, Torche, au plus profond de moi.

Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait vu sa terre. Il était si heureux ! Libérant sa joie, l'énorme élémentaire bondit hors de son totem, sous mon éclat de rire expressément joyeux.

Un sentiment si simple, que je croyais perdu à jamais… Oh, par les esprits ! Comme l'air frais du vent me faisait du bien !

Avalant autant que possible ce faux sentiment de liberté, je suivis les draeneis jusqu'aux quais bourré de matelots, de travailleurs chevronnés et autres humains de la capitale.

Le guerrier régla quelques affaires avec le capitaine du navire mercenaire – un certain Will- puis se retourna vers moi.

Bien encadrée, je ne risquais pas de m'enfuir de sitôt. Plusieurs draeneis et humains me surveillaient de loin comme de près.

Avais-je l'air si dangereuse ? Pour sûr, à croire les regards hauts perchés qui se posaient sur moi depuis mon arrivée.

Ah ! Qu'importe, j'étais bien trop contente de revoir enfin le soleil ! Après toutes ces années…

Après ce moment…

Je serrais les poings. Il s'était passé quelque chose là-bas dont je n'aimais pas parler. Que j'avais presque oubliée, avec le temps… Du moins je m'y efforçais.

Seulement voilà…l'idée d'avoir… assassinée mon voleur… me revint en mémoire tel un coup d'éclair me frappant en pleine poitrine.

Mon bonheur éphémère disparu. Je redevins sombre, la colère m'envahis de nouveau…

Cette hargne qui me consumait depuis tant d'année… Elle revenait, encore et toujours, cognant plus fort dans mon crâne endoloris.

Tout autour de moi n'était que chaos et brouhaha, un monde impalpable dans lequel je nageais maladroitement. Je sentis une main m'attirer quelque part, puis des paroles incompréhensibles s'élevèrent de nulle part.

« … Capitaine… Hurlevent… navires, Tol barad, première ligne, avancée des orcs…Aller ! » furent ce qui précèdèrent une vive attraction de mes poignets.

Puis, mes sens me revenant peu à peu, je vis le guerrier de l'Exodar une dernière fois, juste avant d'être jetée dans une calle en bois. Le centre du navire.

Je fulminais. J'étais enfin dehors et en l'espace d'un instant… encore enfermée.

_ Dann, ne bouges pas, soupira Kalycee en serrant les sangles de part et d'autre de son énorme flan.

Kanta arriva, les bras chargés d'un pannier de provisions. La joli naine arborait une mine radieuse, comme à son habitude.

_ Je vous ai préparer quelques petites choses,lança-t-elle joyeusement. Tout va bien, Kalycee ?

_ Non ! Gronda Hézo. Ca ne va pas du tout…

LE draenei arrivait à grand pas, visiblement furieux.

_ Ah, par ma barbe ! pesta Aldun Barbe de Fer en courant derrière lui. Hé, ce sont les ordres, mon vieux !

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Kanta en offrant les sacs au chevalier de la mort.

Les nuages arrivaient avec le crépuscule, faisant valser les plus belles couleurs du ciel sur des tons rosées et ambres.

Sous les cieux, le paladin semblait plus menaçant que jamais.

_ Ce message, arrivé dans l'après-midi, ronfla Hézo en levant son parchemin. On me confie une mission concernant Tol Barad.

_ C'est une île, infestée par les autres de la horde, bougonna Aldun. Le voilà qu'il doit faire demi-tour, et vite !

_ Comment cela ? Mais, tu ne devais pas aller aux Maleterres ?

_ C'était mon idée, oui. Jusqu'à ce que messager tout droit arrivé d' Hurlevent ne vienne frapper à votre porte, Kanta… J'ai ordre de commander une petite armée de créatures, hommes, femmes, draneis, nains, gomes et j'en passe, dans le but de servir Hurlevent au Tol Barad.

_ Une armée ? fit Aldun en observant le parchemin sous ses épais sourcils.

_ Un groupe, pour être exact. Solide et compétent. J'ai d'ailleurs une liste, ici…

Kalycee ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil à ladite liste. Et soudain, quelques noms lui revinrent en mémoire.

_ Mortelame… Ewenae ?

_ Tu les connais ? gronda Hézo en reprenant son parchemin.

_Ou…Oui… murmura la jeune femme, interdite. Oui, je les connais.

_ C'est une liste de criminels, observa Aldun. Pas étonnant qu'elles les connaissent.

_ Oui, je comprends mieux… cingla-t-il, l'œil sévère. Bon, le fait est que ces personnes sont désormais sous mon commandement. Il n'y a plus qu'à les réunir et pour ça, il faut retourner à Hurlevent.

Le nain tira quelques poils de sa barbe, pensif.

_ La prison ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, Aldun. Allons, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Déjà sur le dos de son ellek, le paladin hissa Kalycee sur l'une de ses épaisses cuisses et s'empara du sentier sans plus tarder.

_ Au revoir, lança-t-il à ses amis. Je reviendrais vous voir lorsque tout cela sera terminé !

_ Bottes les fesses de ces sales orcs pour moi, grogna Aldun en serrant sa petite femme contre lui. Fais bon voyage mon ami ! Et doucement sur le vin ! Ha !

Hézo leva les yeux au ciel et trouva même le moyen de sourire. Ah, son vieil ami et frère d'arme n'avait pas changé…

Contrairement à la jeune femme, sagement installée sur lui . D'ici, il pouvait presque sentir son parfun délicieux. Il couvrait ses boucles d'or cascadant sur ses frêles épaules…

Par les naarus, elle tremblait. Un chevalier de la mort pouvait-il seulement connaître le froid ?

Alors, il la couvrit de sa cape, en silence. Il ne fallut guère longtemps à l'impie pour lui tourner un regard interrogateur.

_Que faites-vous ? dit-elle.

Voyant qu'il restait muet, Kalycee abandonna toute tentative de discussion et se laissa choir contre la solide armure de plaque. Dann était très haut et plutôt confortable, le voyage serait donc plaisant, à n'en pas douter.

De son côté, Hézo soupira, trop content qu'elle le laisse en paix.

… Mais au moins ne tremblait-elle plus.

Lorsqu'ils installèrent le camp de fortune, fait d'un feu sommairement embrasé au pied d'un arbre gigantesque, tel qu'il y en avait parfois ici, dans les paluns, et de quelques couvertures, Kalycee chercha tout d'abord à éviter le paladin à tout prix.

Parfois, les souvenirs de ses horreurs commises lui revenaient, plus affreux et insupportable que jamais. Le visage de sa draenei lui revint en mémoire.

Elle était belle et douce, le genre de guerrière ou de paladine qui aurait porté secours à n'importe qui, à n'importe quel prix… Kalycee l'avait torturée avec tellement d'ardeur qu'elle faillit vomir. Les nausées cessèrent non longtemps après, lorsque Hézo resserra sa poigne sur son cou.

Debout derrière elle, le paladin demeura un moment immobile puis la plaqua contre lui.

Kalycee n'en cru pas ses sensations, mais il lui semblait qu'elle aimait éperdument son contact. Tout le long du voyage, elle avait savourée chaque instant, essayée presque, si ce fut possible, de se rapprocher de lui.

Il était rassurant, solide, fort.

Et elle l'avait brisée… anéantie…

Son cœur gonfla de douleur et elle se retourna, le regards plein de désespoir.

Si on lui avait un jour dit, au temps de sa captivité auprès du Roi Liche, qu'elle se retrouverait sous une nuit étoilée dans les bras de son ennemis jurés, un de ces paladins adorateur de lumière, elle se serait sans doute donnée la mort elle-même. Une telle honte ne pouvait être envisageable.

Ce soir, alors que le feu brûlait, non seulement elle était dans les bras d'un paladin, d'un draenei, amoureux de la lumière…

Mais en plus…

ELLE AIMAIT CELA ! De toute ses forces !

Que le fléau se propage si elle mente ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment une telle chose pouvait… être ?

Un Chevalier ne ressentait rien. N'aimait rien.

Aujourd'hui, elle était rongée par le remord, par le chagrin… Mais une chaleur, un feu puissant prenait naissance au creux de son cœur, tout au fond d'elle-même.

Son ventre criait de douleur lorsque celui qu'elle pouvait presque considérer comme… son sauveur … n'était pas avec elle.

Après tout, il venait de lui donner une chance… A sa façon, certes, mais tout de même.

_ Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ? lâcha-t-elle avant d'avoir eu le temps de retenir ses mots.

Et puis, a quoi bon…

Franchement surpris par sa question, Hézo libéra furtivement son emprise. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit planta son épée et s'assit à côté. La jeune femme fit de même, plus délicate que jamais.

_ Parce que tu es à moi.

Kalycee attendit encore, peu être répondrait-il par une véritable explication.

Mais non.

_ J'ai… aimée.

Cette fois, le paladin lui tourna un regard effaré. Chose très étrange venant d'un draenei. Bleu d'origine, ils devenaient alors presque pourpres, lorsque quelque chose les déranges. Quant à ses yeux blancs, ils étaient aussi ronds que deux balles.

_ Aimer ? insista le paladin. Toi, une chienne du fléau ? Aimer ?

Il éclata d'un rire froid, presque faché. Comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

_ Vous ne me croyez pas… murmura-t-elle doucement, les paupières pilssées.

Il interrompit aussitôt son rire car la jeune femme venait de se jeter sur lui.

Bousculant les affaires d'un coup de pieds bien placé, elle le renversa d'une agilité déconcertante et, sous les regards apeurés de quelques animaux qui passaient par là, embrassa le paladin avec une fougue qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentie autant de plaisir, quelqu'un venait de mourir de sa main.

Une comparaison étrange, se dit-elle alors que le draenei la retournait contre le sol, l'écrasant presque de son gigantesque poids.

Ignorant tout ce qu'elle avait pu être en l'espace d'un instant, Hézo déchira sa robe et s'empara de sa bouche, encore et encore. Il ne voulait que ce contact, il voulait... la posséder.

Qu'elle soit sienne. Quand bien même refuserait-elle.

Mais en la voyant ainsi, toute offerte devant lui, cette humaine si fragile et puissante à la fois… comment pouvait-il résister ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il résisté si longtemps ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire avec elle ce que bon lui semble ?

Non… non il n'était ainsi. Un loyal paladin ne se jetait pas dans les méandres du vice aussi facilement…

La colère monta soudainement en lui.

_ A quoi tu joues, gronda-t-il, son terrible regards planté dans le sien.

_ Je ne joues pas… parvint-elle à articuler.

Par les naarus, Hézo la croyait sur parole. Haletante, les cheveux en pagaille et parfaitement déshabillée, la jeune femme était l'incarnation même du désir. Une rude épreuve… qu'il saurait apprivoiser en temps voulu.

N'avait-il pas vaincu le Roi Liche aux côté de ses héros, frères d'arme, et de Tirion Fordring lui-même ? Alors, un sbire du fléau ne l'aurait jamais, ça non.

Voyant qu'il s'écartait, elle fut prise au dépourvu. Elle serra sa robe contre son elle et dit d'une voix blanche :

_ Je sais ce que vous pensez… Que je vous tends un piège, que je cherche à vous pousser au mal, que je suis contaminée par la haine et l'horreur mais il n'en ai rien.

Hézo ramassa son épée et s'apprêtais à s'éloigner.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, avoua-t-elle tristement.

Le colosse l'observa un instant et lui ordonna de dormir, ce qu'elle refusa sans concessions.

_ Le fait de devenir chevalier, de subir un tel traitement m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ma vie d'avant. Jadis, j'ai été éprise d'un homme pour son pouvoir, et non ce qu'il était.

_ Cela suffit…

_ Après ma libération, je reste brisée, néanmoins je suis en train de renaître… Et il y a plusieurs choses, des sentiments qui me font peur, que je ne comprends pas… Je.. je ne veux du mal à personne.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait sincère, se lamenta Hézo.

Non… Le pire étant que lui-même commençait à avoir de la peine, de la compassion pour sa pire ennemie.

Le pire ? C'était qu'il la trouve désirable, au point de se perdre dans les méandres de ses yeux bleus, magnifiques.

Le pire ? C'était qu'un paladin puisse vouloir mêler son corps à celui d'une presque-morte vivante abjecte et.. si belle…

Le pire ? C'était que lui, Hézo lumière de l'aube, ai envie de protéger celle qui tua ses frères et sœurs d'armes. Sa défunte compagne… dont l'image- maudit soit-il, par les naarus !- commençait à s'effacer lentement, comme un trait que l'on gomme doucement, précautionneusement d'un parchemin froissé… Pour être remplacer par celui de cette créature démoniaque.

Le pire… était sans nul doute qu'il venait de lâcher son arme pour laisser à ses mains le bonheur de pouvoir toucher le corps de cette humaine, de ce chevalier de la mort, de celle qui l'énervait au point qu'il retira violement ses brassards, ses gantelets.

Et tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Kalycee lui rendit son étreinte, tant bien que mal. Sa force draenique dépassait l'entendement…

Qu'il était étrange d'être ainsi, entre les bras d'un draenei, se dit-elle. Il était bien plus grand, bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'immaginait déjà. Son corps dur comme le roc, tendu à l'extrême, la faisait vibrer de bonheur.

Avec précaution, car elle était fragile… une vraie poupée de porcelaine, il l'appuya doucement contre l'arbre sous lequel ils avaient trouvés un abri, dans les gigantesques paluns.

Les lucioles alentours éclairaient la plaine marécageuse, si belle. Hézo soupira d'aise et poursuivit son étreinte, brûlante.

Sans réfléchir, l'esprit libre et en paix, il porta plus encore la jeune femme et l'ammena à lui, avec milles précautions.

Puis, pensant qu'elle avait du souffrir par le passé, il se montra incroyablement doux et très généreux, à l'affût de ses moindres désirs.

La voir ainsi, emplie bonheur dans ses bras, l'ému plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors que lui-même sentait venir le délice, il poursuivit habilement ses caresses, la faisant languir davantage.

Kalycee ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle vivait. Cela en était presque douloureux. Plus rien au monde na'vait d'importance que cet instant fabuleux.

Le paladin ne la satisfaisait pas seulement par les mots bouleversant de désir qu'il murmurait dans sa langue natale contre sa joue en feu ou son cou frissonnant, mais aussi par ses gestes, d'une si grande force et d'une telle douceur qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

On était loin des cachots fort d'ébène, où la jeune femme avait connu les assauts de ses supérieurs, dépourvu de toute sincérité. Ce n'était en rien… en rien ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Hézo la comblait, se souciait d'elle. Alors qu'il la faisait chavirer, elle oublia le passé et profita pleinement de ce qu'il lui donnait sans vergogne.

**Chapitre 4 : Le côté sombre de la lumière**

Emue, boulersée, la jeune femme ajusta la robe brune qu'elle venait d'enfiler et, les jambes encore tremblantes par l'effort, observa le lever de soleil. Nuageux certes, il n'en restait pas moins agréables.

Les premiers rayons lui chatouillaient le visage.

Puis elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main l'agrippa très fort à l'épaule.

_ Qua fais-tu ? demanda la voix sévère mais encore chaude du paladin, tout contre son oreille.

La jeune femme frémit à ce contact, surprenant de constater que, même après cette nuit magnifique, il la voulait encore.

_ Vous ne cessez de me le demander, dit-elle, les joues rouges.

Hézo grogna quelque chose comme « Ce n'est que trop vrai » et entreprit de remettre son armure.

_ Manges quelque chose, le voyages est encore long, insista Hézo en lui jetant le sac de provision.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, lorsque nous serons arrivés ?

_ A Tol Barad ? Ma foi, tu me seras utile. Je me suis juré de te faire souffrir le martyr et de t'enseigner les vraies valeurs de la lumière.

Kalycee ne rit guère à la plaisanterie. Pourtant, il plaisantait bel et bien, si on en jugeait son rictus, formé au coin des lèvres.

Des lèvres qu'elle aimerait bien embrasser encore, se dit-elle en soupirant profondément.

_ M'obéir étant ta principale fonction, j'imagine que je te trouverais une occupation.

_ Et vous seriez en droit de le faire, lança-t-elle sèchement, en se détournant de lui.

La jeune femme saisit le sac y dénicha un pain encore tiède et mordit dedans à pleine dent.

_ C'était une nuit que je n'oublierai pas, affirma soudain Hézo.

Kalycee continua de dévorer le pain, comme si elle n'avait rien entendue. Elle entendit une lame cogner contre du fer. Il avait probablement laissé tomber son épée, encore une fois.

_ Moi non plus, fini-t-elle par avouer.

Elle se retourna lentement et se pencha pour saisir l'outre.

_ Non pas que je n'apprécies pas cela mais… j'ai du mal à réaliser que vous puissiez me pardonner ce que j'ai fais.

_ Ne crois pas que j'excuse tes fautes, chie… Kalycee. Mais, la lumière nous veut bon, et.. le pardon… est…

_Vous ne m'avez pas pardonnez, dit-elle, lisant la fureur dans ses yeux blancs. Je me suis égarée, je vous supplies de m'en excuser.

Elle acheva son repas, visiblement déçue.

_ Ce qui s'est passé ne relèves pas seulement de l'attirance charnelle, reprit le paladin lorsqu'il fut calmé.

Cette nouvelle fit bondir le cœur de la jeune femme.

_ Ecoutez, dit-elle en s'approchant tout près de lui. Mes fautes sont inexcusables… Aussi, je ne peux que soulager votre douleur en… peut-être, si j'ose l'espérer, vous offrant tout ce dont je suis capable. Oh, je ne parle pas de choses matérielles, car je ne possède rien mais… Mon âme, et mon cœur vous appartiennent désormais. Je jure par mon sang de vous être fidèle et de vous servir.

_ Un chevalier de la mort, servir la lumière ? dit-il en l'attirant doucement contre lui.

_ Oui, ria-t-elle. Cela peut paraître… fou. Mais il n'y a rien que je ne puisse essayer de faire… pour vous. Vous qui m'avez sauvée.

_ Je t'ai sauvé ? Que les naarus me gardent d'une telle infamie…

_ Vous m'offrez une chance, ainsi que je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous m'écoutez, parfois ?

Hézo éclata de rire.

_ C'est une véritable déclaration que tu viens de me faire, et je le prends au mot. Gares à toi si tu me trahis.

_ Je veux non seulement me faire pardonner mes torts, mais aussi trouver la paix. J'en ai assez, je revois sans cesse ceux que j'ai tués… La nuit, ils hantent mes rêves…

Le paladin du faire un effort tout particulier pour se retenir de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait : que c'était parfaitement mérité.

Car au fond, peut-être avait-elle réellement changée. Cette nuit… ne pouvait être un mensonge. La jeune femme au visage d'ange, qui avait pourtant répandue la mort, était torturée jusqu'à l'âme. Et cette nuit, elle lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait de plus beau.

Sa sincérité. Sa passion. Son corps, son âme.

_Elle-même…_

Oui, elle s'était offerte à lui. Abandonnée dans ses bras, il avait cru être son monde, le pilier qui la retenait encore, et la faisait chavirer. Son cœur se serra davantage, à ce souvenir.

_ Nous devons repartir, dit-il.

_Au navire, près du port de Hurlevent…_

Décidément, j'étais entre de mauvaises mains. Non pas que les matelots et soldats mercenaires étaient incompétente, loin de là, mais personne, absolument personne ne me surveillait, que ce soit de près ou de loin.

J'étais debout, sur le pont du navire. Face à moi, l'océan s'étendait à perte de vue. En l'espace d'un instant, l'image de la mer à Brume Azur me revint, si belle, toute enveloppée dans sa brume pourpre…

Ma terre me manquait tant. Il était vitale que je la retrouve, j'en avais tant besoin…

Tout était calme, ici. Je cherchais depuis ce matin comment m'enfuir snas que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit… J'avais appris, il y a longtemps, à marcher sur l'eau grâce à un chaman. Serais-je aujourd'hui capable de le faire ? D'autant que je n'avais aucune idée de notre position exact.

Tout à coup, un choc fit brusquement arrêter le navire. Les guerriers et matelots cessèrent ce qu'ils faisaient, et s'obervaient les uns les autres. Le capitaine brailla un ordre et tout le monde reprit sa tâche, exepté une poignée d'homme, partit voir ce qui se passaient dans la calle.

_ Attention ! hurlais-je soudain.

Je me jetais sur le coté pour éviter une tentacule gigantesque. Par les esprits ! Elle était énorme !

J'écartais fébrilement les mèches blanches de mon front et rampa jusqu'au bord du navire. Les cris et la confusion ne perturbaient en rien ma progression, car je voulais voir, je voulais savoir… qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Draenei, revenez ! Tonna une femme- un assassin tout de noir vêtue.

Non, non je voulais savoir ce que c'ét… Par les esprits !

Un choc d'une brutalité inouïe me projeta en pleine mer. Le navire éclata en morceau, emportant les soldats dans une brume qui s'enfonçait davantage.

Je haïssais l'eau lorsque j'y étais plongée de force. Le liquide s'emparait de mes narines, écrasait mes poumons. J'eu toutes les peines du monde à nager jusqu'à l'air libre.

Tout autour de moi, tout n'était que confusion. Les cris se perdirent peu à peu dans le brouillard maintenant épais, l'agitation dura encore et encore. Alors, consciente que si je restais là je mourrais probablement, je suppliais les naarus de me venir en aide.

Le sort pour marcher sr l'eau.. Quel était-il déjà…

Et puis, tout me revint en mémoire. Je respirais à fond et invoqua ma magie, terriblement puissante. J'avais oubliée à quel point je m'étais déchaînée, depuis toutes ces années.

Au diable la guérison, il me fallait tuer ou être tuée.

Si je ne décampais pas maintenant, cette solution serait la dernière…

Ni une ni deux, je bondis hors de l'eau, toute luisante, et courue sur l'eau en louve fantôme. L'agitation se tassa au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais, rapide comme le vent.

J'ignorais où j'étais mais peu importait, car je devrais courir jusqu'à rejoindre la terre ferme.

Nous avions quittés Hurlevent depuis longtemps, je devais être à des lieues de la ville…qu'il vallait mieux éviter désormais.

Alors que je filais à toute allure, je me surpris à penser que cette attaque était une véritable bénédiction. Tout le monde me croirait morte, mon cadavre gisant au fond de l'océan.

Ah ! Je voulais certes bien servir de niche à poisson fictive, du moment que cela me sauvait la vie.

Alors, un sentiment de liberté s'empara de moi, fort, indestructible. J'étais heureuse et je continuais de courir, encore et toujours.

Tandis que je stoppais ma course un instant, je soleil revint. Je devais avoir longuement traversée la mer, pour avoir semée ce brouillard. D'ailleurs, le kraken devait être loin, maintenant. Bénis soient les naarus.

Je reprenais mon souffle un instant et entreprit de lisser mes très longs crins blancs. C'était une habitude que j'avais prise, lorsque j'étais nerveuse.

Il faut dire qu'être ici, seule au beau milieu de l'océan, n'avait rien d'une sinécure. Je n'avais aucune peur, mais être loin de chez moi me préoccupais. Et d'ailleurs, comment allais-je pouvoir rentrer en Exodar, maintenant ? Il me faudrait des lunes pour y arriver…

Sans compter que…

Je fis les yeux ronds.

Une ombre colossale, comme un immense navire s'approchait doucement de moi. Discret. Intangible.

_ Des pirates… murmurais-je, notant le drapeau flottant bravement sur le mat.

Décidant une bonne fois pour toute que je ne leur faisait pas confiance, j'entreprit de rebrousser chemin, en éspérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue.

Mes sabots marchaient encore sur le fluide palpable…

Trop tard…

J'entendis des cris houleux, suivit d'un gros « plouf ». Alors je pris la fuite aussi vite que possible…

_ NON ! hurlais-je, agrippée à l'eau par un sarment indéfectible.

Un druide… pensais-je, en rage.

Ou bien un stupide chaman à la botte des pirates ! Par les esprits !

Je me retournais vivement, bien décidée à croiser le fer avec ces pourritures. Eux qui entravaient ma liberté… ils étaient comme une tâche sur mon superbe tableau !

Plusieurs gaillards m'accostèrent. Tous marchaient sur l'eau, aucun problème. Pas étonnant, ils étaient accompagné d'un… chevalier de la mort.

Je jurais, une fois puis deux, sous les rires ingrats de toute sorte de choses. Draeneis, pour la plupart.

Des pirates draeneis… Où donc allait ce monde. ?

L'un des hommes, affublé de son chapeau tout caractéristique, tendit son arme à feu sur moi.

_ On ne bouges plus, ma belle, siffla-t-il en faisant signe à ses sbires.

Croyez-le ou non, mais deux autres humains – mages !- me réduisirent au silence par leur saloperie de sortilège, tandis qu'un draenei, fort et musclé, me tenaillait les poignets, à présent fermement serrés.

_ J'ai serré aussi fort que possible, me susurra le draenei à l'oreille.

Le chaman ! J'en étais sure… J'eus envie de le tuer.

_ L'amélioration, grognais-je, les dents sérrées.

Une spécialisation étrange chez les chamans, davantage basée sur les frappes au corps à corps. Je n'aimais guère ces guerriers tout emplis de vice, soit disant en accord avec les éléments… Mon œil ! La preuve en était là, sous mes yeux !

_Et oui, dit-il en passant une main avide sur ma gorge. Tiens-toi bien, je te le conseil. Ou tu pourrais passer la pire nuit de ta vie, chamane…

_ Un trésor de guerre aussi agréable, railla l'humain. Le chef va être heureux !

La main du draenei se crispa sur moi.

_ Tu comptes lui offrir ? Rugit-il, menaçant.

L'humain fit mine de pointer son arme à feu sur lui.

_Le chef m'a donné le commandement de ce navire, et je ne compte pas le décevoir. On lui amène, point final.

Le chaman attendit un instant, en proie à une colère froide puis libéra son emprise.

_ Dans ce cas, mieux vaut prendre nos précautions, dit-il. Celle-ci est une élémentaire, rapide de ce que j'ai vu.

_ Et… ? murmura le chevalier de la mort d'une voix rauque, lointaine, comme si elle provenait d'outre-tombe.

_ Et alors…

Je reçu un choc sur le crâne, et perdis conscience aussitôt.

Les paluns…

_ Voici le port de Menethil, expliqua Hézo en menant Dann sur le sentier terreux. L'idée est de prendre la mer au port, nous serons plus vite arrivés à Hurlevent.

La jeune femme mis pieds à terre et soupira d'aise. La ville fortifiée qui s'élevait devant elle était sublime, d'une grandeur exceptionnelle.

A l'intérieur, une armée de gardes nains ou humains, arpentaient les larges ruelles. La taverne, la forge, l'écurie… Kalycee fut obligée de reconnaître harmonie certaine qui régnait dans le village entourant le fort.

_ Quelle tranquillité, s'étonna-t-elle en marchant à côté d'Hézo.

Le crépuscule laissait peu à peu découvrir les zones d'ombre, derrière les solides murailles. Un aspect étrange qui faisait paraître la ville bien plus haute qu'elle n'e l'était.

Une rangée de gardes était postée devant la forteresse, et une autre patrouillait autour du village.

_ Il se fait tard, fit Hézo en se tournant vers Kalycee. Nous allons devoir rester ici cette nuit. Bien, emmènes Dann à l'écurie, je vais régler quelques affaires avec le maître des quais. Ah, j'oubliais…

Il fourra dans ses petites mains une bourse pleine d'or.

_ Satisfait les écuyers, je veux retrouver mon ellek en pleine forme. Et j'aimerais que tu fasses un don à l'église, là-bas. Trouves un prêtre et donne-lui ce dont il a besoin.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Après, retrouves moi à l'auberge. Et… - il lui jeta un coup d'œil de haut en bas- Achètes toi une robe, et une cape. J'en ai assez de te voir trembler.

_ Mais vous aimez me réchauffer, rectifia-t-elle. Je serais plus utile en armure, aussi.

_ Non ! Gronda-t-il.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna à grands pas.

Kalycee n'eut aucun mal à trouver de bons jeunes palfreniers, qui n'étaient que trop heureux d'avoir gagné leur soirée. Dann était entre de bonnes mains… En revanche, le passage à l'église la rebuta.

Debout devant l'entrée, la jeune femme ne put franchir le mur invisible qui la séparait de l'intérieur. Une église ? Ca avait plutôt l'air d'une modeste chapelle…

_ Ma dame ? s'enquit un vieil homme, aux cheveux grisonnants. Puis-je vous aidez ?

Vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et rouge, telle qu'était la tenue traditionnelle de prêtres, l'homme semblait plein de bonté et de sagesse. Son regard tait doux, bienveillant.

_ Etes-vous… un prêtre ?

_ Oui, en effet. Je vous observe depuis un bon moment, pourquoi n'entrez vous pas ?

_ Je… Bon sang vous ne voyez pas ce que je suis ?

_ Le Roi Varian vous fait confiance, à vous chevaliers de la mort. Le pardon est également la première chose que l'on nous enseigne. Venez…

Abdiquant, Kalycee le suivit.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les humains avaient le chic pour illuminer leur lieux de culte. Eclairée de milles bougies, la chapelle vibrait sous les chants des prêtres, agenouillés devant l'autel.

Il y en avait beaucoup, notamment des nains.

_ Chevalier, murmura le prêtre. Voulez-vous expier vos fautes ?

_ Je.. J'en ai d'innombrables, monseigneur, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le vieil homme la guida dans une salle de la chapelle, à l'écart. Entourée de livres, la jeune femme se crut d'abord dans une bibliothèque.

_ Je sens, commença-t-il en levant une main baignée de lumière, que vous êtes ravagée par le tourment. Une ombre plane sur vous aussi surement que je vous regardes.

Il l'a pria de s'agenouiller devant un petit hotel, représentant une divinté. Kalycee fut incapable de dire laquelle.

Ce n'était qu'une simple statue.

_ Implorez l'aide des dieux, dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour. Si le cœur vous en dit, racontez-moi vos peines.

_ C'est un fardeau qui me hante depuis fort longtemps, dit-elle à voix basse, en ne cessant jamais de fixer la statue. Dites-moi, monseigneur, comment un chevalier de la mort peut-il se relever de tout le mal qu'il a fait ?

Le prêtre sourit tristement.

_ Il m'est arrivé d'aider quelques chevaliers, peu après que nous ayons appris la mort du Roi Liche. Mais…

_ Mais aucun ne survécut ? Acheva-t-elle.

_ Beaucoup se relèvent, et trouve la force de poursuivre leur vie, corrigea-t-il. La question est, en faites-vous partie ?

_ J'ai commis plus d'horreur que d'autres, et je… Je .. J'ai été… J'ai été marquée, par un paladin, dit-elle en montrant son épaule précipitament.

_Je vois…, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est une chose plutôt rare, surtout aujourd'hui…

_ Il m'aide, mais…balbutia-t-elle, très nerveuse. J'ai détruit sa vie… Les siens sont morts de ma main, vous comprenez alors… Il me garde. Et je le sers. J'ai besoin de cela, vous comprenez… Surtout depuis que… Enfin, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un qui me guide… Un…un…

_Un maître, conclut-il. Relevez-vous, ma chère. Et ne vous souciez pas de cela. Bon nombres de chevaliers trouvent leur chemin, et chacun d'entre vous avez le droit de renaître. Certains le font seuls, d'autres se donnent la mort. D'autres encore, trouvez un refuge avec un appuie. Vous avez simplement besoin d'aide. Un paladin peut vous guidez vers la paix. Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

_ Ce n'est pas tout, reprit-elle, peinant à déglutir.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement, renversant une chaise au passage.

_ Pardon, je suis... je suis désolée… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce paladin... est un draenei…

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ?

_ Je ne sais pourquoi… souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son front. Mais j'ai peur. Qu'il m'abandonne. Je…

_Non… _se dit le prêtre._ Il ne pouvait pas…_

_ Avez-vous déjà eu des relations charnelles avec lui ? Tranchât-il d'une voix dure.

Bouleversée, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

Le prêtre connaissait bien ce genre de phénomène, il en avait vu quelques cas, suite à la mort de Arthas, lorsqu'il était encore à la croisade d'argent.

Et c'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Les paladins étaient élevés de façon stricte.

Jamais ils ne laissaient leur sentiment prendre le dessus… Lorsqu'un serviteur de la lumière offrait son corps, quand il ne faisait pas vœux de chasteté, cela signifiait qu'il était épris d'une façon ou d'une autre, à la personne qu'il avait fait comme « sienne ».

Du moins, il espérait que ce soit le cas, sinon la jeune femme, déjà fragilisée, ne s'en remettrais probablement pas.

Seule, perdue, elle trouvait enfin du soutient, après la terriblement épreuve de la délivrance. Si ce pilier qu'était son paladin reniait ses devoirs, elle n'y survivrait pas.

_ J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec... quel est son nom ?

_ Hézo, lumière de l'aube. Il fait partit de ceux…

_Qui ont vaincu Arthas…Oui…

Le prêtre s'assura que personne ne les écoutaient. Ce problème était peut-être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait…

_ Voulez-vous bien lui dire que je l'attends à la chappelle ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il désire vous parler, insista Kalycee.

Le grand paladin grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Avec son armure étincelante, il semblait irradier de lumière. Tout en saluant quelques gardes, Hézo rejoignis la chapelle avec le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Kalycee le suivit de loin, puis s'attarda dans les jardins fleuris de la cour. Elle ne pouvait supporter retourner là-bas…

Hézo s'inclina respectueusement et manqua de renverser le vieil homme qui lui barrait l'entrée.

_ Le bonjour, Sir, dit-il. Vous êtes bien Hézo, lumière de l'aube ?

_ Exact, puis-je savoir ce que vous me voulez, ami prêtre ?

Le vieil homme l'invita à marcher quelques instants, autour de la chapelle, prétextant qu'ils seraient mieux dehors.

_ La créature qui vous accompagne…

_ Une chienne du fléau, rectifia le draenei.

Le prêtre soupira. Voilà qui partait mal…

_ Vous n'aimez pas les chevaliers ?

_Ces traitres, à la botte du roi Liche ?

_ Il est mort…

_Cela ne change rien. Elle a besoin d'un maître, et je saurais…

_ Oui, mais d'un bon maître. D'un guide, d'un mâle qui la chérisse et qui la protège.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas, sauf mon respect. Elle a assassinée les…

_Elle était sous l'emprise du Roi Liche. J'ai servi Tirion, à la croisade d'argent. J'ai ce que ce le seigneur du fléau leur avaient fait, à tous ces champions, toutes ces victimes. Elle a dû traversée beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'être libérée. Plus encore pas la suite. Et aujourd'hui, le remord menace de la…

_Non ! Elle ne va pas mourir.

_ En êtes-vous certain ?

Le paladin observa Kalycee, en train de flâner parmi les roses. Un véritable spectacle d'innocence…

Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas.

_ Je le lui ai interdit, dit-il fermement. Cela suffit.

_ Hézo, ouvrez votre cœur à la lumière. Soyez bon, que vous a-t-on appris pendant toutes ces années !

_ A aider ceux qui en ont besoin, et à haïr ceux qui le méritent.

_ La vengeance est ce qui a poussé le défunt prince Arthas à devenir le Roi Liche. Tachez de ne pas l'oubliez…

_ Je ne cherche pas à me venger, simplement à lui faire payer…

_ En ayant des rapports charnels avec elle ?

_ Pardons ?!

_ Cela se voit, et je sais beaucoup de choses. Maintenant que le mal est fait, il vous faut le réparer. Il en va de votre réputation, et par extension, des religieux également. Prêtres, Paladins… Si cela se sait, vous allez avoir des ennuis. Vous faites partie de la noblesse, Sir Hézo. Vous avez probablement des terres, beaucoup de titres et de l'influence. Cela vous impose des devoirs.

_ Je connais nos lois, dit-il, sur la défensive.

_ Alors vous savez qu'un mariage est inévitable.

Sur ces mots, le prêtre prit congé. L'heure de la prière venait de commencer.

_ Kalycee ! brailla Hézo, bouillant de colère.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle semblait ébranlée.

_Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle. Tout va bien ?

Le paladin ne répondit pas. Les poings serrés, il semblait en proie à une fureur glaciale, silencieuse mais dangereuse.

_ Je suis dans l'obligation de… te prendre pour épouse, articula-t-il sèchement.

Il était dans un tel état de rage qu'elle crut le voir bondir sur elle. Mais il n'en fit rien.

_ Comment ? Mais... pourquoi ? C'est impossible…

_ Voilà ce qu'on va faire, rugit-il en lui saisissant la taille. Tu rentres à l'auberge, tu m'attends bien sagement là-bas et lorsque je viendrais déverser ma haine en toi, j'espère que tu auras fait appel à tous tes maudits pouvoirs car je ne serais d'aucune pitié…

_ Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien, saisissant de fureur.

_ J'ai… Je t'ai possédée au moins une fois… C'est trop tard. Je ne peux reculer maintenant. Mon honneur doit être lavé. L'union charnelle a précédée l'union sacrée mais il me reste un espoir de …

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligé ! Vous ne pouvez-vous lier à moi, je…

_ Je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et je le paierais si je ne fais rien. Maintenant pars, et soit là lorsque je viendrais te chercher.

Anéantie, la jeune femme recula face à ce colosse en armure, tout bleu de colère, et rejoignis l'auberge. En chemin, elle évita de croiser le regard des gens.

Les nains, les humains qu'elle rencontrait lui semblaient lointains, étrangers.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'auberge, très accueillante et festive, Kalycee fut abordée par la maîtresse de maison.

Cette dernière lui confia – à la demande d'un grand draenei, d'après ses dires- une chambre à l'étage, éloignée des autres.

Spacieuse, elle comprenait plusieurs étagères remplis de livres, quelques meubles bien agencés autour d'un lit gigantesque. La jeune femme tremblait de peur, à l'idée qu'Hézo ne débarque, furibond, dans cette pièce.

Qui sait comment il allait lui faire payer… N'était-elle pas en train de l'entraver, encore une fois ?

D'un autre côté, les souvenirs bouillants de cette fabuleuse nuit lui revint en mémoire… Elle en oublierait presque de respirer. Ce fut une longue agonie de bonheur et de volupté.

Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour revivre cela, encore et encore ! Après toute ces années de souffrance, un tel bonheur semblait indécent.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. La jeune femme sursauta de terreur.

_ Avez-vous faim ? dit la voix de la femme qui l'avait accueillie.

_ Oh, non merci bien.

Avec soulagement, elle entendit les pas s'éloigner. Il n'était pas normal qu'elle soit dans un tel état de choc…

Kalycee progressa jusqu'à un miroir où son reflet la regardait, paisible. Voilà longtemps qu'elle ne s'était vue.

Une jolie jeune femme au teint pâle, aux longs cheveux blonds et bouclés la regardait de ses yeux bleus lumineux, propres aux chevaliers de la mort.

_ Que suis-je… murmura-t-elle en tendant une main fébrile sur la glace.

**Chapitre 5 : C'était eux… Mais trop tard.**

_Quelque part, sur la côtes des paluns…_

Je me réveillais sur du sable mouillé, qui me piquait désagréablement. Les poignets liés, je fus soudainement remise d'aplomb par des mains de fer. Là, j'ouvris un œil, puis deux et tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

Je chavirais encore un peu, mais la main de fer était là pour me retenir…

Une armée de pirates me regardait, tout calmement. Aussi risible cela soit-il, je n'en fus pas moins choquée. D'après les montagnes, nous étions proche des terres naines.

Par les esprits, qu'est-ce qu'un groupe de pirates pouvait bien faire ici ?

C'est alors qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'approcha de moi. Les dents jaunes mais l'œil vif, il me scruta quand si j'étais une vache.

_ Mouai… Le chef sera content, pour sûr, dit-il. Regardez-moi ça… Une draenei. Toute bleu…

_Evidemment, je n'étais pas verte ! Abrutit !_

_ Pourquoi l'offrir alors que nous pourrions nous amuser un peu, juste un peu avec ? Railla le chaman que je détestais tant.

_Pire encore maintenant…_

_ Non ! Tonna le capitaine, visiblement nerveux. Il sait toujours tout. On fait comme je l'ai dit. Emmenez là à la cabane, il la verra à son retour.

_ Il est partit ? S'enquit un autre, tout à fait gnome.

_ Il a ses occupations, et maintenant tout le monde au navire, Aller ! Vous trois-là, emmenez là ! Le chaman, ne fais pas de bêtise ou tu le regretteras.

J'entendis le draenei ronfler de mécontentement.

Je fus poussée jusqu'aux terres intérieurs, tout près de la côte cependant. A l'abri du vent et des tempêtes, une grande cabane en bois - disons plutôt une sorte de petite maisonnette - se tenait fièrement entre deux rochers. Quelle ne fut ma surprise de trouver au sol quelques squelettes éparpillés.

J'espère au moins que leur « chef » n'est pas cannibale…

Les trois gaillards, le draenei et deux hommes, me trainèrent à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Là, ils m'attachèrent à une chaise en bois moisie et se postèrent autour de moi.

_ Chiens, crachais-je

_ Vinz, allumes le feu, ordonna l'un des deux hommes au draenei.

Ce dernier lui décrocha un regard noir et lui fit remarquer que si lui-même ne le faisait pas, il risquerait de se retrouver nu sur le mat du navire dès le lendemain, avec les mouettes en train de lui dévorer les… Enfin, passons les détails.

_ Aller ! brailla le chaman en m'observant tel un animal sauvage.

Le chapeau de travers, la peau bleu foncée et les yeux de même teintes lui donnaient un air redoutable. Je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, et n'était pas certaine qu'une fois seul avec moi, il respecterait ses engagements auprès de son capitaine.

Finalement, j'en vins à supplier intérieurement les deux hommes de rester.

_ Qui est votre... chef, fis-je en essayant de me libérer de mes liens.

_ Tait-toi, ou je te coupe la langue, lança l'homme qui allumait le feu.

_D'accord._

_ Tu ne feras rien de sa langue, intervint le draenei. Imagines donc ce qu'elle peut faire avec…

_ Oh, tu n'as pas idée, lança une voix qui me coupa le souffle.

Mon cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'éclater. Les yeux fous, je me relevais, cassant la chaise moisi qui, au passage, me saigna de toute part.

Tout alla très vite.

Une lueur orangée traversa la fenêtre, puis l'autre. J'aurais voulue hurler mais c'était impossible.

En moins d'une seconde, le draenei fut à terre, baignant dans son propre sang. Les deux autres hommes avaient pris la fuite, morts de peur.

Quant à moi, je frottais mes liens contre l'angle de la cheminée pour les défaire… et réussi enfin !

_ Ce n'est pas possible… murmurais-je en regardant la porte grande ouverte, recalant mes longs cheveux derrière mes épaules pour y voir plus clair.

Une ombre se tenait là, grande, imposante. Une cape, une capuche sombre des épaulières effroyables.

Par-dessous, deux yeux verts intenses emplis de folie meurtrière, un visage sombre et merveilleux à la fois, une voix qui avait le don d'arrêter le temps autour de moi.

_ _Tu es mort,_ articulais-je en avançant prudemment. Je t'ai…

L'assassin fila sur moi et, de toutes ses forces, me poussa jusqu'au mur. Je perdis mes moyens, sentant son corps bouillant contre le miens. Sa respiration rauque, excitée, me donnait la chair de poule.

_ Quelque chose à brisé le cristal dans lequel j'étais enfermé… dit-il à voix basse. Aux dernières nouvelles il s'agirait d'un certain dragon…

Il me regardait avec une telle intensité que j'en perdis mes mots. Sa main me caressa délicatement ma joue, effleura mes lèvres entrouvertes… et se resserra sur ma gorge en feu.

Puis Mortelame m'embrassa avec une passion terrifiante, destructrice.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sans demander plus d'explication, je lui donnais ce que je réclamais tant depuis toutes ces années. Mes pouvoirs éclatèrent de bonheur, semblaient renaître de quelque part.

Je n'osais croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Le soleil m'avait-il cogné sur la tête ?

Etait-ce un rêve…

… Ou un cauchemar ?

Soudain, je fus prise de panique. Et si tout cela était le fruit de mon imagination ?

_ C'est bien toi, fis-je en lui tâtant le corps, haletante. Comment….

_ Jamais je n'aurais cru que mes hommes t'amèneraient à moi, dit-il en me serrant très fort dans ses bras. Je te croyais morte, j'ai entendu parler de cette attaque contre les mercenaires, la nouvelle s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

Soudain, j'éclatais en sanglot. Mes nerfs lâchaient, à n'en pas douter.

_ Tu savais que j'étais avec… eux… hoquetais-je en m'agrippant à lui.

_ Lorsque je fus libéré, il m'a fallu du temps pour retrouver ta trace, dit-il en emêlant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Tu étais en prison... Puis ils t'ont enrôlée de force pour aller à la péninsule de Tol Barad...

Je redoublais de pleurs. Oh, je n'étais pas fière, mais terriblement perdue.

Mortelame resserra son étreinte et me murmura quelque chose de doux, à l'oreille. Quelque chose que je n'entendis même pas, trop remuée par le choc.

Pendant toutes ces années je m'étais cru forte, tenace. Il n'en était rien… Ma vie était brisée, anéantie, sans espoirs…. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ Je n'ai jamais cessée de t'aimer, repris-je, une fois calmée.

Mortelame sécha mes larmes du bout des doigts, caressant mon visage avec douceur. Il me regardait comme si j'étais l'unique chose existant encore dans son monde

_ Mais aussi de te haïr, repris-je. Pendant tout ce temps… toutes ces années je n'ai pas compris… Pourquoi m'as-tu obligée à te faire ça ? TE TUER ?

Je le repoussais violement, prise d'un excès de rage, comme j'en avais beaucoup connus pendant ces dernières années en prison.

L'assassin affichait la même posture grave, menaçante.

_ C'était le seul moyen, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Tout ce que je t'ai dit avait pour but de te rendre folle de rage. J'ai utilisé ton amour pour le retourner contre toi, et ainsi accomplir ce qui devait être fait. J'ai combattu le démon inlassablement, dans le cristal. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit détruit.

_ Je ne comprends pas…

_ J'ai retrouvé mon humanité dit-il. Je n'ai plus rien de démoniaque, rien. J'ai tué le démon, et avec lui, ce qu'il y avait dans mon propre corps. Dorénavant… je ne suis plus un danger pour toi. Me reste seulement ma dextérité, mes réflexes et mon savoir. Mais en ce qui concerne le reste…

Il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, sa force demeurait considérable. La façon qu'il avait eu de me plaquer au mur ressemblait à celle d'un tauren en train de charger : bourrée de force brute, intransigeante.

Cela signifiait également autre chose. Il avait fait tout cela… pour moi.

_ Tu m'as utilisée pour te tuer, repris-je difficilement. Ton intention était peut-être de me préserver… Mais il n'en reste pas moins tes mots, tes actes. Ce que tu m'as dit avant de me forcer à …

_ Si tu ne m'avais pas haï ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, tu n'aurais jamais lancée le cristal, gronda-t-il en fermant la porte.

Après quoi, il posa un lièvre sur la table de fortune. Sa façon de se déplacer, à la fois gracieuse et virile, tel un félin destructeur… Je n'avais pas oubliée…

_ Et, pourquoi tu…

_ Assez de toutes ces questions ! Tonna-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

Je fus une nouvelle fois en proie au plus délicieux des baisers. Il me fit tomber sur des fourrures sales, en désordres tout près de la cheminée puis déchira sans ménagement ma robe.

Il n'y avait rien de doux, dans ses gestes. Après toutes ces années d'abstinences, mon corps et le siens se réclamaient, hurlaient de s'unir de nouveaux. Alors, peut-être qu'enfin, ils pourraient revivre.

Mes pouvoirs nous enveloppaient d'une lueur bleu électrique, impalpable. La respiration courte, haletante, je me cabrais sous lui, ployant sous ses mains habiles. Ses lèvres enflammèrent tout ce qu'elles touchaient, mon corps était en proie à un tel déchaînement qu'il aurait pu s'enflammer réellement.

Le feu ardent qui bouillait en nous menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

_ Ewe, grogna-t-il en fourrant son visage dans mes cheveux. Tu m'as tellement manqué… Maudite chamane… Tu me rends si FAIBLE !

Il prononça de dernier mot en jetant une dague, puis la deuxième sur le mur.

Intérieurement, je jubilais face à cet aveu.

_ J'espère que tu as fait tes prières, dit-il en maintenant mes poignets de chaque côté de mon visage.

_ Embrasses-moi et je les commencerais…

Il devint presque fou, son regard ténébreux accroché à moi, son corps trouvant refuge dans le mien d'une façon si sublime que je crus défaillir.

_ Mortelame, le suppliais-je en le serrant plus fort contre moi.

Et tant pis si mes doigts saignaient sur ses épaulières partiellement tranchantes, tant pis si son armure me faisait mal, et si j'étais en train de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir – pour mon propre bien, ah oui- depuis longtemps.

J'avais plus que jamais besoin de lui, de le sentir avec moi, en moi, pour toujours. Le seigneur des voleurs m'avait conquise tel un tyran, sans précautions, mais il me possédait bel et bien… Tout comme moi je l'avais.

_ Tu as toujours été la seule, Ewe… susurra-t-il, ses lèvres collées contre mon visage. L'unique…

Je me perdais dans les méandres du bonheur. Parfois, je comprenais ce qu'il me murmurait, parfois non.

La seule vérité que je retins fut celle si, avouée lorsqu'il planta son regard vert dans le mien.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Que les naarus me garde. J'étais en train de sombrer dans le plus délicieux des rêves… Comment tant de bonheur était-il concevable ? Je retrouvais l'amour que je croyais perdu à jamai..

Mes mains accrochées aux siennes, nos corps unis dans une dance tantôt effrénée, tantôt lancinante, troublante, me laissait à mi-chemin entre les portes du paradis et de l'enfer..

Il me touchait jusqu'au cœur, à tel point que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, et la conscience que, si cela n'était pas réel, si je me réveillais soudain… et que tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre, je n'y survirais probablement pas.

_ Mortelame…

_ Oui, ma chérie. Je suis là… Tout est fini maintenant…

Les premiers rayons de soleil réchauffaient mon visage encore endormi. Je souris tranquillement, lovée dans les fourrures, collées à mon assassin.

Je me retournais dans ses bras. L'homme dormait encore, son superbe visage taillé par quelques griffures et cicatrices que je connaissais par cœur, exprimait une paix que je n'avais, jusqu'alors, jamais connue chez lui.

Le démon l'avait quitté… Et tout était fini, à présent. Mortelame était là, bien réel, encore vêtu de sa sombre armure noire et orangée.

Alors que je caressais son visage, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre.

_ Je me demandais si tu étais bien réelle, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

_ C'est drôle, je me posais la même question, répliquais-je en souriant.

L'assassin se releva prestement, puis alla chercher ses dagues. Le feu de cheminée n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre enfumé, laissant le froid envahir la vieille bâtisse.

_ Alors comme ça, tu es le chef des pirates ? Demandais-je, cynique.

Mortelame jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre jonchant le sol puis haussa les épaules.

_ Ils exécutent mes ordres, cela me suffit. Mais ça ne va qu'un temps…Il me faut partir d'ici, désormais. D'autant que je t'ai retrouvé…

_ Pour aller où ? Ils me croient morte à Hurlevent, je suis toujours condamnée à vivre en prison si par malheur je suis retrouvée… Non… C'est trop risqué.

Il eut un rire mauvais.

_ Avec moi, on ne te retrouvera jamais, dit-il. As-tu oublié qui je suis ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, il avait raison… Et puisque vivre cachée était désormais ma seule option, autant que cela soit avec lui, professionnel de la discrétion.

_ Très bien, fis-je, passablement soulagée. Et où irions-nous ?

_ Menethil reste éloigné de tout… On pourrait y rester un moment. Après, on avisera.

J'acquiesçais. Oui, l'idée me convenait.

_ J'aimerais retourner à Brume Azur, un jour, soupirais-je en ajustant ma robe pareillement déchirée. Hum.. il me faudra trouver quelques habits…

_ Il y a des marchands itinérants sur notre chemin, dit-il en dépeçant le lièvre. Tu dois être morte de faim…

_Oui, un peu.

_ Il y a des provisions dans le meuble, là. Sers-toi, ensuite nous partirons.

_Immédiatement ?

Il me fusilla du regard.

_ Tu préfères attendre que la garde vienne te chercher ?

Voilà que le jour se pointait, lentement. Une nuit entière ! Où était-il donc passé ?

Kalycee tournait en rond, dans la chambre de l'auberge. Les meubles avaient été déplacés au moins cinq fois chacun, puis remis en place. Elle ne tenait plus.

Sa nervosité fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'elle entendit de très lourds pas – comme des sabots- montant l'escalier.

C'était lui !

La poignée de la porte grinça, puis le draenei apparut, très grand dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Une chose m'échappe, dit-il.

Il avait l'air calme, se dit la jeune femme, passablement soulagée.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais essayée d'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre moi ? demanda Hézo en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

_ Pardon ?

_ Oui, reprit le paladin, en pleine réflexion. Je t'ai connue sous l'emprise du Roi Liche, en pleine possession de ta force – et crois-moi, tu en avais. Je pense que tu l'as toujours… Tes pouvoirs impies, je les ressents avec ma magie sacrée… Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne t'en sois pas servie contre moi ? Tu n's même pas essayée de me combattre, ni même de t'enfuir.

_ Vous me reprochez de vous avoir obéit sans broncher ? fit-elle, attérée.

_ Je connais ceux de ton espèce, affirma-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise en bois. Vous ne supportez pas les reproches et tôt ou tard votre impulsivité reprends le dessus… Je t'ai malmenée, insultée, humiliée… mais jamais tu ne t'es rebiffée. Tu acceptes ton sort et tout ce que je peux te faire subir avec une telle obéissance…

Il fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

_ Au fond, je commence à me demander si… tu es encore cette vipère que tu fusses autrefois. Probablement pas.

_ Après ma libération, je me suis jurée de ne plus user de mes pouvoirs… Ils m'ont détruits, m'ont consumés de l'intérieur. Et puis, je n'en avais plus la force… Me battre ? Pourquoi faire…

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement du colosse en armure et entreprit de lui retirer ses gantelets. Hézo la regarda en silence, tout en se demandant qui elle était devenue. Et quel importance avait-il pour elle, qui allait devoir être sa femme…

Lorsqu'elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui pour décrocher le reste, il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement son parfum.

Kalycee sentit une main la pousser contre lui, jusqu'à la serrer très fort, à tel point qu'elle eut du mal à respirer.

_ En aurez-vous d'autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Hézo la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-D'autres quoi ?

_ Nous allons être mariés par obligation… Mais en aurez-vous d'autres ? Des femmes, je veux dire.

Le draenei devint bleu foncé de colère.

_ Pour quel étalon me prends-tu ? Gronda-t-il, les yeux pétillant de fureur. Je suis un paladin, la lumière de l'aube ! Après sa mort – il se leva brutalement, jetant la jeune femme à terre- je me suis juré de rester seul jusqu'à la fin. Et ton arrivée n'y changera rien…

La jeune femme se releva avec aisance. Son regard froid exprimait une douleur insupportable. Hézo serra les poings, conscient qu'il avait été trop loin, et préféra quitte l'auberge.

Au moins, elle resterait seule… et à l'abri de lui-même.

_ Non, attendez ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant après lui.

Trop tard… il était déjà loin. La jeune femme dévala les escaliers pour atterrir dans une salle à manger noire de monde.

« Dès le petit matin.. Etrange » se dit-elle en fouillant le moindre fauteil, la moindre chaise.

La jeune femme chercha longtemps, très longtemps… et pritl a fuite en direction de la chappelle.

Oui, il était forcément là bas.

Une ou deux fois, sa robe se déchira dans les ronces lorsqu'elle traversa le jardin, non loin de la grande porte de la ville.

Puis son rgard s'attarda sur une ombre, qui longeait tranquillement le mur, près de la forge.

Plissant les yeux, elle s'accroupie derrière un tailli et fit quelques pas.

Maintenant, elle distinguait les deux êtres qui bavardaient ensemble, bien collés au mur, comme si ils cherchaient à ne pas être repérés…

Vraiment très étrange…

Elle s'approcha encore et en eut le souffle coupé.

_ Ewenae… murmura-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

Mortelame l'accompagnait. Elle aurait reconnu cet homme entre tous,malgré sa capuche et sa longue cape.

Bon sang, que faisaient-ils ici ? songa-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle les vit échanger quelques mots, puis ils s'embrassèrent…

Oh, comme elle voulait les rejoindre, leur dire qu'elle était là, bien vivante, et qu'elle regrettait tant de choses… notamment, Iros, qu'elle avait finalement tuée…

Mais voilà, alors que les deux amants s'éloignèrent, tout sourire, elle dmeurait là, couverte de honte. Comment reagiraient-ils après sa trahison d'autrefois ? Et surtout… après qu'elle soit devenue un sbire du fléau ?

Un chevalier de la mort…

_ Pardonnes-moi, fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Hézo lui demandait pardon ? Voilà qui n'avait rien de normal… Cette nuit était décidément bien étrange.

_ Ecoutez, fit-elle en se retournant. Je vous cherchais… Je ne voulais pas vous insulter… J'étais seulement... inquiète je…

_ Silence, trancha le paladin. La faute est pour moi, cette fois ci.

_ Votre... armure est restée à l'auberge, souligna Kaycee en observant sans retenue la chemise entrouverte du paladin.

Seul restait la plaque, accrochée à ses énormes jambes musclées.

_ Une partie seulement, reprit Hézo en souriant.

Grands dieux ! Jamais il ne lui avait souri de cette façon. Il était si beau…

_ Plus le temps de dormir, à présent que le soleil arrive. Allons, le bateau doit déjà être amarré.

_Aux quais de Menethil…_

_ Retourner à Hurlevent ? vociférais-je alors que Mortelame m'entraînais discrètement sur un navire.

Il me poussa jusqu'à la calle, puis longea les caisses à l'intérieur. Là, il ouvrit une trape et m'indiqua d'un geste préssé d'y pénétrer.

Cet homme était fou.

_ Mais, repris-je à voix basse. On me recherche là bas !

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je levais les yeux aux ciel puis entrais dans les profondeurs du navires, la pièce la plus sombre et humide…

Il faut dire que les problèmes avaient déjà commencés lorsqu'un ami à lui, une vieille lame de Ravenholdt nous avaient accosté à Menethil. Discret comme une couleuvre, ce dernier, répondant au nom de Lachlan, affirmait que plusieurs assassins avaient été capturés puis emprisonnés à Hurlevent.

D'après lui, il s'agissait d'un terrible mal entendu qui pourrait leur couter très cher…

Une mission qui avait mal tournée, apparemment.

Et sur ce, mon voleur n'avait eu d'autres choix que de répliquer : « C'est un risque indéniable, j'y gagne quoi ? »

Comme si il s'y était attendu, Lachlan lui promis une bonne partie de leur réserve. Un fabuleux magot caché quelque part à la marche de l'Ouest…

« Avec cet or, nous n'aurons aucun problème pour nous cacher un long moment… » M'avais précisé Mortelame, histoire d'en rajouter.

Nous voilà donc repartis vers les problèmes. Consciente que tout cela pourrait très mal tourné… Oh, ciel je ne préférais pas y penser.

Assise sur un tonneau de bière, je soupirais, ma tête entre mes mains.

_ Si je comprends bien, repris-je. Nous retournons à Hurlevent et.. Ah !- la navire eut un soubresaut- Argh… Fichu... bateau… Et nous prenons le risque de libérer je ne sais combien de voleurs, enfermés à la prison principale ?

Mortelame m'envoya son plus beau sourire, celui qui précédait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ J'ai ma petite idée, dit-il en me lançant une pomme plus ou moins moisi. Avec un bon déguisement et quelques pièces, on peut berner n'importe qui. Même la garde de Hurlevent…

Je n'aimais pas, mais alors vraiment pas ça du tout.

_ Tout ceci pour de l'or…

_ Plus d'or que je n'en ai jamais eu, et crois-moi cela fais beaucoup. Et puis, il paraît qu'une femelle coûte cher…

Je lui envoyais mon plus beau coup de sabot, tout juste intercepté par sa lame.

Tant pis…

_ Tu n'es pas assez rapide, reprit-il en mangeant sa pomme avec un ennui profond.

Génial. En plus, on était partit pour je ne sais combien de jours de voyage dans cette calle puante…

Forte de ce constat, je me glissais délicatement entre les bras de Mortelame. Ce dernier émis un grognement satisfait et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé : astiquer ses dagues…

_ Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'un jour nous pourrions vivre ensemble…

Mortelame embrassa une de mes cornes et poursuivit ses mouvements lents et précis. Ses dagues brillaient d'un nouvel éclat.

_ Moi non plus, dit-il contre ma joue, ponctuant ses silences par des baisers délicieux.

_Hurlevent…_

« Qu'il est étrange de revenir ici » se dit Kalycee en débarquant au port.

Inutile de se laisser attendrir par les chants provenant de la Cathédrale, Hézo veilla personnellement à ce que la jeune femme le suive le plus rapidement possible jusqu'aux immenses voûtes de lumière.

Courroucé d'avoir passé tout ce temps dans un navire étroit, Dann rua et bondit comme un jeune ellek avant de rejoindre l'écurie, accompagné de trois écuyers.

_ Il peut-être terrifiant, s'étonna Kalycee en pénétrant dans les appartements du paladin.

Comme dans ses –mauvais- souvenirs, la jeune femme reconnue les murs de pierres blanches, les chandelles scintillantes… Tout ici sonnait les louanges de cette satanée lumière.

Mais quelle fût son soulagement de pouvoir enfin s'allonger dans un vrai lit, luxueux et confortable au possible. Une servante amena du linge et des robes propres, puis on lui porta son dîner, encore chaud.

_ Où est-il ? demanda Kalycee en admirant la cuisse de poulet toute fumante.

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard noir puis répondit d'un ton sec :

_ L'illustre paladin s'occupe de chose que vous, chevaliers de la mort, êtes bien incapable de comprendre.

Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre en hâte.

Le cœur lourd, Kalycee haussa les épaules et se fortifia dans l'idée que, de toute façon, elle ne serait jamais la bienvenue ici…

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'elle revêtis une longue robe verte voilée d'argent. Une pure merveille très pratique puisque peu encombrante. Hézo n'était toujours pas revenu… Mais quitte à l'attendre, autant flâner un peu dans les immenses apprtements collés à la Cathédrale.

Des tableaux majestueux décoraient les murs, ils représentaient la bataille d'Ulduar… mais aussi de la Citadelle. La jeune femme eut le cœur serrée lorsqu'une armée de héros tout en peinture abbataient, aux côté d'un Tirion Fordring brillant de lumière, terrassaient le Roi Liche.

En dessous, on pouvait lire les paroles du généralissime :

_« Souvenez-vous héros, la peur est votre plus terrible ennemi. Armez vos cœurs et vos âmes brilleront plus qu'un millier de soleils. L'adversaire vacillera à votre vue, il succombera, enveloppé par la lumière de la vertu »_

De si belles paroles… La gravure suivante laissa le spectacle du Roi Liche à terre, brisé. Mort.

Une vague de frisson emporta la jeune femme, qui serra ses bras autour d'elle.

_ J'ai été à sa merci, murmura-t-elle. J'ai commis d'innombrables meurtres en son nom, j'étais à l'époque si fière de lui appartenir et de le servir, que je serais morte volontiers pour anéantir ce monde…

_ Mais heureusement, des héros se sont levés et, payant parfois le prix de leur vies, ont sauvés celle des autres, acheva Hézo. Oui, le passé ne doit être oublié…

Il s'approcha d'elle en la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Mais la lumière nous ordonne d'avancer, pour construire un monde meilleur, dit-il. Le mal doit être éradiqué de cette terre, et je me fais la promesse de t'enlever la moindre parcelle de corruption qu'il te restes encore…

_ Vous voulez m'aider ?

_ Je t'en ai voulu… j'ai passé des nuits à espérer que tu serais morte à mon réveil, étranglée de mes mains… J'ai voulu à maintes et maintes reprises t'enfoncer mon épée dans ton cœur de glace… Te détruire alors que tu étais faible, fragile et sans défenses…

Le grand draenei la souleva dans ses bras et la poussa jusqu'au mur.

_ Désormais, la lumière me guide là où je me croyais perdu, susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis paladin, je dois exécuter ce qu'il doit être fait. Et mon devoir m'impose d'être loyal et juste en toute circonstance… Je m'étais égaré, rongé par la haine… - il l'embrassa avec passion puis reprit, lui laissant à peine reprendre son souffle- mais je dois t'aider à retrouver une vie normale, et à expier tes fautes.

_ Vous voulez vraiment de moi, après tout ce que j'ai fait ? fit la jeune femme à voix basse, haletante.

_ Oui…

Kalycee s'accrocha à ses larges épaulières, et ferma les yeux.

Ce qu'elle ressentait était incroyablement doux, une véritable chaleur cachée quelque part tout au fond d'elle-même, et qui refaisait surface peu à peu. L'étreinte du paladin forçait son bonheur à se dévoiler, et la faisait chavirer.

Puis Hézo la reposa délicatement sur le lit et l'embrassa encore une fois.

_ Je dois retourner à la chappelle, dit-il. Reposes- toi et…

Son regard s'attarda sur la marque de la jeune femme, brulée sur son épaule. Il la caressa du bout des doigts et l'embrassa encore.

_ Ne culpabilisez pas pour ceci, fit Kalycee en lui prenant sa main. Ce qui est fait est fait.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et repartit aussitôt.

_La prison…_

Mortelame me retint au dernier moment. Piour un peu, je sortais de ma cachette – zone d'ombre autour de la prison- et nous dévoilaient.

L'assassin se faufila entre quelques caisses et se jeta sur un garde qu'il assomma avec une rapidité hors du commun.

Et monsieur était redevenu soit disant humain…

D'un signe de main, il m'indiqua de venir l'aider à déshabiller cet homme. Nous transportâmes le corps inconscient jusqu'à notre cachette. Il fut dévêtu en quelques secondes.

_ Ça sent la transpiration, grognais-je en enfilant tant bien que mal les plaques.

_ Non, justes celles-ci… Pas besoin de mettre les bottes… Voilà. C'est parfait.

Mortelame se retourna dans un lent mouvement de cape, puis me fit signe. Sa silhouette imposante se fondait dans l'ombre comme si il eut été un prêtre.

_ N'oublies-pas, dit-il. Tu donnes cet or- il me fourra une bourse dans les mains- au garde posté devant l'entrée et tu lui dis que tu es là pour prendre le relais.

_ Et si il refuse ?

_Tues-le.

J'inspirais profondément. Soit. Puisqu'il fallait le faire…

Mes plaques frottants les unes contre les autrees, je marchais doucement jusqu'à la porte principale. Misère, pas moins de quatre gardes étaient là. Trois humains et un nain…

_ Bonjour, fis-je d'un ton enjouée.

Ces derniers m'adressèrent un chaleureux sourire. Le nain émis un sifflement.

_ Une recrue ? dit-il sous sa barbe.

_ Non, la relèves! Lançais-je en leur lançant le sac remplis d'or. Le capitaine paie sa tournée, en plus de ça. Il m'a donné cet or !

Quelle ne fut leur réaction : Ils semblaient si heureux qu'on aurait cru voir une bande de gamins à qui on offrait des bonbons !

Je leur montrais mon plus beau sourire. Histoire d'en rajouter un peu. Si tôt, je vis leurs défenses s'affaiblir et ils se concertèrent.

_Ah ! Brailla le nain. C'est si rare que le capitaine nous fasse un tel cadeau !

_ Tu l'as dit, mon vieux, renchérit l'autre.

_ J'suis sur que c'est parce qu'il a perdu aux cartes, rajouta le nain se grattant la barbe.

Su ce, ils quittèrent leurs poste.

J'étais atterrée. Ce fut si facile ! Par les esprits… Ces gardes devaient réellement s'ennuyer à mourir, ici…

Pas de temps à perdre, j'enlevais l'armure de plaque et siffla bruyamment. Mortelame apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, si majestueux que j'en eu le cœur serré.

Il était si charismatique… Comment passer à côté de lui sans se retourner ?

_ On y va, dit-il en sortant un crochet de sous sa cape.

Il débloqua la serrure et nous nous faufilions dans les ténèbres de la prison…

Hézo était venue chercher Kalycee tard dans la soirée. La jeune femme redoutait d'aller dans l'antre des pires criminels de Hurlevent, mais tant pis…Il fallait le faire.

Et puis, Hézo était là. Il pourrait dissuader n'importe qui de par sa simple présence.

Quel ne fut son étonnement de voir quatre gardes posté aux portes de la prisons, dont le nez était si rouge qu'on aurait cru voir une tomate, tituber comme des manches à balais !

_ Que s'est-il passé ? fit la jeune femme à voix basse.

Hézo fronça les sourcils et saisit un garde par le col.

_ Il empeste l'alcool, gronda-t-il en le jetant à terre. Ouvrez ça ! Vite !

Peu assuré, le garde s'exécuta, les jambes flageolantes.

Hézo passa le premier et s'engouffra dans le long couloir de la prison.

Humide et sale, cette dernière tenait sa réputation des plus grands bandits, emprisonnés ici. Alors que le paladin traversait le couloir, Kalycee sur les talons, l'amas de prisonneirs venait s'entasser aux grilles. La plupart lançaient des bruits indécents en voyant la jeune femme.

Kalycee sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines, et se retenait deleur jeter un strangulation mortelle… Elle en avait tant de fois abusée, avant…

_ Du calme ! tonna Hézo en jetant un éclat lumineux sur un prisonier partiuclièrement féroce. Ou je vous exorcise tous jusqu'au dernier…

Les menaces du paladins eurent la prétention de fonctionner. Il se dirigea jusqu'au carrefour des corridor, de sorte que chacun puisse l'entendre.

_ Si vous êtes ici, commença-t-il en déliant le parchemin, c'est que vous l'avez mérité.

Les centaines de visages collés aux grilles restèrent de marbre. Kalycee eut la drôle d'impression que quelque chose avait bougé, là bas dans l'ombre.

_ Mais aujourd'hui, Hurlevent à besoin de vous. Vos péchés peuvent êtres lavés. En contrepartie, vous vous engagez à servir loyalement dans mon armée.

A ces mots, des cris de joies – ou de protestation, selon les cas- fusèrent de toute part. Hézo du une nouvelle fois avoir recours à la violence pour les faire taire.

_ Ceux qui veulent avoir une nouvelle chance seront appelés à signer ce que les gardes – il indiqua la porte d'entrée et une douzaine de hommes armés entrèrent dans la prison- vous offrirons. Si vous vous engagez à servir pour le Tol Barad, vous ne pourrez plus reculer. Et…

Il cessa son discours et plissa les paupière. Quelque chose avait bougé, là bas.

_ Je vais voir, proposa Kalycee avant d'être stoppée net par le bras du paladin.

_ Non. Restes- ici, dit-il en descendant le corridor.

_ Sir Hézo, tout vas bien ? demanda l'un des gardes.

_ Qui êtes vous ? gronda le draenei à l'être humain qui se tenait devant lui.

Son son capuchon, il distingua un rictus mauvais. Les bras croisés, à moitié caché dans l'ombre, l'homme avança peu à peu, se découvrant. Derrière lui, une poignée d'assassins le suivait, ainsi qu'une draenei à la peau bleu très claire.

_ Je suis Mortelame, dit-il. Première lame de Ravenholdt.

_ Mortelame ! s'écria Kalycee en acourant. Oh, Seigneur… Ewenae…

Hézo regarda tout le monde tour à tour.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?

**Chapitre 6 : Un marché honnête**

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me trouverais en flagrant délit, avec Mortelame et les assassins de Ravenholdt, avec en prime un paladin menaçant et Kalycee… devenu un chevalier de la mort, je crois bien que… Que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

Mais cela ne change rien ! Par les esprits, Kalycee… qui nous avaient tous trahis.. ici ? Transformée ?

_ Kalycee, fis-je d'une voix blanche. Comment…

_ Je sais ce que tu penses, Ewe, coupa-t-elle. C'est difficile et bien trop long à expliquer, mais tu dois me faire confiance, je te raconterais tout une fois que tout ceci sera terminé.

_ Comment.. Iros… et toi, tu es un…

_ Iros est mort, je l'ai tuée.. C'est compliqué.. Ensuite je suis devenu…

_ Un chevalier de la mort… murmura Mortelame. Dis-moi paladin… C'est quoi, ton larbin ?

L'immense draenei dégaina son épée aussi rapidement que Mortelame croisa le fer de ses dagues. Les gardes arrivèrent en riposte, de même que les assassins. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant.

_ Arrêtez ! criais-je en même temps que Kalycee.

Nous étions postés l'une et l'autres de part et d'autre de notre camp.

_ On ne veut pas d'ennui, repris-je. Mais les assassins de Ravenholdt sont ici par erreur et…

_ Et vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander, gronda le paladin en se reculant toutefois. Voilà ce qu'on va faire, assassin. Toi et la chamane êtes sur cette liste –il l'agita sous son nez- et vous devez servir dès à présent dans mon armée. Le Tol Barad n'attend plus que vous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Et si nous refusons ? fis-je, emplis de colère.

_Non mais, pour qui se prenait-il..._

_ Alors vous serez traqués et tués en tant que traitres et déserteurs.

Mortelame lui jeta un regard sombre et se tourna vers moi. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde… mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de me sourire et reprit d'une voix dure :

_ C'est d'accord. On se bat pour toi, et en échange toutes les accusations qui pèsent sur nos têtes seront levées. Qu'en dis-tu, paladin ?

Ce dernier hésita.

_ Ecoutez, fit Kalycee en s'approchant doucement de lui. Je connais Mortelame, il peut-être un allié puissant… Le mettre à dos ne vous aiderait pas…

Mortelame éclata de rire.

_ Ca alors ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vis assez longtemps pour voir une chose pareille !

Les assassins l'imitèrent, pris dans leur hilarité. Même les gardes ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Et pour être honnête, moi non plus.

_ Un paladin… fit l'un des assassins de Ravenholdt. Et une chienne du fléau… Ha !

Cette fois, même les gardes ne purent réprimer un sourire. Je vis le paladin devenir pourpre de fureur et lancer une vague de lumière qui ouvrit toutes les grilles de ce couloir.

_ Au travail, gardes ! Rugit-il. Recrutez- en le plus possible !

_ Alors, paladin ? reprit Mortelame avec un large sourire.

_ Servez dans mon armée ou vous serez pourchassés. Si vous survivez au combat, alors oui, vous serez libres, trancha-t-il en s'éloignant, en compagnie de Kalycee.

Je soupirais, laisse. Et voilà que les problèmes recommençaient… et j'avais plus que hâte de connaitre enfin l'histoire de la démoniste… anciennement démoniste, pardon…

_ Ah, j'oubliais, vos assassins son sous votre commandement. Eux aussi viennent, jep réfère les avoir à l'œil.

_ C'est le Sir Hézo, fit un homme brun à la peau très foncé.

_Qu'en sais-tu, Van ? lança Mortelame en rangeant ses lames.

Les hommes le regardèrent d'un œil intéréssé. Tous ici avaient été impressionés par la férocité de ce paladin. Bien que de Ravenholdt, ils savaient juger les gens à leur juste valeur. En outre, leur moquerie trahissaient un grand respect pour le draenei. Autrement, ils auraient été doublement plus violents… Er la prison aurait été unvéritable bain de sang.

_ Il est de ceux qui ont terrassé le roi Liche, un héros qui à sacirifé beaucoup pour nous sauver du fléau.

_ Le fléau a été anéantis ? fs-je. Alors, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeure…

_ Tant d'années se sont écoulés, reprit Mortelame, plus sérieux cette fois. Qu'en est-il de ce Hézo ?

_ Il possède des terres, un titre prestigieux… La lumière de l'Aube. On dit que ce paladin fait partis des élites de sa classe.

_ Un pieux, moi je vous dis, grogna un homme sous sa cape.

_ Peut-être, mais les assassins de Ravenholdt ont une ligne de conduite et dhonneur, reprit van. Jamais nous ne tuerion,s sauf exeption, un être qui a risqué sa vie aux côtés de Tirion Fordring pour combattre le fléau.

_ Et nous ferions mieux de ne pas l'oublier, reprit Mortelame. Allons-y. Rejoignons son armée, tuons quelques orcs et…

_Et après ? fis-je, intéressée.

Mortelame m'empoigna la taille et m'embrassa devant tous ses hommes. Je fus à la fois gênée et honorée.

_ Après, il sera temps de nous retirer des guerres.

L'ambiance était aux retrouvailles, aux joies passées et présentes. Mon humeur allait de pair avec ce petit bonheur retrouvé.

Invités par les membres du SI7, les voleurs de Hurlevent – de ce que j'avais compris, mais je n'avais guère demandée plus de détails- nous étions assis dans leur grand salon, autour d'une table remplis de chopines.

Par « nous », j'entendais moi-même, Mortelame et sa bande de joyeux lurons. Les antiques assassins de Ravenholdts. Puis, ils y avait nos hôtes, bien que certains semblaient nous surveiller du coin de l'œil, et de loin…

Après toutes ces journées riche en rebondissement, j'avais enfin l'impression de me poser un peu, de souffler. Mortelame discutait longuement avec les siens. Pour tout avouer, je l'avais rarement vu aussi épanoui. J'en eu un petit sourire. Il était si bien parmis eux…

Ces derniers me montraient un respect et une gentillesse hors du commun. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression d'appartenir a leur petit clan… Etant la « compagne officiele » du grand bandit, il n'avaient eu d'autres choix que de m'apprécier, ou bien de faire semblant. Quoiqu'il en fut, je m'en trouvais satisfaite. J'aimais leur compagnie, et je les trouvaient drôles…

_ Votre manoire est donc caché, mais où ? demandais je à Van.

L'homme foncé me fit un sourire magnétique. C'était désespérant, tant de mutisme… Lui non plus ne me dirait rien. Au lieu de cela, il me resservit à boire.

_ Hola, doucement ! fis-je en éclatant de rire. Mortelame va être obligé de me porter, après…

_ Tu iras courir quand tu sentiras mes dagues te piquer le postérieur, oui ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

_ Remarques, vous êtes étrange vous deux, renchérit un autre, un grand blond aux yeux très clair. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que notre ami trouverait un fourreau à sa dague…

Je blêmis sous l'expression à double tranchant. Seigneurs, tant de vulgarité si bien tournée !

_ On dit, chaussure à son pieds, pestais-je gentiment.

Je provoquais une fois de plus l'hilarité générale.

Mais autre chose me préoccupais l'esprit. Alors que je me levais pour me promener dans cette somptueuse néanmoins simple demeure, j'aperçue Kalycee au dehors, près des mannequins d'entrainements. Dans la foule, je ne vis que ses cheveux blonds éclatant mais, ni une ni deux, je me lançais à sa poursuite.

Le parfum de la nuit sentait délicieusement bon. Moi qui, derrière les barreaux de ma cellule sans fenêtres, en avait tant rêvée… Par les esprits, l'enfermement est pour une chamane le pire des tourments…

_ Kalycee ! m'écriais-je en levant une main.

La jeune femme fit volte face pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Deux pupilles cristallines m'observaient avec une frayeur palpable. La Kalycee que j'ai connus n'avait peur de rien ni personne… Quelle traumatisme cela devait-être, de devenir un chevalier de la mort…

Nous restâmes là, plantée telles des souches, face à face. Quelques passants ou combattants nous épiaient sans cacher leur surprise, ou leur dédain.

_ Nous avons des choses à nous raconter, repris-je d'une voix plus claire.

_ Oui, répondit-elle, lasse. Mais pas ici… Tu n'aurais pas un endroit plus…

_ Par ici, fis-je en lui indiquant une petite bâtisse à côté des fortifications. Les assassins sont réunis de l'autre côté, on devrait y être bien.

Nous entrions dans une chaleureuse pièce couverte de tapis mousseux. Un bon feu de cheminé cuisait l'atmosphère, tant et si bien que j'en eu des bouffées de chaleure. Ma foi, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Je m 'installais sur d'épaisses fourrures, à côté d'une jeune femme particulièrement farouche.

Elle avait tant changée, par les esprits du bien…

_ Alors, fis-je en lissant ma robe bleu nuit, offerte par les voleurs de Mortelame. Qui commence ?

Elle avait ocnservée sa beauté d'antan, et malgré le fait qu'elle soit devenue...- je ne sais, un morte vivante ?- elle me paraissait moins froide qu'avant. Plus… humaine, si cela fut possible.

Du moins, il y avait une myriade de sentiments à travers ses yeux éclatants. Je le sentais. Je le voyais.

_ Tout est arrivé après votre fuite, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les flammes dansantes. Des mois se sont écoulés… sans que je ne sois autre chose que l'ombre de Iros.

Elle inspira profondément puis reprit, d'une voix plus assurée.

_ Il devenait insupportable de méprise. J'étais sans cesse rabaissée, humiliée… Puis il a eu d'autres maîtresses… Ce fut trop. J'en ai eu assez. J'ai découvert au bout de quelques lunes supplémentaires, et suite à de longues recherches fructueuses, qu'un artefact ancien se trouvait en Norfendre… Il était doté d'une puissance telle qu'il me permettrait de venir à bout de Iros…

Bien entendu, je suis partie sans son conscentement dans les landes gelées. J'étais si déterminée à le tuer… Après une année passée là bas -oh, tu n'imagines pas comme il passe vite lorsque tu as froid…

« Oh que non… Je dirais que c'est plutôt le contraire…»

_ Bref, j'ai té capturée, j'ai subis les épreuves du Roi Liche… Je suis devenue son pantin. J'ai tuée, commis des meurtres atroces… Jusqu'à ma libération. Là, je suis restée, seule et perdue à essayer de…

Des larmes de cristales – un peu bleutés ?- perlaient sur ses joues blafardes. J'eu un haut le cœur et voulu la prendre dans mes bras.. sans y parvenir. Ces années passée à durcir mon cœur avaient peut-être finalement aboutie…

_ Et Hézo, ce paladin ? fis-je. Qu'a-t-il à voir dans l'histoire ?

Puis elle me conta tout, absolumeent tout. Plus elle parlait, et moins je reconnaissais la Kalycee brutale, féroce et si manipulatrice.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais devant moi une personne forte, mais fragile. Intègre, qui ne supportait pas utiliser ses macabres pouvoirs par peur de faire du mal. La jeune femme réapprenait à vivre dans les bras du seigneur de la lumière, qui devait faire preuve d'un grand sens morale pour lui pardonner ainsi… la perte qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

_ Quelle histoire, murmurais-je en secouant lentement la tête. Tu as tellment changée…

_ Et je regrette ce que j'ai fais…

_ Allons, tu n'étais pas toi-même, tranchais-je, bien décidée à ne pas en rajouter.

C'est alors que se produit l'impensable. Kalycee se jeta sur moi et y versa toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle noya son chagrin et sa peine, que je reçue de plein fouet – mes pouvoirs trasaillirent face à une telle vague de tristesse. Oh oui, elle regrettais. Réellement.

Je la tint entre mes bras serrée, comme si elle avait été ma sœur. Au fond de mon cœur, je lui pardonnais déjà tout…

_ Calmes-toi, tout va bien. Hézo te protèges, il est un mâle puissant et ne permettrais pas qu'on te fasse le moindre mal… Kalycee…

Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma, la porte s'ouvirt à la volée. Un grand et large paladin se tenait là, féroce. Sous son casque, on devinait son expression maussade.

_ Deux femelles dans les bras de l'autre, dit-il. Je suis en droit de me poser des question.

Bien entendu, il blaguait.

_ L'heure n'est pas aux ânneries, répliquais-je en me levant prestement.

Kalycee sécha ses larmes, un peu honteuse puis dressa la tête fièrement. Comme elle était belle… La présence du paladin suffisait à lui rendre tout son éclat. Lui-même avança de quelques pas et ouvrit un bras protecteur où la jeune femme trouva refuge. Après quoi , il me lança d'une voix sèche :

_ Mais l'heure est à la guerre. Je vous veux tous au navire demain matin, dès l'aube.

_ Nous y serons, répondis-je sur le même ton glacial.

Il avait beau être une lumière de l'aube ou je ne sais quoi, rien ne lui permettais de nous parler ainsi.

Maudit paladin emplis de lumières… Je n'avais pas oubliée ces années de captivité.

A cause d'eux.

Je n'avais pas réussie à dormir, la nuit suivante. Au lieu de cela, j'étais restée dans une grande cuve remplis d'eau. Le feu d cheminé était depuis longtemps éteint, et ce n'était pas les chiches lueurs des quelques bougies encore allumées qui allaient me dévoiler aux yeux d'éventuels arrivants…

Mais voilà, celui qui entrait dans la salle ne fut nul autre que Mortelame… Avec ses yeux perçants, il me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

_ Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? fis-je, passablement étonnée.

_ Ma paillasse me semblait vide, et maintenant je sais pourquoi…

Sa silhouette féline se glissa jusqu'à une chaise qu'il tira près de lui pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Ses dagues étincelaient sur sa lourde ceinture en cuir.

Je frissonnais.

_ C'est ainsi que tu te prépare à combattre ? demanda-t-il, cynique.

Du bout des doigts, il me caressa la joue, descendit le long de ma gorge pour arriver sur ma poitrine rebondie.

_ C'est une façon comme une autre, me défendis-je. J'immagines que là bas, il faudra oublier de se laver pendant plusieurs jours…

_ Les guerriers ne sont pas forcément sales.

_ Mouai, tu parles… Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, combattre la horde en terrain inconnu ne me plait pas. J'ai une peur bleu des taurens…

Il éclata de rire.

_ Des taurens ? Tu es sérieuse ?

Un peu honteuse, je lui lançais de l'eau au visage. Il ne fallut qu'un geste souple pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras, toute trempée.

_ J'ai mieux pour toi, dit-il en m'embrassant possessivement. On va aller à l'armurerie pour te dégôter quelques armes. Si le paladin veut que ma chamane combatte à ses côtés, je tiens à ce qu'elle puisse se défendre.

Je souris devant une telle déclaration. J'avais réellement dû lui manquer, pendant toutes ces années… Au moins autant que lui. Son absence, le fait que je le croyais mort… J'avais crue ne jamais pouvoir me relever.

Mais aujourd'hui,n c'était du passé.

_ Si il t'arrives quoique ce soit là bas, dis-je d'un ton faussement menaçant. Si tu prends des risques inutiles… En fait, si tu meurs, je te tues de mes propres mains !

Pour toute réponse, il déposa une multitude de baisers dans mon cou et me reposa à terre. Mon cœur chavirait toujours, en sa présence.

_Mon assassin…_

_ Prépares-toi, on y va, dit-il.

J'enfilais une vieille robe plus ou moins déchirée et le suivit jusqu'à l'arsenal.

Petite pièce bourrée d'armes, elle-même menant à une autre remplis de coffres et de portiques à armure, je crus perdre la tête tant il y avait de choix.

J'avais appris, avec le temps, à adorer ces choses là.

Je choisis une dague particulièrement fine et courbée. La lame verte semblait briller de magie. Là, je canalisais mon pouvoir et faisait fusionner cette lame avec.

Le résultat fut concluant, et je saisis un petit bouclier léger, lui aussi puant de magie.

Mortelame fouillait le coin de armures et me dégota une longue robe bleu-verte, sertie de pierres magiques, elle aussi. Gantelets, épaulières – sublimes, d'ailleurs- ceinture… et le reste. Tout était là, jusqu'au moindre détail.

_ Tu as toujours ton amulette ? me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis signe que non. Je l'avais perdue il y a fort longtemps…

_ Alors prends ceci, dit-il en me confiant un collier simple, mais doté d'une pierre précieuse.

Voilà, j'étais fin prête. Mon voleur s'attarda encore quelques temps et nous prenions la direction du port. Au passage, j'en profitais pour acheter un pain brûlant, tout juste sortis du four… Délicieux. Même mon voleur semblait le trouver à son goût..

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin au navire, je soupirais de lassitude. Tout le monde était déjà là… De Ravenholdt jusqu'au paladin et quelques gardes, plus des prisonniers réhabilités à la guerre… Voilà de quoi se composait notre armée.

Notre fabuleuse armée…

**Chapitre 7 : Avec les os, c'est meilleur !**

_ Et dire que je devais être envoyée ici pour mourir sur les premières lignes, pestais-je en affrontant du regard la ligne des hautes murailles.

Nous étions installés dans un camp de fortune, mais je ne doutais pas un instant que nous n'allions pas y rester éternellement. Tout autour de moi, l'agitation régnait en maître.

Entre le vacarme des hommes en train de ranger leurs armes, les casseroles, les bouteilles, les armures… et le reste… je ne savais où me mettre. Et ici, pas moyen d'être tranquille.

Mortelame tenta une ou deux fois de m'aborder, mais j'étais si mal à l'aise de voir tout ces regards malsains rivés sur nous que je m'éloignais, maudissant la guerre. Sur ce, il promettait de me rendre au centuple ce que je « lui devais » !

Mais sous le ciel rosé et gris de cendre, le soleil rouge comme le sang… tout cela ne prédisait qu'une seule chose : la mort.

Les dieux seuls savent que je lui en voulais, à ce fichu paladin de la lumière !

Oh, oui il jouait les bon docteurs avec une Kalycee particulièrement décomposée – enfin, si on veut- mais lui seul était responsable de mon tourment. Et je comptais bien lui faire payer, si je sortais vivante de tout ceci !

Moi qui avais retrouvé mon voleur… Allait-il m'être de nouveau arraché ?

« EN AVANT ! » brailla quelqu'un.

Je crois sincèrement que si c'était le cas, je me livrerais à la horde. De sorte qu'ils me tues, car je serais trop lâche pour y parvenir.

Pour autant, vivre serait plus insupportable encore…

Chassant ces noires idées d'un revers de la main, je pris mes armes et jeta un coup d'œil aux assassins de Ravenholdt.

Ils étaient là, tout autour de nous, dans les arbres, derrière un rocher. Invisibles, menaçants.

Ils progressaient avec nous vers la forteresse que je distinguais au loin, furtifs.

Avec moi, Mortelame et les anciens prisonniers de Hurlevents tenaient la première ligne.

Derrière, un grand ellek surpassait toutes les autres montures – et il y en avait beaucoup. Hézo le montais, vaillant et fier.

Pour ma part, j'avais choisis de me battre à pieds, tout comme les voleurs. Eux étaient davantage discrets sur le sol et je pouvais aisément me muter en louve à tout moment. Alors, une monture ? Futile.

Hézo leva une main et tout le monde stoppa la progression. Nous étions enfin sortis d'un pont gigantesque, assez pour tenir l'armée entière.

Le paladin brailla quelques ordres à ses sbires, puis indiqua à Mortelame de foncer au-devant, en éclaireur, afin de voir l'état de la garnison cuirassée.

Ce dernier disparut soudain dans l'ombre du crépuscule, suivis de ses assassins. Je le suivis sous forme de louve, aussi discrètement que possible.

La fumée sortait du lourd bâtiment, en face de nous. Quelqu'un avait-il fait du feu ?

Nous avancions prudemment. J'étais inquiète, mon cœur palpitait à m'en faire mal. Je n'avais pas méditée depuis un long moment mais ça devrait passer, pour cette fois…

_ Par les esprits ! Murmurais-je en découvrant un désert terreux et sale.

Des ossements jonchaient le sol tout autour de la garnison. Un peu plus loin, des engins de siège cassés trainaient, antiques victimes des batailles passées.

Ici, la mort et la destruction régnait en maître… Et pourquoi ? Pour un bout de terre qui, certes, demeurait stratégique.

Imaginons un seul instant que cette péninsule soit la propriété de la horde, si proche de Hurlevent… J'en frissonnais d'horreur.

Les hommes se rassemblaient derrière Hézo. Sur leurs montures, ils avaient l'air de puissants guerriers, fiers et courageux.

Pour un peu, j'étais presque fière d'appartenir à leur clan… avant de me rappeler que j'étais solitaire, et que je n'aimais pas être ici.

Kalycee chevauchait une sublime monture sombre, petite mais rapide. Son regard froid semblait perdu dans un vague lointain connue d'elle seule…

Mortelame et ses assassins étaient tout autour de nous, silencieux, félins. Je ne les voyais pas, mais ils étaient ici.

Je le savais.

_ Il n'y a personne, Sir, lança un éclaireur qui arrivait sur le côté, en plein galop.

Je vis Hézo fulminer mais il restait impassible, inébranlable.

Le silence parcourait la plaine, face aux ruines et aux bâtiments encore debout. Tout était si calme… Le calme avant la tempête.

Inquiétant. Insoutenable.

_ Je sens le sol gronder, fit Mortelame en apparaissant soudain. Ils approchent.

_ Quoi, les membres de la horde ? fis-je stupidement, un peu paniquée.

_ Bien évidemment, lança-t-il alors que les hommes, draeneis, gnomes, nains… se déployaient autour de nous.

Guerriers, démonistes, prêtres, ainsi qu'une bonne poignée de prisonniers, des assassins, j'aperçue même quelques chamans, en renfort et bien d'autres…

Mortelame dégaina ses dagues, imité par les siens. J'entendis le son meurtrier des lames…

_ Tu as raison, dis-je alors qu'un worgen me bousculait, sous la précipitation. Hé ! Attention !

Sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, il se contenta de me lancer un regard mauvais…

Tout à coup, le grondement sourd se muta en un tonnerre qui bientôt, fit vibrer le sol.

Mes yeux ne crurent pas ce qu'ils virent. Devant nous, une masse informe se dessinait autour des murs, là-bas.

Des ombres grouillaient telles des fourmies géantes, progressant, avançant à pas lourd et lent.

Le grondement des tambours de guerre, le souffle violent du vent… La tempête approchait… Les nuages, enveloppés d'éclairs, fonçaient sur la péninsule, sombres et menaçants. Comme l'horreur que je voyais devant moi.

J'avais déjà combattu lors d'une bataille, mais ici, tout était différent… Avec le recul, après toutes ces années à croire que mon bonheur était perdu…

Et là, je le retrouvais enfin. Mortelame, et la liberté.

Sauf que cette ultime bataille était le clou planté dans mon sabot. Et si l'un de nous mourrait ?

….

….

J'entendis une voix, puis deux , puis trois, et ainsi de suite, lancer des ordre, aboyer des directives. Parmis elles, celle de Hézo résonnait plus fort.

Les archers et les mages à l'arrière ! tonna-t-il. Paladins, guerriers, en avant !

Les mains chargées d'énergie incontrôlable, je demeurais statique, et priais sincèrement que nul ne m'approche de trop près, hormis mes ennemis.

Kalycee me jeta un regard entendu, puis se concentra sur Hézo. Elle devait songer à la même chose que moi : l'après guerre.

En attendant, je vis les faces cadavériques des morts vivants approcher. Je sondais l'immensité des taurens, apréhendais la force de ces orcs… Et flanchait littéralement face à la laideur des trolls.

Toute la horde avait l'air si impressionnante, jusqu'aux gobelins sournois, perpétuellement munis de leurs rictus malins et fourbes.

Tout en eux me révulsait. De leur armure négligée jusqu'à leur façon de se tenir – bon, je ne m'étalerais pas sur les taurens, qui pouvaient encore passer… Si on ne tenait pas compte de leurs yeux pleins de hargne. Et de leurs anneaux accrochés aux naseaux. Ils étaient à la fois impétueux et impressionnants.

_ Par les esprits… murmurais-je, avant de sentir une petite main se fermer autour de la mienne.

Je baissais le regard et vis une gnomette, tout de blanc vêtue. Une mage aux boucles roses.

_ Pour l'alliance, me dit-elle en m'adressant son plus beau sourire.

Sourire que je ne réussis pas à lui rendre. En revanche, les échos de « POUR L'ALLIANCE ! »…

Ou autres « POUR VARIAN ! POUR LE ROI ET HURLEVENT ! »… résonnèrent tout autour de moi.

Les guerriers hurlèrent à outrance, tambourinant leurs superbes boucliers. Les anciens prisonniers hurlaient aussi au déchaînement.

Un tumulte tel que j'en avais rarement vue prenait vie dans les rangs. Nous étions forts, invincibles.

Plus encore lorsque les hommes entamèrent leur chant de guerre.

Soudain, un frisson parcouru mon échine, et je sentis un souffle autour de moi.

Dans le tumulte infernal, je compris enfin qu'Hézo lumière de l'Aube venait de lancer l'assaut.

Mortelame bondit en avant, m'empoigna d'une force brutale, plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et, dans un regard qui en disait très long, me quitta pour rejoindre les assassins de Ravenholdt.

Ravivée par une soudaine force intérieure, je m'élançais à mon tour, hurlant de rage.

Ma colère n'avait pas de nom. Je laissais toute ma haine, accumulée pendant si longtemps, éclater au grand jour.

Enfin ! Je me sentais libre ! Et rien ni personne n'aurait le pouvoir de changer cela.

Courant, esquivant, je balançais les éclairs en adéquation avec l'orage au-dessus de nos têtes.

Ah ! Qu'ils étaient fiers les trolls, les taurens chamans ! Je me surpris trois fois à pulvériser leurs sales trognes !

Un – non, deux- nains vinrent à ma rescousse. Chamans eux aussi. Nous étions détachés du bataillon mais peu importait. Le pouvoir des éléments réunis, nous étions puissants, imbattables.

J'aimais ce pouvoir, cette sensation de force !

Non loin de moi, je vis – avec peine- l'ombre de mon Mortelame filer entre les orcs. Une à une, les têtes tombèrent.

Je criais d'horreur lorsqu'un voleur de Ravenholdt tomba à mes côtés, une lame planté dans son dos… Je courus alors loin de la première ligne, évitant coup à coup les haches et les épées.

Le bruit me fracassait les oreilles. Insupportable ! Et cette odeur de chair grillée était à vomir…

Je ne quittais pas Mortelame des yeux, chose très dificile, et aperçu soudain,- avec horreur- l'immense ellek du paladin se cabrer, puis ployer sous l'ennemi.

Le paladin avec.

Troublée, je ne vis pas la lame frotter mon épaule. Arrachant un cris de douleur, je m'élançais vers Hézo et Kalycee, très mal en point.

_ Ils sont encerclés ! hurlais-je à mon voleur.

Il repoussa sans trop d'efforts, et avec l'aide de ses alliés invisibles, les quelques trolls qui se battaient par là puis lança un regard plein de mépris à Hézo, à terre. Gisant dans la poussière.

_ Assassin ! grogna-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

_ On est en difficulté, paladin ? remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu as passé un contrat, aides-moi à les repousser ! criait-il, en difficulté avec trois orcs.

Pour ma part, j'étais bien trop occupée a repousser d'effroyables morts vivants avec Kalycee, alors…

… Alors je ne loupais pas un mot de leur conversation !

_ Tu m'as forcé la main, paladin, ironisa Mortelame en jetant une arme de jet dans le coup d'un gobelin. Mais maintenant…

Il disparut soudain, aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Quant à moi, je parvenais de justesse à repousser un guerrier. Kalycee partit aider Hézo…

Et moi j'étais perdue.

_ Oh, mais qu'elle est sotte, la chamane, entendis-je dans notre langue commune.

Un mort vivant d'une atrocité absolue me tenait le poignet, menaçant de le reompre. Son haleine fétide manqua de me faire perdre connaissance.

_ Quelle horreur ! pestais-je en me dégageanty vivement. Chien !

Je lui jetant un horion de givre qui le brisa en miette. Tant mieux !

Je m'étais, sans comprendre comment, fourvoyer plus loin dans la masse de la horde, coincée entre les taurens.

_ Vous avez d'autres laidrons à m'envoyer ? hurlais-je, furibonde.

J'avais peur. Mes pouvoirs me tournaient la tête. Mes éclairs partaient sans que je ne puisse les diriger…

Les taurens semblaient trouver cela très drôle. Certains me répondirent d'un coup de hache que j'évitais sans savoir comment.

Puis un choc me transperça le ventre.

De ma vie je n'avais ressentis une telle douleure. J'avais si mal…

Ma vision se troubla, je titubais. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la flèche incurstée dans mon ventre tout dégoulinant de sang.

A ce moment, je compris… me semble-t-il. J'allais mourir.

_ Non…

Aveuglée face à la douelur, je réitérais ce mot stupide, idiot… devant une telle fatalité.

_ Non…

J'eus la sensation de me raccrocher à un os, cette idée me fit vomir et je reçu un coup dans la joue.

Mon heaume éclata sous le choc, et je sombrais, inconsciente, dans les méandres de l'horreur…

« Ewenae ! »

Ainsi, mon histoire s'achevait.

« EWE ! »

Mon bonheur n'aura duré que quelques jours…

« EWE ! »

Je me sentis fondre en larme, mortifiée de cette ignoble injustice.

**Chapitre 8 : Réveil brutal **

« Bah, vous ne m'avez pas laissez le choix ! »

« Ah oui ? »

« Parfaitement. Et puis, un paladin tel que toi pouvait s'en tirer aussi bien que n'importe quel paysans face à… »

« Silence ! Elle a bougée … »

Mon inconscient prit le dessus, et je sombrais de nouveaux dans les ténèbres...

Une main chaude et douce se posa sur mon front. Avant que je puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit, une voix s'éleva de quelque part…

Ca se bousculait, je sentais le vent près de moi. Des courant d'air partout, tout le temps. Indescriptibles. Que me faisait-on?

_ La fièvre baisse, mais …

Je sombrais à nouveau dans un néant vide, total.

Ma tête me cognait à tel point que j'en pleurais. J'avais l'impression qu'une hache y était plantée!

Alors que je tentais d'ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième, j'aperçus quelques silhouettes flous, ombragées. Le décor n'y était pas, et je me demandais plusieurs fois si ce n'était pas des fantômes que je voyais là.

Ce serait logique.

Presque aussitôt, j'entendis le grondement sourds d'un brouhaha, suivit de paroles incompréhensibles. Je pris peur et hurlais à la mort, avant de ressentir une violente douleur au niveau du crâne.

Une fois de plus, épuisée par la souffrance, le noir m'accueillis dans son antre. J'étais exténuée de lutter.

Faites vite, que la mort vienne... vite...

Quelque chose de chaud tomba sur ma joue. Comme de l'eau.

Je sentis un contact essuyer ceci, puis me frôler le visage d'un geste doux, très délicat.

_ Ma Ewe... Quand te réveilleras-tu... dit une voix d'homme, assez rauque.

Par les esprits, il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses mots...

Une autre goutte s'écrasa, sur mon front cette fois. Puis, un déchirement retentit et quelque chose, un corps, ou un visage, quelque chose de vivant me pressait doucement contre lui, mais avec tant de désespoir que j'en eu la chaire de poule.

Alors, dans ma vision brouillée, j'aperçus une lumière douce, rassurante. Une lueur que je reconnus aussitôt.

Il avait la forme, la chaleur et la beauté d'un naaru!

Il me murmura des mots incompréhensibles, puis s'approcha de moi. Sa lumière m'inondait, enlevait mon mal.

« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, jeune chamane... » me disait-il, empli de bienveillance.

« Je veux rester avec vous » le suppliais-je.

« La mort doit venir, mais un amour puissant te retient dans ce monde... Tu dois... lui revenir... »

« Non!... Attendez... »

Il s'estompait peu à peu, j'en criais de douleur.

« Naaru, pitié!... »

« L'amour... est le plus puissant des pouvoirs... »

Je pleurais, me débattais, mais il y avait autre chose, et de bien meilleur : ma douleur était partie! Ma tête oui, je me souvenais... je me souvenais de cette souffrance intenable, perpétuelle, qui me maintenait dans un profond sommeil.

Dès lors que je m'éveillais, la douleur m'assommait, fulgurante, tel un éclair qui déchirait mon corps de toute part. Ma chaire me torturait jusqu'à mon âme, mais désormais... Tout était fini.

Terminé.

Alors seulement, je pris conscience du monde qui m'entourait. Je sentis une main serrée contre la mienne, un visage appuyé contre mon ventre sertit de bandages.

La lumière revenait, douce et apaisante. L'image du naaru s'estompait plus encore dans mon esprit, mais la réalité revenait à moi...

_ M...Mortelame... murmurais-je en tendant ma main – celle qui était libre- vers le visage tuméfié, mais si beau de mon voleur.

Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux verts, humides et incroyablement intenses. Je le vis me regarder avec étonnement, comme si il n'en croyait rien, et me saisit mon visage entre ses deux mains.

_ Ewe... Ewe ma douce, dit-il en m'embrassant aussi délicatement que si j'avais été une fleur.

_ Je vais mieux, dis-je en me redressant précautionneusement. Je.. je peine à respirer...

Il enfoui son visage dans mes longs cheveux blancs et me serra dans ses bras. Mon corps plaquée contre son armure de cuir cloutée brune et orangée, j'observais les alentours en éclatant de rire.

Un rire nerveux, hystérique.

_ Qu'as-tu? Demanda-t-il en caressant ma joue avec douceur.

_ Je... je suis vivante... fis-je, la respiration saccadée. Je... Mortelame... Je suis si heureuse...

Il sourit et s'éloigna jusqu'à une table basse, en bois massif. Il prit quelques pattées, saucissons et pain chaud qu'il m'apporta, accompagné de vin chaud.

_ Que s'est-il passé? Fis-je alors qu'il me demandait parallèlement comment j'étais revenue à moi.

Mon voleur s'installa dans un lourd fauteuil de cuir et cassa la croute avec moi. J'étais affamée.

_ Tu es restée plusieurs jours inconsciente, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. Comme si tu ne voulais pas revenir à toi. Lors de la bataille du Tol Barad, tu es restée inerte sur le sol. Avec quelques hommes, nous avons courut à toi pour tenter de te sauver...

Il se servit une chope de vin et bu quelques gorgées. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat étrange, extrême.

J'eus le souffle coupée à l'idée que l'impassible Mortelame ai versé quelques larmes... pour moi.

_Pour avoir eu peur de me perdre..._

_ Nous avons gagnés, nous avons reprit les fortifications, mais au prix de nombreuses vies, dit-il. Suite à cela, des mages nous ont permis de regagner Hurlevent grâce à un portail... nous t'avons emmenée dans une auberge, là où nous sommes actuellement. La Cathédrale n'est pas loin, et les soigneurs se sont succédés à ton chevet ces derniers jours. Ne bouges pas, je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée.

L'assassin s'éloigna d'un pas vif, sa longue carpe tournoyant derrière lui. J'étais si heureuse de le retrouver...

A présent, si j'avais quelques doutes sur sa sincérité – ne sait-on jamais, avec les voleurs- je n'en avais plus aucun.

Les larmes ne trompent jamais, par les esprits...

Avec précaution, je me levais de la paillasse salie par le sang. Ainsi, j'étais restée ici plusieurs jours? Hum... Il me fallait un bon bain, d'urgence. L'eau apaiserait le peu de douleur et de courbatures qu'il me restait.

Prise de nausée, je me rasseyais aussitôt.

_ Naarus, aidez-moi, priais-je en fermant les yeux.

Ravalant ma salive avec difficulté, je retentais l'expérience. Mes jambes supportaient mal mon poids, mais il était absolument hors de question de rester ici plus encore.

Mon coeur balançait de droite à gauche, bancal, nauséeux. Il me fallut plusieurs tentatives pour tenir enfin sur mes sabots, et davantage pour marcher à peu près droit.

Le décor chaleureux de la pièce bougeait un peu, mais ça allait. Mais alors que j'atteignais la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Là, une troupe d'hommes – assassins ou prêtres, ainsi que Kalycee, Hézo et Mortelame, m'accueillis avec fermeté.

_ Que faites-vous levée? Me lança un nain – chaman, je pense-. Aller, ouste!

Il invoqua un énorme élémentaire de terre qui me prit dans ses bras caillouteux pour me déposer sur ma fichue paillasse.

_ Je vais... bien! Protestais-je, ma tête me disant tout le contraire.

Je me retins – de justesse- de lâcher toute la bile que je retenais depuis mon réveil. La nourriture ne devait pas avoir arrangée la chose...

La poignée de prêtres vint à moi. Ils conversaient entre eux, leurs regards sombres passant leurs bâtons plein de magie au dessus de moi.

_ Alors? Lança la grosse voix du paladin, tandis que je m'assoupissais peu à peu.

_Que me faisaient-ils, par tout les esprits?_

_ L'hémorragie a repris, dit une voix que j'entendais de loin, très loin...

« Mais elle était réveillée il y a... »

« Attendez, non! »

« Laissez nous travailler, je vous prie... »

« Le choc... possible...cependant... saigne abondamment et il faut... »

Je m'assoupissais encore un peu plus, mes yeux voilées par un brouillard sans nom. Apaisant.

« Ewe... »

Un sommeil doux, indolore vint me chercher. Je m'étais rarement sentis aussi calme, en sécurité.

Je pouvais bien dormir encore un peu. Au moins...

….

_Hurlevent, la Cathédrale._

J'étais dehors, en plein air. Et je respirais le bonheur.

Assise sur un banc, juste en face de la grande Cathédrale -qui fut longtemps ma prison, mais je n'en avais cure à présent- je laissais la brise matinale me caresser les cheveux.

C'était si agréable !

Par deux fois, je vérifiais mes bandages sur mon ventre, mes bras et mon crâne : mes cicatrices ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je me surpris à chanter. Un chant de ma langue natale, joli et mélodieux. Chanter était une chose que je faisais, il y a fort longtemps. Je devais être petite...

Le prêtre Néosis passa par là. Vêtu de sal ongue robe blanchâtre, il me sourit et vérifia par sa magie bienfaitrice que tout allait bien.

_ Tu as l'air en forme, dit-il, visiblement ravi.

_ La convalescence n'est pas très difficile, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu es tout de même restée plusieurs lunes entre la vie et la mort, reprit-il en poursuivant sa route. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, et ne soit pas en retard!

_ Comment louper un évênement pareil?

Son regard s'assombrit, il paraissait soucieux.

_ Ce genre de chose peut encore être mal perçu par les plus puristes d'entre nous. Faites attention.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Décidément, je ne comprenais rien à ses propos. Pourquoi fallait-il faire attention pour fêter le mariage du millénaire?

L'union improbable entre un paladin, Lumière de l'Aube et ma Kalycee?

Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle, par un Mortelame particulièrement moqueur, au grand déplaisir de Hézo, j'avais moi même émis quelques doutes sur la sincérité de ce « mariage arrangée ».

Il y a quelques jours, Kalycee était venue a moi, m'assurant que ce n'était pas une obligation – du moins, par pour elle- et qu'il devait en être ainsi.

Je ne pouvais qu'admirer le draenei qui voulait laver son honneur, et celui de la jeune femme. Une grandeur d'âme était nécessaire, puisqu'il comptait épouser celle qui avait détruit son passé.

La pauvre n'y était pour rien... Comment lutter contre quelque chose qui vous embrigade l'esprit, votre âme?

Et puis, si elle était heureuse...

Je m'affairai donc jusqu'à l'auberge pour y retrouver Mortelame et les assassins de Ravenholdt.

Certains étaient repartis chez eux, décorés par le Sir Hézo en personne, avec les remerciements de la lumière. Mais d'autres étaient restés, peu désireux de s'éloigner de leur première lame.

J'avais appris à apprécier, voir adorer les voleurs de Ravenholdt. Etonnament, Hézo était là, avec Kalycee. Assis tout deux autour d'une table pleine de chopes, en compagnie des voleurs, ils semblaient en pleine discution. Tant et si bien qu'ils ne me remarquèrent même pas.

_ Tu sais, fit Mortelame, assis comme un prince sur son trône. Je me demande pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié plus tôt. Imagines, toutes ces nuits d'abstinences!

Les voleurs éclatèrent de rire. Hézo gronda quelque chose, les yeux enragés. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux là, depuis la bataille, se cherchaient sans cesse.

Imaginez les discutions de sourd entre un adorateur de la lumière et des bonnes vertus, et un assassin de première catégorie. Néanmoins, j'étais certaine qu'ils s'appréciaient, contrairement à ce que chacun voulait me faire croire.

« Tu plaisantes? » m'avais un jour dit Mortelame.

« Retenez-vous de sortir de telles sottises, chamane. » avait aussitôt répliqué le paladin.

_ Ah, voilà notre grande malade ! Lança joyeusement Hector, l'un des assassin.

Le plus blond de tous.

_ Comment vas-tu? Fit Kalycee en se levant.

_ Et toi alors, la fiancée?

Cette dernière leval es yeux au ciel. Elle était plus belle et heureuse que jamais. Contrairement au passé, où le désir du pouvoir prenait un tel dessus qu'il l'a rendait malheureuse, un peu comme un alcolisme incurable, elle semblait aujourd'hui guérit de tout ces maux. Finalement, son passage dans la mort aurait-il eu... du bon?

_ Je suis en retard, dit-elle. Mais je voulais t'attendre.

_ Ce n'est que ce soir. As-tu une robe?

Elle aquieça en prenant ma main. Après quoi, elle me m'entraina deux étages plus haut, en direction de sa chambre.

_ Je ne souhaitais pas m'installer dans les appartements de Hézo avant ce jour, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais – elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre- bon, tu vas m'aider à enfiler ma robe.

_ Ton paladin, avec sa richesse, ne t'a même pas accordé un troupeau de servante pour t'aider?

_ Hum, vu la polémique que cette union entraîne, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque et lui non plus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... non, mieux vaut que je sois seule avec toi. Je n'ai confiance en personne ici.

_ Mais... Comment allez vous pouvoir vivre à Hurlevent si...

Elle ouvrit un placard à la hâte et en sortis une robe blanche comme la neige. Sertie de diamants, elle était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

_ Je n'y ai pas encore songée, dit-elle. Tout ce que je dois faire à rpésent, c'est de corriger notre erreur.

_ Mais enfin! Une nuit d'amour n'a jamais été une erreur!

_Pas pour les chamans, pas pour les gens du peuple, ni pour les nains, probablement pas pour les trolls ou les orcs non plus. Mais là, il s'agit de la lumière! Moi même j'ai eu peine à le comprendre, mais Hézo est un seigneur. Un noble. Un paladin.

_ Autant de raisons qui en font un exemple et...

_ Et une cible. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis, en dépit de ce que l'on pourrait croire. La moindre faute de sa part peut lui couter très cher. Et pas seulement en argent. Il perdrait tout, et cela je le refuse. J'ai déjà anéantis sa vie, autrefois... Aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai une chance de me racheter...

_ Tu ne dois pas l'épouser par obligation! Protestais-je en l'aidant dans ses préparatifs. Ne bouges pas, je noues tes cheveux... Ils ont sacrément poussés.

Elle demeura silencieuse un moment puis se retourna, lorsque j'eus fini de la coiffer.

_ Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui, dit-elle en souriant. Regardes moi Ewe, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse.

C'était vrai. Ses yeux translucides hurlaient son bonheur à qui voulait bien le voir.

_ Très bien, on va mettre ta robe, il faut que tu sois la plus belle pour ce soir!

**Chapitre 9: Une union... presque parfaite **

Les chants de la cathédrale résonnaient dans toute la ville. Une masse informe de gens parfaitement inconnus s'était rassemblée autour du lieu de culte, dans l'espoir de voir la mariée.

Ah! Le pauvre paladin voulait être discret, c'était raté!

Pour l'occasion, je m'étais aprêtée d'une belle robe bleu ciel, à la couleur de ma peau. Me cheveux étaient lachés, tressés à quelques endroits et sertie d'une broche émeraude.

Tout en armure, plus impressionnant que jamais, mon voleur me dominait, à mes côtés. Grand, beau, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Les assassins s'étaient attroupés, derrière lui. Eux aussi avaient fier allures, dans leurs amures de cuir sombre.

Mortelame me tenait possessivement la taille, et défiait du regard quiconque désirait s'approcher.

Les gamins de la ville étaient morts de trouille, je peux l'assurer!

Le soleil se couchait au loin, vers le port. Le ciel était magnifique.

_ Tu as encore mal, demanda-t-il, alors que je me massait la tête.

_ Oh, non tout va bien, répondis-je en cessant aussitôt. Vraiment.

Il me lança un regard signifiant « A d'autre » puis reporta son attention sur le cortège qui arrivait, là bas dans la rue.

On nous fit signe d'entrer dans la Cathédrale, mais je craignais qu'elle ne fut pas assez grande pour tous nous accueillir.

Nous prenions place sur les bancs de marbre et attendions patiemment. Les voleurs derrière moi avaient retirés leurs capuchons, sous les yeux apeurés des petites gens, à notre gauche. Et dire que certains ne pouvaient même pas s'asseoir ! Tant de monde me faisait tourner la tête.

Le roi Varian s'était déplacé, et siégeait aux côtés de son fils sur un siège magnifique, en place d'honneur, tout près de l'archevêque. Ce dernier, debout face à l'assemblée, accueilli le Sir Hézo.

Ce dernier avait -jusqu'à ses doigts!- son armure étincelante de paladin. Je dois avouer qu'il avait fier allure.

Il discutait avec un groupe de prêtre et de paladins, un peu a l'écart. Puis l'archevêque le fit agenouiller devant lui. Ensemble, ils prièrent leur lumière divine.

Presque aussitôt, une colonne de lumière magnifique s'abattit sur le grand draenei, sous les yeux ahuris de la foule. Il se releva majestueusement et se retourna, attendant patiemment la mariée.

Puis, alors que les gens s'écartaient, à l'entrée de la Cathédrale, et que les chants s'élevaient en merveilleuse ode à la lumière, Kalycee fit osn entrée. Les assassins et ceux qui avaient combattus avec elles lancèrent des cris joyeux, et l'aplaudirent à tout rompre. Moi même penait àcacher mon émotion.

Mais une ombre vint gâcher ce beau spectable... Je percevais, avec mon ouïe de draenei, de vagues protestations venant d'un peu partout. Je crus même entendre « A mort, Chevalier... » et prévint Mortelame. Celui ci, sérieux, hocha lentement la tête et m'indiqua de rester discrète, mais prête au cas où.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Si Kalycee était en danger, il nous falalit être sur nos gardes.

Mon voleur prévint les siens, qui commencèrent à surveiller la foule. Quelques uns quittèrent discrètement leurs places, et partirent patrouiller en invisible les rangs.

On était jamais trop prudent...

Néanmoins, je suppose que personne ne tenterait rien de stupide en présence du Roi Varian, venu de sa personne pour bénir cette union qui, d'après son discour récent « était un exemple pour nous tous ».

Le silence revint dans l'immense sale, alors que Kalycee prenait la main que Hézo lui tendait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant leurs visages souriants, visiblement épanouis. Tout deux, ensemble dans la colone de lumière, lui le colosse à sabot et elle, toute frêle mais si belle à ses côtés, ils formaient un couple pour le moins surprenant.

L'idée de mon propre mariage me traversa l'esprit, et je jetais un coup d'oeil à mon voleur. Oui... ce serait bien.

Bien sur, je ne le voudrais aucunement dans une église mais...

_ Sir Hézo Lumière de l'Aube, commença l'archevêque d'une voix forte, réduisant les derniers murmures au silence. En ce jour bénit par la lumière, toi, paladin de la foi inébranlable, pionnier de la justice, partisan de notre bien aimé et regretté Uther, jures-tu de racheter l'honneur consommé de la présente jeune femme? Jures-tu, par ton âme et ton corps, ton sang et ta chair, de l'aimer et de la chérir dans la vie et par delà? Jures-tu de la protéger au péril de ta vie, si le besoin en est, et de l'honorer en tant qu'épouse, dans la fidélité et ce même dans la dificulté?

_ Je le jures, répondit-il en cognant un poing sur son coeur.

_ Kalycee, Chevalier de la mort déchu sauvé par la main de la foi, jures-tu d'être fidèle à Sir Hézo, de l'aimer et lui obéir en toute circonstance? Jures-tu d'être une épouse douce, serviable et aimante, qui l'aidera dans sa tâche divine autant que faire se peut?

_Aie, bonjour l'équilibre,_ me dis-je._ Alors lui jures devant les dieux et elle, devant lui... _

__ _Je le jure, dit-elle en retirant son voile blanc.

_ Embrassez la m...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'achever sa phrase, Hézo soulevait la jeune femme et l'embrassait comme il se doit, sous les applaudissements de la foule. Varian lui même s'était levé et acclamait les mariés.

_ Bah, c'est qu'il avait envie, après tout ce temps, me chuchota Mortelame, de toute évidence très fier de sa blague.

_ Tu verra, quand ce sera notre tour, cinglais-je, juste pour voir sa réaction.

Il se pencha plus encore et écarta une mèche de mon oreille, avant de murmurer:

_ Tu seras bien surprise, crois-moi...

Que fallait-il comprendre? Qu'il voulait s'unir à moi devant les dieux?

Les chants reprirent, alors que les gens quittaient, peu à peu, la Cathédrale, avec Hézo et Kalycee.

_ Alors? Fis-je à Hector, alors qu'il revenait.

_ On a trouvé deux personnes potentiellement dangeureuses, mais ils sont écartés maintenant, dit-il, en sueur. Mortelame, on va devoir s'en débarrasser...

_ Ont-ils une famille?

_ Possible.

_ Faites ce qu'il faut.

Il hocha la tête et fis signe à quelques compères de le suivre.

_ Que vont-ils faire? Fis-je en retenant Mortelame.

_ Jeter leur corps encore vivant dans le port, ligoté comme il se doit, répondit-il en prenant mon poignet qu'il retira avec fermeté de son torse. Maintenant viens.

_ Quoi? Ils vont les _tuer_?

_ Ils voulaient tuer Kalycee, aller ne discutes pas.

Il m'empoigna brutalement pour m'entrainer hors de la foule. Au passage, il déroba quelques bourses.

Et dire qu'il avait déjà le trésor de ses voleurs, en plus d'un bon paquet d'or qu'Hézo nous avait gracieusement offert pour nos services dans son armée.

Hézo entoura sa femme d'un bas et l'entraina dans la foule. Le cortège progressa lentement jusqu'aux portes de la ville. Mortelame, accompagné de ses voleurs, se chargeai discrètement de la sécurité des époux. Varian et sa cour avait regagné le château... Ne restait à présent qu'une masse de villageois, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de fêter un mariage.

Les nains, les hommes et les femmes se réunir dans les différentes auberges de la superbe cité. Peu à peu, les gens nous quittaient, vaquaient à leurs occupations.

Nous arrivions à notre propre taverne. Nous fûmes accueillis avec joie, les servantes s'afairaient à nous servir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le maître de maison nous proposa ses meilleurs vins en l'ocasion. Hézo convia ses amis prêtres et paladin dans un coin de la pièce.

Pour ma part, je ne quittais pas Kalycee.

Une chope en main, Mortelame faisait des allers retours entre les tables, gardant un oeil sur absolument tout ce qui se passait.

Rien ne sembler lui échapper. Lorsqu'il vint à mes côtés, il fit un bref signe de tête à Van, qui était avec nous.

Tout deux regardaient Hézo attentivement. A mon tour, je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas. Tandis que Kalycee parlait et que j'acquiesçai de temps à autre, je remarquais que le prêtre assis à sa droite semblait plus que douteux.

Le cheveu gris, l'air malin, il était l'archétype du parfait cul bénit. Du genre à tenter n'importe quoi...

Sa main pourtant rafinée n'échappa pas à Mortelame, qui bondit dans l'ombre pour échanger le verre dans lequel il avait voulu verser le minuscule flacon.

Van s'aperçu de mon effarement et m'ordonna de rester calme.

« Nous maîtrisons la situation » me chuchota-t-il en faisant comme si tout allait bien.

Kalycee n'avait, fort heureusement, pas remarquée l'attentat. Alors c'était vrai, certains fou voulaient tuer Hézo. Par empoisonnement, qu'importe. Il était devenu la honte de la lumière en épousant une impie. Et cela, certains ne lui pardonnerait jamais un tel affront.

_ Il faut faire quelque chose ! Lançais-je à voix basse, de sorte que Kalycee ne m'entende pas.

_ Nous le faisons, mais il est impossible de prévenir les supérieurs. On ne sait même pas d'où vient l'ordre, probablement de l'archevêque lui même, qui peut savoir.

Je me portais une main au coeur, alors Kalycee était en grand danger. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire sa vie ici, et il vaudrait mieux pour Hézo quitter l'endroit.

Alors, je vis une ombre approcher le paladin de l'arrière. L'étincelle d'une lame brilla soudain à la lumière, puis se rétracta.

Je me levais aussi discrètement que possible, prétextant un mal de tête puis alla tout au fond de la pièce.

_ Mortelame? Chuchotais-je en observant autour de moi où pouvait bien se cacher mon voleur.

Deux bras m'enserrèrent aussitôt; il était juste derrière moi.

_ Tout va bien, dit-il contre mon oreille. L'assassin a été neutralisé. Mais il nous faut partir, et avertir Hézo au plus vite.

_ Comment?

_ Prétexte de vouloir parler à la marier, et entraine là dehors. Seule. On s'occupe d'éloigner Hézo, on se retrouve au jardin de la ville, près du lac.

Je hochais vivement la tête et m'éloignait.

_ Kalycee? Fis-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Tout va bien?

_ Oh, oui, je parlais justement à ce cher paladin Raymus – elle désigna un homme solide et brun, à ses côtés- comment Hézo et moi nous étions rencontrés.

_ Notre lumière de l'aube à le don de venir en aide aux âmes égarées, reprit-il, visiblement contrarié.

Il tendit une coupe à Kalycee que je jetais aussitôt, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le liquide se déversa sur la table, au sol. L'homme brun semblait très mécontent.

Côté discrétion, on aurait pu faire mieux.

_ Viens ! Lançais-je en tirant le bras de la jeune femme avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas.

_ Ewe! Protesta-t-elle en me suivant tout de même. Que se passe-t-il?

Je la faisais courir sous les regards étonnés, les étoiles scintillantes et le danger encore présent. Enfin, lorsque nous arrivions dans le jardin de la ville, je la fis asseoir sur un banc.

Nerveuse, je scrutais autour de moi. Il n'y avait personne.

_ Ewe? Reprit Kalycee, les yeux ronds. Tu vas bien?

Oui, même si je n'en avais pas l'air avec ma robe débraillée et mes cheveux emmêlés. En réalité, je faisais peur.

Mais qu'importe, elle était hors de danger.

_ Écoutes, dis-je en passant ma main sur mon front, puis sur mon ventre. Tu es en danger, et ton paladin aussi.

_ Quoi? Mais que racontes-tu là?

_ Les assassins de Ravenholdt ont tout fait pour vous sauvez ce soir, pendant le mariage, a votre insu. On veut votre mort sur un plateau d'argent, et maquiller ceci en accident, ou un faux meurtres, je n'en ais rien. Toujours est-il que...

_ Ewe, aurais-tu perdu l'esprit?

_ Ma mana va très bien ! Grondais-je, les sourcils froncés. Bon écoutes-moi, il ne faut pas rester ici...

_ Mais enfin, Ewe! Tout ceci est faux !

_ Désolé, mais elle a dit vrai.

Nous nous retournions toutes les deux.

Les hommes de Ravenholdt, Mortelame et Hézo arrivaient, côtés à côtés. Ils traversèrent l'allée principale fleurie de toute part pour nous rejoindre.

_ Tu cours sacrément vite, me fis Mortelame avec un sourire.

_ Hézo! Soupira Kalycee en se nichant dans ses bras. Tout ceci n'est pas vrai?

Le grand paladin soupira de lassitude.

_ Hélas, dit-il. Je savais que j'avais de nombreux ennemis, mais qu'il en viennent à de telles pratiques... Je te dois une dette, Mortelame. Et à vous aussi, assassins. Vous m'avez été plus loyal que n'importe quel disciple de la lumière.

_ Ce n'est pas tout a fait exact, fit un homme que je reconnus aussitôt.

_ Néosis ! M'écriais-je.

_ Bonsoir ma chère, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire aimable. Hézo, il vous reste des amis parmis nous. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux pour vous protéger.

Le colosse en armure réfléchit un instant et retira son amulette, qu'il offrit à Néosis.

_ Pour avoir prit soin de cette chamame, et pour avoir été mon plus fidèle ami depuis toujours, je vous remets mon titre et mes terres, Néosis de Hurlevent, dit-il. Les hectars en Elwyn ainsi que les domestiques qui y séjournent sont mon cadeau d'adieu. Puissiez-vous être heureux, dans votre retraite.

_ Hézo... murmura le prêtre. Comment vous...

_ Il me reste un corps de ferme, loin d'ici assura le paladin. Nous y serons en sécurité et...

Il se tourna vers Mortelame.

_ Mes terres sont suffisamment grandes pour vous tous. Pourquoi ne pas nous y rejoindre?

_ Et élever des poules? Ironisa Mortelame.

Les voleurs éclatèrent de rire. En revanche, la proposition me plaisant assez.

_ Des paysans y élèvent des chevaux, reprit Hézo le plus sérieusement du monde. Il y a de nombreux bâtiments, et du terrain. Avec votre or, vous y installer sera chose facile. Il n'y a pas tellement de travaux à y faire.

_ Et ce n'est guère loin du manoir de Ravenholdt, renchérit Van.

_ Comment le sais-tu? Grogna Mortelame.

_ Tu oublies qui nous sommes? Répliqua l'homme, cynique.

Nous restions là, sous l'éclat de lune, à attendre une réponse, ou je ne sais quoi. Par ailleurs, sa proposition était des plus aléchantes. Mon assassin me serra contre lui puis se tourna vers les siens.

_ Certains d'entre nous te suivrons, tu le sais, renchérit Van. La plupart des voleurs sont en âge de prendre leur retraite. Il est temps de laisser la place aux plus jeunes.

Les hommes acquiescèrent.

_ Nous ne sommes plus aussi agile qu'autrefois, ajouta Kennen, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Van, mais ses cheveux tirant sur un blond-roux encore flamboyant. Bien sur, nous aurons toujours quelques missions de temps à autre, mais je sens qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose. D'avoir une vie, et pourquoi pas une femme!

Il provoqua l'hilarité générale, mais aussi l'espoir. Je vis dans les yeux de certains une lueur empli de rêves nouveaux

Évidement, la vie d'un assassin ne devait pas être de tout repos, et laissait surement peu de places aux sentiments.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je serais ravis qu'ils restent avec nous.

_ Venez avec nous, vaillants assassins, et ensemble, construisons une vie en campagne, éloigné des problèmes et de la corruption, reprit Hézo. Pour ma part, j'ai assez vu la ville.

Il tendit une main à Mortelame que ce dernier empoigna aussitôt. Les deux mâles s'étreignirent rapidement – oui enfin, une grande claque dans le dos, d'autant dire qu'ils faisaient -encore!- un concours de force.

_ Je vais brouiller les pistes, fit Néosis. Mes amis, partez sans tarder. Je vais faire seller les montures du clergé, il y en a bien assez pour vous tous. Et...

_ Merci, l'ami, fit Mortelame, sincèrement touché.

_ Oui, ce que vous avez fait pour nous est extrêmement généreux, et...

_ Hézo, mon ami de toujours, j'honorerais vos terres, fini par achever Néosis. Allez dans la paix, et l'honneur.

**Chapitre 10 : Une nouvelle vie**

Le voyage avait duré quelques jours, mais par les esprits, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée!

Les assassins étaient devenus comme une famille, et je pouvais difficilement me passer de Kalycee.

Et dire qu'auparavent, j'étais si sauvage, si solitaire! Comment avais-je pu laisser passer une telle... Comment dire... une telle joie d'être avec d'autres?

Hézo continuait de rester digne, mais je commençais tout juste à le trouver – un peu- amusant.

Bon, son sens de l'honneur et de la vertu m'agaçais parfois -souvent- mais qu'importe. Il avait un cœur, et grand par dessus le marché.

Quant à Mortelame, j'aimais le voir ainsi. Plein de vie, heureux. Il lui arrivait d'être aussi sombre que d'ordinaire, mais ses noires pensées étaient bien vite chassées par une pitrerie de Kennen. Quel troubadour celui là!

Le corps de ferme en question était magnifique. Hézo avait-il d'autres surprises cachées à nous faire découvrir?

Les Hinterlands, où nous étions, étaient tout simplement sublimes. De ma vie je n'avais vue de si belles collines verdoyantes, parfaites pour les chevaux qui y vivaient.

Autant dire que Dann faisait tâche, dans le décor !

Les sentiers de terre bâtue menaient à des dizaines de fermes, mais celle d'Hézo était- et de loin- la plus faste.

Pas moins d'une dizaine de bâtiments composaient ce corps bien entretenus par quelques paysans.

Ceux-ci n'avaient que rarement vu leur maître, mais s'inclinèrent aussitôt à sa venue.

Ils se rejoignirent devant la petite chapelle, non loin des pommiers, et nous accueillirent comme il se doit. J'avais l'impression d'être une reine en attente de ses sujets !

Le soir même, on nous avait préparé un banquet en notre honneur. Les hommes et les femmes de cette ferme s'étaient pressés pour nous offrir un délicieux repas dans les vastes jardins, décorés de fleurs, d'arbres élégants.

Les torches éclairaient les sentiers de toute part, et donnaient une ambiance un peu ésotérique à l'endroit, déjà magique en lui même.

Distraite, j'observais calmement les chevaux là haut sur la colline. Il y en avait de toute sorte.

Torche en profita pour aller prendre l'air, effrayant les enfants villageois au passage.

_ N'ayez pas peur, il ne mords pas, fis-je en reprenant du ragoût.

_ On peut jouer avec? Me fit une petite fille.

_ Euh...

_ Alors Ewenae, comment trouvez vous ce lieu? Demanda Hézo, entourée des assassins et de sa femme.

_ Enchanteur serait le mot, répondis-je en souriant. Et les villageois sont adorables.

_ Que projetez-vous?

_ Hum...

_ En ce qui me concerne, me faire servir par la chamane et couler des jours paisible à manger ce qu'elle me prépare, lança Mortelame. Ah, non, c'est une piètre cuisinière...

Ni une ni deux, je donnais un royal coup de sabot sur sa chaise, qui tomba aussitôt, provoquant un fou rire général.

Enfin, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le rejoindre au sol...

_ Veuillez m'excusez, chers amis, j'ai une ou deux choses à enseigner à cette petite désinvolte, lança joyeusement Mortelame en me soulevant dans ses bras.

_ Hé, vas-y doucement hein ! Brailla Van, qui riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Ramènes là en bon état! »

L'air froid du soir me mordait les joues, mais j'étais certaine que mon beau voleur allait pouvoir me réchauffer.

Sans se départir de air à la fois grave et joueur, il m'emmena dans un bâtiment simple, mais très confortable.

_ Cela te plait? Demanda-t-il en me reposant à terre.

Et comment... La maisonnette comprenait un étage, et malgré quelques petits travaux qui la rendrait encore plus chaleureuse, elle ne manquait de rien.

Cheminée, meubles, accessoires en tout genre ... Il y avait tout. Absolument tout.

_ Bienvenu chez nous, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille enflammée.

Mon coeur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, lâchement, sans me demander mon avis. Mortelame ferma la porte derrière nous et m'entraîna à l'étage.

La fenêtre donnait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la vallée, et le bois tout à droite. D'ici, on pouvait aussi voir le jardin où le banquet se tenait...

Et, je ne sais pourquoi, mais maintenant que tout ceci était terminé, je priais intérieurement les naarus pour tout ceux que j'avais connu jusqu'alors, et qui avaient comptés pour moi.

Toua, ma druidesse... Sa jeune disciple Décibelle. Elena, la soeur de Kalycee... Loubéé...

Une larme coula sur mon visage avant que je ne puisse la retenir.

_ A moi aussi, ils me manques, dit Mortelame en caressant mon visage.

_Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout deviner?_

_ Je... Il m'arriver de me demander... pourquoi j'ai survécu à tout ce qui nous est arrivé? Pour moi... Toua ne méritait pas de finir ainsi...

L'image de mon voleur jetant son corps inerte dans la tourbière me retourna l'estomac.

_ La vie est ainsi faite, mais cesses de regarder en arrière, Ewe... Regardes la vie que nous avons, désormais. Plus de guerres, plus de combats, et une chance de vivre heureux, tout les deux... N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire – un peu tristement- et le laissais m'embrasser. Peu à peu, je reprenais vie, il me semblait même...

Par les esprits, oui!

Mes pouvoirs de guérisons, ils revenaient... Ils revenaient !

De la magie sortie de mon corps, exaltait l'atmosphère, nous englobait tout les deux.

Alors que j'arrachais l'armure de Mortelame et que celui-ci défaisait ma robe, mes pouvoirs inondaient la chambre tant et si bien que nous n'étions plus ici.

Le décor changeait, nous étions quelque part dans mes rêves. J'éclatais d'un rire heureux.

Ma magie fusionnait avec l'esprit de Mortelame, et nous rejoignions les songes, là où peu de couple savaient aller.

Le naaru avait tellement raison... L'amour est le pouvoir le plus puissant de ce monde. Il vous transporte là où vous ne pensez ne pas pouvoir aller.

Et c'était fort, puissant!

La clairière où nous étions semblait paisible, tranquille. J'étais dans un lagon bleu comme l'océan, mon assassin m'emportant plus loin encore, là où je n'étais jamais allée...

Le bruit tambourinant de la cascade qui se déversait près de nous ne parvenait pourtant pas à absorber mes cris de fièvre, ni mes râles d'euphorie.

C'était magique, merveilleux.

Mortelame agrippait mes longs cheveux et me faisait basculer le visage, attaquant ma gorge par des baisers dont lui seul avait le secret. Lorsque, longtemps, très longtemps après, alors que je me perdais en lui, il me posa une seule question. Que les arbres autour de nous m'en soit témoins :

_ Voudrais-tu t'unir à moi, chamane?

Je mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler de bonheur. Finalement, je lui répondis en l'embrassant fiévreusement:

_ Oui... Oui, c'est-ce que je voudrais mon amour...

La dernière chose que je vis était ses intenses yeux verts...

_ Oh, toi tu n'as pas dormis, se moqua gentiment Kalycee en me voyant arriver au potager.

L'air était chaud, et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Mon voyage astrale avec Mortelame avait duré un bon moment... Même les papillons printaniers ne parvenaient pas à me tirer de ma rêverie, malgré leur battement d'aile incessants.

Tout allait et venait inlassablement.

Les fleurs épanouies laissaient un parfum ambiant délicieux et sauvage, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être au paradis.

_ Euh, ma dame, fis-je en désignant une paysanne en train de travailler au champs. Vous avez une minute?

La femme essuya ses mains sur son tablier et m'accorda de son temps. Vieille et ridée, elle n'en paraissait pas moins agile et forte.

_ Nous aurions une fête à préparer, dis-je en lissant mes longs cheveux blancs. Il serait possible de...

_ De vous aider à la préparer? Acheva-t-elle. Bien sur, ma dame.

_ Une fête? Répéta Kalycee.

Je lui adressais un clin d'oeil ravie et la pressait pour m'aider à tout mettre en œuvre, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

J'invoquais mes totems pour m'aider à rester debout- la fatigue m'emportais- puis prit la direction des cuisines.

J'étais affamée.

Là, je retrouvais tout le monde – en plus du délicieux cochon rôtissant sur la broche. Tous discutaient, assis sur les tables disposés un peu partout dans l'autre salle.

Soudain, un grand homme encapuchonné me bouscula. Je compris à sa voix qu'il s'agissait de Kennen:

_ Ewe, tu as vu Mortelame?

_ Oui, il était... Enfin, il a pu aller ailleurs... bredouillais-je, un peu perdue.

Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me guida à l'extérieur du chaleureux bâtiment. Dehors, les paysans se pressaient au travail, sous une chaleur de plomb.

_ Regardes là haut, dit-il en pointant un doigt sur la colline lointaine.

Une ombre bougeait juste à son sommet.

_ Mortelame?

Aussitôt, je pris ma forme de louve et courue jusqu'à lui, Kennen sur mes talons. Bon sang, il était rapide, lui aussi!

_ Mortelame? Fis-je en me métamorphosant devant lui.

Mon coeur bondit tout à coup. Les joues rougies par l'effort, mon assassin creusait des sortes de petits tombeaux qu'il venait de fabriquer lui-même. Trois croix de bois étaient disposées les unes à côté des autres.

Je retins mes larmes, car je savais parfaitement à qui il voulait rendre hommage.

_ Une pour Toua, dit-il, la gorge serrée. Une pour Décibelle.. Et l'autre pour Loubéé.

Mortelame, qui avait jeté la dépouille de la druidesse sans ménagement parce que cela devait être fait... Par les esprits, cela devait lui avoir pesé bien plus que je ne me l'étais imaginée...

En vérité, il souffrait atrocement de la perte de son amie.

_ Oh, c'est... dis-je en me fourrant dans ses bras. Tu as bien fais... Et je t'en remercie.

Il jeta sa pelle au sol et me serra contre lui. Derrière moi, je sentis Kennen se retirer en silence.

_J'aimerai retrouver ma sœur, lorsque je le pourrais, dit Kalycee d'une petite voix. Je voudrais qu'elle soit aussi heureuse que je le suis aujourd'hui.

Je me retournais vers la jeune femme, qui nous avait suivie discrètement.

_ Les morts me hante parfois la nuit, murmura-t-elle entre deux brises. Mais aujourd'hui, ils sont en paix et semble m'avoir pardonnée. La lumière m'aide, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être. Et...

Hézo arriva à son tour, et embrassa la main de sa femme. Son armure de paladin luisait face au soleil de plomb.

_ Et certains me murmurent que je dois la retrouver, que nous devons être enfin réunis. Tous.

_ Nous la retrouverons, Kalycee, lui promis-je.

Hézo l'entoura de ses bras et observa les tombes de fortune.

_ Les corps... commença-t-il.

Mais Mortelame hocha silencieusement la tête. La paladin comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de fausses tombes, d'un sépulcre érigé pour leur mémoire.

_ Viens, Kalycee, dit-il en entrainant son épouse loin de nous.

_ Mortelame, fis-je après un long moment.

Il semblait un peu perdu. Ses magnifiques yeux verts se plantèrent sur moi, glacials.

_ On devrait y aller, insistais-je en lui prenant la main. Viens.

Mais l'homme à l'armure de cuir restait là, planté devant les tombes.

_ Tu ne les as pas abandonnés, mon amour, insistais-je. Tu nous as sauvé, et c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie maintenant.

Il eut un sourire cynique mais se radoucit aussitôt qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ma douce, j'espère que tu es prêtre pour ce soir?

_ Qui y a-t-il ce soir? Fis-je, incrédule.

Pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à son regard de « Tu verras bien »...

Le soir venu, je me promenais dans les jardins, attirée par un murmure frémissant.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée, laissant le ciel plombé de couleurs merveilleuses. Outre les lucioles qui volaient un peu partout autour de moi, les chevauxde la ferme se préssèrent aux barrières, curieux de tout ce bruit.

Pouvait-on seulement parler de bruit?

Il s'agirait plutôt d'une douce mélopée, que j'avais l'impression d'entendre par moment. Étrange...

Je progressais jusqu'à une petite clairière, non loin des bois et de la ferme. Je pouvais sentir l'agréable odeur de la mousse sur les arbres, des feuilles tendres et des fleurs encore jeunes.

Décidément, cet endroit était magique.

Puis, alors que le bruit s'intensifiait, je stoppais la marche, une main posée sur mon coeur.

Là, tout près d'un ruisseau, planté devant un gros chêne, l'eprit de Toua me regardait par ses yeux translucides. J'en eu le souffle coupée.

La défunte druidesse me souriait, calme et paisible. J'entendis des pas derrière moi et Mortelame me prit la main. Hézo et Kalycee suivirent le mouvement, ainsi que les assassins, les villageois.

Il y avait tant de monde que j'en avais le tournis. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose, comment avais-je pu me retrouver seule ici, perdue dans la forêt, et être soudain entourée de tout ce monde?

_ Toua... balbutiais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

La druidesse leva une main vaporeuse pour effleurer mon visage. Avec précaution, elle déposa une fleur pâle sortie de nul part derrière mon oreille, puis me sourit avec bienveillance.

Mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, s'en était trop, je ne pouvais le supporter.

_ Toua, balbutiais-je, les lèvres tremblantes. Que fais-tu ici?

Mortelame me serra contre lui et murmura quelque chose de rassurant que je ne compris pas.

_ Les esprits m'ont accordés cette faveur, dit-elle de sa voix lointaine. Pas seulement pour moi... mais aussi pour nos anciens amis...

Elle écarta un bras fébrile et aussitôt, tout autour de nous, l'esprit de Loubéé, et celui de Décibelle apparurent. Kalycee étouffa d'un cri plaintif, et éclata en sanglot.

_ Vous avez une chance de vous parler une dernière fois, expliqua Toua avec un grand sourire.

_ Kalycee, dit la voix fantômatique du draenei. Je sais que ce n'était pas toi...

_ J'étais sous son emprise, Loubéé, je ne voulais pas, non...

La jeune femme tomba sur les genoux et éclata en sanglot, rongée par le remord. Hézo la souleva et la serra fort contre lui.

_ Il le sait, murmura-t-il. Il t'as pardonné...

Loubéé avança et prit les deux mains de Kalycee qu'il déposa dans celles du paladin.

_ Je sais que tu seras bon avec elle, et que tu l'aideras à surmonter son passé, dit-il. Vous serez heureux ensemble. Que les esprits vous gardes.

Il leva ses mains et un flot d'énergie magique se déversa sur les deux amants.

_ Que les naarus vous protèges, mes amis, dit-il en se retirant doucement.

Le fantôme de Décibelle nous souriait, un peu à l'écart. Vêtu dans une longue robe druidique, elle semblait heureuse d'avoir retrouvée sa maîtresse, qui reprit la parole.

_ Moi, Touala'thenaraelän, fille d'Aribeil et d'Asteronh -elle prit ma main qu'elle posa dans celle de Mortelame- Je vous uni sous le ciel d'Azeroth. Puissiez-vous être heureux dans la lumière éternelle, après toutes ces années d'ombres. Les dieux eux même bénissent cette union, rendez leur grâce en vous aimant pour l'éternité.

Un lien magique s'accrocha à nos poignets. Mortelame m'attira brusquement contre lui et, ivre de bonheur, m'embrassa avec toute sa passion, et force.

Derrière, les gens applaudirent et sifflèrent, hurlèrent leur joie. Les assassins étaient, sans conteste, les plus fous. Même Toua paraissait émue.

_ Puisse votre amour être l'étoile qui portera ce monde, acheva-t-elle d'une voix lointaine, comme un échos murmuré.

Je compris à ce moment que les esprits s'éloignaient peu à peu, et tandis que mon voleur m'embrassait, la clairière redevenait calme, paisible.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, je le comprenais à présent. Le royaume des morts ne pouvait être mélangé à celui des vivants. Nous avons eu une chance inouie de les revoir, mais ils devaient rejoindre le monde des esprits, désormais.

Tout était bien ainsi. Mon chagrin s'atténuait, tout comme mes peurs, mes doutes.

_ Nous avons préparé tout ce qu'il faut, s'exclama Van en prenant Mortelame par l'épaule. On te l'emprunte un moment, Ewe? Les voleurs de Ravenholdt doivent fêter un tel évênement comme il se doit !

_ Allez-y, acquiesçais-je en souriant. Doucement sur les bouteilles...

Heureuse, je les regardais partir. Après avoir jetée un bref coup d'oeil derrièrem oi – histoire de m'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus un seul esprit ici, je décidais de les suivre.

Torche se déploya soudain, et me fixa avec intérêt.

« Non, il est hors de question que tu brûles quoique ce soit ici! » lui dis-je avec malice.

L'énorme élémentaire tourna frénétiquement autour de moi et lançais par moment des petites boules de feu autour de lui.

« Es-tu heureux? »

« Autant que toi » me répondit-il en me suivant à la lisière des bois.

Arrivée face au domaine, je soupirais profondément. Tout était si bien, maintenant.

Mon émotion était encore trop forte pour que je ne puisse m'exprimer correctement, et c'est pour cela que j'attendis un peu avant de rejoindre les autres.

Un cheval hennit sur ma gauche. Non loin des pommiers, l'alezan m'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il était très joli.

_ Nous sommes très bien ici, Torche, repris-je. Mais n'ai crainte, je te fais le serments de voyager aussi souvent que faire se peut, jusqu'à Brume Azur, pour retrouver Hargne.

Mon élémentaire trépigna de joie et retourna dans son totem.

J'arrivais à une table garnis de nourriture, et cela tombait à pic : j'étais affamée.

_ Alors, Ewe? Lança Kennen. Ca fait quoi d'être la draenei du plus grand bandit de tout les temps?

Le monde me regardait, attendant sans doute une réponse. Mais dans mon esprit, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser que nous étions là, tous ensemble et heureux de l'être.

Je rejoignis Mortelame sous l'ombre d'un pommier et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Cela fait exactement la même chose que d'être avec la plus grande chamane de tout les temps ! Répliquais-je en jetant une pluie magique autour de nous.

Ma magie explosa dans l'air, épanouie et heureuse, tout comme je l'étais. J'observais encore et encore cette terre qui était désormais la notre, Kalycee et son paladin, tout nos anciens voleurs de Ravenholdt, ainsi que les villageois autour de nous.

Tous avaient l'air heureux, et finalement... j'avais enfin trouvée ma place sur Azeroth.

Ma place avec Mortelame.

Mon coeur brillait d'un éclat nouveau, toutes mes anciennes blessures m'avaient renforcées. Aujourd'hui, la haine m'avait quittée en s'éloignant tout doucement, paisiblement, pour laisser place à l'amour infinie que je portais à l'homme devant moi.

Mortelame, éternellement première lame de Ravenholdt, bandit et assassin qui avait dérobé mon cœur, tout comme je possédais le siens.

Et je comptais bien faire honneur à notre amie druidesse, et respecter sa promesse : être heureuse, ici.

Et pour toujours.

Oh, si je puis vous donner un bon conseil de chamane : cherchez toujours ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, et maîtrisez votre part d'ombre. Car c'est elle, le véritable fléau de ce monde.


End file.
